Return of the Angels
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Sequel to Rebellious. Sapphire has returned, but appearing as if she's somebody else. What are her plans now and what will she do with her old friends and her old rivals, allies and acquaintances? OCxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Angels

The sun did more than blaze down at the world as three years had escaped by since the major incident of both the finishing war between Prozen and the two armies and the fight that decided the living of the world. The clouds were bright, fluffy white, and eventually made their way across the sky to the wind and the planet's rotation. The days of peace have been magnificent and prosperous. The Empire and the Republic have only seen the days of joyous happiness and the alliance of peace between the two differentiating origins that had once been separate from each other. However, there were some people who rebelled against it and were seen as the criminals that threatened the peace. Due to this, out of a girl named Sapphire, a force has been created to keep the stability of the world. Van Flyheight, Fiona Linette, Moonbay and Irvine, along with the organoid Zeke, have been part of this joined force, and remained as the primary soldiers that maintained the peace.

Within the military base for the Guardian Force, the defenders of the peace, the facilities were basking in the cool air conditionings that had been installed. Moonbay and Fiona were checking the clipboard as they watched the people work, obviously deep into work themselves. Van Flyheight and Irvine were directing the lower ranking soldiers, Doctor D was watching, nodding his head in confirmation as he watched everyone work without his disturbances. Zeke was obviously beside Van, comrade, friend and partner, there was no other description to explain their relationship. Although all of these faces were hard at work, deep within their eyes, all of them held a feeling of worry that was directed out to a person someplace that they didn't have any clue about.

A male came racing out of the main building, a worried expression upon his face. "Commander Flyheight!" Van turned to regard the male who shouted out to him. He rested his hands on his knees as he regained his breath. "We have two problems that I think you must know about, sir."

"Go on!"

"First of is about that zoid that you wanted us to keep an eye out for."

Van's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can no longer find it. There is a zoid energy similar to it, but it is not the one that you have requested to be looked at."

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Irvine nearly shouted as he came over. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen in, but the two girls had come over as well, wanting to hear the news better.

"It vanished on the monitors; we can no longer find it." His head looked to the ground in shame and sadness. This one zoid was the core point of their sadness; it was also their one hope as well. Only a few men of the Guardian Force knew the reason why they were constantly insisting on maintaining visual and information on this one particular zoid, the rest have no clue but they stuck to following their commanders requests. "But this similar zoid that we managed to pick up would you like us to keep an eye on it, sir?"

"No, that zoid is properly nothing to do with the zoid that we have in mind." Van informed. "What's this second problem you've found?"

"It's Raven, sir. He's returned!"

Everyone's eyes widened, unable to believe their ears…

…Raven has returned?

XxX

"What's the status?" A female asked. Her voice smooth and gentle, but held high authority, no matter how many may look at it. Her golden hair flocked over her shoulders with lovely ringlets at the ends that rested just below her breast line. The rest of her hair travelled down her back to rest at the back of her knees, just where her shorts ended. Her navel was exposed as the material of her one piece had that part cut out. From her breast line the material covered her breasts and formed a large V at her neck, exposing some cleavage. She wore a large gem necklace that rapidly changed colours with angelic wings folded against it. Her eyes were extremely dark in colour; sapphire blue encased all the mysteries in her eyes, her feelings outshining everything.

"The rascals think they can hide from us, Celine." A female complied. She had hot pink hair with glowing murderous red eyes, still holding a gentle look to them, until she looked down at the run down building where some people were hiding. Her red eyes turned to look at the sapphire eyes that were framed by lovely bellowing golden hair that flew with the wind. She stood tall, arms folded across her chest and her eyes wandering over the building, she had truly changed in numerous ways, but all for the better. "What do you want us to do?"

"We'll just wait, but send a message on an arrow, let them know we're watching." She smirked.

Yeah, she had definitely turned into a terribly good torturer, especially when it comes to the people that perform wicked actions.

Celine wasn't only beautiful; she was far more the supreme kind that it was certainly not impossible to notice that she had always been the same before she had changed. Increased beauty, especially since she had aged, and increased personality… she considers her friends more than ever, and she believes in more of the peace than ever too. She decided not to side but do things on her own scale. So if there was a certain amount of evil doing, she would personally deal with it herself, but if there was a small scale of things, then she'd leave it to the Guardian Force that they have heard so much about. The first time that new force had been mentioned, she had smiled in relief, especially when a few certain people had been spoken of.

"Celine~" A female sang as she came wandering over and stopped by the blonde's side. Her waist length hair has always been the same for three years. Silver in all reflecting light with blue eyes that formed most of her pretty appeal! She wore a two piece outfit that coexisted of shorts and a belly top. Whereas Celine's were white, black, gold and red, hers were black and purple. Of course the pair of them wore fingerless gloves that had their colours on them, but the pair of them had an organoid, beside Celine who had two and was able to control the third. The one with the silver beauty only was obedient to the two in her chains of command, no one else mattered. The other two obeyed only one, and that was Celine.

"Storm, ease your excitement, we're on a mission." Celine commanded with a gentle tone. Storm saluted with two fingers and obeyed. She turned back to the front and nodded at the hot pink haired female, whose hair had grown in the past three years to the waist length it was now.

The female stood, a bow in her hand, and an arrow already positioned. She pulled back the string and allowed the arrow to fly, striking through the glass, shattering in, and then it dug into the wall. Of course they knew that it had stuck in the wall, she was that good at aiming. Celine knew that the people would either panic or try to escape, or stay still, pretending that all of it was a facade, believing that they were safe in that building. But of course, she already knew their course of action and issued a command that got everyone running towards their zoids, mounting them and already ready for action. She remained out of her zoid, and watched as she stood at the edge of the cliff with her two right hand men by her side. The hot pink haired female stood on her left and the silver haired female stood on her right. The others stayed in their zoids, ready for their next issued command.

She watched as the criminals escaped the building and got into their zoids, panicking as they did so. With a raised hand, she signalled for them to go and they either jumped over her and down the cliff or ran down the cliff by going around her. As they went, she felt the breeze go by her, making all their hairs follow the wind in its direction. Shots fired and the people that had tried to escape screamed as they were hit directly. Watching as the justice was served and peace was to remain stable on Planet Zi, she felt that her actions were justified. She knew what she must do with her new found self, and performing the task would depend on her opponents. She knew there was going to be an event in the future that she would have to stay out of. That one wasn't her fight to interfere with.

"Celine…" Without turning towards her, she listened. "…after this what do you suppose to do?" She asked the question just as the last one was defeated.

"Travel…" She replied as she turned and walked towards her zoid. She half turned to face her. "…find out what else is in store for us since three years has passed since we've come back."

Hot pink haired female nodded. "Good idea, Celine."

"I'm all for it!" Storm inclined with a raise of her hand and waving it frantically.

Celine turned to Storm and smiled, nodding as well as she then turned towards the place where her other friends had defeated the evildoers. Her deep ocean depth eyes looked to the sky above, seeing how much brighter and cheerful it is, compared to hers. The sun was able to shine brightly in this type of sky, whereas the moon is only capable to glow in a darker sky, darkness like her own eyes. Celine smiled with eyes closed as the resemblance between the day and night came across once more. There was no denying that she just kept comparing herself, or others kept comparing her, to the day or night. She turned away from the scenery and once again she headed towards her zoid, this time without interruptions.

XxX

Van and the others stormed into the Intel room and gazed at Commander Karl L. Schubaltz who gazed back at him, obviously was into a deep conversation before the lot of them stormed in, interrupting the process of data analysis. Taking a seat, Karl waited before he continued, describing more than the destruction that Raven had havocked. He showed pictures of the places that he destroyed, the bases, the land, everything, including the captured images of the zoids he had occupied before switching over and then continuing his destruction. Van narrowed his eyes as he listened, his eyes focusing on the picture of Raven and the current path he's been destroying in.

"We need to do something about this, but are there any ideas to what must be done?" Karl asked, directing his question across the table to everyone.

"Well maybe there's nothing to be done until it's certain that it is Raven destroying the places."

"Doctor D, are you saying that Raven might not be the possibility that these bases are being destroyed? Every one of them he comes in contact with goes up in flames. He's the only one to come across the bases; there are no recordings of having any others. Even the amount of zoids adds up to the ones that have been reported missing. Raven can be and is the only one who has destroyed those bases."

"In some form of another I agree with you because the evidence all does add up, but do keep in mind Sapphire's enemies. Or do you intend to tell me that you have happened to have forgotten about her and her troublesome enemies?" Karl opened his mouth and closed it. "Remember back to three years ago to the man named Rafael. We were told he was a demon and when he was defeated he simply vanished, we were not able to determine the fact if he was a demon or not. However, according to the way Sapphire herself has gone on about herself and these entire other species that are known to be her natural adversary for all time, not only do we have to keep in mind Sapphire's enemies, but we need to consider if Sapphire is our enemy as well."

Van hit the table and glared at the Doctor. "Are you saying you don't trust her after all she's done for us?" He growled.

"Easy Van, you must think of the possibilities. Sapphire has disappeared since three years ago, we don't know where she is or if she's alive. So far, by Fiona's words, she doesn't exist anymore. But that doesn't mean that her enemies are gone. But Sapphire is an angel, as you have told me from the information you have gathered about her, but how do we know this isn't some sort of joke? So what I'm saying is that we need to be careful in case it is Sapphire, or her enemies, or Raven. Well it doesn't matter who it is, what matters is what we're going to do about it and how."

"Doctor D is right Van. We do need to consider these possibilities. I don't want them to be true either so please don't be angry." Karl stated, turning back to the screen with Raven's picture on it. "We'll keep an eye out, find out who is really destroying these bases. If it Sapphire or her enemies, then we'll need to find out a plan to proceed on how to deal with it. If it's Raven, quite simple really! We'll have to oppose him like before and settle matters through battling. There is no other way. But be sure to keep an eye out, and don't ever let your guard down when you leave this base."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted at once and left the room, beside Van and his group.

"Karl, do you think that she's alive?" Van asked as he approached.

"To be truthful Van, I'm not quite sure. If she was alive, wouldn't she have come in contact with us? But I don't think she's dead. That girl can't die so easily and I've fought with her quite a few times to see how well trained she was."

Van gazed to the ground. "I see!"

"Van, do you believe she's alive?"

He looked up at Karl, a large amount of belief in his eyes. "Of course I do."

Karl smiled. "Then don't ask others if they think she's alive or not. Believe in what you believe in Van. Don't ever think something differently. You only should believe what you want to and not what others opinion is. Many people probably feel comfortable with Sapphire gone; some feel disheartened, some are very unsure. But you guys miss her terribly and you shouldn't have other's opinions change your own."

Van nodded with a smile. "Thanks Karl, you're right. Well we'll get going." Raising a hand in goodbye, Van and the others walked back out the door and Karl watched with a gentle smile on his face before he turned to look out the window.

There were many people so troubled about Sapphire still; she could either bring hope or discouragement. Karl knew that if she was alive, she would most probably be doing the things she believes to be right in performing. Maybe until he meets her again, he would have to wait to confirm his suspicions on her being alive or not. Until then, he would have to keep his beliefs to himself and not let others be clouded with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Angels

Standing on a cliff she saw the destruction of the base below her. She didn't witness how it happened or who had done it, but she could see the blackened scar it leaved on the ground and she was able to see the scorched, crumbled, buildings that remained of the base that had once been called a base. Her dark eyes frantically wandered over the remains of the building from where she stood, trying to decipher more than the total outcome of the attack. Having the flashing images before her she was able to see that only _one_ zoid had done this. She couldn't tell who had done it through this because obviously the pilot didn't get out of the zoid for her to see. There was no one that she knew in the base, so there was no upsetting feelings coming from her, but she was upset because the peace that she had wanted to prolong on this planet was being violated again.

Her golden blonde hair was bright, especially under the brightness of the shining sun above. Blazing in its heat, the humid temperature from the sun affected neither she nor her companions. The wind dragged her hair, forcing it to bellow as it flew in its wind, and this is what made all of them able to withstand the temperature from the sun. The coldness of the wind conflicted against the heat of the sun and therefore made the atmosphere bearable. Her sapphire like eyes couldn't help but narrow in disgust of how someone could even deliver such a horrendous amount of damage onto the land, especially getting rid of innocent lives that probably were forced into the battle. She didn't turn away like she would have normally done before, she withstood this and remained standing as she watched and evaluated, giving a brief final discussion on how she thought of it.

Someone walked over to the edge, standing at her left and already she could feel her company's disapproval of the sight already. The hot pink haired female was most likely standing there. Slowly casting her eyes over to her company, she saw that she was right; it was the hot pink haired female who had joined her in the viewing of the scenery. Her murderous red eyes were truly murderous this time around and through these easy to distinguish of emotion eyes, she was able to find out that this female beside her already wanted to take out the person that had performed such a horrible disaster. When her red eyes glanced over to view the female she followed, she was able to tell something that disappointed her.

They were not going to intervene until it was proven that the person responsible for this was truly delivering true evil onto this world.

It was true then, Celine would only involve herself in the true evil doings behind people's actions.

"Celine…" This time the voice was hazed with sleep and when she turned around, her golden hair turning around like a ribbon in the breeze, she saw the silver hair shine under the lighting and surrounding the female in a river of silver water. Her pools of slightly dark blue eyes were definitely glazed over in sleep and as she yawned, Celine could see her tongue until she closed her mouth. She padded her way over to the edge of the cliff, nearly falling down it until Celine caught her arm and pulled her to a halt. "Thanks…" She muttered hazily and then looked down at the landscape before her.

"If this is the spa resort, I want my money back." She yawned again.

"Storm, you never spent any of your money." Celine told her, making the girl open and close her mouth almost instantly when she opened it. Her smirk faltered as she gazed down at the base again. Her eyes frowned and she sighed, wanting so badly to look away. To her it was nothing more than a hindrance. It was making her disapprove more and more about wanting to keep these people alive on this planet. "May, prepare a perimeter check, I want the all clear on this place. Ray, gather a team, I want the inside of the base with the all okay. Any survivors remove them sight and continue investigation. I want a full report, including the gathered data from the computers. Storm, gather your own team and search the skies. I want full confirmation there isn't anyone else out here and keep an eye on the distance."

"You got it, Celine!" May stated and turned to the people. "Alright, my team, let's go. I want a full perimeter check and I want nothing left unturned. Make sure there's no zoids on the radars and keep all eyes and ears pierced for unusual sightings and sounds. You hear me?" Celine watched as May and her team got in their zoids and were sliding down the cliff and going different directions to form a perimeter check. Their work was always exclusive, top of the charts, always giving back reports that she liked to hear.

"Right…!" Ray stated, so quietly that Celine thought she heard nothing. She turned around to see that Ray was already facing towards the team. "Infiltration team on me! We're going in. Search for survivors, if there are any; remove them from the sight immediately. I want some on collecting analysis from the computer data. Don't just stand there, get moving!" He shouted the last sentence, which surprised all but Celine who knew this sort of thing from him. Although he remains quiet that people would have to be really silent to hear him, he always does the unexpected and shouts when he thinks it's time.

They begun moving the moment he got them moving. Top notch infiltration team, these guys were definitely trained superbly well for this sort of thing. Turning to the last team, she watched Storm as she stood in front, hands on her hips as she faced the rest of the group. Not all of them were pilots for flying types of zoids. Singling them out with her eyes, she already knew Storm's team who already knew their actions when their leader turned to address them. They took the front line and stood with a salute to their heads. Their eyes focused and their ears obviously ready to hear the issued orders.

"I'm sure you heard her orders. We're searching through sky, focusing on the distance for any signs of other zoids in the area. If there are, you will await orders for confirmation to fire an assault against them, understood?" Celine knew she was no longer asleep. Action makes her lose her tiredness and she always goes on the alert. They raced towards the flying type zoids, strapping themselves in; they took to the skies with their energies made for high speed. Looking and speeding like jets in the skies they begun a perimeter in the skies themselves, circling around the base like vultures, keeping an eye on the distance and on their radars for any signs of zoids in the area they frequented.

The last of the group remained with her on the topside of the cliff. Watching the others perform their duties, they quietly performed their own. Celine gazed over both the base and the scenery, although her plans were not to gaze at the beauty of the world. Enclosing over to the west horizon was the sun that had a few hours left before its time was up for the day. She gathered she had enough time to be able to get what she wanted from this base by the time the sun sets. If she didn't, she would just continue the rest of it tomorrow. However, that was where her problem lies. Tomorrow she wanted to do something else, in case that this is a case that she must be involved in.

XxX

Van was focused on two pieces of information at once. The reports lay on the desk before him and he had no idea which one he wanted to consume himself into more. The thought of having lost a very good friend pained and angered him, he didn't want to believe it, he just didn't want to. But then there was the fact that his rival had returned, not knowing how he did it, but he was alive, according to the reports. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate, but it wasn't working for him. His mind was wrecked between two different things and he was so unsure on how he was going to sort out this problem. If it was a problem that he was able to fix!

He sighed heavily, leaned back against his chair and looked out the window, trying to digest what it is that he should do.

The right choice, the one that would lead him to doing the right things for this planet… to keep his promise to her… anything to keep that promise…

He gazed at the ceiling above him. Nothing so interesting about it but yet he neither looked away nor seemed to grow bored of it. It was a colour that easily reminded him of her hair colour, although it was slightly coloured blonde. Being reminded of her, anything that resembled her in a way, it confused him, ached his heart, and drove him forward to achieving things that only his thoughts registered possible. But would he do them? See if it is possible like his thoughts deemed them to be? No, he wouldn't. He would never come close to trying to perform them, always thinking irresponsibly he deems them to be. Reckless, careless and undeniably stupid! If he tried to perform them he could get himself killed.

And that would be a waste of a life…

If he were to intend on doing that he would have let Raven finish him off three years ago.

But he didn't… he battled and defeat Raven instead.

A knock broke him out of his state and he looked over at the door and saw Fiona step inside. Her red eyes were pained as usual, for the past three years there has been nothing else that replaced the emotion in those eyes. He wasn't the only one to be dwelling on her no return. She walked further inside, stopping short of his desk and gazed upon him with a sadness that threatened to break his heart. Her hands were in front of her, clasped together, almost seeming nervous and he watched her tightened her grip on her other hand. He narrowed his eyes a little in wonder of why she was doing such an action. Was she nervous? Or afraid…?

"Fiona… what's the matter?"

"It's strange…" She replied.

"What's strange?"

"She…" She gulped down some nervous building. "…disappeared three years ago and yet her zoid energy only disappeared a while ago."

"You're right, that is a little strange." Van closed his eyes in thought, wondering strongly on the very point that he suddenly realized through Fiona. What the hell was going on? Sapphire had... disappeared three years ago… Fiona confirmed it. But her zoid itself vanished off the radar just a very short while ago. "Maybe we should send some people out to investigate. This is getting a little weird… Fiona inform the rest of this, I'll be sure to speak to Karl about this and see to his opinion on it. We'll discuss what needs to be done and how to approach the situation."

She nodded in agreement. "That does appear to be the best course of action, but Van, who will go and investigate? No one but us knows anything about her and we have the case with Raven to discuss as well."

"Everyone knows bout Raven, so I'm sure that Karl will assign some high levelled specialists to do the case on Raven. But we do need to discuss it before we do plan anything. After all, Sapphire involves the lot of us and all of us deserve to know about this."

"Alright, I'll go and inform the rest to gather in the Intel room for a private conference."

"Okay, I'll find Karl and get him to the Intel room as quickly as possible."

He stood and they both left the room together. They separated along the way, both thoughts pondering on the same thing. Was Sapphire alive or not? Was someone frequenting her zoid or not? But no one had been able to pilot her zoid, not one, it was impossible. Its zoid core was created by her hand, it refused all else and allowed only her. So what was the reason that the zoid had been active when they had believed that Sapphire had been dead for three years? Surely Fiona couldn't have been wrong in her knowledge, she was an ancient Zoidian and usually she was never wrong because her race appeared to be more advanced than the current human race.

He couldn't believe it as much as Fiona was confused and she really was confused.

What the hell was this all about?

If she was alive, why hadn't she contacted them?

Was she busy?

Was she alive?

Where the hell is her zoid?

How the hell is it operating when she's supposedly dead?

Confusing questions lingered in his mind and he was unable to get rid of them. This was as much confusing as it was paining. Sapphire was found to be dead by Fiona's superior senses, since she's an ancient Zoidian. But there was her organoid and her zoid that remained to be lingering. Either on a violent rampage because Sapphire was and will be their only operator, or just stone somewhere unable to be sensed. But her zoid had been very much active for the past three years and suddenly it just vanishes off the radar? There was no sense in any of it at all. Where had it gone and why did it suddenly vanish so easily?

Was it possible it could have done that from the start? If so, why didn't it do that until now?

It really wasn't making any sense.

What was going on with this planet?


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Angels

She walked forward; her hands touched the cold surface of the stone balcony that belonged to a building that she and her group discovered earlier that morning. Dark eyes located the crescent moon amongst the stars that failed to touch it because of the glow that surrounded the crescent as if a barrier that allowed nothing to touch it. It was thin, as if the slightest touch would snap it. There were very few clouds and they were at the far edges of the sky that she could see. Almost as if they were just as forbidden to get close to the moon as the stars were! But there was no barricade to that crescent; and no matter how breakable it looks it was extremely strong and sturdy, no amount of damage seems to be able to destroy it.

The wind was gentle but yet it still was able to caress her golden hair as it gently flowed with the flowing invisible river of the atmosphere. Flickering like a flame her hair swept over her gently, but she felt it tickle a little but it was so small that she was able to ignore it. She wore a dress that swept carelessly with the breeze, gently grazing her legs, but none the less she felt it calming and relaxing. She slowly closed her eyes, felt the breeze, felt the calmness of the atmosphere, and felt everything float down towards her in separate heartbeats. When she opened her eyes she was able to selfishly realize that this planet had already become hers.

Slowly narrowing her eyes in sadness for what she had realized, she felt like changing it. Time was not in her power, for the one thing she wanted to be far out of her reach it had to be that. But she didn't regret it; she didn't want to turn back the clock, not this time. She just didn't want the world to respond to her, it was becoming too obedient to the being she was. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and rid the thoughts from it. This world was not hers, it would never be hers, and she didn't want it to be either. She lived solely for herself and for her friends she held close to her. She would never be able to look after the entire planet's population of both humans and animals.

But time was running out again. A bigger threat to this planet was coming and faster and stronger than before. She could feel the planet itself tremble in fear of this new being. There was definitely going to be more than one opponent and she already had many tasks. She gripped the balcony tightly with her hands, she felt it slowly crumble and before she could disarrange the shape of it, she released the stone balcony and stepped back, viewing the damage that she had done. It was already too late. She had already reshaped it with the shape of her hands and fingers on the banister. She ran a hand through her hair, definitely knowing that she was becoming agitated all of a sudden.

She sighed and entered the confines of the bedroom she had been occupying for the day. An old bed was still covered with a glorious rich red quilt and the sheets were black with the display pillows being red and black with some golden looking ones in its midst. She laid her head in the pillows, an arm across her head as she stared up at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do in the midst of a battle that she couldn't intervene in? Well currently there was no battle, just some rebellious acts from disobedient people, but she had wished that something good would happen so she could involve herself and she also wished that this peace would remain. She wanted a challenge and that was something she couldn't get at the moment.

She needed excitement…

Something thrilling…

Something that would make her heart pumping in both fear and excitement…

She wanted her blood to burn like fire in her veins; she wanted something able to make her commit herself to something. She closed off her eyes and breathed out. Was there really something or someone that was able to do that? She needed that extra something, dangerous, life threatening, possibly even something different from life threatening, but something that could really get her to soar happily. Being the person she was now and to the one she was back in the past… yeah she definitely needed something more challenging, making her _want_ to fight for whatever she wants. She just needs some action to get herself into gear. This lazing around and travelling was slowly going to ruin her.

She rolled onto her side and gazed out the balcony doors that she left open. She could see the night sky and the moon within its canvas. It was beautiful enough even with the thousands of stars that made it more so, but she couldn't help but wonder what were the possibilities of finding anything she actually wanted… needed. Closing off her eyes, she felt the surroundings around her, felt the caressing of the breeze over her exposed legs and over her bare arms. Her hair was pushed and pulled over her face and slowly she felt the slumber calling out to her. She refused its hand and forced herself awake by opening up her eyes. A dark vast of a future shone darkly on those eyes of knowing. The pools that sunk into an endless deep, just like the abyss of the ocean that was hidden within the darkness of the water, so limitless… always revolving around the never ending things that could be accomplished, her eyes just shone with the one fact that she would never give up. No matter the circumstances that slammed into her face.

The night may still be rolling in, but day was just hours away, and with that, would be yet again another pack up and leave to travel across the desert that too had no end. Her plans racing through her head, her mind so full of things that no human would ever be able to understand. May, Storm and Ray struggle and they were the closest to ever being able to understand her. But her eyes were only awake for one purpose. There was someone within the area of the abandoned building they were taking residence in. She slowly climbed off her bed and proceeded to the window. She had exited the bedroom in the first place to see if she could see this idiotic intruder, but she hadn't been able to. Either this person knew that she was there and was looking out for them, or was being looked for by others.

She looked to the sky and visually she saw nothing and when she focused on hearing she heard nothing. Her visual and her hearing were far more acute than the average humans. She narrowed her eyes and gazed out to the desert, searching for this intruder that was sneaking up closer to the building. She nearly banged her fists on the balcony but reframed. Instead she clenched them and got into her bedroom and stripped. Placing on some clean undergarments she instantly put on her clothes. Her shorts were tight against her legs and her privates but she ignored it as always. It covered her back as she positioned the breast part over her bra and underneath so that it covered it all. She checked the V of the top was sorted out and then she pulled out her hair, bringing her side bangs down in front of her till they rested underneath her breast line. She adjusted her fringe a little and then strapped a belt around her hips with some blades strapped into their pouches. She took the belt that was connected to two large swords by the side of her bed and strapped that to her, making the belts overlap in a cross fashion. She placed one leg on the bed and strapped a holster for a gun there, with a gun already loaded strapped in.

She exited the room, almost arrogantly and reframed from slamming the door to wake the others. She padded down the stairs and exited the entrance that appeared to her in large double doors. Outside her hair instantly blew in the wind that had picked up since she spent time inside rather than out. The sand crunched underneath her feet as she stepped forward and her eyes were already scanning ahead for obvious signs of other life. She felt it but she saw none despite how supreme her senses were. The presence here was of a male travelling alone, his heat poured into the atmosphere and the shallow breathing, the small amount of carbon dioxide told her he was struggling in breathing. Whoever this person was was going to die in this desert if she didn't help. But she felt underneath the source of his aura, there was a hidden signature that spoke of evil, the contact with it. So obviously, the demonic life form from another planet had already come to this planet and she hadn't felt the wave of its power as it landed.

She knew its purpose and reasons on being here. It was going to evaluate her strength and then deciding upon it they would send a warrior of their own choosing to fight back against her. She wasn't going to fall into that trap. This human was already possessed just by being touched and once she comes into contact with it, there would be the fight that she wouldn't be able to avoid. However, if she pretended to be human and avoid confrontation, pretending it's completely anxiety of being crept upon, she would be able to plan out her escape from the surveillance of her adversaries. For now there was only one, but she knew there would be more and more, all coming to test her real strength and once they've seen it, they would send their warrior.

Well there's news to them then.

They are not going to see her strength until they send a worthy opponent to fight against her real strength.

Through planning this way, she could encase herself into a situation where she would not be able to turn back from. So she needed to think properly and carefully. If she were to gain contact with the demons this early into the game, then there would be no fun at all. She needed the excitement and it's come to her. But how she plays it out is how quickly her fun ends. She didn't want it to play out quickly at all, but it would have to eventually. There were times when fun could be played and then there were times for serious to overtake the game. However, her fun is only just beginning, this wasn't even the start. This minor possession was too weak to be able to do anything. Her strength will have to wait and recently gaining it would prove more difficult to recover until she is used to learning how to adapt and control it.

Gearing it was a bad idea, but she felt as if she had no choice. If this intruder posed as a threat, she would need to exterminate it. But as she watched the desert, the person didn't appear at all. But she knew he was there. He was lurking a little further out, not moving, his breathing steady, quickly returning, but still not moving all the same. Returning through the doors she locked them behind her. She pressed her back to the door, her senses remaining high and she felt the person move. She couldn't believe it. This person refused to move in her sight and out of it, he would. Was he scared of her to only perform those actions behind her back? She couldn't shake it off though, she couldn't ignore his presence, she would have to be cautious and remain hidden, feel his actions with her senses and only then she will decide to move.

XxX

His mind was nothing but blank, his expression spaced out, focusing on nothing; he did all his actions subconsciously. He travelled alone in the desert, feeling the heat stroke across his body and the cool of the night when he hid inside the caves to avoid being frozen to death. Sometimes he would hitch a ride with strangers that appeared to care for his wellbeing when they found him wandering aimlessly. Without no thank you, goodbyes, or any sort of appreciation for each of the wandering travellers concerns, he still continues on his way as if no of it has ever happened to him.

He was a black haired, violet eyed, former imperial soldier, a zoid pilot. His zoid was destroyed through a battle with Van Flyheight, a current commander of the Guardian Force that united both the republicans and the empire. Have no evidence that he knew of Van's current position or location, he remained spaced and unable to answer. He appeared uncaring in all things, especially since he was spaced and not exactly knowing why he had become like that. His organoid was nowhere to be seen, appearing to have abandoned him, but maybe he had but maybe he hadn't. There was no telling especially since the answer to it all is his master, and he was in a state that wasn't even able to be talked to. There was no telling what he was going to do, he was unpredictable.

He travelled to a base, unaware who surrounded him and what he was up against but still he fired his weapons, hitting them all as if he was aiming for them in the first place. But he knew when the zoid had had enough that he would jump out of it. Without a zoid he could commission, he was useless and knew the limits. As he hit the ground, he saw in front of him a few zoids that opposed him. One blue he recognized as a blade liger and the others he couldn't see because he was focused on the one in front of him. Although his eyes looked as if everything was sweeping past him but he was actually observing everything, especially when the cockpit opened up to reveal a boy his age staring down at him.

Brown hair and black looking eyes stared down in both disbelief and some form of confusion with anger. They stared at each other for a few moments before his lips curled upwards as he looked at his opponent who occupied a zoid and he did not. The gleam in his eyes returned and his point of return was facing the very male he had been defeated by. Now he was going to exact his revenge and he was going to make sure he was able to get it back no matter how much he had to work to do it.

"Shadow!" He shouted.

Appearing with his flapping wings he landed on the ground and took him inside of him before unfolding his wings and exiting through the sky.

All the people could do was watch as he escaped prior to his organoid. Shadow continued to take him away and then to place far off. He settled down onto the ground, releasing his master from confinement inside himself and then closed it off, standing before his master. The Raven he knew had returned. He stared around him, glancing at the desert terrain around him and happened to discover a building further out in the distance. So far out that it would take a while to get there, but he had no intention to go to that place. Everywhere else was just sand and more sand. All directions there were nothing to see. Where had Shadow taken him?

He glanced back to the building, rethinking his plan. But he suddenly saw the lights glare alive and narrowed his eyes. There was residence inside there then. He begun making his way towards it and by the time he reached it, something had already begun to happen. He stared at the window where a female with golden blonde hair dressed in a nightgown stepped out. Her beauty outstood his expectations. Her hair so golden that it looked like a shimmering gold ribbon that was caught in a gentle breeze as it flowed along with it. The white nightgown was a cliché, almost something expected to be seen, but he remained hidden behind the rocks so that she couldn't see him.

Seeing her disappear inside just made him grow a smirk on his face. As he glanced around he realized that he was unable to go any further. He was limited to this spot and he grew agitated. From running for quite some distance, he had become out of breath, but soon he would regain it. He watched the window with uneasy breathing and saw her step out once more, this time her eyes searching the sands, almost as if she was looking for someone. His eyes reactively widened. It couldn't be! There was no way she knew he was out there. He wore clothing dark enough to camouflage him and his hair also helped in that manner. She disappeared for the second time and after a little while, the large doors opened and she stepped out.

He could see the weapons she had strapped to herself. Two large swords behind her back, the belt attached to them was going in the opposite direction to the ones that had to pouches for some other weaponry. There was another on her right leg but he could see nothing else, but she could be wearing more than she appeared to be wearing. Her clothing was entirely different now. She wore what appeared to be a two piece suit. Short shorts with a top that only covered her breasts and showed some cleavage from the V in the top! She had two side bangs going down till past her breast line and he realized that her breasts were actually quite large for a female about his age. He wanted to approach but didn't, he almost felt repelled to do so. He had a bad feeling if he did approach.

He heard a little shuffling and discovered that his organoid wasn't the one doing it. Besides him, there was someone else here.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Angels

She had recently taken a shower, her hair remained damp but she pulled herself into her clean one piece suit that tightly fit to her hourglass body. By help from the vanity mirror she was able to brush through her hair and tidied herself up before she exited and presented herself before her companions. They waited for her in the foyer, already alert, awake and ready to go. A few sat on the couch, they were the main companions that she spoke to, and they issued their own orders to their set team. Storm, Ray and May all stood and presented to her with greetings that soon passed over everyone else. She valued everyone here, all their lives were like her own, and she made sure that they all returned back with her. They were all important people to her; especially over the past three years she was able to realize this.

"Once again, everyone knows the drill." So far there was nothing different in their daily routine.

"Celine, are we going to avoid all other civilization for the rest of our lives unless we're needed to interfere?" May asked, speaking the words on everyone's mind.

"I prefer it that way, unless you all want to try a different approach." She offered the one chance to everyone in the room. Some muttered, some nodded, but all wanted to voice their opinions but afraid to. "You don't need to be afraid, I'm not going to shout or argue with you because this is your point of view that I want to hear."

"I'd like to try another approach." Someone spoke loud enough. Celine looked his way and smiled, nodded at him.

"Anyone else or do you all agree with him?" Everyone voiced their agreement. "Then it's decided. We'll approach by going in contact with society. However, if anything were to happen since we made this new approach, just remember, that this is the choice that you made. So don't turn back it on." She smiled sweetly, although it didn't help as she had discouraged them slightly. "If we're all packed up, shall we go?"

"Something happened last night, didn't it, Celine?" Storm asked, stepping forward and into her space. The only person that ever dared to do so!

"Someone with the signature of what we've been looking for has been trailing us and remained hidden outside, waiting for some sort of opportunity. I, of course, tried to search for this thing and found nothing but I definitely still felt its energies distorting the air. Presently he's still out there and I want to avoid confrontation in case he informs his master of what's going on. Now I know that we are being kept an eye on, so now we have to avoid performing tasks that would alert them of what we're doing. So act… obliviously?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone complied.

One thing she loved about her group was the fact when she informs them of something or gets them to do something; they comply with the fullest of their hearts. But before she could say anything, they had already begun to start packing so they could be on their way. She watched with slight surprise as they begun their tasks of packing away their things. She was impressed on how they simply just knew when they needed to get things done. She's been with them for three years, so having to know when they had to move out with orders to do so was just a bonus for all for her and them. It just shows how much they were coming together as a good travelling group.

May, Ray and Storm were just parts of the pieces that connected them all together. Celine was glad she was with them all, really glad. Their cooperation was needed, just like trust, honesty and loyalty were favoured the most of all the things looked for in companions. But Celine loved them because the three of them had become her family during the time they had been together, but her family extended into this large group that flowed around her like the elements coexisting together, sometimes there would be trouble with each other, but as long as they stuck together and worked things out together, they'd always remain together, the strongest of all the groups that has ever been created in history.

Celine favours the three of them more than the rest. She hated favouritism, but to her those three were always and will be the most important. They've been with her for so many years that remembering the times they haven't been together were too far in the past that she would never be able to remember. She loved them like her own family; she could never explain it as anything else. She didn't need to remember the times when they weren't together, but since they are together, all she needed was the love of being part of the family they had created together. But here's what she knows about her loved ones.

May, true name Mille-May, a former assassins alongside her and absolutely loyal to her. Following her orders or just following her in general, Mille-May has always been the one to be right beside the one that she admires and trusts the most. She can be overly protective, but she has her reasons for that. In the past her family had been murdered and they had been the most precious to her, but ever since she lost her most precious things in her life, she vowed to herself that she would never again leave her loved ones or anything precious to her, alone again. Her fear remains with losing those that are too dear to her to lose.

Then there's Ray, true name Robbie-Ray, a guy so quiet that he's deadly. He surprises anyone with his outbursts, but yet that was how he was made to be. He too was a former assassin that followed Celine everywhere. A guard that never ceased in protecting those that he valued and thought worth being protected! His past was dealt in violence, forced to keep quiet otherwise he would receive torture after torture until he learned to remain quiet. So hearing him talk, let alone shout, would come as a surprise to anyone. He is the quietest of the group, but still the only person he ever managed to ever have a decent conversation with was Celine, who actually came across him one day when he was suffering in his sleep from his tormenting past.

Lastly, Storm, true name Rain Shower, a female that never bore the name of assassin on her shoulders, she was just a solider from the same army that she served with Celine in years past. A friend that held loyalty like a claim in a vow so high that should never allowed being broken, in a sense, she had the same sense of value in the word and actions of loyalty like the rest of the assassins. She had chased after her best friend for years until they were reunited and she would nearly kill herself if she was not by the side of that friend at all. The memory of the last terrifying moments that was the start of their beginning journey was actually painful to remember, but that was why they never brought up the subject, in case they hit a painful spot. She's never had a bad memory in her life, but why she joined the army was still something rather mysterious, besides the fact that she wanted to join it to protect the ones she does love.

Celine remembers having scared everyone when they were reunited together after all that battling that was played out.

_She stood before them, her dark eyes playing over all of their surprised faces until suddenly she was jumped by Rain, causing her to fall over onto her butt. She could feel as she shook against her in both anger and fear. Her eyes tearful, her cries of loneliness, fear and relief flooded through her core being, and when her eyes swept over her former assassin comrades, she saw that they too wore relief on their faces, but underneath was the layer of anger, and suddenly she was able to realize why everyone was so angry with her. She had actually made everyone believe that she was dead… they all thought she had sacrificed herself to save this planet. She would have, if she hadn't remembered the people that were waiting for her to return to them in the end. _

_Mai nudged her in both comforting and sadness of her. Yeah, she was able to see that Mai was angry with her too. She sighed heavily and slowly pushed Rain off her so she could stand up. She helped Rain to her feet, wiped away her tears for her and smiled gently. Looking down at the silver haired female, she tried to see everything that happened, but the once suicide that coursed through her eyes had disappeared upon seeing her and she was glad for two reasons. One that Rain was willing to stay with her even in death, but the second was the fact that Mille-May had saved her from that fate. _

"_If you plan to do something like that again, Sapphire, be sure to remember to tell us first so that we don't have to go through another stage of another suicide attempt." Mille-May looked at Rain in indication. Sapphire hung her head a little in shame and guilt. She would be sure to take responsibility for what she had put her best friend through. _

"_I'll be sure to remember, Mille-May." She looked down at Rain. "I'm back, Rain!" _

_In delight so strong, she hugged Sapphire deeply, but her tears returned, and Sapphire had no choice but to bear the tears of sadness and relief as she was one that had caused them to come to this extent. "Don't leave me again, please promise me that… please promise not to leave me again." _

"_You know that I cannot promise that, Rain. But I will promise to have you by my side until we need to depart again." _

"_No!" She cried, hugging her tighter. "Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you like I nearly did this time." _

"_Rain, my mission is just beginning and at some point, I need to depart from you to find out who I am… alone." She looked at everyone first before she sighed. "But of course, I plan to take you with me, and afterwards, I promise to tell you all that I find out." _

"_If we're not allowed to be told it by the greatness of whoever tells you!" Mille-May informed. _

_Sapphire nodded. There were no more words she could exchange with them. _

"_How did you escape?" Rain suddenly asked, pulling away to dry her tears so she could face her best friend without looking weak as she had just been. _

She's right, how did she escape such a blast that was sure to take away her very existence. She closed her eyes off and smiled. Her friends saved her from that fate. The cry of those that cared for her, their loneliness and everything she felt at that point of time made her remember not to sacrifice herself, but she would have still died if it hadn't been those emotions that formed a shield around her to protect her from the blast. Well her organoid also came to help her and she was really grateful for that gold organoid. Speaking of which, she began to wonder where Mai was.

Celine, the golden haired female, is actually Sapphire, the female that is supposed to be more than a human being. It was said that she was an angel, told to her by her ancestors Viola and Vera. She began her journey a while back, and actually it all worked out quite fine, but still there were a few missions given to her as the last of the Seraphim race, first bring back the angels to her planet so they could live coexistent with the humans, and also find her true lover that too was supposedly on the very same planet as her. But she couldn't find him at all. Unless he could be… oh no, hell no. She wasn't going there. Not with him… especially not with him. They fought all the time, there was no way he was it.

Well she'd have to keep looking then wouldn't she.


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Angels

By the time daybreak had arrived at the scene, the afternoon sun had already taken over. Hours had passed by magnificently and he wasn't so surprised to acknowledge that he had to be going soon as well. But he was transfixed with this large group of people that appear to be rebels themselves. He looked over their zoids that they had gathered all together. Land and sky zoids, was there anything that they were missing? The sky ones were limited but there were most definitely enough of them. The land ones outnumbered the sky ones and he was totally bewildered by the zoid that stood as if it were the leader of the large pack. So many sorts of species regarding both sky and land zoids… just what kind of people were they?

The doors opened up and the large group had gathered outside, packs on their backs. They were setting up for travel. Wise, he decided, they were actually very good with what they do. They never remained in one place too long, or so he believed since they seemed ready to disappear from this scenery. They weren't rushing, so they were steady going. Never panicking, they were calm and collected; they didn't have to worry about anything that comes their way. Suddenly the female he had been impatiently hoping to see emerges from those doors. Her hair was longer than he had seen last night. So golden that it nearly turned white underneath the glare of the sun.

His eyes widened.

Could it be…?

No! Her demeanour was way different. Totally off from the girl he knows. There was no way he was putting the pair of them into the same boat.

He could see her issuing some orders, instructions, or just some commands to the others that were instantly obeying. No one stood up to her, they were patiently obedient… they were happy to be obedient? There was no way. It was just impossible. There was no one in this whole planet that actually was happy to obey others. But he was viewing the scene from back here and no one protested or seemed angry against the mannerisms she were talking to them with. But the distance was a little too much for him to be able to tell how she was talking to them. So maybe she wasn't demanding or ordering them… but that just didn't fit right with him.

One of the sky zoids had already took off, giving surveillance for the perimeter check up. They were that tight in security? He ducked down when it passed over his way. He wasn't sure if those zoids had picked him up on the radar but he was damn well hoping it hadn't. The other person that had been watching them too had stopped moving, hoping by all means not to be caught. Just someone gathering information…? Or simply waiting for their defence to be low before going on an attack? Yeah, by all means that's a good plan, but their defence was as good as tight and firm like rock. This guy was hopeless to get passed it. Unless there really was a way to do so, but from observing them for a few hours, he was most definitely saying it was hopeless.

How long has this guy been actually tailing them?

How much information has he gathered?

Well, no matter, the amount would probably lead him to information needed. So his waiting around was probably good for him, if he has found out something. Would it actually been good for him to gather the information as that man? Or just take it from him? Decision made it harder for him to proceed. But he felt amused by taking it by force from someone who has been doing it for a simple purpose. He had no purpose to tail these people. For all he knows they could just be rebellious towards the new order of things like him. But they could also be his enemies; now that was something to look into. But would he bother to do something like that which would waste his time?

His eyes widened once again.

She was looking over this direction. But who was she looking at?

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was simply… too much for the likes of this planet. If her looks alone was dangerous, what was she capable of? Or was that truly it for her? Maybe her looks was the only dangerous thing that could lead any male to be knocked off balance. He was sure that this beautiful woman would never be able to pilot a zoid so good. But he sighed furiously at himself. The girl he knew, she was beautiful and not she was able to kick his ass in a fight with zoids. Why was he underestimating females again? One of them had proven that they were as equal in talents as the males with their jobs.

She looked away. Phew! He thought that he was found out.

Either he had to get out of there or he was in for the time of his life by going after them for information.

Or better yet, the person here… he could just steal the information from him.

He looked over at the group and saw the golden haired female climb inside…

No…

It couldn't be…

There were a lot of alternations on it but it was definitely the same zoid he's come to recognize by memory.

It was thinner, completely and it was entirely bare, besides the long horn on its head. The tail was like a metal whip with a large blob at the end. It resembled a lion a bit more than its former bunk. But it looked more like it packed surprises compared to what it used to be. What had happened to that zoid? But that girl, she was able to commission it? But there's no way. The true pilot to that zoid no longer existed. He shook his head. Is he an idiot? There's no way that zoid was the same as the one he was thinking about. He was such an idiot to think it. This girl and the girl he knew were completely different, they're nothing alike. What had gotten into his head?

They had begun to move from their location. Damn it, they had finished preparing for the journey that quickly? How fast were these guys when they weren't rushing? He watched as the sky zoids were flying overhead like a flock of predators waiting for their prey to collapse and die. That looked a little weird if that was how he was seeing it. They were either travelling for no reason, or there was absolutely a reason behind it. But he just shook it off. There was no need for him to involve himself. Unless he was actually curious about the entire group! He heard the shuffling again and he got out from behind the rock and stood before the person that was watching over the lot of them.

He narrowed his eyes down at the boy that was putting off a very bad vibe that even he could feel. He crossed his arms and watched. This guy didn't appear anything human by the looks of it. His eyes were just black, no emotion, nothing. Just a pool of darkness that swallowed his pupil, including the life that normally sparked in the eyes of everyone, this one lacked everything that normally spoke something human. This one had nothing like that. He stood from his crouching position and pocketed his notes he had vigorously been taking. He turned to face the guy that confronted him without anything showing in his pitch black eyes.

"What do you want, human?" His voice sounded nowhere close to being human. It sounded like there was another voice behind it, darkening, deepening it.

"What information do you have on them?" He asked.

"What business do you have with them?" The demonic human asked intrigued.

"I'm just wondering about them."

At first he narrowed his eyes before he laughed in that dark voice that was not even the slightest bit humorous. "The golden blonde reminds you of somebody, doesn't she? Just like that zoid she controls."

How the hell did you know that?

"How did you know that?"

"If you've not already guessed, but I have a nature that is far from humane in the eye of humans." He smirked. "But I'm positive that you have noticed something quite odd for someone who _looks_ human, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at the way this boy viewed himself.

This creature laughed. "You have no confidence in yourself, is that right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Don't try and kid me, fallen soldier of the Imperial Army, Raven." He smirked. "You're right; Sapphire doesn't exist anymore, but somebody else. Perhaps instead of my information I can give you, why don't you follow the tracks of those people and discover what happen to this girl you actually respect."

"What makes you think I respect _her_?"

He once again laughed in his horrendous voice. "Sapphire, formerly an Imperial soldier but only because she was forced to be so, is tremendously more powerful than you and yet you try to kid me when you say you don't respect her? She's a female that was able to kick your butt and prove to you that she is more than what looks makes her out to be. So don't give me some bollocks about you not respecting this girl."

"I don't really care how you seem to know about me so much…"

"Oh but you do care." He interrupted with a smirk but Raven ignored he spoke.

"…just give me the information about that group."

"You sure you want it?" He asked his smirk dropping. "You do realize that working with someone like me is going to cost you?"

"Cost me?"

He laughed. "Getting something off a demon isn't free you know. We're not cheap, but we don't ask for much either." He smirked, slyly. "Just exchange your soul for the information. That's all it takes."

A zoid pounced down to the side of them, stopping short but a simple gun was pointed right at this _demon's _head. His eyes were wide and as he turned his head, fear was perfectly seen. He was trembling, so visibly that it kind of scared Raven as well. His eyes were directly with the gun when the shot was fired, splattering his brains across the ground. But Raven saw that it didn't last there on the ground long. All that blood, the body, it just went in on itself and then vanished without any trace of a body left behind, but the journey that Raven picked up.

A moment later the girl with the golden blonde hair jumped out of the cockpit and faced him. She wore no signs on her face stating she recognized him; she remained impassive and just looked at him with a hand on her hip. Her eyes was just as dark as Sapphire's had been. A mysterious gorgeousness, but her hair was amazing up close. It truly was golden, there was no other, none at all, and the only light to affect its colour was the sun. She truly was a beautiful person, but he's never come across her before. Why is that?

What surprised him was the fact that she crossed her arms and anger appeared on her face and filled her eyes.

What was she angry about?

"You sunk so low to ask a demon for something?"

He scoffed. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He wasn't about to tell her anything, no matter how much she resembled a girl, he deniably, respected.

"Someone that actually just saved your butt but not your dignity or pride, former Imperial soldier, Raven."

"As if I asked you to help me…"

"I don't care on permission to help somebody. If there is a demon involved, I won't allow anyone contact with them. They're traitorous and only think of a way to get what they want. They'll even try to get around what the human wants. Don't try to fool me with these creatures. Compared to you, I'm a professional. But concerning the professionals themselves, I'm the God of knowledge of demons."

"Stop thinking so mighty of yourself." Sapphire did that sometimes and that's what angered him. She was appearing more and more like the girl he preferred to be standing in front of him right now. She only did that based on her power to her opponents, if it were an opponent stronger than her, she'd remain quiet. "You have no right to think like that. I don't care if you can kick my ass, I don't care, just stop thinking like that. You irritate me."

"It's because I remind you of somebody you once held dear to you, isn't it?"

He looked at her angered by her words, but when he looked at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Almost sympathizing?

"I don't need your sympathy…" He looked away. He couldn't stand looking at her. He turned and begun to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Angels

_Sympathizing?_ She thought. Since when was that a possibility for her? Yeah of course she had changed quite a bit since she performed the disappearing act. Yeah okay, she had been sympathizing with him. But boy, oh boy, Raven really didn't recognize her did he? Okay, okay, give or take she understood that not only had her attitude changed but her appearance… hell yeah that was definitely different. But there was definitely no change in her eye colour. Weren't they the biggest give away of her, or had it been her hair the whole time? She rolled her eyes and watched his retreating form. Either she had truly become somebody else, or Raven just no longer remembered her entirely. Maybe she had become different in other people's eyes. She wouldn't know, she wasn't as close to her friends that she knew before.

They all thought she was dead.

She heard the speaker static and she jumped into her cockpit.

"Talk to me, May!" She code named her friend.

"Not to rush you or anything… but enemies on our radars over here… Proceed into battle or avoid contact until you arrive?"

"Proceed into battle. Hold your ground and do your best to wait out the assaults until you have a clear shot to attack them." She confirmed.

"Yes sir!" May replied and then she clicked off.

Her dark eyes roamed over the horizon that he disappeared into. She'd have to come back to that boy when she had the time to. She strapped herself in and the cockpit closed off. She grabbed the controls and turned her zoid around to chase down the trail that she had formerly proceeded down with her friends. She couldn't help but look out over the horizon again and she shook her head. She really didn't have the time to think about him. Yeah they met after three years, but she didn't have the time to think about him. Her mission was different and it didn't involve her former acquaintances in the matter. Her friends were another matter after all.

She found her friends holding group against a large number of enemies. She wouldn't accept that of course. Pressing some buttons she turned her zoid invisible, but not on anyone's radars. It was time to play with their heads. She jumped over the tops of her friend's zoids that had formed a shield line that was definitely standing its ground against the numerous enemies. The sky zoids were holding back against the sky zoids that were part of the enemy battalion. Pressing buttons, she brought out two blades from the front legs of her zoid, and picked up speed. Of course they had tried to dodge nothing that actually showed on their screens, but they were still attacked by a blade that was invisible to their eyes but not to their radars.

Oh she loved playing this game with them.

But she was finished earlier than she had planned. What a bummer, she was having fun. She sighed to herself and watched as the enemy zoids behind her exploded. One slash and that's all it took? She couldn't believe how easy it really was for her. She found herself holding in her laughter that was building up in her chest. She released it in a hot breath of air and turned her zoid around to face them before she focused to the sky. Of course she exposed herself out of her comfort barrier. With that shield that turned her invisible, she felt absolutely safe that nothing could stop her. Could Storm do it up there? The loud explosions and the falling parts of zoids that she didn't recognize fell to the ground. Yup, Storm definitely could do it.

Speaking of which, she hovered her sky zoid in front of her and through the louder speakers she laughed and hollered happily.

"Did you see that? Celine, tell me you saw that?"

"I saw it!"

"Did I do well? What did I score?"

"An eight…" Celine replied.

"Seven…" May stated.

"Five… I didn't see it. The explosion was nice though."

"Ray, you're just blind to the cool stuff." Rain, aka Storm, stated tapping on the board with her fingers.

"I'm not; you just don't do it in front of me."

If there was one thing that Celine had definitely realized is that since Storm had joined them, Ray had found someone to argue with. He had come out of his shell, was argumentative and pretty much was being normal now. But he was still dangerous because he still was silent. Storm has fun with him. She likes teasing him, he likes receiving those teases but he also likes doing them back to her. Celine was suspicious on what was going on between them. He was supposedly nearing his thirties, but that would be wrong. That's how his attitude has made others think of him as. He's nearing the middle of his twenties, so if he went out with Storm a seventeen year-old, would she agree because of their age difference? Maybe, there was six years difference, not really much at all.

"Could they get any more romantic towards each other?" May stated as she walked her zoid over to Celine.

"Young love, leave them be." Celine chuckled.

"Speak of love…" May was insistent; Celine could hear it in her voice. "When are you going to search on your one?"

Celine, although was not shocked to hear her ask, was taken aback. "Interested much?"

"So completely loveless much…?" She countered.

"Oh, come on, don't start this with me, May. I'm seventeen, not some mid-twenties woman who must find someone to get laid." She rolled her eyes at her hot pink haired friend.

"You heard what you were told back at those ruins. You must search for the one who is your true love."

"Oh yeah…? How the hell am I supposed to identify it's him?"

"It's obvious. You'll be missing him."

"I miss my friends, and a few of them are male." She heard as her friend took a breath to say something but silence greeted her ears. "Thank you!" She nearly sang happily.

"For what…?" May asked confused.

"Just for proving that I was right." She was smiling big time. She couldn't help it; she had got one over on her friend.

So as she hummed happily to herself, May was shaking her head and rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, and the other two were happily arguing with each other for the fun of it. Time was ticking by, but suddenly her humming stopped and she turned from absolute happiness to sadness within a second. Her past with her friends and acquaintances had returned to her in a blast of sadness. The departure had been mind meddling. She loved everyone, she didn't want to part, but she risked it for the sake of her friends. Well it doesn't matter. Soon she might be reunited with them again. But Raven… he's changed, turned colder and become more aggressive.

_Van, what did you do to Raven to turn him like this? _

She slapped her cheeks to make sure she snapped out of it.

_Oh shut up about that guy, seriously. I'll handle that issue later. Right now, focus, focus and focus. Reunite with Van and the others at the base of the Guardian Force. _

_Oh crap, but what'll they think when I return? They think I'm dead. This is going to be a terrible reunion, or maybe not. But we'll see when it comes to that point. Think, Celine, think. How could you break the news to them without petrifying them, making them angry or any other emotion that would make it hard for them to believe it's you? It's going to be a little difficult for a while, but I'm sure that they'll be able to handle and believe me. I have no reason to lie to them…_

Celine sighed. This was going to a difficult thing after all.

"Earth calling Celine, you there…?"

"You mean Zi calling me? Learn geography…"

May laughed. "Oh, I have an idea… I'll learn it if you find yourself that boyfriend you're supposed to find!"

_Shoot! _Celine thought. She got her. May laughed at her sudden silence. Damn it, the moment you give an opening she takes, and she gets it damn good. She had no comment to that so she remained silent. Even the calling of her name multiple times wouldn't bring her to speak, even if she was getting annoyed. Suddenly her radar was blaring and she was instantly tapping away, bringing up the zoids that had entered their line of detection. Once all the zoids that were coming towards them were on screen, her eyes went wide. Her fingers begun to shake and her voice was trapped inside of her throat.

Arriving in a short time, Celine and her group was surrounded by the other zoids. May had issued the command instead of Celine and surrounded her with their own zoids blocking the line of sight to their commander, Celine. The sky zoids circled above, but there hadn't been the command to attack, only Celine would issue that command, and without her in working order, there was no hope for them to attack. All they would have to do is defend until she snaps out of it. Risky as it was, they believed in only their commander's voice of command. There was no one else that was allowed to take her rule unless the second in command decided it was necessary to step up for the time being. Storm was their second in command.

"Who's in charge here?" A voice spoke over the speakers and Celine just entered even deeper into her thoughts.

"With us, you're voice of authority does not affect us. So no matter how much you demand, we're not telling you anything." May called out, defiance in her tone. She wanted to act against them, to do something to show them that this group was capable of being more than a nuisance to them. But she would not act without the permission or order from Celine.

"Let me tell you something, we don't care how you act, we demand to speak to the one in charge and we demand the response now." Another male demanded. One much older than the first, but still Celine remained within her thoughts. The pain was increasing this time. She hadn't expected this to be happening so early. It couldn't be happening. This was totally off cue, this was too quick. If things were going like this, the one that was creating their lives was doing this much too quickly.

Her fingers shook against the controls. This couldn't be happening. Please say something; please say that this isn't happening. Not now, not of all times.

"Demanding will get you nowhere, I've told you before, it doesn't affect us." May shouted.

Was this really happening?

May was getting angrier and angrier, but Celine didn't want her to. Not to these people. Anyone else, but not these!

She needed to speak up but her voice still caught in her throat. She knew it would come like this. She had always known that things would never become so easy, especially not when she needed it to be easy for her. All the times it would come like this, becoming more difficult on her. What next? She'd be forced away from her friends even harder this time? Would she not be able to get back with them? Or was she not supposed to get back together with them? Was this her punishment for sacrificing herself for them in the first place? Maybe it was… of course she wouldn't know her fate on Planet Zi. But she needed to speak up, May was getting angrier, and the more she turns angry, the more the rest of the group would want to attack them. She couldn't allow that. She really couldn't.

She sighed mentally and then forced herself to pick herself together and face the ones in front.

"I'm the one in charge here." She spoke through the speakers, startling her group and the people that surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Angels

Okay, so she had called out saying she was the leader of, obviously, _her_ herd.

Why else would everyone else surround her to protect her? One answer is reasonable for that. It was because she was the leader.

She admits she's scared with facing these people, but the reason behind it all was logical. She wasn't expecting to meet them here under these circumstances. But there was a little question nagging at her mind. What were they doing all the way out here?

"Our resources have told us of an unknown large group going around performing deeds against criminals that are rebellious against the new order of the world. We have come to confront you in order to see which side it is that you represent, in doing so we will finalize whether or not you need to be taken out of the equation." And her memory served her extremely well that she was able to recognize that unchanged voice to be Karl Schubaltz. The thoughts of fun to tease him again and to compare their major difference in strength for battle… it was hilarious and kind of outrageous for him if you are to keep going on and on about it.

What would it be like to tease him with her past self now?

"According to my resources, you are Karl L. Schubaltz and you have a differentiating battle power and strength with a female named Sapphire." She heard him growl. "Or I might have gotten the information a little… jumbled. But according to your reaction, which is also pained from hearing that name, I take it I hit more than a nerve." She would be surprised if they couldn't tell it was her through those words. If they didn't they really didn't know her past self well enough. They should most definitely know that she is so arrogant and love pissing people off; especially if it means that she gets something she likes out of it. So now it's probably very easy to see why she loves pushing people's buttons. It also means she's interested in them.

"Celine…" May whispered but obviously everyone heard it.

"It's okay May, these guys will be easy to handle." She used the controls to jump in front of her herd, instead of them defending her; she was going to defend them from any kind of assault now.

"Oh you really think so?"

Irvine… always thinks he can get the upper hand but trying to push the buttons on ones anger or pride. Testing them to see if they dared do what they threaten. Through the little time she's known the guy, she's got him down as if she has a list of all the things he does right in front of her.

"Ooh, I'm trembling Irvine, really think you can push me towards that edge?" She taunted with a smirk.

She knew that there was tension; so much of it, but what shocked her was that Van wasn't saying anything. She glanced over to the now seventeen year old male inside his zoid. Silence from him, could he have changed that much since she knew the loud mouth, or was it simply that something was affecting him? Her smirk had dropped, she wish he would say something to break that awkward silence between them. Why was he so damn quiet? He was always the one to be jumping into anything head first, could he seriously have changed that much just like she had?

Okay she hasn't changed _that_ much.

"Wait a minute, guys!" Van suddenly spoke. Now she knew that he was onto something. "Who did you say you were again?"

"I didn't!"

"Could you tell me it…?" He seemed desperate but he didn't want to say the word please to some person he most likely doesn't even know.

So he's definitely onto something.

"It's Celine…" She replied, but she knew that it wouldn't stir up anything. That name was far from being similar to her old one. This time she represented nothing like a jewel, it was just her true, honest to the heavens, birth name. It took her so long to be able to find anything of her and her name was the last of all it be found. But she was entirely grateful that she found it. She couldn't walk around with a name that would hold all hint of Proven with it all. After all, he was the one to give her that name. A name that she had come to hate for being called it by a man she hated, but she loved it because it was that name that had been involved with everything she loved.

She couldn't escape from her haunting past no matter how much she ran from it.

But she wasn't running from it anymore. She was embracing it, just like she was embracing the truth of her birth, her home and her people. Yes, her people, not someone having her beneath them, but she was above everyone else. Her people… she needed to reunite with them, needed to bring them to this planet so they can live without demons tearing them apart. Well they come to try and succeed at that, but if she were with them and brought back the fight within her people, then the demons would not stand a single chance at succeeding anything with the angels.

They had grown weak over the centuries.

"Celine… you act so familiar it's strange. You constantly remind me of a friend who was important to me with the little time we got to know her." The sadness coated his voice. He was on the right track. Definitely! "But she sacrificed her life to protect all of us, she was willing to sacrifice and bring sadness to her friends in order to protect them. But she's dead now, so I'll ask you nicely to choose another style to show who you are."

No, no, no, no… this was all wrong.

Was she actually going to give up without even trying anything first?

Panic rose within her. Her heart thumped fearfully and she couldn't help but seek out help with her eyes.

Everything was slowly shattering around her. Well her plans… but she wasn't going to give up. If she knew the most definite thing that is part of being an angel, it is to never bow down to anything that resembles something evil. The darkness of her feelings… there was no darkness in her feelings at all. She found out that human emotions were not darkness, so why was she cloaked in the thought of reeling into the darkness of her emotions? She hadn't a clue but she knew never to back down, never to just lay down a white card to surrender. She was never the surrendering type, she would die fighting or trying; she would never been known as one to die without trying.

"I act like Sapphire, right?" She couldn't help the malice in her voice. She couldn't help the glare in her eyes. She was sick and tired of having known that they were giving up on her. Knowing it was different, but to _see_ it before her. She mentally put her foot down and she was going in for the kill this time. She didn't care if they couldn't handle it, despite their depressed states, if they were willing to give up on her she would have to ignite that fighting spirit that they once held.

"Don't compare yourself to her. You'll never be her and you never will." The need to shout coursed through the air. She knew he wanted to shout but he didn't. Van was slowly breaking under pressure. The memory of losing someone still covered them, mainly Van, no wonder his distance.

"I thought your objective was finding out if we're on your side or not." She levelled back at him. If he didn't want to control his anger but wouldn't show it, she'd do the same, except she would do as she wanted to. "Do you plan to stop us doing what we, as our group, intend to?"

"Depending on your objective… _Celine_!" Karl struggled on her name, almost as if he didn't want to accept it.

"Our objective…? Thought you already knew that, _Karl_…" She smirked.

He growled. "To stop criminals from proceeding in their activities…?" She made no confirmation. "In a sense you are one our side."

"I beg to differ." She replied, pointing out the complete opposite.

"If you are not on our side, then why do you not leave it to the Guardian Force to reduce the amounts of criminal activity?"

"Because the lot of you are incompetent and unable to care for the entire planet…?"

"Why you little…" Okay she didn't know _that_ voice.

"Easy Tomas don't let her get to you." Karl advised him.

Oh yeah, that was right, Karl had a little brother named Tomas. So now she knew how he sounded. She had always wanted to meet his little brother, but maybe that might have to come for another rally, some other time.

"I was questioning the reason of why I don't leave it you guys, I didn't imply it, I just asked something basic that should be easy enough for someone like you to answer." They wanted to say something but she didn't allow them. "The Guardian Force was created under a dream by Sapphire, a very close and personal friend to some of you, but just a close friend to most of you. I do not ask that as a question, I already know why you were created."

"You know so much about us, but we know little on you, just who are you?" Irvine questioned.

"Someone named Fiona Linette there?" She said changing the subject with an outstandingly friendly smile.

They didn't like that question, she gathered, but that didn't stop a female from replying.

"This is Fiona Linette…"

"Oh, yo…! It's been bugging me a while but I needed to talk to you." She had caught the blonde's interest. "Do you know me?"

"I don't believe I do…" Suddenly there was nearly an inaudible gasp. "Can you please step out of your zoid so that I may look at you?"

"Aw, since you asked so kindly, of course."

"Celine, what are you doing?" May frantically asked.

"Oh, is it okay if everyone comes out their zoids?" She suddenly asked Fiona before anyone made a move.

"Sure…I guess…"

She didn't know where everything turned a little pear shaped, but the moment she met Fiona in between all the midst of the zoids, what flung through those familiar red eyes tuned everything out and encased only the pair of them into something so deep that it was going to be so hard to break through.


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Angels

She could only watch as the emotions danced on those red eyes. The need to tough the golden blonde female before her nagged and made her hands itch. The same things flooded through her when they had become undeniably close without having realized it. Whereas Fiona could not handle it at all, Celine could, as she stood there with a hand on her hip and a slight smirk registered on her face. Of course she knew that the others behind Fiona felt like she was planning on doing something to their friend, but she felt like explaining to them that she wasn't planning anything dirty like that. But of course, she was lazy this time. Really lazy!

So she was still panicking on the inside, still wondering if she could get through this. But there really wasn't any kind of feeling that was putting her off it. But Fiona already seemed to know everything. Her changing emotions that danced in her eyes told enough.

Her eyes were evaluating and in the end, there was still some doubt within.

"There's just…" Suddenly her hands covered her mouth in shock, the gasp just audible, but nevertheless Celine grasped exactly the reason behind her actions. She _knew_. "It can't be… I felt in my heart that you…" Tears moistened those eyes and brought forth the shine in them. "You're alive…" She breathed and suddenly the ache became a need and soon an obsession that she quickly enveloped Celine into a deep embracing hug. Her tears no longer wanted to be denied and they were falling down her cheeks, possibly drip dropping onto Celine's back.

"You're actually alive…" She kept repeating, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

Celine broke the hug and put her at arm's length. She gazed into those eyes with her darkened depth ones. Her eyes truly brightened with the memory of those dark eyes. Celine smiled gently and she wiped away those tears that remained in her eyes. Fiona couldn't help gazing at her gratefully and as she turned around to look at her friends, there was such a belief in her eyes that everyone straightened from their offensive/defensive stance. They glanced to each other questioningly and when they spared Fiona a glance, they still remained confused. Fiona turned back to Celine, fully composed.

"Fiona, what on earth is going on?" Tomas called out to her.

She turned to face him. "It's okay Tomas, she and her friends aren't a threat." She turned back to Celine.

Celine shrugged her shoulders. "It's obvious they haven't found out yet." She tells her.

She nods. "I would have been most certain you'd call us to know you're alive… but maybe you had something more concerning than us to deal with."

"Ah, don't worry about that anymore. Let's focus on the future instead of the past, okay?" She nodded in reply, able to believe her words. But the only thing that would now be nagging at Fiona was the fact that what happens if she leaves again? Fiona turned back to the others, Celine didn't know if she appeared to be looking happy, but she could see that Irvine, Van, Karl and Tomas were glancing at Celine in surprise.

She could nothing but watch as Fiona talked to them, until May turned her around to face her.

"Are they going to be trouble for us?" She asked.

"Of course not…!" Celine replied with a smile, and looked over to Storm who was smiling brightly. She turned back to the May. "These are mine and Storm's old friends, well minus the Tomas guy, but they're all good."

The rest of the group nodded in understanding. She would not tolerate anyone would speak badly of her friends or speak badly to, well she probably wouldn't mind the later one but she would most definitely not be pleased. She turned back to the ones that were still conversing with Fiona. She was trying to be oh so convincing, but was she doing a good job, or was it really not sinking into them at all? The disbelief upon some of their faces told Celine that they were having difficult buying it, but a few of them were just becoming confused. So confused that they looked to her a few times, trying to see if they could buy what she was telling them.

Nope… they weren't.

Troublesome people!

"If you've finished trying to convince Fiona that she isn't thinking straight, I'd like to get down to business here." So much for being patient, Celine, she told herself.

"Sorry, Celine, they don't believe me when I tell them that you're Sapphire." Fiona said apologetically.

Who could blame the poor girl?

"Well it's their fault if they don't see who I am and if they lock me away or send me away, then it's their own fault for skipping out on meeting their old companion then isn't it?" She wasn't sure if something like that would work on any of them, but for some reason, Karl looked as if he wanted to be proved that she was who she and Fiona say she is.

He walked forward and stood a certain distance away for good measure. Celine smirked.

So he actually had some belief in thinking she was her. Okay, she'd play. Although she loved playing with Karl like this, this time it was actually serious the way things were going. He wasn't doing this like some sort of joke like they used to, this time it was all serious business, to test to see if she could match up to an old friend's reputation. Understanding without words, Karl brought out a weapon, but she was instantly stepping forward and kicked it out of his hands, not watching as it landed on the floor some distance away. Karl, although surprised but refused to show, decided to change to hand to hand combat. But each attack she blocked with her palm, or dodging, but she swiped his feet out from underneath him, sending him sprawled onto the ground.

He looked up at her with astonishment. But he didn't stop, he wanted to see if she could handle it attack after attack. He got up and continued his assault, and all she kept doing was dodging, stopping him mid-strike and getting him flat on his back. A few times she had made him have to step back many paces so he could obtain a better stance to keep balance. He begun to run out of stamina as his breaths became heavy. He couldn't keep up with her, just like he couldn't keep up with Sapphire. Was she actually the one and the same?

His eyes looked into hers and suddenly the memories, unreasonably, flashed through his mind. His moments with Sapphire as a…_child! _He shouldn't be seeing this again, but he acted like a father to the girl, loved her like one, but treated her just like a solider when he was training her. He had loved her so dearly so when she grew up, he was pleased and afraid of the day she would leave him. But the time when he thought she was dead… his heart… broke. Shattered more like it, but now as he looks at this girl, Celine, it became so clear to him. The love in her eyes as she looked at him… She was her after all. Sapphire had returned to them.

"Sapphire…" He whispered and a small smile crossed over her face, so gently, so familiar that it definitely made him see that it was indeed her. He wanted to hug her so badly, to be reminded of the time when they used to do that when she was so much younger. But she did the unthinkable; she was the one to run up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a deep hug. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, burying her into his arms, whispering her name and how much he had missed her. He thought he could hear her silently crying, but he didn't ponder on it.

They broke but their hands stayed on the other at arm length. Gazing deeply into the other's eyes, they could only see each other as father and daughter that was where most of their relationship lies. He tucked a stray strand behind her ear and she smiled up at him. They released each other and moment later, but now as they turned to face the others, their mouths were really gaping open. Celine silently laughed, Karl smirked and nobody could even explain what the hell had just happened.

"Should see the looks on your faces…!" Celine pointed out, trying so hard not to laugh aloud.

"Karl, what the hell was that?" Van asked, nearly shouting more like it. His finger was pointed towards Celine.

"I'm not allowed to greet Sapphire after many years, Van?" He frowned a little.

"Sapp…" He struggled on saying the name. "Are you even sure it's her?"

"Of course, just look at her… you can't see the resemblance?"

Celine smiled at Van who was trying to see the resemblance. "Erm… no, not really…"

"Blind, Van…?" He looked at her. "Or maybe you're only sharp and alert when Raven is around." She smirked seeing as he was ready to blow the casket. "Speaking of which… Raven's back!" She smiled as their mouths once again opened.

"You met Raven? He didn't do anything to you? Does he know who you're acting as?" Were Van's actual words!

"First, yeah I met him. Second, he did nothing. Third, he didn't recognize me. Lastly, I am not acting as Sapphire. I AM HER!" She sighed with a hand at her forehead. "People are stupid nowadays…" She continued to mutter as she seemed to have zoned out on them.

"Sapphire…" Karl called out to her, trying to earn her attention.

She turns to him. "Oh, no, no, no… My name is Celine."

"What's with the new name?" Karl asked.

"It's my birth name." She surprises him by saying with a smile.

He smiled back. "Alright, Celine it is!"

"So wait, Celine is Sapphire?" Van questions and Karl nods. "Why didn't you tell us?" He nearly cried.

Her eyes widened. "Calm down, Van, don't be such a cry baby."

"It really is her… how could she have hidden herself from us for so long… that's so evil, Celine…"

So they've gotten used to her name now. That's good news. She knew that it was hard on them; she just couldn't help but to notice that. Their emotions were amazingly strong as they looked at her. Relief battled against their sadness, she could see clearly within their eyes that they only thing that they could do was to feel the emotions they felt. When it came to physical interaction, she noticed that they didn't have the confidence to hug her like Fiona and Karl gladly were able to. But she surprised them, utterly surprised them by taking each of them, one by one, into her own arms and hugged them tightly. She had missed them just as much as they had missed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Angels

Celine had easily been convinced to go back to the base with the rest of them. But it was just her crew that provided the difficulty. Understanding why, because they were former assassins and it's always been a hard job for assassins to trust people they didn't know, she put the responsibility on herself for them to trust her friends. So if something were to happen, so would split with her crew, never return and would most definitely not trust anyone besides the people that have earned her ultimate loyalty.

She glanced in her mirror to see her crew following behind her. The radar showed that the flyers were flying above, like a vulture following a prey that it has had its eye on for quite some time. Stalking like a predator! She would laugh at the humiliating times that Karl was reminding her off, telling the others of what they did together. Humiliating him was the best part and the only fun she ever had in the imperial army. The pair of them caught up more. Karl informing her of what they know and what's been happening, she even discovered that they knew Raven was back, but they hadn't expected him to run into her how he did.

She really didn't show she was surprised by anything.

Karl remembered her like that. Always being prepared for the unexpected! She may have changed in appearance, a hell of a lot, but she was still the same. In some parts of her old life that was. She had a name, her own name, given to her at her birth. She wasn't Sapphire any longer, she was Celine. He accepted it just as easily as he could accept the rain over the hot desert. He looked over to her zoid. It was different, truly different this time. Compared to the bulk of a zoid she had last time, this one was so amazingly different.

It was thinner with a long metal like tail with a blob at the end. The zoid resembled more of an actual lion this time. It was plain, looked nothing like a zoid that could fight, and it's only characteristic was the large horn that was on the centre of the zoid's forehead. It was as golden as the last zoid. That's one thing that didn't change. He smiled. So she was sticking to the colour of her zoids? She hasn't changed in all ways after all. He was happy about that. But there was an understanding that Karl was able to establish the moment his eyes gazed over its structure. Although the outer appearance showed there were no weapons, obviously there was some in its interior, hidden for a surprise attack.

She was being more inconspicuous with what she has been doing.

A secret fighting specialist!

Clever, he had to give her that. There was no way anyone would be able to tell that she is a fighter with that plain looking zoid.

By the time they had got back to the base of where the Guardian Force resides, it was turning dusk over the western horizon. Those of the Guardian Force, the superior officers had loaded their zoids in the hangers, whereas Celine and her crew kept theirs on the outside. There was no telling the reaction of the people here if something wrong were to go down. Karl met up with Celine just outside the hangers, and they waited patiently, chatting every so often to ease their silence. The others regarded the pair and felt awkward of interfering with them, so they stayed back, keeping silent and feeling awful with themselves.

The sight of an old man not having changed in appearance, or attitude, caused her to smirk as she watched as he strolled over to Karl. His gaze was extrusive as he tried to figure out who and why she was here. Doctor D, the man who has tried to get inside of her zoid and failed miserably. But before his words exited his mouth, those scientific eyes were upon Celine's zoids, taking in the simplicity that was presented to deceive the eyes of all. Of course; not his eyes!

She smirked as she saw him trying to figure out this zoid's secret. He knew it was a battle zoid for the way the zoid stood proudly as if it reigned over multiples of others. His eyes turned to her and raked over her. Suddenly there was a smirk upon his lips as he regarded her with cheeks painted pink. Crossing her arms over her chest, she showed that she was definitely not an easy girl to win over. For some reason, he understood her stance and dropped it without uttering a word. Raising an eyebrow in knowing, she smirked, and he suddenly turned back to her with an open mouth. He was going to ask how the hell he understood her stances and knew not to be trying anything.

But she knew he didn't recognize her.

"Come on, gramps," she said irritated. "You can't tell me you don't recognize me!"

"But I can say that, because I don't know you." He said it in a matter of fact tone.

She spread her arms out. "Come on, take a good look at me, and not in the perverted way either."

He regarded her with a scrutinizing gaze. Her golden blonde hair framed those extraordinary dark sapphire eyes that were lit up like sparkling stars in the night sky. He could place her in the absolutely gorgeous category, but she was beyond it. Almost...angelic… Then it occurred to him. Angelic, just like a female who had formerly been known as a species far beyond that of a human, an Angel! Sapphire was an Angel, the female before him held those angelic features. Could this person be…Sapphire?

"Long time no see, Doc. Just to inform you, my zoid is still the same, but just evolved, so don't try prying inside of it again."

"Sapphire… it's so good to see you again. Even if the first time we meet was when you were on the imperial's side. But I'm so glad that you've returned. I hear your friends with Van and the gang. How's that working out?"

"Could you talk anymore, Doc? I'm afraid I keep hearing voices that belong to an annoying old man."

"Dear, God, it is you!"

"Well actually, improved!" She said sheepishly, earning a puzzled look from him. "My name is Celine, Doc; Sapphire is a long time ago. Imperial soldier name, I found my real one."

"Excellent, it's so good that you've found your real name. Well then, let's all go inside and we can talk some more. Get better acquainted with each other and decide what we're going to do with you."

He allowed her to go before him, the others walked after Karl followed the pair of them. Into the main building where loads of Guardian Force soldiers from Republican and Imperial army were walking. Some of them had stopped and stepped to a side, bowing to their superiors, but they did look up and gaze at Celine with wonder. None of them knew who she was. Appearance and attitude having changed over the last three years, thanks to her new friends, she's become a much better person. She hasn't become the ruthless killer she has been before.

She noticed the walls were always the same colour. Grey, a plain boring, lack of vision of what brightness held in the future… No, that wasn't it at all. Don't judge books by their cover. That was what the saying was. She was judging by the cover, and yet she failed to acknowledge the feelings that were scattered everywhere in the atmosphere. There was undeniably hard times here, struggling against enemies, but they all were comrades and they got on together. It was a place that was held by one dream that all individuals in this base held high hopes for in the future. Everyone wanted it to come true.

She wondered what had caused them to create something that would repel against anyone that was rebelling against this new union. She was as sure as the existence of hell itself that it was certainly not her. There was no way she had been able to have caused this place to have come into existence. She pondered on it for a while, but there was nothing coming to her in the end. Someone had started it for some reason she would like to know. The double doors were opened up before her and she walked inside a large room that had a large screen right before her, behind the large round table that had some people sitting behind it.

She recognized some of them from the imperial army.

Besides Karl, there had been one other who she had opened herself up to. Someone she had called Uncle in times of need. She saw Karl as her Father, she saw this man as her Uncle, but she knew that although she recognized him, he wouldn't recognize her. Not one bit. She had changed too much for that. Even Karl had not been able to recognize her at first sight. She felt tears welling up, but she refused them release. He was an old man, a few years slightly older than Karl, but his hair was as golden orange as ever. His eyes looked ancient, but they were a loving grey that held secrets close to his heart, and it was those eyes that were gazing at her in such love and warmth, it was like she felt that he knew her.

"My, my, look how you have grown, my little Celestial."

She gasped in surprise and gazed at him in shock. He actually knew it was her?

That was certainly his nickname he had given her. Celestial, just like the celestial beings Angels have been seem to be looked at. Celestial beings… a divine hope against the demons that invade this planet, with the human none the wiser. But she couldn't help but racing towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her and spun her around like he used to do when she was so much younger. He released her and placed a hand on top of her head and with his finger he wiped away those eyes that had found their release.

"My child, you no longer appear lost like before. You have finally found yourself at long last." His eyes held secrets that she had always been able to see within his eyes. But this secret was not earth bound, it was beyond this. Almost as if he was waiting before he could spread it. But she wondered how he knew that she had been lost, and how he knew that she had finally found herself. But by the look in his eyes, he seemed to have guessed what she was thinking. "Later, we shall discuss it." His voice held that promise, and she knew that his promises were always kept.

He showed her to a seat that was positioned beside his and she took it, with Karl seated on her other side, so she was enclosed between two people she felt the most comfortable with. She watched as Van and the others sat down, with Fiona directly on Van's right, and in her view. Sharing a smile, Celine returned one back at Fiona. She smiled gently at Van who looked as if he needed to be spoken to. His eyes were solemn, and so she knew that he needed to be spoken to so that they could get past that awkwardness that was a wall in front of them.

It had been a massive impact on him and the others when they learned that she had supposedly died.

"Well then, she does live." There was the hateful tone in the voice of the man that had spoken. She looked over at him and frowned. Since when should this man have been allowed to pass as a good guy? He was dark in hair, brown nearing black, and eyes of green that were like poison, venomous were his words when he spoke of someone he hates. She knew that one person was her. He had always hated her. He was a former Imperial punishment enforcer that had placed lots of punishment on her himself. "What a shame…"

"Kristen…" Karl went to protest but the man on Celine's right had stood up, his eyes a fiery blaze.

"If you have anything bad to say about the girl who saved your ass from punishment from Prozen, then regard them in the prison cell, because I will not tolerate you discussing on high lengths of your hatred towards her."

"Keep out of this, Herald." Kristine's palms slammed onto the table. "I am your superior and you will do as _I_ say."

"You were not the one to have created the Guardian Force. She was! She had entrusted her dreams that this planet would be united under one sky and those that rebelled against it would be captured and imprisoned by a united force that works to protect those that have united against those that haven't. She entrusted that last wish before she set off into battle to save this whole world, for us." Herald snapped, cracking the table from where his fist struck it.

He has such amazing physical strength. Where the hell does it come from? She thought.

"Sapphire created the Guardian Force as her last wish?" he scoffed. "Get real. There is no way that blood thirsting monster would ever wish for something like that."

"That's enough!" Van shouted. Kristen looked bewildered when Van had interfered and the look on his face, Kristen was disbelieving it. "Her name is Celine, Sapphire is in the past and besides, Herald is telling the truth. She was the one to have entrusted her friends with that dream. Stop downgrading her!"

Although she was happy that they were sticking up for her, she couldn't handle this kind of nonsense.

She stood, scraping back her chair and Kristen took an involuntary step back. As if she was going to do something to him.

She could feel the tension building up inside the room. The anger that was exploding, the true her was crying out for it to stop. It was too much and she would physically cry if she hadn't decided to interfere herself. She was not going to be angry; she was not going to shout to make it worse. She knew that she must approach calmly to resolve this situation. It was getting out of anger and soon people would not be able to believe in what they did believe in from the start. If she had created this place, she had not wanted this. She did not want this.

She glanced at everyone in the room, lingering a little longer on Van, Karl, Herald and lastly Kristen. The main ones who had brought this tension and anger into the room!

"This issue can be solved in another manner, I believe." Her words were directed at Kirsten, but she still was speaking to the others.

Herald sat down, apologizing about his sudden outburst. She could feel he was as different as she was. A whole new level of something! He had always been different to her, always. He had taught her so much, and that was why she could read him easily. But not everything about him was easily accessed. There were still many things she still knew nothing of about him. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to know but she wasn't going down that path until he was ready to take her down it.

"Yes, it can be solved differently. The only way I can think of is for you to leave and never come back."

"I believe that would result into more anger from the people of the Guardian Force."

He gritted his teeth. "You're the one that caused his riot in the first place."

"Are you accusing me of something, Kristen?" Her eyes looked upon him for the first time since she sat down, and her eyes were narrowed, dangerously. There were some things that she would not so easily give up. "You know what, forget it. But I will not leave just because it would make you sleep better at night. We are united by a dream, to unite this world and bring peace to all those that live on it. What we don't need is to fight amongst ourselves and lose the battle against the rebellion. Kristen, the more you seem to think I'm a bad guy; you're going to turn out the one who's bad. Your anger leads you and you're not releasing the past."

"How can I?" he snapped, scared because she was right.

"I am not who I once was three years ago." She looked over at Van and his group who smiled when they saw her smile at them. "Three years ago I was still under rule of Prozen when I made friends who made me realize what it means to cherish something or someone. Through them I knew how to sacrifice myself for the ones I love, and it was through them and the people I have been travelling and working with for three years that I knew I couldn't give my life up without a fight." She turned to him. "I know that we've had our differences, Kristen, but I'm released all things of the past and created anew. It's the time for you to do the same."

She smiled at him.

"That is why you joined the Guardian Force, is it not?" She asked.

Everyone blinked in bafflement as tears brimmed his eyes and stream down his face. Kristen had broken. He fell to the floor, weeping, but when people stood to go to him, she shook her head and went to him instead. She comforted him for a few minutes, easing him, soothing his nerves and his pent up rage that was being released the more he kept apologizing to her. She helped him to his feet after he had finished, gave him some tissue and he blew his nose and dried his tears.

"Sorry for my outburst." He apologized to everyone seated, but he mostly said it to Celine who stood by his side with a gentle smile.

He discovered the high changes in her and was able to realize that she meant everything. Her change of heart towards him, her display of kindness and the way she helped him release his anger, there really was nothing bad about her. It was just him being jealous of her, because she was a being of perfection that knew no flaws. But she has met flaws a few times, and she was proud to make them, she knew she was human, but in more of a higher level with abilities that was born to only defeat those of the ill means.


	10. Chapter 10

Return of the Angels

He kicked the sand hard, sending it sprawling before him and then watched it as it sank and became camouflaged with the rest of the sand. He grew angry with himself for being so stupid and allowing something so meddling to mess up his mind. Her words drove him to the edge. That perfect face that appeared to be sculptured out of stone and brought alive, that golden hair that flailed down to her knees, and those taunting dark sapphire blue eyes that shined like the stars in the midnight sky. She was just a nuisance; he should have showed her who had the more power. He was stupid. Utterly stupid!

He sunk to his knees and punched the sand. His anger controlled him and he would rip zoids apart if he had his own. But his mind replayed over what she had done to that boy who had called himself a demon. A creature with eyes as dark as pits of darkness with no clear pupil…what the hell was that boy? A demon like he said he was? Or was he trying to deceive him like everyone seemed to be trying to do lately? He would roar to the skies in anguish if he hadn't been exhausted from his journey of the day.

His organoid blocked the sun from boring down at him with its hot rays. Through the shadows he watched as his organoid moved his head and tail to keep an eye out for enemies. He would rip them apart too if they tried to do anything. He wanted to be alone, basking in his self pity. He couldn't tear through it; his anger kept pushing at him like a tide against a shore. It would retreat and then come back, becoming harder and more violent with each stroke. Growing frustrated he punched at the sand again, knowing it would do no good since he wants to beat the living crap out of some sorry sucker. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and decided to get up and glare at the horizon.

Then he heard it.

He turned around and saw one.

It was heading in his direction.

It stopped short of him and he examined it. A rev raptor, it has some agility in it and it was good for fights, depending on who controls it. He watched as a male jumped out of it and before him. He was cocky and appeared to be around his age, maybe a year or two older. Blonde shoulder length hair that also went across his face with green eyes boring at him from underneath… so it was these types of guys that girls like. He was handsome, but he might have no skill. He had none compared to Raven. Shadow stood beside him and snarled at the man who stepped back, looking wild eyed at the organoid.

"Ease that thing off would you? Creepy bastard…" he muttered as Shadow backed down at Raven's look. "Name's Enrique, but what the hell are you doing out here? You could die, seriously dude."

Was this guy dumb?

Raven crossed his arms and glared at him. "Get lost!"

"Cold, I think I'm getting icicles in my heart." He scoffed. "Need some help?"

"I just told you to get lost."

"Don't get so cocky brat."

"You're wishing I kill you instead of torturing the hell out of you."

"Big talk for a little brat…! Care to back it up?"

The dumb launched and swung his fist that Raven ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Watching as he shakily got to his feet, he swung his fist again and Raven caught it, catching him off guard, and his feet swung upwards, catching him in the jaw. Releasing him, he fell onto his back and he rolled away before he got up and wiped the blood that went down the side of his mouth. He had a dangerous look in his eyes but that wouldn't stop Raven from continuing to fight the way he was trained.

Racing forward he tried to catch Raven off guard by racing around him and striking out with a roundhouse kicked, but he just blocked it with the side of his arm, and decided to chop right where the knee would break. He heard the bones break and then the screams of the male who tumbled to the ground after Raven viciously pushed him aside. He held his broken knee, crying and screaming, even cursing at him. But Raven was sick and tired of all this shit. He walked over and stood on the broken knee and applied pressure. The agonizing screams ripped through the air before Raven decided to give up and walk over to the guy's zoid.

He got inside and started working the controls and moved away from the location. Shadow watched Enrique who was still in pain and then decided to follow on after his master. He unfolded his wings from his back and flew off to catch up with him and stayed level by his side. Raven was persistent in travelling this time, he just plummeted through the desert like it as a speed track and he was wasting time. Something was torturing him inside and for some reason; Shadow hadn't a clue on what it is. He wasn't around when Raven had discovered something that seemed to have broken him. Something that ignited his anger, but it was actually him being broken itself.

What had he seen?

They had travelled through the night that was as appealing as white thrown all around. Eventually one would become insane if they stared at one colour all the time. Maybe that was why he paid no attention to the night. Maybe he would get bored or insane with it. But it passed by with time and when he reached a large remote of a town, the dawn and broke through, and he was able to scan the surroundings to see some early risers. He dumped the zoid outside the town ordered his organoid to be out of sight, and he moved through, searching for some place that was available for his uses.

He spotted a restaurant that he banged open the doors to and everyone turned to face him. He hastily sat down at the nearest available seat he could find, and nearly smacked his head on the table. Someone came over, a female, and she was as beautiful as she was caring. He examined her black hair that sprawled down her shoulders to a little below her chest, and those amazing red eyes that darted out underneath, shining like a light. He could vaguely hear her words until he was slammed back down into reality and he could hear her fully.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was pleasant and concerning. Easily manipulated he decided.

"I'm fine!" He shot back, pushing himself back against the back of the seat, and turned his face so that he could see her.

"I'll go get you some water." She hurried away, and he closed his eyes.

When she returned with that water, she had also brought a jug full of it as well. He downed it, feeling the ice coldness of it and how much he had been missing out. He poured himself another glass and another and then another, until he was saturated. He leaned back against the seat again, closing his eyes he savoured the coldness that had run down his neck. He was thankful of it actually.

"Would you like to eat anything?" He glanced over to her. "I-I'll go ask, w-wait right here." She hurried off again and this time he watched her go. Of course when she returned, she had a plate of delicious looking food that she placed down in front of him. He stared at it questioningly before he looked up at her. "It's all that they could offer at the moment, since we still have customers. They said it's free of charge."

Now that was something he wasn't going to argue against. He took hold of the fork that lay at the table and begun to dig in as if he had been starving over weeks without food. Which was probably what he had been doing…? She watched him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how much he was shovelling it down like there was no tomorrow. How long has he been suffering out in the desert with no food or water? Because now he just started filling up his glass again.

He sat back against the seat once he had finished everything. Feeling full and like a pig, he glanced over at the waitress who had been standing there watching him. But what grazed her face was a smile of happiness, seeing that he was already better.

"Oi, Leara, make sure you find him some place to stay."

She turned to face the male behind the counter who addressed her. "Okay!"

"That means you're shift has ended." He was doing stuff again.

"But I..."

"You've done a few hours on the night shift. Its turned day break, we need you working properly tonight. Find him a place to stay and go home so you can get some sleep."

"O-okay..." She replied and turned to him. "Could you wait for me at the entrance please?"

He made no promises as she raced through the restaurant and through the door that said 'staff only'. When she returned he was still there and he stood at her approach. Following her out, they walked through the streets that had begun to liven up with people. It took around twenty minutes to get through the town to a small neat building, which she walked up and opened the door and allowed him inside first. He wandered inside and found the place neat and tidy, organized. He walked into the room where he instantly sat on the couch.

"I'm staying here." He blurted out and she looked at him surprised. He turned to regard her. "I have no money so I can't stay in a hotel, and I ain't having you pay for me either."

"I-if you're fine with me. I'll go prepare the guest room for you."

He watched her disappear around the corner and he glanced around to the front. He looked over to the window and walked over to it. A balcony, good, that's what he needs. He opened the doors and his organoid flew over and landed on the stone, folding his wings inside his back, he walked inside the room and examined it. For some reason the tastes didn't suit his needs and he just blew out air through his nostrils and looked to Raven to see what he was going to order, but didn't. The black haired male remained standing, and she appeared into the living room twenty or so minutes later.

She shrieked when she saw the organoid. "What is that thing?"

"My organoid…" He dully replied.

"So he's... tamed?"

"Yes! He'll do whatever I order." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "You have work later this evening, get your sleep. I ain't leaving, so I'll still be here."

She nodded still in some confused state. "Well the bedroom is second on the... erm... left. Bathroom is straight down the hall." She moved away and he heard the soft click of the door, he decided was her bedroom. There was a second level to the house, so that was where the sleeping quarters would be located. He studied the setting of the apartment. There were tables and chairs, but there was nothing that would indicate that she was aware of what goes on the outside. Not even a radio. The girl was slightly clueless, but she was something that would reliable to host him, until he got bored with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Angels

A new day; clear, sunny and bright, what more could you ask for?

The gentle morning light had brightened upon her face, gently waking her from her slumber. Blinking open her eyes, she slowly lifted herself from the bed and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. Glancing at the table clock beside her makeshift bed, she slowly withdrew the blanket from herself and stretched her arms high above her, closing her eyes deeply. She opened them and instantly looked out the window that was to her right and saw a portion of the sky show itself to her. It was all bright blue, hinted that colour by the glowing sun and there was no clouds that rested below the colourful sky. Tainting her face with a smile, she pushed herself off the bed and landed lightly on her feet.

The coldness of the ground sent shivers to run up her spine, but she felt giddy from it. Uncurling from her ball, Mai raised her head and growled low in her throat. She instantly tucked her head against her body and refused to wake because the sun had declared slumber to end. Smiling at her travelling companion she strode over to her and lightly touched her with her bare foot, moving her toes along the cold metal of the organoid's back. Raising her head once more, Mai glanced at her with her green eyes and finally stood up from where she had comfortably been curled.

Where had Mai been when Celine had met up with everyone?

Well she's been out hiding, wagging her tail happily that she would probably created a sand tornado with the sheer power of her tail.

Luckily, that hadn't happened.

She nudged Celine with her nose and she stroked the gold metallic life form she had created to be so similar to humans that she was far from being an organoid. Well everyone knows how and why Mai was so completely uncharacteristically not organoid like at all. In the belly top and short shorts she slept in she walked out the room hoping to find the bathroom. Mai trudged along after her. Rubbing at her sleepy eyes again, her bare feet pattered on the cold metal floor behind her but the lack of warmth in the floor didn't bother her. She opened a door she had hoped to be the bathroom, but it turned out to be Karl's sanctuary. She could remember the smell of him and the scent wafted from this bedroom.

The room was a mess, like all the previous times she had caught his room in such a state. Clothes were piled on the floor and magazines were endlessly thrown across the room. The bed wasn't even made and the sour smell she could instantly recognize it as Karl, was his sweat from when he appeared to have failed to step into the shower or get his sheets into the wash. This time it appeared to be from failure of showering. She had automatically known it was Karl. She was used to picking up his slack after him.

"Celine…" a male breathed behind her.

She turned around and saw Karl standing there.

"Bathroom…?" she asked, almost a little uncomfortable as he was.

He was a grown man, had been when she was picking up after him, and now wasn't the time for her – a near adult herself – to be picking up after some other person. She couldn't be doing all the chores of the base because all the males were slackers in that category.

"Was you too sleepy to see the other door in your room?"

"Must have been…" she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, "my bathroom right?"

"I know how much you like your privacy. I asked them last night to prepare a room that had its own personal shower in there before giving it to you."

"Gee, thanks Karl, I owe you this time." She padded back down the corridor to her bedroom.

Mai wagged her tail as Karl gave her a smile and a wave before she followed after Celine. Racing into her room before Celine closed the door, she stood guard over the bathroom door just in case there were any surprise visitors. Gathering a towel and a hairbrush she went into the bathroom and the next minute, Mai heard the soft click of the lock activating and then the shower sputtering on before the water blasted down onto the floor before it was obstructed, making the sound of water muffled, by the body that stepped underneath it.

She had been standing guard over the bathroom for what seemed like ages, but was only thirty odd minutes. She unlocked the bathroom and stepped out in the bath towel that was wrapped underneath her armpits. Her hand was slowly moving the brush through her hair. She suddenly placed her butt on the bed and Mai realized that she was going to be taking it easy, considering she is the type of girl to be rushing and doing lots of things all at once. She ran her fingers through her hair as if they were a comb. She had decided that her hair was done.

She grabbed her clothing, allowed the towel to slide off her and made her stand exposed in front of Mai. The pair of them was used to it; there was no need to be shy. The difficult part of the one piece suit she wore, was actually getting inside of it. First she placed her legs through the short shorts holes and pulled them up till they rested comfortably around her legs. She then placed both her arms in the short sleeves that when in place, clasped her arms as if refusing to ever be separated from her again. She put the material over her breasts and zipped it up to where it stopped, showing cleavage.

She had noticed with annoyance that her breasts were not only perfectly made, round firm but yet soft to the touch, but they were large in size as well. As she placed the material over her breasts, it cupped them from underneath and raised them, the top of the material seemed to have formed the top of a heart, and the zip was between them. She could do nothing about her breasts, even if they were pushed together by the material, making the cleavage big. She huffed and Mai snorted in disagreement. She looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going there with you Mai," she declared as Mai was ready to have that argument once again. She chuckled as Mai huffed, disappointed for not having the argument. "Let's go to the others." To this she happily agreed to.

They left the room with the door sharply closed and preceded through the building. They passed Karl's room and she silently laughed remembering what had happened earlier. Their footsteps could be heard for several minutes in the quiet corridors and then she recognized the room that was straight ahead of them. Opening the door, she walked inside and saw the conference room that she had come into when there was a disagreement with her being there. Now she was as welcomed as much as people loved food. The double doors were opened by the two soldiers standing guard. They greeted her with smiles first of all.

The first person she saw was Herald. She raced up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He enveloped her into his arms and laughed as they twirled around together for a while before he set her feet back on the solid ground. May, Ray and Storm were the next victims of her hugs, and then in turn it turned out to be each of her old friends, including Karl, and just a shake of hands with Kristen. She had taken her seat when everyone had become introduced with everyone. So now they all know who May, Ray and Storm were.

May and Storm sat on either side of her, Ray however sat on Storm's other side. Celine raised an eyebrow up at that, but she was the only one to find it fishy. She looked back at everyone with a smile caressing her features. The whole gang was back together with added people for bonuses. Isn't that even better? But she now knew that this was no time to be all happy and what not. This was a serious meeting that she was attending. She was part of the past that she had everything to do with. So her not being involved would be a waste of their time and her talents.

"This meeting is about Raven's return." Kristen began.

"Can't this wait till after breakfast?" Van complained.

"It most certainly cannot." Kristen told him with a slightly raised voice.

"What's his current location?" Celine asked, crossing her arms and practically taking over.

"We know he's out west, that's about all we have with his location." Kristen replied.

"He's current statistics, any insight of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is his status? Does he have a zoid or not? What are his conditions, that sort of thing." she nearly snapped.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "He currently has no zoid and he remains with his organoid. He's probably died out in the desert somewhere because he's got no food or water."

"Don't misjudge him…" Celine and Van stated at the same time. They shared a look, smiled slightly at each other, before focusing back on Kristen.

"Raven isn't one to give up; he's like Van, stubborn as shit." Celine continued, shrugging her shoulders at Van who glared at her.

Kristen regained her attention. "So you're saying he's alive?"

"Correct!"

He sighed. "Are there any places in the west?"

"The western city that holds no rule, besides the one that governs the income of food, drinks and keeping business alive – in other words, money." A map suddenly appeared on the table top. She stood up and pointed at the western city. "The one that keeps this place running does not appear to be of the leadership type but he is good at persuasion that's why they've survived for as long as they have. If there was some place that Raven would go in the west, it would be here."

"You seem highly positive of this."

"I am!" she closed her eyes for a mere second. "I was once the same kind of soldier as him, and I could understand each of them in turn. So think, if you were Raven, what would you be doing?"

"Well I would naturally be killing or exacting revenge."

"If you were weak from food and water deprivation…?"

"I would seek out a place to get some food…"

"With what money…?"

Her eyes were a glare upon him. It wasn't that she saw him as Raven or hated Kristen; it was a test so far. Put yourself in someone else's shoes; think how they would be thinking. It was the only way for them to try and track down Raven without having to be too conspicuous. Celine already had everything in her mind. She took over the operation so easily, almost as if she was born into the role of leadership.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, closing her eyes as well. "There is a restaurant that sympathizes with weary travellers and near to death people who happen to stumble into their restaurant. Raven would go there, seeking the help from the weakest, the one who is not able to refuse someone's asking of help." She opened her eyes. "So having no money and needing food, water and a place to stay, he would be having this one, namely a girl, to host him."

"Let's head there and capture him." Kristen stated impatiently.

"Not so fast…" Celine interrupted them from getting out of their seats. "Don't be so hasty." They retook their seats and waited. "Normally I'd agree on your terms to easily apprehend him, but not this time. Raven would need to recuperate and would most likely being thinking of a plan. We need to find out this plan without him being alerted of us."

"We'll interrogate him here." Irvine spoke out.

"We can't, he'll be too far stubborn that he won't cooperate with us." Irvine backed down knowing she was right. "We'll need to send in an undercover team, get close to him, any ideas who?"

"I select you, Celine." Karl instantly stated before anyone else could suggest anything.

"Me…? Any reasons why?" She clearly did not like the idea.

"You're the one he won't recognize and not only that, but you clearly have had experience with him before." Karl replied with a small smile.

"I clearly opt for someone else for the job." She turned away.

"Karl's right, you are the best for the job. Not only are you not recognizable to him, but clearly your name has changed, so surely he won't recognize you at all." Irvine confirmed and everyone else nodded.

"If it makes you all happy that the mission will be completed to your standards, fine I'll do it. But I ain't getting too chummy with him, got it?" They all nodded and she stood up. "Where's the cafeteria? I'm starving…"

Van suddenly laughed. "I'll take you." He put his arm around her shoulder and indicated for her all of them, including her three friends, to come with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Return of the Angels

The sun had blinked at Raven through the curtains the next morning. He roused and groaned, opening his violet eyes, he blinked away the sleep. It took him around a minute to remember where he was. Fully awake, he allowed himself to slouch on the couch. It couldn't tell the time even if he were to look at the position of the sun in the sky. The curtains were flying from the wind, no wonder the sun had been blinking at him. He frowned, solidly remembering that he had closed those doors early hours of the morning after he had allowed Shadow to come into the house. Was that his mistake?

The shuffling in the kitchen made him lift himself from the couch and wander into the room where he heard the noise. The smell of food wafted to him as he approached the kitchen and when he stood in the doorway, he saw that girl standing at the stove. Her black hair tumbled down to her waist and she had her back to him. By the way she wore the robe over those clothes that didn't appear to be working material; she had not long woken up. He could tell which side she had slept on because that part was tussled. But had she opened those doors this morning?

She half turned around, her eyes a little wide and the pink upon her cheeks spoke that she was flushed from embarrassment.

"I hope you don't mind some fried fish and rice this morning."

He remained silent and she turned back to the food before she could burn it. He noticed the two plates on the side next to her and thought better than to disturb her. He watched as she placed a fish on each plate and placed the pan in the sink, running the water on it, hearing it hiss as it cooled. She then got a small paddle like item and scooped out some rice and placed it in a bowl, adding another scoop and patting it down so that it wouldn't fall. She filled the other bowl with the same amount of scoops and patted that down as well. She took a set to the table and placed it on the opposite side of the table, the seat in front of him and she placed the other set in front of the seat nearest her.

It was at the nearest seat that she seated herself.

She picked up her bowl and chopsticks and then gazed at him with confusion in her eyes. He pushed himself away from the wall and took the seat opposite her. He took hold of the bowl and begun to carefully eat the rice in a nice manner. He would have devoured it if he hadn't had company that seemed to calm him. Occasionally through their meal they would glance at each other but when the other wasn't watching them. Raven couldn't help but notice that this female made him calm, soothe him, but also brought panic to his thrill for a fight heart. She was vulnerable for attack, if there was one that would come for him.

He finished it before her, thanking her for the food he stood.

"Don't worry about the pots, I can do them."

Without wanting to argue with her or cause her to become stubborn, he allowed her to do what she wished. He exited the room without a word and made way for the room he had slept in. The living room was as clean as he had seen it last night. His organoid stood by the window, but he was guarded and alert. Upon his master's arrival he turned to face him. He could see that Shadow had found no danger and he eased himself onto the couch. He waited, he had no choice to. He would recuperate here with a female that just easily set him at an easy pace. Normally he would want to rush and get things done. But she made it where things should be given time to complete.

She came into the living room around an hour later, fully clothed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He noticed her red eyes that were not as raging as a fire, whereas the blue he had been used to were. He saw two opposing females in his lifetime and he seemed to be planning on spending quite a lot of time with this one. She sat on the seat beside him and smiled gently. Her eyes were tired, he noticed. They also spoke of a nightmare she might have had when she was sleeping. He would have command her to go back to bed, but her eyes were awake and alert. So he remained silent.

"What do you plan on doing now?" she suddenly asks, breaking the silence between them.

"Recuperating then hitting the road." He replies.

"You don't plan on staying?"

He glanced at her and saw that she seemed to have gotten used to him around here. She was willing to put up with him, if he remained by her side. But he didn't plan on sticking around for too long. He wasn't that type of guy. He looked away from those eyes.

"No, I have other things to do."

It was so unlike him to be acting this way, around anyone. Normally he would be issuing orders and giving her demands. But he unconsciously liked this girl and he didn't want to do anything to upset her. Why was it that he must act different around two females that brought the opposite affects to his heartless heart? He couldn't understand it, but there was no way he was going to admit he liked this girl sitting next to him, or the girl that no longer existed amongst planet Zi's species.

"Oh…" she stated in sadness.

"But I don't plan on leaving too soon either."

She looked at him with eyes shining bright and hope in her eyes. "That's great to hear." He looked at her again and saw that the smile on her face was really gentle. He liked that smile, he could most definitely get used to it. "My name's Leara, what's yours?"

"Raven…"

Within thirty minutes they both were out the house and doing some shopping. Leara was helping him gather up all the stuff he needs for his journey. She was a big help to him, but why was she so kind to him? He didn't understand why she was being like this for someone like him. Well he hadn't told her his profession, what he does for a living. He earns nothing out of it, but it was what he knew how to do and he was really good at it too. If she knew about him, knew of what he does, maybe then she would remember who he was. He had thought that his name alone would get her to run of screaming, but she acted different. She had no suspicions and he knew that deep down, she's too vulnerable for anything.

If he really was a criminal, a heartless male, he would have done with her what he wanted and would have been out of there by now. But it was different, he didn't do that. He knew he cared about this female, but he didn't understand why he should. She didn't get him excited, pumped up with adrenaline, she was easy going and it seemed that he had taken grasp of it as well. Maybe it was good to be easy going for a while. Until he has finished recuperating from what has happened, he would take it easy, go with the flow and just enjoy something he hasn't done in a long time.

He would try to act normally.

"Shopping for your clothes… I thought females were difficult, but you're worse." She said to him with a gentle smile.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling ever so slightly. "Can't be helped with how crap they have male clothing."

She giggled. He's never heard that sound from a female before, and he must admit; it was cute, coming from her. She was scanning the shops and she suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to a sweet store. He wasn't much for sweets, but he let her drag him anyway. They took a seat after she had ordered a double sundae for herself and Raven decided for a cold drink of water. She huffed at what he got himself.

"You really should have got an ice cream."

"I don't like sweets." He muttered.

"Have you ever tried one?"

"No..."

"So try one!" she declared.

He shook his head forcefully. He was not going to obey like she was his master. The only one that could ever control him was Prozen, and now that he's gone, there would be no one else that could have the privilege to do it. He narrowed his eyes at her and she sank low in her seat, fearing that gaze. He grunted to himself, but instead of backing down he turned his head away and gave it to some other. He did not want her to feel depressed or anything of the sort. He only wanted her to be happy, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to cause that depression. Unless he could take her with him instead of leaving her behind in this dump!

"Raven…" she called out to him, her hand gently touching his arm until he cringed and pulled away.

He wasn't used to such contact with anyone, especially a female's. She felt hurt by that and he sighed softly. But he still did not reach out to give her contact. He was sure she would be able to pick it up that he wasn't a type to have contact like that. And she did. Her face turned from being hurt to understanding. That soft smile said it all. She understood, she actually understood. He was grateful, but he didn't know why. He glanced down at her sundae and saw that it was empty. They left together under the scorching sun and continued to buy things that Raven needed to stock up for his journey.

He had left Shadow in the house, making sure he guarded it well. Maybe the creature was slacking off because he was bored. If he was then Raven would be angry, because for a while that home would be where they were staring. If they lose it, Shadow would not only feel guilty but he would surely be punished for his careless actions. Right now, Shadow had nothing to do with his day. This was something else, to feel an experience like this with a female just felt… normal to him. He had never felt anything normal, but maybe this was it?

He liked it. It was unusual for him, but he liked it. He liked the girl; he liked the experience they were having together, he liked everything since he came to this place. He couldn't help it, it was like he was being manipulated, forced to like it. Because this really was totally not him! He would never accept anything from another and he was doing all and listening to this female as if she was Prozen. But she wasn't, he could see she wasn't. But he obeyed her for crying out loud! He tried to ponder on why he was so obedient, why he refused to refuse her. He didn't understand any of it.

He tried to understand what was going on. But nothing came to him. He felt as if it was normal with him, as if it happens often. But it doesn't. He couldn't begin to understand himself, but for some reason he knew that this felt weird. He just couldn't come to terms with it. Even if he tried to refuse this, he wouldn't be able to. It felt normal to him and his mind doesn't register what is happening. He probably hasn't even realized anything yet, but he must have had that feeling that something was disagreeing with this. Even Shadow seemed to be acting a little strangely lately.

It was as if Shadow was ruthless and evil.


	13. Chapter 13

Return of the Angels

Celine sighed heavily as she stocked up her zoid for the road ahead. By Karl, and through her actions of not thinking as she took over Kristen's job, she had been opted to personally go undercover to seek out what it is that Raven is most likely planning. Mai watched from the sidelines, her head cocking side to side as she watched Celine undergo her usual preparations of supplies. The others were giving her a helping hand, asking her where she wanted it putting and what else she needed. She acted leader as she gave out instructions. Mai of course knew that no one was accompanying her, besides Storm her best friend who refused to allow her to travel and do this alone.

Fearing that Celine would get agitated from boredom, and she would probably go on a rampage to get some fun through her system.

So the two best friends continued to get supplies, with old friends helping out.

Zeke stood beside her. Once again they had become acquainted with each other, and like before, they had easily accepted the other's company and friendship. Compared to Mai, Zeke was a complete organoid of birth and his metallic coating was complete dull against the shining gold colour of his female friend. His eyes spoke of an obedient red flame, whereas Mai's where a wild green flame that would only obey one and would also remain as wild as all the creatures that held no master. Her tail, with a sharp sword appearing like a thorn, gently moved but struck nothing that was behind. Zeke's tail was plain, and he appeared to be a much gentler organoid species than the one that stood beside him.

Celine walked over to Moonbay who held the clipboard in her hand. She was checking off the checklist. Whereas Celine was the first one to check off the list in her head, Moonbay being prepared to help her did the double check up. Reading a top of head, Celine listed out the items that was needed and Moonbay spoke as she checked it off. Nodding her head as all preparations had been complete; Celine glanced over to Storm who had the help of Fiona. The boys were the ones carrying the luggage to their zoids. Smiling in acceptance, Celine glanced back to her friends who sat down on unloaded crates to gather their breaths and release the tension in their stiff backs from carrying.

Alongside Storm, Celine walked over to them.

"Thanks for the help, guys." She stated in a grateful tone.

"It's what friends do, Celine." Van replied with a smile. Beneath the smile, Celine still found the hint of confusion within his features. He was the main one to still be affected by the news of her having survived the battle with the demon Rafael.

She walked over to him and got his head in an arm lock.

"Ouch, Celine quit it." He said laughing.

"Does it matter how confused you have to be that I survived a battle that could have killed me?" Van suddenly became as she released his head. She towered him with hands on hips. "Van, just be glad that I survived and that we reunited after all these separated years."

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" his voice was low and full of sadness.

Her arms fell to her sides. "Because I needed to stay undercover…" her voice faded. She had become unsure on her answer. Van having known that she could only find that as an excuse refused to battle her further.

He stood and smiled, still a little saddened. "Well, I'm glad you're back with us now." He towered her and she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aw, come on Celine, don't be depressed."

"I hate feeling small." She huffed.

"Well you can't help that. You _are_ small." He grinned and she kicked his legs out from underneath him, grabbing his arm, she flipped him.

He stared up at her dumbfound.

"Okay, I'm small," she said with a laughing humour in her eyes and a toying smile played at her lips. "But that doesn't stop me from being able to kick your ass."

He laughed and stood, accepting it. He glanced to her packed zoid and the laughter in his eyes died. "You best be off then…"

"I won't be gone long Van. Besides, you know I'm here to stay now. I won't go running off on you this time."

He grinned and this time put her head in a headlock. "You best not, or I'm coming after you to kick your butt and bring you back."

She got out of his headlock. She laughed and skipped away from his reach. "If you can catch me that is!"

"That's it… I'm going to get you." He said playing and ran after her as she raced away.

She raced around her zoid, around Storm's and just kept dodging out of his reach, taunting him with a stuck out tongue and the pull down of her skin underneath her eye. She even swung her butt at him and jumped out of his reach with a laughing glee. The others watched with a smile at their lips. Mai, looking with amusement dancing in her eyes, raced from her spot towards Celine. She jumped on the organoids back and allowed her organoid to race away from Van.

"That's cheating…" Van cried out with laughter.

"No it's not. It's using your head, using what's available." She chuckled as Mai dodged Van's reaching hand. The organoid wagged her tail happily, and this time Zeke joined in, offering Van a ride on his back. Now it was organoid and owner against each other. Whose speed would win, who would prevail… it was now down to them.

Several beats later the pair reached the rest of their friends, dying down their laughter. Celine had won; Van had no chance catching her, especially when she was on Mai. But it was time to leave. Storm and Celine gave everyone their farewells. Celine gifted everyone, including Kristen and Zeke, with a hug. The last person that she hugged was Herald. They had their talk and she discovered a hell lot more about Herald, things she had never thought would have occurred. There was more than just an Uncle respect for him now. She knew that she could count on him for future preferences. Although her friends were there to support her as well, she would still have Herald as the main to help her. After all, they both shared a very deep heritage.

"Be careful, Celine. You are more than our last hope." She smiled slightly at him.

"I'll be careful, Herald, I know that I must be more careful." He gave her a small smile and enveloped her into another hug.

They parted and alongside her best friend they made their way towards their zoids. Jumping inside, Celine looked down at her friends. Raising her hand in farewell, she sat down and strapped herself in as the cockpit closed down on her. She was enveloped beneath the red cockpit shield. She looked down at her friends. Releasing a heavy sigh, she worked her zoid towards the door and soon sped out of the opening with the sky zoid flying right after her and then soaring above her head. Taking the chance to sneak a view of the belly of the flying zoid, she smiled before her eyes focused back to the path before her.

The desert was heated by the sun that glared down at it. From within the glare could not reach them, the air conditionings cooled them even if the heat managed to get inside. The sky was clear of clouds, as it was on every other day. The stretched out in the horizon like lost sheep that was unable to gather across the rest of the sky. The sun was in the middle of the undisturbed vast sea of bright blue, and beneath it was the suffering sand that had no choice but to endure the increasing heat of the rays of the sun.

Time passed as they continued to speed across the sand. Their destination still far away from their reach! They travelled to the west, which Celine had noticed that the sun was slowly descending in that direction as well. Senses something she halted her zoid, digging its claws into the sand and skidded to a halt. The claw trail showed in the sand and the sky zoid hovered above her head. There was nothing wrong on the radars of her zoid, but she knew that this sense was far beyond the mechanical operations of any machines. But she made double check on the zoids sensory systems anyway. Nothing appeared just like she had thought in the first place. But it did nag at her mind.

She opened up a communication link with the zoid above her.

"Something's amidst, so head's up okay?" She told Storm.

"Okay, Celine." There was that deep connected between the two that allowed the silver haired girl to heed her friend's warnings.

There was no key tapping as she took her friend's words seriously. Having known what Celine truthfully was, there was no need to think that it was just some trickery to get the girl on edge. Celine was not like that. Mai, the gold creature who stood on top of the Energy Ray Liger, staring out at the sky as she too could sense the shift that Celine had been able to sense. The zoid's horn was in proportion to the organoid that stood on top of its head. Having no choice but to move on, Celine made her movements towards the west. The moment Storm had seen the movement of the Energy Ray Liger, she too held hold to stay in position above the zoid's head.


	14. Chapter 14

Return of the Angels

Raven had become adjusted to this living as he now had been recuperating with the girl for up to a week now. Shadow had shown he had become agitated at this over staying at a stranger's place. The more Raven had begun to observe his organoid, the more he saw that he might be considering his organoid was evil. The distrust in his blue eyes as he watched the female was strong as its colour. For some reason he couldn't quite place where his distrust in his organoid was coming from, and even a though he absolutely hated cross in his head. The words appeared to be whispered into his ears and he swears they were from his own mind.

He was considering on getting rid of Shadow!

She was a gentle and wonderful host as she cooked, gave him a room to sleep in and even kept his clothes clean. She provided everything for him and although she had gathered all his supplies together, days before, he still had not left on his journey. He lay rooted to this house as if it were the most precious building of stone to him. As if it had been his home since his birth. He knew it was not, but something kept a hard clutch at him, refusing him his absence. He couldn't bring himself to take a step away from this black haired beauty who had answered his calls of help.

The day had sung to his once blackened heart. The heat was warm where it should have been baking. The desert appeared affected by the ungenerous heats of the sun; whereas Raven was greeted with coolness of the house he was hosted. The curtains blew in the breeze that was not exactly supposed to be there. The weather forecast was all blazing heat; no wind was predicted to cool it down. But it was there; bringing coolness to the house and to the people of the western town. The shadows danced across the floor where the descending sun had been blocked by the objects.

Shadow appeared to have grown distant as he lay curled up in the corner of the house, far away from the girl and away from Raven who distrusted him with the girl. His blue eyes continued to lurk upon the girl who continued to wait on the boy. Her red eyes appeared to be as normal as everything else, but Shadow didn't seem to think so. Raven smiled gently at the girl who seated herself beside him. Her black hair was beautiful and shining, but Shadow just scowled at it. He snorted and looked away from her, making sure it keep the corner of his eyes on her movements. He didn't trust her around his master.

They shared something that made Raven laugh. Shadow quickly raised his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the girl who was laughing besides his master. For his master to laugh like that, something wasn't right. He watched the actions of the pair of them now. Her red eyes opened from her laughter and focused on the pair of violet ones before her. They were generally normal, full of happiness and care but Shadow didn't seem to like it. Eyes of pure innocence? He scoffed; she could only get off with being innocent if counting all the bad deeds Shadow has done for his master were claimed innocent.

Again Raven laughed uncharacteristically.

He uncurled and shot to his feet, growling low in his throat at the girl. They stopped laughing and she shrank away with fear, her eyes wide. She hid behind Raven's form as he stood before her, blocking Shadow's sight.

"Knock it off, Shadow." He snapped.

His blue eyes looked at Raven, as if just noticing he was there. They were narrowed, mocking his master secretly. But his master was furious, returning to the true him for a brief moment. When Shadow returned to his corner, Raven turned back to the being that was a stranger to Shadow. Curling up in his dark corner, he became camouflaged and his blue eyes stared out. Her red eyes could see him because of his bright luminous eyes. Fear remained in her eyes as she couldn't quite enjoy herself as before. Raven kept sneaking glances at his organoid. His mouth was set into a snare and his eyes were angry. Shadow knew that all of it was directed at him.

Her hand reached out and touched Raven on the arm. He didn't shy or cringe at her touch, he accepted it as if he was used to such contact. Narrowing his eyes at the female's pale hand, she shrank away and removed the contact. She shuffled back in the seat, trying to get out of his line of sight, but she couldn't. Her seat was directly in his view. Realizing this, Raven turned to Shadow with a full set of angry pair of eyes. Standing, he brought the female with him, her wrist clasped in his hand. He took her with him and up the stairs his boots sounded on the wooden floor. A door closing reached Shadow's senses; he straightened himself out and tried to make sense of what was happening with his own intelligence.

He glanced at the living room, appearing normal to his eyes, his nose made out the difference. The smell was here and it was vaguely disgusting. It was heavy as it coated his nose. It was the same lingering smell of the female that had seemed to have bestowed a spell on Raven. Her red eyes crept to his imagination and he shook it away. It felt like she was watching him when she was no longer in the same room. The pleasantness of this smell must have tangled Raven's senses, turning him into the stranger that stood in his master's skin. He growled at empty air. It was not his master that stood before him any longer. Only when he was angry was when he recognized him as his master. Other than that, he was a simple stranger that had no right to command him.

But he was still his beloved master… and he couldn't bring himself to leave in search of how to help him in case something happened whilst he was away.

His head rose towards the ceiling and his eyes narrowed. Great, now they appeared to be having fun in another way. Snorting and puffing out air through his nostrils, he tried to blank out the sounds of their new game. The floors creaked and he occasionally heard the banging. He was not going to like this, not one bit. He needed to leave the house before he forced his way through that door and hurt that girl who had placed a spell upon his master. But he would risk the wrath of his master. Not wanting to risk that wrath, he walked out the open doors of the garden and unfolded his wings from his back. He flapped them and took flight.

He landed in the shadows and walked out. People stepped out of his path, but none appeared strangely frightened. He took to the centre of the street he had stepped onto and glanced around. There was a smell around here that drove him to this location. Scenting the air, he tried to grasp hold of the scent. It was familiar to his nostrils, but he couldn't quite understand where he had remembered where this scent had come from. He heard a growl and turned in time to be knocked to the ground. Skidding on the ground, his clawed feet dug into the dirt as he skidded to a stop and faced his opponent. A green organoid with yellow eyes… it was Terror!

He puffed out air from his nostrils as he looked at Shadow.

Disapproval and anger in both his stance and the way he stared at the black organoid.

He snorted back at this green organoid that faced him. The people screamed and stepped out of the way, as if knowing that the two were preparing to fight one another. Before anything could be done, a deadly gold tail thwacked Terror on top of the head. On impact he lowered his head and appeared hurt, his yellow eyes glared at the gold organoid that stood beside him. Her green eyes held amusement and suddenly they were conversing. Him trying to get her to fight him, but she was too good for him, and refused.

A chuckle rose from the back, a female's chuckle. Two people and another organoid stepped forward. The gold organoid's tail began to wag happily.

Shadow suddenly realized that it was Mai that had stopped the assault from the green organoid. But where was…Sapphire? The two females were completely contrasting to the female he knew was the owner to the gold organoid. The silver haired one had dark blue eyes and a turquoise organoid stood beside her. This organoid had darker blue eyes than its own body. Standing on the other side of the silver haired female was a female of beauty he had never been able to realize, not once, on this planet. She was completely radiant, especially in the dismissing light of the sun as it sunk below the western horizon. Her hair was as golden as the adoring sun that can be harsh as it glared down at the world. In the sun's light, her golden hair can be harsh. But it was her eyes that were harsher. The dark depths spoke out to him and suddenly he knew.

This golden haired female was Sapphire. In a new and better form!

The other female… was just a stranger…

"Terror…" she called with a voice that sounded like a melody. He turned and his head raised, tail wagging slightly. He walked over to her and bent his head to nudge her arm until she started to stroke his nose. Mai proceeded over to stand beside Terror, the pair of them towered Sapphire. Her dark depth eyes suddenly turned to him. At first they held no surprise, or even if she remembered him, but a soft smile spread across her features. She walked forward and stood before Shadow, keeping some distance away. "It's been a while, Shadow."

He raised his head and looked down at her. She reached out a hand, offering him to her with a gentleness that swept over him in a peaceful wave. He lowered his head, sniffing at her head before inching it closer until his snout touched her fingertips. With more confidence, she drew steps forward and her whole hand was placed flat on his snout. She rubbed it gently, gazing into his eyes as he watched her. She could tell that he was evaluating her; he seemed to be more distrustful lately. Showing she appeared to be of no threat, she placed her cheek to his snout. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her soul and heart, seeking his.

He felt it and he accepted.

He reached his heart out to her and was able to feel the peace that dwelt within her. He could feel that she was not here to do damage. She was here to help and discover, to receive truth and understand the path that she is to take. She knew that she was here in the shadow of Raven's actions. He wouldn't stop her, something was wrong with Raven. Maybe she could help him. But right now it felt peaceful to wrap himself with her energies. It felt so right, warm and pain relieving. Why does everything feel so right with this girl, and the other one it was disastrous?

The other one, Leara, was a normal girl, wasn't she?


	15. Chapter 15

Return of the Angels

Coaxing the black organoid had proved to be a task in on itself. Celine could feel the energies that warped his usual calm heart into a nightmare. Shadow was beyond confused and he did not yet know it. She continued to allow her energies to pass over to him, coaxing and soothing him in the only way that was possible. She showed she was no threat, she showed him what she was here to do, and she knew that he accepted it all. He wanted help, his master Raven was in some danger that he had gotten himself into.

Closing her dark eyes, she continued to coax the organoid that still towered beside her. His head was bent to her level so she could coax him with both her energies and her touch. Her hand was steady as its gentle heat flowed against his cold metallic snout. Her cheek rested against his and he felt himself press a little more against her, wanting to envelop her in his arms. He felt himself drift off as he allowed himself to go at peace with her energies and her gentle peaceful touch. He could feel inside of her heart, knew everything that she knew… she knew things that this planet does not even know!

Mai, Terror and the other organoid that Shadow did not know, had moved forward and graced the two humans and him in their embracing circle. Due to Celine's acceptance, Terror's eyes had warmed up to Shadow giving him that sign of acceptance. Mai had always accepted Shadow, but it was when they were made to fight that she would put aside her friendship with him in order to keep maximum loyalty with her master. The last organoid, Taki, was as obedient to Celine as Mai was to her. Gifted to the silver haired female in order to protect her, Celine can show many feelings through the actions she does. She loved Storm as if she were her real sister.

"Shadow…" Celine spoke, breaking him out of the peace that had washed over him. He knew now that she was no longer Sapphire by name, she was Celine. But the memories of Sapphire would always remain within his mind. It doesn't matter what name the girl possess, he would always remember her. "Where's Raven?" By mention of his name, Shadow had predicted he would lash out, but he remained calm in the arms of the golden blonde haired female. Her hand in his snout was moving again, in a relaxing gesture.

Voicing his answer like a whisper, she understood what it was he was saying to her. Celine felt the pain in his heart and she couldn't help but take on that pain as if it were her own. This organoid was suffering, his heart was crying out for help, and help she will. Moving away from him, she still stood and reaching distance of the black organoid, their different shades of blue eyes met. Warmth flooded from Celine as a smile flowed across her lips. Whining, he moved forward and nudged her with his snout. He spoke in his actions, he wanted more comfort, but he was also thanking her for answering his heart's cry for help.

They pulled apart and his feet were instantly taking them towards the house where his master bedded the female human. As he stood before its door, his eyes raked up the building in disdain and then onto the window where he knew where the pair lay together. Growling low in his throat, Celine stepped up beside him and rested a hand on his neck. He lowered his head a little and looked at her. Her eyes were raking the building, but she showed neither disdain nor acceptance. Something else passed through those dark eyes on the female and his heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Unable to believe what it was that he had seen!

Her eyes had blazed over in a rage beyond that of human limits!

But as quick as the flames in her eyes had ignited, it had died down to a low flicker. In truth, Shadow had wanted to keep her away from this house, but her feet had her pushing towards it. He felt the rage in her heart as their energies remained wrapped together. The fear in his heart burst out through his energies and the fear of her getting hurt got him to push off after her. The others were behind; their ears recognized the steps of both organoid and human as they followed. Celine examined the door before her. It was locked! So she knew that Shadow had escaped the building through another exit point.

A stroke of her fingertip across the lock made the locking mechanism unlock. Twisting the knob she entered the house silently with her companions flowing into the open doorway. She walked into the living room. In reaction her nose scrunched up and that fire that was flickering low in her eyes had heightened. Shadow stalked further into the room. He bent his head to nose at the cup the female had been drinking from. He glanced to Celine, with her energies still matching Shadow's, she was able to smell what it is that he smelt. But whereas Shadow could not identify it, she could!

Corruption!

She bent down to the table and lifted the glass from the table. Her nose sniffed at the tip where the female's mouth had touched the glass. The smell was terrible and she nearly flung it on the ground as if getting any closer to it could disease her. Instead she placed it back on the table and her gaze was rounded around the room, taking in the designs and the scents that poisoned the air. Shadow had receded back to her side, cringing near her as he felt what she was feeling. Glancing to the organoid, she severed their connection because she knew it would get much worse if she was to proceed into the house.

Shadow was indeed right when she had read into his heart. Raven was indeed in danger!

"Celine…" Storm whispered to her to gain attention. "What's going on?"

She paused in her movements to go upstairs and looked back at her. She turned around to face her. "One of the beasts I hunt has corrupted the female of those household." She elaborated.

"What is the possibility that she can be saved from this corruption?"

"None!" she instantly replied. Storm's eyes widened, on their journey that has not been a single person that could not be saved from their corruption, no matter how steep it had dug into their hearts. Celine was willing to elaborate more into the matter. "She has been corrupted in a way that cannot be reversed. The demons have found a new way to forever corrupt the ones they mark. Virginity for corruption…!" Her eyes instantly looked up at the ceiling, as if looking through it. Her eyes narrowed at what she found out.

"What's…?"

She raised a hand to stop her words. Silence drove through the four organoids and the two females. Celine was intently listening. Her eyes turned towards the doorway and she moved swiftly and quietly to the wall and pressed tightly against it, as if willing herself to become it. They were able to understand when a figure walked into the living room with a weapon in his hand. It was Raven! He wielded a bat, supported by both hands and his eyes were murderous. Mai snorted, as if finding this scene very belittling. He wore trousers, but his top half was naked, the reason why walked up behind him.

She stopped and her eyes flung wide at what she saw. She stepped to his side, hoping that he could protect her. But Celine stood behind, so far, unnoticed. She was not safe from her. Shadow gave a quick unnoticed glance to Celine. He saw her eyes were boiling with rage. There was something she had skipped out. Something that ignited the dimmed flame to suddenly flare hotly! Suddenly Shadow had understood what it was that was hiding within her heart. What was before them was not a creature of corruption, but the creature herself! So there were female demons as much as there was male!

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" His words were threatening, but that just ignited the anger within all of their eyes, all except Shadows.

Celine silently walked out from her spot and grabbed the girl in a headlock and moved around Raven, threatening to break her neck as she made her way over to the others. Mai moved out from her spot behind Storm and moved to take position by her master's side. Raven's eyes widened, but something didn't appear in his eyes like a spark of recognition. Celine's eyes narrowed and she turned the girl around to face her, grabbing her throat in a tight lock. Now it was Raven's turn to become fearful. It was as if this girl held his life in her palms. But she did!

"Release him from your mind song, demon!" She hissed at her.

"W-what a-are you t-talking about?" she wheezed as her air was slowly diminishing.

"You don't know me?" She questioned as if mocking the intelligence of the she-demon. "How surprising and disappointing…" She sighed. "Oh well, it cannot be helped, I'll just have to rid the planet of your existence."

"So it's you!" the girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at Celine. "I was told that a stupid creature had returned to take back what they think is rightfully theirs. I've got news for you bitch, once I've killed you and brought your head to my master, I would be rewarded handsomely."

"My head is wanted on my shoulders, and working. The other one revealed that much to me. And as long as I'm alive, I'll always continue to fight. So there isn't any way you can take me to your master alive." Celine shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I'll die fighting, and where would that put your reward? Oh yeah, it wouldn't exist because there wouldn't be a person to reward it to. If I die, so do you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Raven snapped, bringing Celine's attention to him. "Release her at once!"

"Oh… you're still here!" Shadow felt like laughing at how Celine was able to easily ignore Raven's presence. But he could also feel that the old part of her had not yet disappeared. She still had the old hatred towards the former Imperial Soldier.

Glancing at the female in her hand, she then glanced over to Raven. A smirk curved and she shrugged. She released the girl but only to knock her unconscious. Slumping to the floor she turned to Raven. He had swung his bat and she easily blocked it with the palm of her hand. He took a step back and swung again, but she swiped the bat out of his hand and threw it away. She swung her foot out and kicked him in his chest. He coughed but he went to punch her, but she grabbed his closed fist and squeezed and then twisted. He grunted in pain, and she then kneed him in the chest, forcing him to black out and fall to her feet.

"He'll be fine Shadow…" she said as the black organoid went over to his master's fallen body. "The only way to break the mind song is if the demon submits and accepts to release him or when she's killed. But I need the demon alive if I am to lure out her master."

He looked at her and grunted out a question.

"I don't know why he wants me, Shadow."

He growled another question.

"Yeah, I do fear the reason." She looked at him as he said something that made her gasp in horror. "I do have feelings as everyone else you know!" He chuckled and she gently cuffed him on the head. He grumbled and looked at her. "It's what you get for trying to be a smart ass." She said with a smile of laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Return of the Angels

How would you get a demon to talk when they are corrupted evil creatures themselves? Celine would know the answer. The two things that demons actually feared without expressing it are angels and their master, Lucifer. The four organoids made themselves comforted within the house of the house of the demon that lay unconscious on the chair that Celine had tied her to. For so long this demon had remained amongst humanity, and it was this time that had given the demon time to prepare for battle and threats. This she-demon was able to completely hideaway her existence to others. If Celine had not been on the hunt for Raven and if she had not met Shadow when she did, she might not have found this demon quite so quickly.

But her goal was simple this time. Get the demon to relieve Raven of her control. Then there comes the following. Destroy the demon, capture Raven and take him back to the base for interrogation. Celine glanced to the male on the couch who slumbered. The past with him had been somewhat peaceful and other times devastating, but she couldn't help but smile gently to herself from the time that the two of them got along so well. But that was the past. Raven has changed for the worst since. There was no way the pair of them could go back to being what they had when they travelled. Well the parts that they have travelled together.

A groan alerted her back to the demon, which lifted her head showing the red eyes beneath. Beneficial for a demon those eyes were. A frown was on her lips and her eyes were murderous. But in truth this demon was not allowed to kill her. It was in her master's orders that she were taken to him alive! But that would never happen and the evil one knows it. The demon before her would not only reveal the whereabouts of her master, but she would provide her with information that would definitely make this demon appear the traitor amongst her kind. She would learn the hard way with messing with Celine and this planet. They would regret ever making a decision so foolishly!

"You'll pay for this, bitch!" she threatened as her red eyes became more murderous by the passing minute.

Celine walked over to her, towering her sitting form, her eyes glaring down at the girl's. "That's funny, if you did anything to me that your master didn't like, wouldn't you be killed for doing something stupid?" she spoke smugly. She knew that harm was not allowed to come to her; she would use that to her advantage. Her master had made that mistake because if they don't attack her, how were they going to get her to him? He would always know that she would fight no matter the situation. Lucifer was foolish to think that she would ever allow herself to be given over to the demons so willingly.

"Yeah you keep using that to your advantage. But let me tell you, there are many of us that will not follow that rule quite so easily. If our master wants you so badly, they don't care if they have to hurt you to get you to him." Well there was that and Celine knew, but with this female… she'd never raise a fist to her, not when she was so loyally fearful of her master.

"But you'd never attack me because you fear your master too much to break his rules." Celine stated, causing the demon to narrow her eyes. "Now release that bastard from your song, demon."

She smirked, "Jealous of our being together?" she questions.

Celine felt something inside of her snap but she remained calm. Too calm for something good! "If you think I have the ounce of care for that boy you're mistaken. I wouldn't care what you do with him, even if you get pregnant from him, but my friend Shadow wants him back, so I'm taking him back."

The demon felt like shrinking in her chair. The tone… that gaze… it couldn't be angel's wrath could it? No, she knew it wasn't that. It could be fury, but it was much less than that, but it still was intense as all the other types of anger that the angels have shown before. Well it was not like Leara had seen it before. She had heard the rumours but she had never seen it for herself. Not until now. Celine was everything divine as the demon had heard angels to be. She had a certain glow about her, even in her human form; it was what she had heard from her fellow demons. All angels would have a certain glow about them in their human forms. She presumed this to be her human form. She did have that glow about her that her fellow demons had described.

"Why should I release him from my song? I don't get anything out of it and I do lose my toy after all. So what's in it for me?" All demons sink to that level. They would always say such things hoping to get something in advance, hoping to make a deal, even if it were someone's soul. But Celine was different. She had met others that had done the exact same thing. But of course she was able to get all that she wanted with the demons getting nothing. They can speak it for themselves, well their deaths can anyways.

"How about your life…?" Celine suggested.

Out of all the demons, she was the first to raise an eyebrow in question at her suggestion. She was not easily fooled as the others had been. She'd rather try to defeat a smart demon instead of an easily targeted one. There was something about this female demon that told Celine something was wrong. She was a little too smart for someone who was driven by greed. The murderous gaze in her eyes had dimmed somewhat, but there was understanding in them instead. She was cautious around her, the first of the demons to have done so. No demon would ever allow angels leverage, but this one appeared to allow them. She knew angels were smart and cunning, she knew not to try to outsmart them. They were supposedly the perfect being, and she was testing it.

"When you're someone who wants to snuff out our existence in the first place…? You expect I'd buy them so easily like the rest of the fools?" she knew it before the demon could say it. She had been trained specifically for this sort of thing. No wonder she knew something was wrong. She was more to do with Lucifer than all the rest. She wasn't as close but she was something other. Lucifer had come close to this girl to use her. Made a better demon out of the lower ones! She was weak in power, definitely, but he used that to his advantage. He changed this demon to be something more than just one of greed that lusted for power. She was more like his vessel. Something he could switch his soul or something to so that he appeared to have become her.

She was just an empty shell for his game!

Does she even know what she is to her master? Nothing more than a puppet…?

Celine narrowed her eyes but not at her. No definitely not at her! She directed her glare at Lucifer, if he was watching… if possible. Then the demon's body became to spasm. The eyes rolled back, the whites appearing all over and the chair begun to shudder on the floor. Celine stepped away from her, getting further away from this shell. She could feel the atmosphere change and she knew who was turning up. The dark aura that identified him, there was nothing else. He was taking control of her body. Appearing in his empty shell he had made out of her. Her eyes rolled down, but it was not her eyes. Whereas her eyes were red, these ones were now black. A deep darkness that she hadn't thought she'd see. It was the start of the way that led towards hell!

Releasing the kinks in the girl's neck those eyes turned to her. Something was revolting about them as her stomach churned in protest. She didn't dare look away; it was the sign of weakness before the Devil if she did. But those eyes spoke of all the murders he committed, she couldn't help the urge, she nearly did turn away until her stubborn side took the better of her. She stood tall and remained at a distance from the body. If Lucifer was willing he would snap those ropes and grab her himself. He knew that the only way to capture her was for him to do it himself. But he would not have the power to do that with such a weak connection and a weak vessel. She was just for communication. Nothing more!

This vessel was no threat… for the moment.

"Celine…" He spoke with the girl's voice.

"Lucy…" She said with a smirk and the frown appeared on the girl's, Lucifer's face. "Forgive me for noticing that you actually are in a girl's body. But knowing me, I'm such an idiot. Not only will you not look to kindly for the insult, but for me to say forgive me to the Lord of Darkness... I really must be an idiot. You would never forgive anyone. It wasn't your nature after all."

"I'm a misunderstood male…"

"Don't try to play me, I know of the crimes you've committed. I'm not entirely stupid for an angel that has been led far from home."

"You appear to know more than your birthed brethren."

"So it would appear, or it could be I'm just well informed."

"Yes there could be that. Vera and Viola… right? Your ancestors…?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "I remember the pair of them, especially on their death bed."

Her eyes blazed up in fury and she lunged. If it were not for Storm who grabbed her and pulled her back, she would be right in his clutches. He had been waiting for something to snap inside of her, but she couldn't help but feel like killing him in this vessel. Storm still restrained her, tried to at least. Mai got from her spot and stood in front of Celine, blocking off her sight with Lucifer's eyes. Glancing gratefully at the pair of them, she used the opportunity to calm down from her outburst. This was not going to get her anywhere. Lucifer wanted something from her and she wasn't going to give it to him. Especially not when he was underestimating her by entering such a weak demon's body that he was using as a vessel!

"They didn't tell you the cause of their death? How not so polite of them, I would have thought that they 'beings of perfection' would have done a respectful thing and told you everything that you should know." Lucifer spoke from his position. Celine made no noise to indicate that she heard him. Her mind may have become engrossed in what he had said before. Why hadn't they told her the cause of their death? Maybe she could understand. She would have become engrossed in anger that eventually she would have become in his grasp like he had planned. It had almost worked here if it hadn't been for Storm stopping her.

Celine stepped around Mai and towered him, but still keeping her distance in case he can use his abilities to bring her to him. "It won't work any longer, Lucifer. I can see through your plan now."

"Oh? You think you got me all figured out do you?" She could hear the chuffed tone in his voice.

"I may not have got you entirely figured out, but I do know that if I come close to you, then you would finally have me. I'm not sure how much your power extends with that vessel but I'm not risking it to find out either. Besides…" she narrowed her eyes at him. "There's no telling if you would hide the true extent of your powers in such a frail form."

He raised his head towards the ceiling and laughed. "My, oh my, I could not have figured that an angel would have avoided a trap so easily." He lowered his head to look at her. "You really are something quite... unique, my dear Celine."

The itch to slap him tingled over her right hand. "I'm not your dear, so change your words…"

"Angel pride…" he spoke. "It really does make Angel's lose their perfection doesn't it? But you… you may be more perfect than all the others, but even you including myself, have so many flaws. Nothing is perfect, not even God."

He may speak truthfully, she figured, but that didn't mean she would have to take his words so passionately and seriously. He could just be saying things to wind her up, and despite them being the truth, hearing him speak as if he was still one of her species puts a sickness in her stomach that she was unable to be rid of. If he was still calling himself one of them, then what does that make the rest of the angels? Evil and vindictive as him, as if she'd believe that! She may not have seen the others, she may have only seen her deceased ancestors he had killed, God knows how long ago, but that doesn't mean she should take his words into account and believe that they are like him. Flaws or not, perfect or not, they were her brethren and either way, she will return them to a place that they can leave in peace and prosperity. Exclude Lucifer because he betrayed all that angels were supposed to follow. He was an outlaw amongst outlaws. He was nothing more than a demon that will never return to the high circle of angels.


	17. Chapter 17

Return of the Angels

Van stalked the length of his room with his mind twisting in thoughts. Something had been nagging at him ever since Celine had left for the mission that was handed to her, although she was the one that had mentioned it in the first place. He shouldn't be worrying ever so. She had promised she wouldn't disappear again without informing them, but he couldn't help but worry. She only had come back for a short time and then she had to leave to carry out a mission that involved a terrible rebellious teenager. Raven would always strike fear into people that come to know about his ability in battle, he would never give mercy to his opponents and he would simply end their life without a mere thought.

But why was he worried about Celine? He knew the reason why. It wasn't that she had only just come back and then she had to leave again. No, it wasn't that. Something wrong had screamed at him in his heart when she left the gates of the base. She shouldn't have gone on this mission, his gut instincts had told him this in the meeting but he paid no heed to it. Now he was certain that he should have listened to it. Was it him fearing that Raven would defeat and kill her? Or was it something else that just nagged at him and would not release him from its hold?

There was only one way of knowing what it was that made him so heavily concerned over her, he would have to go after her. He sighed and sat on his bed. He couldn't just go after her now, she was probably there already. He looked out the window to the scenery that lay beyond the gates. The desert was still vast as ever, always endless and full of sand that was constant in its yellow coloured glory. Although the scenery was great and always peaceful, he could not help but feel that he should get a change of scenery soon. His growing agitation must also be the fact the scenery was constant and unyielding. There wasn't a change in the environment but there would always be the change of temperature. There is no telling how the desert can change.

Suddenly his mind returned to Raven. What was he doing? How had he survived their last fight? He closed his eyes off from the thought. There was no use pondering; it would only result in paranoia. But out there he was performing his ill deeds upon innocent people. Right now he must be Celine, but being none the wiser that she's Sapphire, maybe he wouldn't kill her. No, Raven wasn't like that. If there was someone that was confronting him in an effort to rein him in, then he'd most likely kill her so he can stay free. Should he worry about her or not? She might see it that he was thinking she was weak in a sense, and she is much stronger than him.

A knock rapped on the door. He recognized the gentleness of it and noticed that it wasn't a fast rapped knocking but a slow one that was unsure whether to disturb him or not. He stalked over to the door, hesitating before it and then pulled down the handle and opened it to see Fiona standing there with her red eyes wide with concern. Her features had fallen when she saw his face a shambles. She could see that he was beat about something, but it was something that would always be reframed from spoken. It was his own silent battle and she was becoming unsure if it was wise to confront him about it and try to ease away his worries.

"Van…"

He stepped aside and allowed her to walk inside. He closed the door and walked around her to sit back on the bed, his eyes staring straight out the window to the desert. As she watched him, she noticed the fall and rise of his chest and the frown upon his face as he spoke within himself. Her nerves ran through her being, her uncertainty becoming more of a noticeable curse than anything. It took several unnerving minutes for Van to face her with his eyes clearly showing his detachment from reality. His mind was withdrawn and contemplating on a matter he seemed unwilling to discuss, even to her.

"You've come to ask what's wrong with me, haven't you?" he speaks, bringing her back from noticing the sculpture of his body and the way he seemed to tense the more he seemed to be thinking about something worrisome.

"Van, why did you run out of the war room?" she asks no hesitation this time.

Previously Van had been in the midst of an important meeting in the war room. It was connected to Celine's mission to retrieve and rein in Raven. It was due to this that he had escaped the room. The loyalty of each individual towards Celine was outstanding, but people were beginning to doubt her abilities. Everyone besides Van! But their doubts had seeped inside of him and he didn't want the confusion. His upset had broken out through the war room like a tide and unease had easily set in. The reason that Fiona must be here was to confront his feelings, try to ease away what unease had seeped through. But through her stance, Fiona was feeling the same way as him. She was unsure if Celine had the ability to face Raven after the amount of time she has been away for now and still no word has come to their ears of how she was progressing.

"You know as well as I do why I ran out of that room." He replies, turning his gaze away from her.

"Oh, Van…" she speaks sympathetically and sits beside him on the bed. She placed a hand on his arm in a gesture of shared sympathy, but it was not shared. Their individual worry was different and unable to be calculated. The depth of their relationship with Celine might never be able to be said allowed, but they both know it wasn't something on the level of more than friends. Their tie of friendship runs deep with the girl that was not with them, but they know that she has become like family to them.

Before anything else could become spoken, an urgent fast rapped knocking sounded on the door. Fiona stood from the bed and opened it. Their words were exchanged in soft whispers, but Van didn't care at this time around. His concern was directed elsewhere, his mind ravelled up with the thought of his friend having been killed by the teenager he had come to know as his rival. Raven was either doing something terrible to her or it could be the opposite. He knew there was a deep hatred towards Raven that she holds, but he didn't know how far it goes or how deep. There was always something there that he doesn't seem to know, but whereas she respects him of his position, he respects hers and gives her the privacy that she deserves.

Fiona came back and this time she wasn't sympathetic, well not as much. Instead she was urgent, just like how her low mumbled whispers had been.

"Van, we're needed in the war room, it's important."

"Did they say why?" he asks.

"No, but I was told that before that information can be passed on to us, we would need to be present in the room."

Looking up at her, he nodded and stood from the bed. Now was not the time to be mopping around trying to decipher whether Raven was a match for her or not. If he was going to help her in any way he can, he would need to do his part and cooperate along with the rest of the team that wish her well. Closing his door he walked through the halls with Fiona at his side. His features had become hard and solid, returning back to the leader that the underlings have known him to have become. He entered the war room and everyone met his gaze. They had put what had happened earlier to a side, right now this was important.

"Celine's contacted us in a most peculiar way." Karl informs him. Van nodded and sat down in his seat. He nodded again for the man to continue. "She's informed us that she has Raven in sight, but has not gone to the extents of tying him up and bringing him. She says she's delayed and apparently it is something that involves her mission."

"Is that all she has reported?" Van asks to clarify all the information.

"There is one other thing that she has said." His eyes were firmly locked with Van's as he dished the next piece of information. "She does not want _anyone_ to go to her in assistance."

Van thought for a moment and seemed to have come to a realization. "Then we don't help her!" He tells them as he closes his eyes and relaxes in his chair.

"Are you out of your mind?" Herald nearly shouted in outrage.

Van looked over to him and saw the anger in his eyes. He knew about this man when Celine had seen him for the first time since her return. He was part of her family when she was in the imperial army. Of course he could see that love that this man had for her; he expected that this man would have an outburst. To him it was like they were going to abandon her because they would not offer her some assistance. But surely, Herald should know that Celine would not want any assistance, especially when she has asked for none. Karl looked over at the man; something was in his eyes, something similar to realization and also sadness.

"I know you feel that we are abandoning her but we're not. She doesn't want any assistance from us and if we really care about her, we would do as she says." Van says to him to try and calm the man's temper.

"And if we don't send any assistance then we don't care about her either way." He spat out in hatred. He did not hate the boy for his words; he just hated the situation that he was put under. Celine had surely put them on the spot, especially since they might be called failures for not doing anything to help a fellow comrade.

"Although it is regrettable, we cannot do anything to help her if she does not wish our help." Kristen puts in but Herald just glares at him and then turns away from him as if he hadn't heard him.

They still did not get along together and Kristen's words mean little to Herald than any others.

"What do you say to the situation, May and Ray?" Van asks the pair of them.

The two of them sat side by side. Since they have been together with Celine for so long they would know the girl most of all. Their expressions were worn like masks of stone, unreadable and unchanging. As if those expressions were chiselled forever there. They both looked at each other with the same expression and then looked back to the rest and shrugged their shoulders together. It wasn't a very helpful gesture at all and Herald was looking at them as if they too were crazy. But he knew that they were the closer comrades to Celine than any other. So if he were to get advice on the girl he has been reunited with now, he would have to ask the pair of them.

"Celine wants no help, so don't give her any." May replies; leaning back in her chair.

"It's that simple." Ray states, doing the exact same as his companion.

"I respect the fact that the pair of you have fought by her side for many years, but don't you worry about her at all?" Herald asks, trying to get them to say that they should provide some help.

"You don't understand Celine as well as you seem to think." May states angrily with the fact that he tries to get some help for the girl!

"She's a supreme warrior, far beyond that of original warriors. The battle she fights is out of our hands even if we did want to intervene to help her. She warns us away so we don't get ourselves killed. That is why she expects no help." Ray translates May's rage. "In these same circumstances, before we met the lot of you, Celine had expected her companions to back off and allow her to deal with the fight herself. It is a battle that only she can do."

"Storm is with her, as well as the organoids, she's got all she needs for help anyways." May says as she came out of her anger.

Herald, knowing that he has been defeated, lowers his head and takes up his seat again. May having closely looked upon the man was able to sympathize with him. But she knew a bit more than the others. There was a love for the girl that was stronger than anything else. He was not in love with her, but he loved the girl for something else. There was a respect, a certain look in his eye that speaks as if he knew his place when beside Celine. She could just tell that there was a link between the two that got her wondering. What was their relationship and why does it appear to be hidden from the rest of them?

"Our actions have been decided. We do not provide help to Celine; she will have to handle this mission by her own hands. I'll give the report to Celine to inform her of our decision. I'm sure she must be expecting these to be our actions." Karl informs the others. He looks to Herald and gets an idea. "Herald, would you like to tell her instead?"

Herald looks at him surprised. "But I'm not…"

"I'm sure Kristen will agree with me, right Kristen?"

"Of course, I respect Karl's idea to allow you to write the report and get it delivered to her." Kristen agrees.

With a shine of gratefulness in his eyes, Herald nods his head accepting the task with open determination.

"This meeting is adjourned." Karl declares and everyone is instantly scraping back their chairs and exiting the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Return of the Angels

Discussing things with Lucifer was not going to get her anywhere. She had argued against herself from pursing the questions that had invaded her mind ever since she had been told the truth of her past and her birth. Why pursue them when the demon would just manipulate around them and seek answers of his own? She had exited the room in a hurry, noting the way his eyes had watched her as she left. But the bad thing about leaving the room was the fact that she had left a defenceless human there with the top of all the demons. He wouldn't do anything to her, she hoped. If he did, she would be the one damning him and ridding him of one vessel. Besides, Mai, Terror, Taki and Shadow will protect her whilst she was absent.

She wandered up the stairs and something, like a pull, propelled her into a room that was brightly coloured in a florescent pink. The carpet was a shade darker, but there was mostly pink everywhere she looked in the room. The bed covers were just as pink as the walls but the dressers and wardrobes were white. The vanity dresser was white with the decorations of flowers on it. The vanity mirror was large but there was makeup scattered over the top. So the demon had been posing as human as much as possible. But something didn't fit with her right. The demon appeared not so demonic but the power that came from the girl was only the power of being the creature itself. Or maybe Lucifer had created a new being.

This room spoke of many memories, not one of them was related to the creature downstairs that he had taken control of. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents that drifted. Perfume had doused the room strongly, nearly causing her to choke. She opened her eyes and walked towards the vanity mirror, sitting down on the stool before it. She felt the soft cushion beneath her and she relaxed somewhere. Skimming her hand above the makeup without touching it she was able to feel a mixture of energies. Many humans had touched these items, including the creature. But there was something else but she couldn't quite make sense of it though. Instead she closed off her eyes again, trying to peer closer to this energy she sought out through the mixture of all the ones that basked the makeup. There was no change.

Opening her eyes she saw something she couldn't believe. In the mirror there was multiple females in the room, laughing and using the makeup. Glancing down there was none missing but as she looked up in the mirror, all the females held an item but the rest was on the floor, scattered between the four of them. There was one she recognized, the creature that was downstairs but instead here in the mirror she was sitting on the bed. She turned around, but instead of finding the four girls there, she found it empty and left how she had found it when she walked through the door. She glanced back to the mirror and still saw the four girls, but there was nobody there when she turned around.

Then it hit her in realization. She was seeing the past!

She couldn't hear the words as if she was watching a movie before her and she still did not understand why this was being shown to her in the first place. So she watched and waited but there was nothing that would indicate anything. It was just a past, probably one that wasn't useful to her anyway. She went to get up but something kept her seated. She tried again to get up but still she was forced to stay seated, she glanced to the mirror and widened her eyes. Staring back at her was not her reflection or the past event that she was seeing, but the face of the creature downstairs!

Her black hair framed her face and her red eyes stared at her. There was no evilness illuminated in those eyes unlike the time she had first seen them. This girl was different but yet the same. She was not the one she had faced a short while ago, she was... human! Taking away her shock she looked at the girl that stared back at her. There was no exchange of words but there was a passing of feelings that Celine was able to recognize within the girl's gaze. She was scared, lonely and desperate. She was seeking help. Her help! But would she accept something like that when she knew that there was a creature downstairs with the same face as this one?

"Angel…" the girl whispered, inside of that voice there was a plea, desperate to be answered. "…that is not me who you see downstairs."

"If it is not you, then who is that has your face?" she questions the figure before her.

"A demon has taken reign and pushed me out."

"Was that what you were telling me through one of your pasts? That you're human and not a creature of the Dark One that I had thought?"

She nodded. "I seek you out because you are the only one to answer and to help me."

"Because I am a creature created from God's power?"

"Because you are a creature born from a womb of divine powers and given it!"

Celine already knew that she was the first Angel to be born instead of created. The other born angels had died a few days later, but she was the first successful one. No wonder Lucifer wanted her so badly. She shook her head against the thought. No, that may not be true! There are always reasons for doing things and she doubted that was the reason behind all his attempts to capture her. There must be something, another reason for all of this. She looked at Leara's true appearance, although it hasn't changed from the creature beneath the floor she was on, but she could see the difference. Closing her eyes she thought to herself for a minute before opening them and looking directly at the female before her.

She nodded, giving her confirmation to something unasked. "I'll help and there isn't a cost to it either."

Red eyes widened before her. "Without a cost…? But you're life would be endangered doing it, I can't just let it be without a cost!"

"Well then, get used to my stubborn side because I won't let you repay me for my kindness." She states and stands and walks away from the vanity mirror. She exited the room and left the figure to watch her leave. Turning back to the mirror, Celine watched the girl form two words on her lips and then vanish from the reflected surface. Smiling she exited the room and down the stairs. She had been wrong twice now! First she assumed that this girl was corrupted through being raped, and then she assumed that it was the creature itself. But it was the creature itself, except the flaw was it was the demon having possessed the body of a human. As of now, she made a vow. She would never assume without first surveying the situation first handed.

She walked into the kitchenette and discovered Lucifer still had occupation of the female's body. The demon inside must have backed off to the farthest corners for her master to take complete possession of the body. Showing no signs that she had figured it out, she stood before him, his eyes looking up at her. There was no smirk upon the girl's expression, but instead of seeing the girl, she saw the black beast that silhouetted the demon that had overtaken both demon and human. To free the human she would have to drive away Lucifer and then destroy the beast within. A possession can only happen if there is a window opportunity for the demon to invade the body. In other words, Leara had been in the deepest of her depression with the demon invaded her body.

"Welcome back, Celine…" he welcomed with the girl's voice.

"I must appreciate the warm welcome you bring to me, but Lucy…" she bent down to his level. "Don't forget that with your warm welcome I'll only turn on you when your back is at the most exposed."

Narrowing those black eyes, he wondered on what she meant. She had confused the great beast of hell! How lucky for her! Exposing a knife from one of her hidden compartments the blade glinted in the feeble light that was in the room. Lucifer's eyes looked upon it and widened. He knew what it was. He looked up at her with horror. A pleading flashed through his eyes but with the impassive look on her face, he knew that nothing would change her mind. He narrowed his eyes instead, damning her to the deepest pits of his hell and promising he would be her personal torturer. Bringing her knife back, she pushed it forward and the moment that Lucifer released a piercing screeched from the girl's throat, she stopped the blade's drive. The tip was only just touching the girl's skin.

Lucifer had left the body!

But it still was not the girl that looked back at her, but the demon that hosted the body. As if waking from a dream the demon was unable to realize who stood before her, until she noticed the blade that was just right at her throat. Red eyes narrowed, dark blue eyes remained impassive, but no one moved, daring not to interrupt what had started in the air. Hissing from her mouth, the demon felt ready to decapitate the girl before her, but with orders from her master before he left the body, she would not bring harm to this female. She wanted the top reward that was promised with the girl unharmed and alive. No one wanted to risk losing something that was considered the most precious and treasured of all the rewards that they could gain.

"Celine…" it hissed at her.

"Demon…" Celine replied as if acknowledging.

Those red eyes shifted to something behind her and then focused back on her, a smirk tugged at the girl's lips. "I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I have important plans to make. It also includes gaining a very high position, possibly even My Lord's love."

Celine couldn't help but burst out in laughter, without removing the blade from the demon's throat. "Him… being capable of… love? Out of all the people, you think he can love?"

"Of course," it hissed in disgust. "Everyone can love, including the leader of us demons."

"The Black Lord's heart is nothing but a corrupted mass of evil that holds nothing related to love. Don't include lust in that because lust in different to love. He. Can. Not. Love." She said through gritted teeth.

She went to plunge the knife through the throat but she was stopped by a hand grabbing hers and pulled her around to face her sudden attacker. Her eyes widened at the sight of Raven having awoken. His eyes were murderous as they were before, the spell still hypnotized him; his actions were not of his own choosing. But that would still not justify him before her. She gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyes and ripped her hand out of his and ducked from his oncoming hand. She kicked his legs out from under him and she stood as quickly as possible and went to drive the knife through, but he had recovered quickly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms by her side, and he threw her on the couch behind him. Before she could recover from the shock of having been thrown on the couch, he was on top of her, straddling her hips. His hand instantly reached for her knife, his whole body stretched over her and he yanked it from her grip and threw it aside. Her chest heaved heavily and she glared at him as he kept her wrists above her head and the other around her throat. Glancing over at Storm who was being kept back from interfering, she glanced to the knife near her. In response Storm looked down at the knife and then back up at Celine, who nodded in confirmation to the question in the girl's eyes.

She watched as the silver haired girl reached down and took the knife in her hand. Knowing the affects would leave proof of having touched something she shouldn't have, Storm winced in pain. Instead of dropping the knife, she raced towards the demon infected body and Raven suddenly understood why Celine's eyes were diverted. He glanced behind and watched with wide eyes as she approached, with the knife posed, and aimed for the heart of the body. He unlatched himself from Celine and dove for her, but Celine was instantly up, tackled him to the ground and stood. Storm threw the knife to her and skilfully catching it; she turned around and struck the knife through the girl's chest.

But what reached their ears was not the sound of a female screaming in pain, but a deadly shriek of something foul. Yanking the knife out, Celine saw that what coated the blade was not blood of a human but blood of a demon. The purple blood coated it, steaming like active acid trying to burn through an object, but her knife never melted under the pressure of the blood that coated it. Celine watched with her chest heavy as the shrieking continued. Smoke came out of the body and soon the purple blood flowed out, thankfully not scorching the body it had hosted. After sensing the demon to have gone, to never return, Celine slumped to the floor, the knife clattering on the wood.

Storm first cut the girl free, who still sat there unmoving in the chair, and then went to Celine's side. Not caring that Raven was moving in the corner of her eyes, she continued on breathing properly. Storm's cool hand touched her bare shoulder and shudder raced through her. She was that hot? She hadn't known. Glancing over to Storm she reached out towards the hand that had gripped the knife. Her entire hand was scorched, skin was peeling and blood flowed from the scorches disarraying the scorch beneath. Looking up at Storm in sorrow and guilt, she could not express the sadness and the guilt that overwhelmed her. But Storm shook her head and smiled down at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven demands and Celine turned her eyes on him.


	19. Chapter 19

Return of the Angels

Raven wanted answers that were just not coming towards him from either of the females' mouths. In his eyes there were two beautiful females slumped on the floor in exhaustion and one other beautiful female tied to a chair. A black haired one looked as if she was out cold, her head was lolled forward, and her hair was covering her face so her facial features weren't undisguised. Then he looked at the ones of the floor. One of them was silver haired, long and silvery that glistened in the light. She was attending to a golden haired female whose hair turned even more golden in the sunlight that bore through the windows. His eyes widened upon the golden haired girl. Why the hell was she here?

He remembered her from when she saved him for that guy in the desert. But why the hell was she here of all places? It wasn't something he had expected. She was exhausted as he could see; her golden hair fell over her shoulder and touched the floor. What stunned him were those eyes that turned to look at him. Those dark eyes were like sapphires, such a glorious dark beauty. He shook his head. Why could he not distinguish the difference between them? Why must he constantly compare her to Sapphire when it's obvious there is the complete and total difference? She was beautiful, possibly even more so than Sapphire, but he couldn't simply ignore the fact that something inside of him was breaking.

He watched as she struggled to get herself to stand, but the silver haired girl helped her. They exchanged looks and the blonde politely thanked her for the assistance. She looked back over at Raven who still was demanding answers with his hard looks, but he refused to budge. He refused to show his surprise at both her strength and her determination. She was still doing things that Sapphire would. But why the hell was he still comparing them to each other? Could he not see the difference already? Or was he refusing to allow her death to actually play him? Could he not move along in his life without having to think of her? Was he always doomed to think about that woman who died three years ago?

He saw them make way for the exit and following them were three organoids. Gold, a turquoise and a green! "Wait!" They turned to face him, but the blonde's pained expression chocked words in his throat. But he quickly recovered. "I asked what was going on, so tell me already."

"You won't get answers through demands you big brat!" the silver haired girl snarled angrily.

"Ease yourself, Storm. Don't needlessly get angry with him, you're not going to go far with his stubborn ass." She turned to him. "Listen, Raven, there's no need to tell you anything. You won't understand, just like you didn't back at the desert. Just keep to the story that you were under hypnotism and then you can go back to your life by destroying bases to get back at Van who defeated you three years ago."

"What do you know of my story?" he snarled.

"Oh, much!" she told him with a sad smile. "Now isn't the time for diving into the past. It's much painful for me and I only wish to move on from it."

She turned to walk out the door with the help of Storm. "I don't think so! I want to know what's happened here and I want to know now."

He watched as she pulled away from Storm and although she was in pain, she made her way over to him and pushed him down onto the floor. "You stubborn bastard!" she shouted. "Stop thinking about what you want and just acknowledged that we saved you from your death! You've already bedded a demon that took control of her body and for all I know you could be corrupted."

He stood angrily. "Once again you're on about that demon shit. Stop living in your own damn world and actually come to some sense that you've gone insane."

She punched him right in the jaw. Her eyes were anger stained and her dark eyes appeared lighter. He looked at her shocked, already thinking that she was again Sapphire. Sapphire was the only one that dared to hit him. "The only one insane here, is you! Stop living in the damn past and move on with your damned life!" She turned around and headed for the door, this time she didn't stop, she didn't use the help offered to her. This time it was anger that had drove her out of that door.

He placed a hand to his cheek, it stung and still did. Her punch was strong and righteous. He deserved it, but he wouldn't admit that. Shadow stepped up to him but avoided his touch in case he took his anger out on him. Growling in his throat, he tried to comfort his master, but Raven paid him little mind. His eyes were still upon the door in which the girl had stormed angrily out of. Why does she still continue to resemble more and more of a girl that has long since died? She had died saving this planet from destruction from a guy named Rafael. Back then, it was revealed that he was a demon, and now… he was trying to convince that girl and himself that demon's didn't exist that she was insane. But he had been in league with one in the past.

Wait a minute… she couldn't be…? No she wasn't. No resemblance. Just because they were doing the same thing it doesn't mean to say that they are the same thing. There has to be some sort of explanation. But something tells him that he would only find that with that blonde haired girl. But she had refused to share anything with him, just a story that he couldn't buy. There must be something that she was unwilling to share with him. But then her words struck him. He had bedded a demon that had possessed a girl? He looked over at the black haired beauty. He couldn't imagine himself bedding her. She wasn't in his criteria that he expected to find in a female. But for some reason, his body reacted strangely. As if it had come to know her body.

His eyes widened. She had been telling the truth! He stood up and ran out of the house without a look back. How could he have been anymore stupid? He couldn't even remember the past few days but nobody appeared to want to enlighten him about it either. He looked around his surroundings. Where the hell was he? Shadow came out after him and stood at his side. At least he had his organoid. His chest was breathing heavily from what he had discovered. But what he found out was that he was not looking for a way of escape, but he was looking for that girl. Was she around here still or had she completely moved off and forgotten about him?

He wanted to know more. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He had more important things on his mind. Such as Van Flyheight! She was right, he is thinking on the past and all he wants is to destroy the person who had defeated him three years ago. Van Flyheight was going to pay for it. He will exact his revenge onto him, but for now, he needed a zoid and supplies. He walked through the unfamiliar place trying to locate a place to stock up supplies. But as he neared it, he was taken by the arm and shoved into the alleyway. His face struck the wall and his chest was pushed further up it. His hands were behind his back and then he felt the rope tie his hands tightly together. He was taken by the shoulder and forced around so that his back hit the wall.

He looked down at the silver haired girl he had known to be called Storm. She was grinning and then she turned to look at the blonde haired girl who leaned against the wall opposite him. She carried a gun that was pointed at the sky, but nevertheless, she was armed and not entirely happy either. Her eyes were away from his, refusing to look at him, but the silver haired girl was opposite. She was glad that he was in this situation, almost too happy. He narrowed his eyes at her and she frowned at him and stepped on his foot. He growled and in response he got a gun to his face. At the other end were dark sapphire eyes that were blazing in fury.

"Growl at her again and I'll blow your brains out."

"If you're so angry with me and want nothing to do with me, why the hell are you doing this?"

She scoffed. "Don't act stupid on me Raven; I know you're smarter than that."

"If you actually considered time to remember, you'd find out that we never said we wanted nothing to do with you. Think Raven, why were we there in the first place?" the silver haired one said to him.

"Oh how should I know? Wait, maybe you were to have demonic sex with me as well!" the blonde slapped him at the side of his head. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem has always been you, you dolt." She leaned back against the wall and averted her gaze to the streets. "I don't have time to dick around with you, Raven; I have far more important business to attend to."

"Then why are you bothering with me?"

She never turned to look at him but she did reply. "We're taking you in… to the Guardian Force!"

About two hours later, Raven had been seated into Storm's sky zoid that hovered above the zoid beneath. His hands were now tied before him so that he could sit more comfortably in his seat, but he doubted they wanted him to be comfortable. He glanced at Rain's head, glaring deathly at her. Previously she had been performing some tricks that scared him half to death as he thought she'd crash. But when she pulled back up from near to crashing, she laughed. She was somebody he thought deserved to come close to death to discover what he feels like. Maybe then she wouldn't pull something like that again. He growled at her a few times but she only mimicked him, and otherwise ignored him.

He glanced out through the orange hanger. It expected it to be nothing more than the orange colour that it is, and so he discovered that no matter where he looked it would be boring to behold. He wanted to know where the blonde's zoid was beneath them. He wanted to see what it was like to look down from above, but he knew it was pointless. Whatever reasons they had to take him in, he knew he was not going to let them do that without a fight. But something tells him that they were not willing to put up with a fight. Well not the blonde haired one that is.

He waited till he neared a village that they were going to stop at for some supplies for the road. He knew that this was loaded in zoids as he could see that before Storm had landed. It was ripe with zoids to steal, but first thing he had to do was escape. Storm was a lot less observant than the blonde, but he knew that it would be Storm who would be putting up with him. She even connected a rope to him as she led him around. She gathered her own supplies whereas the other had her own as well. Was she like that with all of her team? Allowed them to gather their own supplies? Not very smart if you ask him!

He watched what she brought and raised an eyebrow up at them. She turned and glared at him a few times when he nearly laughed at what he discovered. This girl was far from trying to act all soldier like. She brought everything that a girl would, everything that she preferred. To discover that his captor was just as girly as the rest made things a little easier on him. But now he just needed to wait for the perfect location and the perfect time to actually put his own plans into action.


	20. Chapter 20

Return of the Angels

She took him back to the zoid where the blonde was already waiting. As of yet he hadn't heard her name, but he's heard of the girl he was still linked to. He kept his eyes on the blonde, who refused all kinds of contact. A gun still remained in her hands and he examined her suppleness from the distance. She wore shorts that accepted the humid temperature to touch her legs. Her navel was showing, revealing that creamy coloured skin and the shape of her stomach. The material covered her breasts like a bra, but worked its way over her shoulders and half way down her biceps. The large V showed a portion of her cleavage and the gem that hung from her neck, it rapidly changed colours and it had angel wings folded against it.

No matter how much he looked, he was able to see the muscles in her structure but he could definitely see the luscious curves of her delicate looking body. He especially checked out the largeness of her chest and he couldn't believe how well grown they were. When her eyes looked over at him, they narrowed and he gave a frown of his own in response. He was not about to let the girl know that he was checking her out. Storm pushed him forward and he must have totally been absorbed in her to not realize that the silver haired female got behind him. He looked back and frowned at her, even tempted to growl but he knew that she would place that gun to his temple again if he tried.

But how was he supposed to escape the situation? The blonde was far too observant even if she tried not to pay attention to him at all. Storm was one of those over confident ones; he knew he could get passed her easily. But the blonde… it's going to take a lot more to get around her. Her defences and her guard were on the all time high. He wondered if she was even a virgin. Now where the hell did that thought come from? He shook his head and did as he was told and got into the sky zoid's hanger. It was a giant eagle, lethal and deadly he discovered. Maybe he could steal the zoid from her and be on his way.

His eyes travelled over to the blonde. No, there was no way he was stealing this zoid. He sat in the passenger seat and waited till the silver haired girl jumped inside the hanger. She strapped him in, smirked and sat in her own seat. She began flicking switches, pressing buttons and doing things to the zoid. The hanger closed and he was once again trapped inside of the zoid with this annoying silver haired bitch. He watched as she strapped herself in and was then pressing more buttons and doing stuff he didn't have a clue. Is that just to operate the damn zoid? Complex piece of junk, he thought.

XxX

Celine seated herself in the zoid and just focused on breathing. There was no way she would expect him to sit there quietly and let them take whatever's coming to him. She knew he was planning something, she _knows_ him. Raven hasn't changed for all the years she's known of his existence, there was no way she could be wrong about him. If Storm wasn't careful enough, Raven was going to escape. Her job was to bring him in and she would not fail. She doesn't accept failure, besides; it's for the best of the citizens of Planet Zi if he were in prison. But the best for Raven so that he doesn't have to be in contact with the damn demons again.

She made a link up with the Guardian Force base. Kristen appeared on the screen.

"Raven's been captured, we're bringing him in." She reported.

"Well down Celine, we'll get the preparations ready for when you arrive back at the base." He replied to her.

She gave a nod of acknowledgement and confirmation. "We'll be a while, so wait for us." He nodded and she smiled. "Don't worry, he won't be a problem. If he escapes I'll just captured him again. I don't settle until the mission is done." He smiled.

"That's good to hear. I've just heard that he can be a very difficult person to keep under control."

"Well there are others more difficult than him." He laughed.

"Yeah, she's sitting right in front of me." He replied with a smirk. "See you when you return." She nodded and the connection disconnected. All that was left was to bring him in and the mission would be done. So far, Raven is the only one to be the biggest threat to the peace on Planet Zi. But soon enough, there would be more dangerous threats, ones that she would have to deal with personally. But there was something that concerned her. Would anyone interfere whilst she did her job? She could name a few people that would do just that.

XxX

The day was far from ending and the constant heat made the horizon look blurry. Herald looked over the mass amount of sand and frowned. She now knew of their connection, he also knew that she felt like avoiding him for the secrets that he kept away from her. She had every right to know, and he would understand if she had done that. But something was different with the girl. She accepted it all without a single showing of that impressive anger of hers. Through her stage of finding out what she truly is, she had awakened in some parts and maturity was one of them. He was proud of her, so dead proud that although he never doubted her from the start, he knew he would always remain by her side.

He looked to the skies, searching out further through the universe, feeling something out in the atmosphere. It was strong and getting stronger. Kept past a veil that sealed them away from access to this world, he could feel the churning of the beasts beyond the barrier. If he could feel it, then he was most definitely sure that Celine can too. This kind of beast was going to be difficult, he knew he would struggle with it, but Celine's abilities and powers were unsure of at the moment. She never really stayed put to practice or for him to help her advance in control of her powers.

A knock sounded on the door and he turned to see Van and Fiona enter the room.

"I've heard from Kristen that she's returning back with Raven in her custody." Van informs him and he nods in thanks and acknowledgement. He turned back to the window. "Is there something the matter, Herald?"

He closed his eyes with his back still turned to the young soldiers. How was he going to say that they would soon be attacked by beasts far stronger than anything ever seen before? He couldn't! This mission was for him and Celine alone, no humans should be mixed up in the midst. Besides, Herald wasn't exactly his real name. It was just a name that he could take on in this human form of his. He turned to Van. "There is nothing that you should worry about, Flyheight. Just focus on Raven and protecting those you declare as dear to you."

"Herald, I was wondering if there is something you're hiding from us." Fiona speaks up with confidence, but when his eyes exchanged from Van's to hers, that confidence diminished slowly.

"Good gracious child, what on earth are you on about?"

"It's just…" she suddenly stopped and then shook her head. "It's nothing, never mind."

So this was why Celine was so observant of this girl. She was onto something and that could reveal much more than intended. She was sharp, especially for an ancient Zoidian. He should keep an eye on this female, just as much as he should keep an eye on Celine. But right at the moment, Celine was his of most importance. He nodded and turned back to the window and his gaze reached out past the sky and clouds and into the black universe. So much to prepare for with so little time!

Celine might not be ready to battle them, but he would have to train her in the art of her powers as much as possible. There was no use denying anything any longer, but with Celine accepting his secrets and understanding what he is; there should be no troubles with her. She'll arrive back with Raven and the boy would be held as their captive until judgement is passed or if he escapes. Herald went with the latter, he was smart like that. Or just too damn determined!

"We'll see you in the food hall, if you care to join us. We know Celine won't be back until tomorrow." Van offered him.

"I'll see you in there, Van." Herald answered as he dismissed them.

No further words were exchanged in the air and Van and Fiona left without another word passed. Herald sighed in relief as their energies left his space. The remainder of the two that visited him stuck to him and he caught the whiff of their scents. He wasn't going to like becoming human any more than Celine. But she can no longer become human; she had lived life as a human for far too long. She wouldn't be able to deal with being powerless. She fought too much and dived into danger without thinking of the consequences. She'd do anything for those that she thinks deserves her devotion to.

If only he could come to terms with her feelings. She may seem hard to understand but he has a feeling that she really is simple. It just takes time to get to know her and adjust to capture what it is that she actually feels. He'd hope that he would be able to understand her. He loved her like she was his own family.

XxX

The darkness was eternal within the confines of space. Stars littered everywhere at every turn, the sun blossomed in brightness in the middle of the planet's orbits. The burning flames were dangerous when reached closer, but nothing would. The gravitational pulls kept the planets at a distance and orbiting around the sun. Further out, heading for Planet Zi, were strange meteorites that appeared to be like molten rock. They had come through a veil that had split the barrier, allowing the strange rocks access to the space in which they are refused from entering.

They rotated as they headed towards the planet, a replica of Earth, but there being a difference. Before any impact could be made or the rock to be set on fire, the rocks stopped and hovered in the middle of the space, approaching no further towards the planet. Almost with watchful and observant eyes, the rock glanced with stillness at the planet, considering when and where to strike down towards it. As if knowing the rock was there, something shifted in the air and the rock was battered with a force unable to be seen by the naked eye.

Something curled inside, uncoiled and stretched. The rock appeared more to be an egg of some sort, instead of being a meteorite. The glow was a dull red, but there was a dark shape within, curled up but appearing to stretch inside. Then it curled back up and appeared to go to sleep, waiting the time for it to awaken from its slumber. The other rocks stopped short and away from the equal length towards the planet. So the rock, appearing to be an egg, up front was the leading one that commanded the others. A thump, like a pulse, from the leading egg stretched to nothing in the soundless vacuum of space. But something was happening, something dangerous and horrible, but all the same. Something devastating!


	21. Chapter 21

Return of the Angels

The way had been too easy; she clearly clarified it to herself over and over. She kept glancing at Raven, as if he weren't the real thing. He should have planned out an escape route and performed it already. Why the hell was he waiting? What was he waiting for? She stood beside the others who clearly were satisfied with her work, but they were oblivious to the danger. Something was _wrong_! She kept looking at Raven, who in turn, after being bound by the Guardian Force soldiers, looked back at her with a smirk present. A smirk that informed her of the threats and plans he had in mind. She couldn't voice a warning to the others, despite knowing what she is; they would still think she's gone crazy. They wouldn't believe her that something was definitely on Raven's mind. They took him inside, most likely to their best holding cell that they have. She knew that they shouldn't have reserved that cell for him, but there was no one else as crazy, evil and destructive as him. Besides the people she's going to personally take out herself, but they don't count in this equation.

She took no prisoners!

The others were extremely pleased, congratulating each other. She saw no reason to do that when she and Storm were the ones to have done all the work. She closed her eyes and allowed it to pass. She didn't need to make arguments with her friends, especially when she might need them at some point. She mentally shook her head. No, she didn't need them. She didn't want to involve them, just like she didn't want to involve Storm into this. But is there really any point in trying to argue with the stubborn silver haired girl? Her whole group would do the same. They wouldn't back down, especially when they know that the next lot would be more powerful than Rafael. Thinking of his name sent shivers coursing through her body. She shouldn't be thinking about him, he's long gone. No need to worry on the past, but she was sure the other demons wouldn't allow it to slide. Maybe he had family amongst the demon kind. She doubted! They cared little for family, just fear, terror, torment and revolting horrendous pain.

"I'm going to go rest." She spoke and without waiting to hear any responses, even if she wasn't heard, she walked away.

She walked through the building, feeling the cool breeze that wafted through the place. She cared little on it and she focused on her own space. She needed it; she needed to escape humanity for a while. She sought her room and entered her haven. It was her piece of heaven, her only home place; a place where she belonged even with humanity on the other side of the door. She collapsed onto of the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress beneath her. She hadn't felt such softness in ages and although it wasn't that comfortable, to her, it was the most comfortable thing to her. The grinding sandy ground beneath irritated her skin as it rubbed far too much. She couldn't sleep all through the nights, so she was cranky, especially from sleep deprivation.

She placed a hand over her head, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Three growls accompanied the steady breathing, the silence not eternal, but the protectiveness was there. She turned her head to gaze into the eyes of the three organoids, minus one who was with Storm. Emerald, yellow and blue eyes greeted her back with their own acknowledgement. She understood their language, understood their growls, all because she was born differently. She created the emerald eyed organoid; it was why she understood that particular organoid more than the rest. The only reason Shadow was staying with her and not in a cell, it was because no matter what he trusted her and he came when she called for him. Raven went wide eyed at that, but Shadow wasn't betraying him, Celine was protecting the organoid.

"Hush, my sweets…" she spoke gently towards them. She reached out her hand towards them, all at once they gathered around her, their noses touching her hand. All of them treated each other equally, but Mai was the most important to her. She was, after all, the very organoid she had created by her very own hands.

She took her hand back and placed it on her stomach, looking up towards the ceiling. She couldn't warn anybody, she couldn't do anything but wait. Demons are usually her targets, but none of them appeared on the planet yet, and the humans? Yeah the only threat was already in prison. There's not going to be much activity for a while now. It was much better when she was roaming free. At least she could travel and discover things, even help people out when they needed it. Here, she could do nothing but rest and build up strength. Besides, there are things that need to be done here with Herald. She sighed, but she really ought to take up that rest she promised herself earlier.

She closed her eyes, releasing a breath to deliver that so desperately wanted sleep to her overtired body. The organoids settled themselves onto the ground, feeling comfortable and cosy with being near her; they curled their tails around themselves and closed off their eyes, but opened their senses completely. Her breathing steadied to the right level of being surrounded by the darkness of sleep. Mai raised her head to check on her to see that she lay completely still. She stood from the covers, glancing down at the form of her best friend, her creator and her master. She was peaceful and looked absolutely lovely with that golden hair framing her like a golden halo. Mai loved her, it didn't matter on her appearance or if she was the weakest of all people, she loved her. She brought her to life, she gave her existed, she was practically her mother in all care. She would protect her till the ends of the earth if needed. There was nothing going to threaten Celine in any way possible. That was the oath she swore when she first breathed life.

XxX

Raven lay upon the bed that was chained to the wall. It had no legs and only a metal surface with a cover. Plans were swirling in his head. He had taken pleasure to see the panicked look on that golden blonde haired female's face. Had she suspected something? He was certain she had. She appeared more intelligent than the rest of the Guardian Force. But the way his organoid obeyed her when she called him… that damn organoid betrayed him. He grinded his teeth together, trying to contemplate on what on earth is going on with that organoid of his. He lay with his back towards the prison cell's bars, his eyes staring into the wall that had a window just above him. He didn't even look outside of it, he already knew it would be the base and outside that, the desert.

The girl, he thought, was smarter than he could have imagined, possibly too smart that she would be able to stop him if he managed to escape the confines of the cell and the base. For some reason, she had also known where he was hiding, and that was something he really wanted to find out. How had she been able to even know that he was still in existence? Duh! She saved his life from that thing she had destroyed back in the desert when he first saw her. Her stupid claims, back in that house where he had bedded a demon possessing a female, of actually knowing him made him want to force all the information out of her. He wanted so badly to show her who was boss and just to be satisfied by seeing her squirm by his own hands.

But for now, he could dream and plan it, but he mainly wondered what was going through her head. There must be a ton of things going through that head of hers. If she was as smart as he makes her out to be, then he was expecting there to be a hell of a lot of things going through her head. He turned onto his back and gazed hard at the dark ceiling. No matter the light down here in the prison, it would never illuminate the cell's ceilings. Should he even worry about her thoughts or seeing the ceiling and not in the darkness? No, he should actually be worrying about the situation that he was in. Even if he happened to already plan on how to escape, could he actually do it with the odds against him? A bloody blonde haired female had captured him so easily, and without having put any effort in it either.

He closed his eyes, could he get anymore pathetic lately? He's supposed to be this badass bad guy trying to get revenge at Van Flyheight and he gets his butt kicked by a girl? Now he wished more than anything to kick that girls butt and show her who is boss. When he gets out of this damn cell then he was definitely going to kick her butt before Van. But was kicking her butt more important than kicking Van's? His revenge of three years might be more important. He decided against that. His pride overtook him, a male he could handle a bit better at kicking his butt, but a female? Definitely not! That was definitely something that he could not handle, not for a long time to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Return of the Angels

It was a hot day and there was by far nothing to do that would entertain the slightest creature. Celine, having not being able to sleep through the night, was standing outside the base of the Guardian Force; leaning against its solid grey wall that surrounded its perimeter. She was swinging a foot back and forth, trying to decide what she should do for the rest of the day. The sun was nothing more than a beckon in the sky, indicating the time of day. The only time that she could see it being majestic was when it was rising or setting. Other than that, on hot days like today, the sun was nothing more than a bore that couldn't even have eyes look upon it.

The sands were a burning crisp underneath the intense gaze of the ball of fire in the sky. There were no clouds to cover it up, but the intense heat continuing to scorch the grounds. For some reason, no heat could affect her as she stood upon the sand with her feet baring no material. Her shoes were beside her, but she wore her normal battle suit. She would go nowhere without it. How could she never be affected by the blistering sun above? She didn't know. Perhaps it was what was in her blood that made her so different to the rest of the creatures on the planet. Her skin could never be tanned just remain the same creamy white as normal.

"Celine," a female voice called out and her body automatically pushed itself away from the wall and turned towards the speaker.

The girl was a silver haired female with wonderful blue eyes. She wore her battle suit as well, a one piece suit that covered everything to her knees and to her elbows. The heat must be affecting her as when she reached the blonde she was out of breath and her forehead was shining with sweat. She stood and wiped her forehead with her arm and gazed at her friend happily.

"What are you doing out here? The meeting has been called to order."

"A meeting that does not require my presence," Celine stated and turned back towards the horizon.

"What happens if there's an argument in there?"

"Does my presence really need to attend a meeting just to keep things in order?"

"People get inspiration from you," she tried to argue.

"Their minds have their own ideas, I do not help them. I would just be a watcher in what they do in human society. I want no part in that until my mission is completely fulfilled."

"Which is when, Celine?" she said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "When would your mission be finished? Or are you just cowering out of the things you could possibly do here?"

It was a strange turn of events that even surprised Celine to looking humane for once. Her dark blue eyes were wide as they turned towards her silver haired friend. Looking down and away her eyes casted sadness. Self pity…? Possibly! Celine has not yet indulged herself into this world like any other being would do. Instead she more fascinated on protecting this planet from demons that are coming. She wouldn't know when they would be here but she could feel them drawing ever closer. Foreigners to this planet, just like she was!

"Leave it alone, Storm. I don't need to argue with you what I must and mustn't do."

"Celine…" she spoke with sadness in her tone. Had she realized the steps she had taken? Realizing that Celine no longer wanted to share extra words with her, she turned around and walked back.

Were they breaking apart so early? Celine couldn't believe it but that step had been taken and she had reacted in a way she probably shouldn't have. She may be in the wrong this time, but she may only have caused half of what Storm has caused. Maybe the pair of them was to blame for this. The stress from her own mission was causing Celine's mind to become too warped around defending the planet that maybe she wasn't realizing what it was doing to the people around her. But at the same time, the ignorance that Storm was showing might be making her less observant of Celine's feelings and actions.

Grabbing her shoes she walked back towards the base with as much interest as the endless sands. Her feet touched the hot surface of the solid concrete that was built over the sand, but still the warmth of the ground came as no affect to her. She clenched the material of her boots in her hands as a thought dawned on her. Perhaps discovering her identity and blood had made her become so cold that nothing could so easily affect and sway her. Perhaps she had drawn herself a line from humans and grew distant from it that might be the reason why she was acting this way. Perhaps it was all her fault for discovering the truth about herself.

"Hey, Celine…"

Her eyes looked up from the grey floor and into the dark eyes of Van Flyheight. His brown hair was tied back and spiked like usual and the usual curiosity was set upon his face. She still had a feeling that this boy was taking a little bit longer to finally accept that she hadn't died back then. Maybe she had died as Sapphire, but she had been replaced by the truth, by the real her and not the lie. Sapphire was just someone who had been created by the Imperial Army and used for their own leverage. Now she stood before everyone as someone new and ready to make up for those mistakes she created in the past.

"What is it Van?"

"I was wondering if you want to go down and see how Raven's doing with me."

"I'm surprised you want to bother yourself with your rival."

"Well even if he is the most dangerous criminal found so far, we still have to treat our prisoners in the correct way."

"It's fine, I was just thinking stupidly."

"Well, do you want to come down with me?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind tagging along with you."

So the pair of them walked together through the base and greeted those that had greeted them. But her mind couldn't help but unconsciously slip back to how she treated Storm. It was a little rude of her and she had never spoken like that to her before. Maybe it had really upset her and perhaps she should apologize after she's gone down to see Raven. She'd have to think about this once she and Van have sorted out Raven.

They entered the prison quarters and walked down the steps that soon grew into a long dark tunnel that was highlighted by the dim lights above their heads. Celine frowned at how poorly lit this place was. Sitting behind a desk was a giant muscled man. He was wearing a black top that had sleeves looked as if they were ripped off. He was already looking up as he must have heard their footsteps come down those stairs. He stood up and he towered the pair of them. He was a like a giant, literally. This was where she noticed that he wore dark jeans.

"Van Flyheight, Celine, what can I do for you?" he spoke in deep heavy voice, but there was most definitely respect in his voice.

"We're here to see Raven." Van announced in a calm voice.

He nodded and took a stick that he soon lighted as he led them down the tunnel. Celine walked last in the group and she looked in each of the cells. There were criminals of all kinds and it looked as if they were poorly treated. Does Van even know about this? She looked up at him and wondered whether or not this was what he meant by treating prisoners in the correct way. Each person from behind bars had slunk back as they walked down, but they were all looking at her, as if they knew what she was and if she was there to offer them salvation and a place in heaven.

Did they know she was part of that circle?

She kept behind Van and stopped when she no longer heard their foot falls on the stone.

"You must be careful that you don't go too close. He's already assaulted a few that brought him food."

Celine looked towards the cell that he lit up with the torch. Inside the cell was no better than any other. She could see that he was given a bed that was clung to the wall by two thick chains and one blanket. The floor was dirty and filthy and she could just barely see Raven as he lay on the bed, just looking at them with a mischievous glint in his violet eyes. She didn't hear when Van gave his thanks and the giant walked away, taking the light source with him. So it quickly darkened and she was no longer able to see his eyes until Van lit his own torch that he was given.

"Van Flyheight…" Raven spoke as if he could laugh that it was him who stood before him.

"Raven…" Van spoke scornfully.

There was a lot of history between the two of them, so much that there was anger in it. Celine knew the story of the pair of them, that they had fought so many times, they probably knew each other more than anyone else. She had no need to second guess the reason each other hated each other, but she had a feeling that there was something that was supposed to have developed but never even had the chance to. It doesn't matter, Celine was not one to dwell on the past, not no longer. She was someone else and only she and her friends of the Guardian Force knew it.

"What are you doing down here visiting a lowly criminal like myself?"

"I'm not a bad host to my prisoners, Raven."

"Certainly you disagree with that, don't you? Look around you, how else do you treat us?"

What could he be on about?

She looked at Van, almost as if she was asking him the same thing. Was he the one to have had the ones in charge of the prisoners treat them like this? No amount of criminal activities these people have done, they don't deserve the treatment they are being given. The only kind that should be given worse treatment than this is the ones that are born of evil. But surely, Van ordering this out? He couldn't, could he? He wasn't like one of those people, he couldn't be. There was only so much a person can be; but really, Van couldn't have that kind of meanness inside of him, can he?

"I never gave an order like that out, Raven. I never requested the prisoners to be treated so badly."

"You're the one in charge of the ones who look after us." He shouted.

She could feel Van's anger and she grabbed his hand before he could do anything stupid that would prove Raven to be telling the truth. Van looked at her and she met his questioning eyes. She shook her head, a silent plea within those deep dark depths that he saw as he gazed into those beautiful eyes. He sighed and nodded his head at her and took a step back. She filled his place by the bars of Raven's prison cell, Van still held the torch that deduced the darkness of the cell. She was able to see inside it and see him.

"Shouting is not going to get your point across." She told him, almost as if she was scolding him.

"And what's a bitch like you going to do? Slut your way around till you got what you want?"

For some reason, she felt her own anger ignite inside of her. Yes, she has had her dealings with Raven, but he didn't know that. He doesn't remember her, well not in this form.

"If you're willing to challenge me to a fight Raven, be prepared that you'll lose."

"I'll only lose because you'd cheat."

She smirked. "Care to try it?"

Suddenly he held his tongue as he stared at her with wide eyes. Again, it happened again. Only Sapphire dared him, only she challenged him. He was hoping that he could scare this female away, hoping that she'd back down so that he could no longer find a resemblance with the girl before. But she appears more like Sapphire now more than ever. Before this girl appeared inhuman, now there was a slight humane feeling about her, as if something had happened that had damaged a part of her, making her give off that humane vibe.

"What are you?"

"The first question you should really ask, Raven, is who are you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Return of the Angels

"Fine, who are you?"

The darkness continued to cloak around them where the light could not reach. It was like a magnetic pull that kept echoing through the prison so that it may drown its victims. But thanks to the torch that Van was holding, Celine didn't have to listen to the voice of darkness. She didn't want any more of herself to be torn away than it already was. She had lost so much and only gained a small amount back. There was much she needed to do and she had to find it out on her own. Right now, this planet and the humans come first.

"You don't already know me?" she confidently asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I…" he suddenly quietened. "I've never seen you in my life." He quietly snarled.

But she could feel the darkness choking those that had drowned into it. The prisoner's here were in a pit that she might not be able to save them from. Their minds were lost to it, to their despair, and to the tortures that they've been delivered with blow after blow. If she closed her eyes now she would be able to picture each torturous moment that they've all endured. It was horrendous, this feeling, it was what the darkness wants. It wants her to discover what it was like down her, wants her to give herself up to it so that she may receive what they are being given. As the one born of light, she had never had to see darkness before, and that was why they were mortal enemies.

"So the name Sapphire does not ring any bells?" she answers.

Silence filled her and in its place the sound of numerous heartbeats was battering at her. The heart of the voices, the truth to what is said and felt! She could feel that some where scared and beyond terrified. It was some of these that want it all to end, have their life quickly taken from them so they don't have to endure any more of it. Their hearts were a traitor to their voices, their souls even more traitorous than their hearts. Their souls were crying out to her, begging her, pleading her to remove them from this terrible place.

It seems they've been here long before the Guardian Force had been set into motion.

Something was definitely off about this place.

In Raven's cell especially!

"Well, does it?" she asks.

"Using that name won't work on me, girl!" Raven responds.

"You believe she's long since died, right? Three years ago after she battled Rafael to the death?" again his silence was his response.

She knew he was listening and remembering. His heart was thumbing against her, she could hear its voice, and she could its feelings. He had been in turmoil ever since he had heard that she had sacrificed herself to finish the battle. He knew nothing else that had happened afterwards, all he knew was that she had died. Now it was a new beat to the heart, and its voice she could hear. Raven was confusing her with Sapphire but he was trying to see the difference between them. She knew he was on the verge to knowing that she was Sapphire, but he didn't want to admit it. He just couldn't bare it to be true that she was her.

It appears that Raven had definitely known Sapphire more than her friends had.

"She was a fool wasn't she?" now she was trying to get his feelings into the air. But again, he made no sound. "All those that had loved and cared for her and she needlessly sacrificed her own life into fighting him just so that this world was safe from him."

Now he looked up at her with a newfound confusion.

"Yes, Raven, she was thinking of everyone on this planet as she sacrificed herself. She wanted her friends and those that were close to her to be able to live in peace without any demons trying to destroy it. But she didn't die, she lived and found her true self, the real her. She now carries her own name, her birth name. Someday, I bet she hopes that you remember without her having to tell you."

He shook his head. "You're lying… You're lying!"

"Look me in the eyes and say it." She snapped.

He opened his eyes and looked at her startled.

"What was Sapphire to you? What did she even mean to you? Do you think so little of her?"

"Sapphire… she was…" his words stuck to his throat.

"Well she definitely never saw you as a cowardly bastard that tries to hide from the truth. She knows that you'd charge head first into anything that you're confident enough to do, even if you lose, you'll try again and again until you win. She knows that you're as stubborn bastard, Raven. Don't even give her a chance to think that she was wrong about you."

"Celine…" Van's hand descended onto her shoulder and she felt the gentleness behind her. The voices of the prisoner's hearts were now becoming overwhelming, but it was Raven's heart that had captured her. But Van's voice had broken it, and although she didn't look at the man, she was listening. "It's enough, he's not going to listen; he's as stubborn as you say he is."

"Don't think for one minute that I'll leave this be, Van."

Could that be tears he hears in her voice?

"I know, we'll discuss this later, but for now, let's go. I can feel that you need some time to calm. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you down here."

"It's fine, Van. I needed this whether I liked it or not, I needed it."

He nodded his head in understand and with a quick look at Raven, she turned and disappeared down the hall with Van leading the way with the torch. They stopped when they reached the Giant's desk. Van and he exchanged words and he handed the torch back to him, but Celine's eyes wondered down the passage they had returned from. Was it wrong to think that there's something down here that was affected all those imprisoned? Could Raven have been affected by it too?

No, she knew that wasn't true. He may have been under a demon's spell before, but there was no way he could be possessed by one. They hadn't arrived yet, or was this just the effect of demons arriving? She could search the planet's aura as much as she wanted and she wouldn't find anything that has disturbed it. No demon has entered or touched this surface yet. She would need to wait before she could do her job. But something definitely needed her attention down here and she wasn't going to leave it until it was sorted. But for now, she needed some time to calm down. She had been riffled up because of all that was down here.

"Let's go Celine," Van calmly spoke to her.

They walked up the stairs and entered back into the light that seemed to have recharged her somewhat. For a being of the light, she preferred the light much more than the complete abyss of darkness. They didn't stay in the building so they walked out in the direct fresh air that breezed through the large empty space where some zoids were located. Celine breathed it in deeply, it was a little hot due to the sun that was now slowly falling in the sky, but it was better than being down in that stuffed hot prison.

"Van, are you going to do anything about the conditions of the prisoners?" she suddenly asks Van that he turns to her surprised.

"Well, I'll have to speak to Kristen first about it and see if anything can be changed. Is there something on your mind?"

"It's better that I discuss it in a bigger party, Van. Something didn't appear right down there to me."

"I could tell; you looked as if you were going pale down there."

"I'm going to speak to Kristen, don't wait for me Van."

"Okay, I'll see you in the cafeteria then?"

"Just don't wait up!" She called as she begun to head in the direction of Kristen's office.

He watched as she entered the large building and then he moved towards the cafeteria when the door closed behind her. She jogged up the stairs through the halls and turned corners so that she could reach Kristen. There were two guards posted on duty outside of his doors and they opened the doors for her at her approached. She nodded at them in thanks and she moved inside of the room, hearing the door swing shut behind her. The room wasn't quite like she had expected it to be. Whereas she thought it'll have just a place of business, he had it mixed with portraits of his family.

"Ah, Celine, welcome, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to arrange a meeting, it's quite urgent."

"If there was an emergency, wouldn't I be the first to know?"

"Look, everyone has different stages of emergency and mine tops yours. So understand what I'm saying and allow me to make the meeting."

"I can't do that, I'm afraid."

"Kristen," she said in warning voice.

"We've had her differences and that's behind us now. I am not saying no just to spite you, I'm trying to think of what's best for the soldiers."

"And this is the best for them. They need to know what I'm going to tell them, otherwise something could seriously happen."

"If something does happen, and since you have pre-warned me now, I might have to assume that you have done something to cause something to happen."

"Are you saying if something happens you'll blame me?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Call a meeting so I can pre-warn everyone."

"About what…? Demons…? You've destroyed him already, so don't fret and just go for lunch." He went back to work on the paper in front of him.

"Kristen, it's just as important as capturing Raven…"

"Good day, Celine."

He was just not going to budge and she knew it. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She stormed out the office and banged the doors open. The guards looked at each other as if they were trying to ask the same question. Had they just seen what they thought they saw? Because as she left the office her body was glowing electric blue, as if electricity was trying to zap her, but instead it was her body that was producing it.

She wouldn't stop until she got outside the gates of the base and then screamed her lungs out. It shook the sands; it shook the base and inside the building things collapsed onto the floor. It was like an earthquake had struck them. When she finished she slumped down on the sand and crossed her arms. Kristen was being a pain in her butt. Just because he was near the leader of this place it doesn't mean that he could be all high and mighty and think that she'd just listen to him. Somehow she has to get that meeting in before it was too late. If she attends those meetings she would be told to shut up time and time again by him and no one would be able to know what she was going to say.

"My little Celestial, what on earth troubles you?"

Harold sat down beside on the scorching sands, but like her, he was not affected.

"There's something wrong in the prison and Kristen won't allow me to call a meeting so that I can discuss it with everyone."

"Before you came here, I've been thinking the same about those prisons. I've not been down but just standing at the top of the stairs gives me the shudders."

"What's down there?"

"Memories and they're very torturous ones too! If there's something else down there, I haven't got a clue. I've not been down to check it out."

"I believe something is down there. The darkness tried to smother me at one point and when the torch was lit, it tried to get me to encourage me to join the darkness."

"A being of light refuses such dark invitations. They are weak in the darkness, which you should already know."

"The living conditions are terrible and Raven blamed Van for it."

"Van is in charge of those that control the prisons, well them and more. But of course he would be to blame, but he didn't know before now."

"He didn't appear surprised."

"One has to expect the unexpected. Although it is the first he has been down in those prisons, he should have expected much since there has been very dark rumours about the place."

"But what do I do? I fear something will happen down there and I can't warn anyone about them."

"My dear, we were made from the same cloth, your mind shares a lot of likeliness with mine, so I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

He kissed her forehead and stood up. He gazed out into the horizon before he walked back inside the base. She needn't have to think to be able to know what he was on about. But it did give her some comfort in the least. At least now she knew that she needn't always rely on him. Her mind too has the answers and he just proved that.


	24. Chapter 24

Return of the Angels

_Eons ago, there had been a prosperous planet that existed in the universe alongside all other planets that bore life. Living in the light where no darkness could be found, even during the night, were beings that had been called Angels by other civilizations. These winged beings held title, rank and power. They were like all other species, gaining power to earn title, respect and honour. But never once did they fight each other for such things. Their creator was said to be the creator of all existing planets of life, but they the first ones to be made in his grace. It was him that all of these creatures tried to please the most._

It no longer matters, Celine thought.

That planet had been annihilated and the Angels had fled to someplace else where she was unable to go or find. Could the Angels have really been made in His Grace? If they fled and not stood and fought against those that had managed to score a win against them, does that really make them in the creator's grace? Yes grace, she realized but not image. The Angels were never created in God's image, just his grace. They were his messengers and his warriors; they were his will and command; they would do everything just so that they could please him and earn points with the big boss.

She may not be able to live her life like those Angels, but she was certainly not going to dismiss them quite so quickly. They were her species, her people, whether she acknowledged it or not, one day she would have to return even if she were to be an outcast. But would she be accepted back in her rightful place? She wouldn't know, she'd never know, not until she found them.

_Then the battle began between Angels and Demons. Two eternal enemies for all existing times!_

The past was supposed to be the past; she could never live her life in it. She manages her life by responding to the present. What's a piece of the past except a mere memory? For her it was nothing, just a bedtime story, but it was recited as her history. It was not written in anyplace she has seen but what do you expect? Planet Zi was never the home of the Angels in the first place. But she couldn't help but think something else, some kind of missing piece that tied everything together. What could it be?

She looked up from the sand that had been darkened by the night, but her eyes focused to the horizon where the sun was rising with its glorifying colours. She flicked her hair behind her as she stared directly at the dawn. The smile on her face was bright and there was no way she could suppress the feelings within her. She could watch the sun forever if she had time to do that. She shook her head. There was never time for it, not even this early into the morning, but she needn't it after what had happened hours ago. It was closing into twilight hour when she had gone beneath the buildings to enter the dungeons. Down there had completely shaken her up, and she knew that she needed to see the light of the next dawn to be able to focus her mind. Seeing it was a relieve to her soul that seemed to glow with the sun's intensity.

Her golden blonde hair caught the light and sent the feeling of heaven to soar through her. She closed her eyes and allowed the light to soothe inside of her and around her. It was as if her body was absorbing the light. At least this was a voice that she could willingly listen to as she knew that this was part of her she could never deny. The darkness however was a different matter. It was something she had no choice but to reject. It being what it is sent something wrong through her; it wasn't a darkness that she would normally stand in. There was something down there, something that required her attention. But how was she going to be able to do something about it when she was being stopped from trying to get access down there? She needed everyone else out of the way and those prisoners needed to be treated and quickly. She wasn't sure if they could last long in that insane darkness that was swallowing them. She just had a very bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Celine…" her eyes opened wide at the voice and she turned to face the girl who called out her name.

The silver haired girl was definitely unsure whether or not to approach. Her blue eyes were saddened and they wouldn't meet hers. She was glad that Storm had decided to come out here after all.

"It's okay, Storm…" the gentleness of her tone must have made Storm feel welcome beside her friend again.

Storm's back had instantly leaning against the wall beside her and her blue eyes were focusing to the rising sun. Apart from she was shielding her eyes from the bright light.

"Will you forgive me for what I said?"

Celine looked at her and then away at the sun. "For what…?"

Storm looked at her in disbelief and when she caught Celine's smile, her own spread across her face. "It doesn't matter…" she said looking up at the bright sky above them.

The reason behind Celine's pretending of not knowing what Storm was on about was because she had already forgiven the girl. But the truth in behind it all was that Celine knew that she should be the one to say sorry, but since now it appeared that everything was sorted out between the two. But as Celine made quick glances at Storm, she already knew that her silver haired friend knew what she was feeling. That was why she wasn't saying anything. It was because Storm didn't want Celine to think that it was all her fault that they had a small argument, Storm only wanted her to feel comfortable and not have to take the entire burden upon herself. Like last time, apart from then she was not known as Celine, but as Sapphire. And that burden she had taken upon herself was the fate of the world.

"You're so stupid…" Storm muttered but she knew her friend heard.

Celine never looked away from the sun. "What do you mean, Storm?"

"Sacrificing yourself to defeat Rafael… you were so stupid. You could have asked your friends to help you. You know we would have been there for you."

"And risk losing you in battle? I don't think so. You know I'd never let that happen and if there was a chance to prevent that, then you should definitely know that is the one that I will take."

Storm grew silent. "But still you're stupid…" she muttered low enough she thought that her friend hadn't heard, but she had.

Celine smiled at nothing in particular. "I need a favour, Storm." Storm perked up and then stood straight, awaiting commands. "I need access to the prisons, but I can't with Kristen not listening to me at all. So I need a long enough diversion so that I can do something. Will you help?"

"When do you want this happening?"

"Not yet," she said with the shake of her head. "I don't want anyone becoming suspicious, but we need to prepare. It's dangerous like when I battle Rafael, but this time I know you won't let me leave you behind. So I need you to inform the rest of the gang what's happening and make it inconspicuous. I really don't want the rest of the Guardian Force to know what's going on."

"You can count on me," she said with a salute and a smile.

Celine watched as she ran off back inside the gates of the base before she turned back to the horizon of the rising sun. Closing off her eyes she wondered what she could do whilst she waited. There were many possibilities that occurred to her but would she even be able to do them as of yet? No, she thought with a shake of her head. Her main priorities come first, even if it means that maybe her life would in risk with them; that is what she has to do no matter what happens. It was her mission that was set upon her at her birth.

It was obvious they needed someone of their species to survive and fight off what was killing them off. Demons would be the best option. But could she prove the statement whereas many others might agree with her? She opened her eyes to look at the shiny blue sky. No, she should not even think that demons might be innocent. They were born of sin and corruption; they don't stand a fighting chance if they were to try to make themselves innocent in a case which most justifies them as guilty. Who else was the eternal enemy of her kind? No one! Who else even know that they existed? No one; no one but the demons. With facts set in place, it's just a matter of time before she would be exiling them from this planet one at a time.

For now maybe a decent visit to Raven's cell might be appropriate for her confused mind about the prison itself.

XxX

She walked up to the Giant's desk and hovered over him until he stopped and looked up at her. She could tell that this man was gentle in some ways and absolute vicious and cruel like the prisoner's here. His black eyes looked at her and then a smile caressed his face and then lit up his eyes. She had no need to be weary of this man; he was as gentle as anything when comrades are concerned.

"Good morning, Celine, it's quite early for a visit isn't it?"

"I can only agree with you on that."

"You're not the only one to be getting strange feelings about down here." The Giant spoke as he slipped his fingers through each other.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who said I was getting strange feelings?"

"I've heard about you in rumours from some of the guards that come down here to record that this place is in check. Besides, it's in your eyes and your stance. When you first came down here you were completely fine, feeling nothing at all. When you returned something had happened to change your view on what was happening down here. Now again you have that same look in your eyes, but more confidence about what you must do. But you're still a little confused about what exactly must be done to solve this feeling."

"You must have seen people come and go to be able to tell that much." She was indeed impressed.

"All the time," he agreed. "I must admit I don't like the rules that concern the prisoners."

"What rules are these?"

"You seem like a smart girl and I'm pretty sure that you'll definitely be able to get your say about this. Well much more than I could actually." That she has already tried and failed. Maybe she should be a little firm with Kristen? "Kristen's rules are to give the prisoners what they deserve. Very little food and water, a very thin cotton blanket and that's it. In other words, these criminals are to be treated like dirt and vermin."

Celine frowned. "If Kristen were to be one of these prisoners, he'd soon discover what it's like to have someone decide this fate upon them."

The Giant nodded. "I agree, but no one is capable of frightening that guy to realize the wrongness he does. Sometimes I feel like the Guardian Force is corrupted the way those in charge rules."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You're actually going to do something?" he said, but there wasn't surprised that ignited his tone like that. It was happiness that someone actually was going to try to get something done. And changed!

"The Guardian Force was created to give justice a meaning to the world. Captured and retain dangerous criminals, but still be fair on their treatment. They are still human beings that have their own rights. The Guardian Force is the world united and helping each other to keep the peace between all and give that safe and security that people hope to see. But this…" she swung her arm out to the prison cells, "this is completely wrong. We look like we're justice and the right thing, but hidden from sights and in the darkness is where the truth lies of what we do with the criminals when captured."

"You can forgive human beings but not the demon you killed three years ago?"

"Demons are corrupted and sinful. They know no means to stop or correct their actions. Humans can make their choices and decide how they wish to live their lives. Yes, humans can be forgiven; they can repent on their sins and their wrongful ways. Demons, however, cannot. They will always been sinful for that is how they are made."

"Are you saying there is more than one of those things out there?"

She blinked her eyes at first. "On this planet…? No there's not, out there in their own void they call a home… yes there are. Many of them in fact, they are another civilization, just like us."

"You are not like us, Celine. In this world you are a foreigner, an intruder, an unwelcome guest… so to speak." Unwelcomed echoed in her mind and she couldn't help feel lightheaded. "Not to worry," he said leaning back on his chair, "you are welcomed here no matter what anyone tells you. You've saved us from a rule from a demon, or saved us from our death."

"I do not mean to be rude, err…"

"Jeremiah, ma'am, but just for you, you can call me Jerry." He said with a pleasant smile.

She stilled a chuckle. "I think I've watched too many shows."

"Oh?" he said leaning back on his desk.

"I have expected to hear your name to be Tiny, many shows I've seen often… well some of them… have a really big guy named Tiny."

"Ah, I expected an answer like that from someone someday." He shook his head. "But these people don't care for a joke or socializing nowadays. I'm surprised that they managed to create a force like this for the whole of the planet."

"There's a hidden truth behind the Guardian Force, more than you may seem to see."

"I've been in the darkness all of my life, I often hear hidden secrets that are pushed into the darkness. I can keep one more secret in my mind." He said tapping his skull.

"I'm not really one to tell it, but perhaps if you ask Van, he might tell you the truth that you deserve to hear."

"Ah, right, I do seem to have forgotten that you have come down here for a purpose, and not to talk to someone like me. I do seem to have taken up your valuable time, Celine; I should let you be on your way."

"Oh don't worry about Jerry; it was nice to be distracted from something incredibly important for once. But thanks for the chat, it was nice."

"You don't get to do it often enough, do you?" he asked with a small hint of sadness and knowing in his voice.

"Not really, I have been focusing more on what it is that I need to be doing instead of spending my time wisely with my friends. I really might not have much time left to be with everyone else."

"Well then, you know what to do now don't you?" she looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Spend some of your time with your friends while you wait to do something about this mission of yours. It may be important, but also think about the value of your friends and how important they are to you. I'm sure you'll be able to get an easy enough answer for that."

She smiled at him. "I think I will, Jerry."

He position himself with a pen poised in his hand. "So who are you visiting today?"

"I'm visiting our newest criminal, Raven."


	25. Chapter 25

Return of the Angels

_What is it you want, Raven?_

The voice cooed at him in his ear. He turned over onto his other side and gazed out of those cell bars, but there was little hope to escape the voice. It was all around, in the darkness, everywhere. Sometimes it felt like he could feel the breath of the one talking to him, it was creepy, sent shivers down his spine and made his hair stand up on end. Male…? Or perhaps, female…? The voice sounded disorientated, like a puzzle that couldn't be made out. He could try so much to shield his ears from the voice, but it would then sound as if it were coming from inside of his head. There was no escape, ever!

_Come on, Raven, you can tell me._

_Go away_, he thought and turned onto his stomach.

He had come to recognize how the prisoners' caretakers act. They cared little on what they need, or even if they managed to survive through the nights, before their sentence. Each criminal in the cells are given little and viewed as of even less. Not heard, perhaps not seen at all either. The darkness could accompany his statement of not being seen. The caretakers obviously had higher orders not to exactly care for the prisoners. Good job they were doing so far. They were definitely perfecting the neglect of those who they hold captive.

_You want to kill them, don't you, Raven? I can make it happen. All you have to do is accept me._

Accept it? What was it? Who talks to him through the darkness and inside of his head? Nothing human, that he was sure of. He turned his head so that he could glare at the darkness, hoping that this thing got the hint he wasn't interested. He planted his face in the flat pillow, attempting to make all connections to him impossible. He clamped his hands over his ears, but there was always a way that this voice could get through to him. He could try, he decided that himself and always refuse what it was offering. If he could that is.

_I know your every desire, I can feel your emotions, and I know _exactly_ what you want. So save yourself the trouble and just accept me._

Persistent wasn't it? This voice had an ego so large that maybe its own world could be created on it. He scoffed in the pillow, almost coming out like a snore, but whatever it was that was trying to convince him obviously knew he was awake. There was no denying that it was tempting to just accept the thing. But there was something within him that was telling him no. He closed his eyes, he knew sleep would never overcome him; the thing would just wake him up. He had already lost sleep the moment he was brought in this cell. What the hell was sharing the same cell as him?

_That girl…_ a shudder went down his spine. It was like he could hear and see it smirk and lick its lips. _She's such a beauty, isn't she? _Now he could swear he could feel the thing's desire in the air around him. _Why haven't you already tried to take her, huh, Raven? You're missing out, completely. _

There are many different girls he's met; this thing could be on about any number of them. But somehow he knew what this thing was on about. It was like the name was screaming at him, even now. He could try to ignore it all if he could, but with nothing to set his mind on anything down here, there was no way he was able to avoid it. The voices were so loud that it was like someone was speaking to him.

_Come on, Raven, don't deny yourself. You can accept me…_

His eyes widened.

That was his voice!

There was no way, that thing should not have his voice. Unless, it was him! But before, the words were disorientated, it was nothing like his. Or it could be that he was imagining the whole thing. No, he definitely knew that he was not imagining it. The darkness _was_ talking to him, and it wouldn't let him go until he has surrendered to its will. He wasn't a fool, he wasn't going to do it; at least he hoped so. But what it promises, what it could give him… It was a desire that he would love to be fulfilled. He could get anything he desired…

_That's it, Raven, accept me._

_Raven…_

_Raven…_

"Raven!" he sprung up from the bed and his eyes were wide and a sweat drop crawled down the side of his face. He turned towards who had disturbed him and saw the golden blonde standing there with a torch lit in her hands. Her name was just at the tip of his tongue. The name was like a longing, he wanted to say it to see how it felt as it rolled of his tongue. But those eyes were like two pools of deep sapphires.

"Celine…" the name tasted so right on his tongue. It felt right to him. It was like it had become a spell once it had been spoken from his lips.

_See, Raven…? See how good that felt? _

He slammed the voice away. But it came back with vengeance and his head nearly struck the wall.

"Raven!" her voice echoed like a song of worry.

He could see her as he lay on the bed, almost in a paralyzed state. The torch had fallen to the floor, but it didn't burn anything else other than the torch itself. Strange, he thought, but his eyes looked up from the light and into those deep eyes of the sapphire sea. Her hands were clutching the bars as if she wanted to get through them to be at his side. He felt like reaching out towards her and saw himself doing so unconsciously. He swore he felt his eyes go wide but they remained normal as they looked at her. What was going on? What the hell was controlling his body?

"Jerry…" her voice whispered. Her head turned towards the direction she had probably walked from. "Jerry!" she called and her voice echoed and stretched.

Responding to her panicked voice were the heavy footsteps of something gigantic. Another light lit up the passageway and a tall, gigantic male, towered behind her. She turned to face him, to regard him and confront him with her musical voice. He didn't know what happened, but his eyes blanked out and he could hear the metal keys clanking together, a metal door unlocking and it screeching open. Then his outstretched hand was taken and then a warm breath brought him back out from that darkness. His eyes were looking straight into those two sapphire oceans.

"Raven…" she said gently and pushed his hair out of his face. "It's going to be okay."

He felt relief surge through his body at her reassuring words.

_Not if I can do anything about it!_

His body went into a spasm and her hand clutched tighter. Those eyes turned into an ocean unsettled with worry. She was going to stay with him, even through this turbulence that ricocheted his body. He felt like his body was being torn open and that something trying to force entry to inside. He would scream if he could, but there was something around his throat, forcing him into silence. He could do nothing but feel his body being torn open, feel the spasms and continue to look into those eyes.

"Celine, should I get the others?" he heard a deep male voice say, but it seemed to have come out like a growl.

Her eyes never left his. "Please Jerry; make it quick."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and ran out, closing the door but not locking it behind him.

"Raven, I know you can hear me. Please say something…" could he see the hint of tears in the corners of her eyes?

His mouth opened to form syllables but nothing but a choked sound came out.

"If you can't speak, then don't!"

_Damn it, don't be so stupid, girl!_ Raven growled in his head.

As if she was able to hear his thoughts her eyes widened. Something obtained control of those eyes and her eyes were suddenly searching his face. He could instantly tell that she knew something was definitely much more wrong that she had first thought. Her eyes moved away and Raven felt like pleading to get them to look at him again. He screamed inside of his head that was more like a cage than anything. Inside he was frustrated as hell. Why the hell was this happening to him? Was it because of the way the prisoner's were treated? Was this what happens to them after a while of being down here? Had they lost their minds like he seemed to be now?

Celine looked around in the air. It had suddenly become heavy and thick, definitely something wrong with it. She had sensed this before, when she had first come down to see Raven. The souls were screeching as if they were being tortured. No, they were warning her of something that was down here. That was what she couldn't figure out! The thing inside of this cell was not a spirit that wanted revenge for what happened to it. It was something else. Something that was now burying itself inside of Raven and devouring his will so that it could take control.

Her eyes turned back to Raven when she suddenly felt his body become still. His eyes were violet still, nothing indicating that something had happened to him. She looked closer without closing the distance. His eyes were dull and distant, as if life had been taken away from him. The air had settled but the souls didn't stop screeching their warnings. There were so many screeching at the same time, she couldn't hear their words. What were they warning her about? Something inside of the cell, no doubt! But there appeared to be nothing wrong with Raven. But perhaps physically there was nothing wrong with him. What if his mind had become lost to the darkness?

A chuckle rose from his throat, although it sounded exactly like him, it wasn't! She knew it wasn't!

"I can smell an angel…"

Suddenly she knew what was inside the cell! But now it was inside of Raven.

She yanked her hand out of his and quickly got up to scramble backwards until her back met the bars. He slowly got up from the bed, cracking its neck as if it hadn't moved for so long. Those eyes become full of life, but only with malice inside of them. Raven was now a prisoner in his own body. Those eyes looked up at the ceiling, taking its time to admire the cell, but then they went down and down and down until they landed upon her and a smirk formed across his lips.

How could it have gotten through without her detection?

Unless it had been here for years already!

"Angels sure are the most delicious foods to ravish, aren't they?" he spoke as if from experience. "But, with the angels I've tasted and seen; I've never once seen you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't surprise me! You demons are low in intelligence after all."

His speed was incredible. He was suddenly towering above her the next second. He had both arms either side of her, trapping her between his body and the bars at her back. She was in deep trouble now. Could she hope to escape without having to kill Raven in the process? She would never take that risk. Sacrifice was a part of saving the planet, but she was not willing to risk Raven's life to save the planet! He removed one of the arms from her side and traced a finger down the side of her face.

"I'm not bothered how angels view me, even if they say I'm low in intelligence. But in truth," he inhaled deeply, "I've never smelt an angel as good as you." Two fingers went under her chin and forced her to look at him. "What kind of angel are you?"

She swatted his hand aside and glared at him. "I don't give information about angels to my enemies."

"Unless you want to save yourself the humiliation you will." He said with a confident smirk.

"Stop using his voice…" she said turning away.

He laughed. "Oh I see! It's like _that_ is it? Here I thought it was all one sided." She looked up at him with a confused but narrowed glare. "That's right sweetheart. The reason why I chose this boy instead of the others I could have possessed a long time ago is because of you!" she clenched her teeth and fisted her hands. "You don't believe me? You know I would never lie."

"No, but you can twist the truths to work in your favour."

"Oh, you do know us well don't you?" he leaned closer, even pressed his body closer. "Want to give me the information? Or do I just humiliate you?"

"No to the both of them."

"Looks like you'd rather be humiliated, and it's perfect that I'd use this body to do it with."

"You weren't here to just get a body and leave then?"

"No, I lingered around here because a few days ago I had thought of leaving, until I smelled you."

"Stop saying it's about me!"

"Oh but it is! It's always been about you, since you are the last."

"T-the last…?"

"Oh I don't think so honey. If I don't get my information, you're not getting any either."


	26. Chapter 26

Return of the Angels

What could he have meant with her being the last? She hadn't a clue but she didn't like the situation as it is. She could feel the heat from his body, and although their body parts were connected at the hips from where he pressed against her, the rest of their bodies were not. Something was wrong with this and she knew it. Since when did demons indulge in this with an angel, their enemies? Normally she would have done anything to have gotten out of this situation, but she couldn't… no she wouldn't… put a hand up against Raven.

_It's not Raven_! She told herself.

It's not Raven but it is his body.

"The name has a gentleness to it, don't you think?" now what could he be on about? "Unlike this boy's name which sounds the complete opposite."

"Huh?"

"Your name, Celine, it sounds gentle." He lifted her chin with two fingers again. "I don't see how it could be your name when you surely aren't gentle."

Again she swatted his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!"

"You are becoming more and more likeable, Celine."

"Don't say my name!"

"In what position are you to give me orders?"

Celine's eyes widened when she heard a loud roar come from above. Her gaze went up towards the ceiling, as did his, but whereas his eyes narrowed hers became one of relief. That was one thing she was very familiar with. Her organoid was coming and she would not be pleased. Her arm was gripped tightly and she was thrown across the distance. She struck the wall hard and fell onto the metal bed with a thumb. She felt the chains jerk and then settle. She lifted herself with her arms and then she wiped away the blood that went down her mouth. She looked up but only to have to search for him.

Had he escaped when he threw her against the wall?

Earlier he had said that he had no means for escape, not when he had smelled her.

"Oh dear, I must have thrown you too hard." He suddenly appeared in her vision with his face close that she nearly shrieked and pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing. He stood and then sat on the edge of the bed, with his head turned towards her to watch her very closely. "You look so vulnerable when you get scared, or even when you cry." He said with a smile.

"I have not cried!"

He laughed. "No you're right; you had tears in the corners of your eyes. And you were so darn cute you were nearly irresistible."

"Look you, just leave me alone. It's obvious that I'm not giving you what you want."

He grinned. "Again you're right. Should I just take what you're not giving me?"

"What are you talking about? You can't just take it!"

"You must be on about something else." His finger traced over her cheek. "This time I'm on about something else entirely."

She was now aware on what he was on about. Her eyes suddenly widened and she made an attempt to move away from him, but his hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. Her back slipped from the wall and onto the bed, she kicked out at him with her free leg but he caught it and twisted. She followed the movement and ended up on her hands and knees. She picked herself up, using him holding her foot as leverage and then kicked him in the chest. This time she cared little on how much she has to beat up Raven's body. He deserved her abuse after the way he treated her before.

He stumbled back and then fell on his ass. He looked at her, unfazed by the kick, but surprised that she managed to knock him back. She got off the bed and seemed to glow in the darkness. Raven's violet eyes turned into something that definitely signified it was not him that was doing these strange things to her. Brilliant blue eyes replaced Raven's and she knew she was looking at something beyond the normal level of a demon. He stood and brushed down imaginary dust and then soon looked at her.

"Its playtime now is it?"

"I don't play around you fiend."

"Ah, of course you don't! You angels are too serious for your own good. Don't you ever consider others around you for a change instead of thinking you're doing the right thing?"

"Of course I…"

"Don't lie!" he growled dangerously. "None of you angels have ever thought of it." Her eyes widened at his temper. He had suddenly tackled her to the ground, his body only just above her, leaning on his arms as he looked down at her. "That's why you lose, because you don't ever stop to consider an alternative. You always recklessly charge in, sacrificing your own life in the process."

Why the hell was he complaining at her for the way angels work?

"If we involved others we'd be putting them in danger!" she argued. "Why are you even bothered about how angels work anyway?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "It's nothing…" she knew it was more than nothing.

"Don't lie to me!" she said narrowing her eyes.

His smirk was not real, and he was most definitely hiding something. "Oh you're good. I tried to get information out of you and you managed to bypass my tricks."

_Liar_, she thought and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now then, where were we?"

"We were at the part where you were getting off of me!" she then lifted her knee between their bodies and kicked him in the chest. She put a lot of force in it and watched as he struck the bars and hard that it must have hurt him.

He remained standing and wiped the blood from his lip. He lifted his head and looked at her dangerously. "This isn't finished, Celine. I'll be sure to claim what I want."

The torch went out by the wind and he was gone when the fire somehow was lit again. She stared in the empty spot until a body bashed open the doors and raced towards her side. The golden metal could never be mistaken and her nose lowered into her vision and she looked up and into those emerald eyes. Mai was standing there with anger and worry in her eyes and has Celine hugged her nose, she relaxed against her master's touch. She slowly lifted her head towards the entrance and watched as Terror came charging through those iron bars along with Shadow and Taki, followed by Storm and the others.

Van walked in the cell and examined it. He soon looked over at her. "Where's Raven?"

"Where do you think Van?" Celine demanded off him.

"It's obvious he escaped." Irvine cut in before anything could stir up between the two. "What's gotten into the both of you?"

"Raven's dangerous, Irvine and now he's not here in custody so that we can keep an eye on him." Van said turning to him.

"If you're blaming me for his escape, Van, then just say it." Celine said, suddenly standing.

"Whoa, easy guys, there's no need to fight over this. So what if Raven's gone, we can easily get him back." Irvine interjected again, this time standing near enough in between them.

"It's not going to be so easy this time, Irvine." Celine told him without turning towards him.

"Celine…" it was Herald and he was looking more concerned than ever.

"Herald…" she turned towards him. "I'm sorry, I… couldn't stop him."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, everyone makes mistakes."

"I thought angels were the perfect beings." Van said spitefully.

Celine pushed herself out of Herald's arms. "Alright, Van, I've had enough now. What the hell is the matter with you? If you can't handle me being an angel and that demons exist, why the hell have you acted like you have all this time?"

"I didn't want to upset anyone."

"Oh great job you did!" she said swinging her arm to indicate what was happening now. "And great job you did with keeping an eye on him!"

"I think that's enough." Kristen said peeling through the crowd. "What happened here?"

"Raven's gone…" Van curtly answered.

"I can see that Flyheight. How did he escape?"

"Ask the angel here!"

"Here I thought I was the bitterest one towards Celine, even after I've stopped being such an arsehole to her…" he said in confusion. "What's up with you?" he asked Van.

"Nothing…" he replied and didn't look at anyone.

"Maybe I was wrong after all." Celine suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"Humans are no better than the demons. They can be just as corrupted and sinful after all. And here I was thinking that they deserved to be forgiven, start anew, but yet all I get is being treated like a piece of shit from someone who's supposed to be my friend."

"I'm not the one who let a criminal escape!" Van nearly shouted at her.

"You, Van Flyheight, are not who you once were. You're a demon, nothing more and nothing less. Unless you want me to exterminate you, stay away from me and you'll live." Celine walked right on passed the lot of them, leaving them all to stand there in shock. Van mostly, he continued to stand and stare at the wall, as if he just realized what he had done.

He turned around to see that everyone was not happy with him at all.

"Van, what you've just done was wrong." He turned towards Herald. "If you were having a hard time to handle all of this, you should have spoken to Celine about it at a much better time. Instead she instantly jumped the gun, placed all your problems on her and on top of that, you accused her of releasing a criminal."

"I…"

"Van…" he turned towards Fiona, thinking that she was also against him. But her eyes didn't betray anything. "It's best you leave her for a while whilst I'm sure Herald will calm her down. When she's ready she can give us the story of what really happened. When she's ready to talk to you, it's best you apologize, because even I don't agree with what you did to her."

"Fiona…"

Slowly those who have said their piece left one by one.

"Man, that was harsh and I don't even know the girl."

He turned towards Thomas. "Thomas… I didn't mean…"

"You may not have meant it, but even I could tell that she feels betrayed. Jeez dude, a girl that is as tough as nails and the strongest on our team was nearly _crying_." He shook his head. "I guess the deadliest weapon against that girl is her friends being the biggest assholes on the planet." He soon left.

"Van, when you're well again, we'll discuss a new mission for you. Just rest up for now and I'll see you in the conference room in a few days time." Kristen spoke and left before Van could say a word about it. He had just been dismissed from any further jobs.

"Looks like all the pieces have been said." He looked over at Moonbay.

"You're going to leave me too, aren't you Moonbay?"

She walked over to him. "Listen, Van, we've all known that you've not been yourself for the past few days. I mean, in the end it gets us all. But Herald was right. If you had spoken about it at a different time then perhaps none of this would have happened. I'm struggling through it too you know."

"So you know how I feel then!"

"Of course I do, Van, but I'm not going around accusing her of releasing a criminal." That sent a blade to pierce his heart. "For two days now I've been debating whether or not I should tell Celine how this is making me feel. Well I would never get over it until I've confronted the one responsible for all this confusion. She's very understanding, I've heard Fiona talk through a lot of her problems with Celine and she's come out as happy as before. I've not tested it yet, but Celine is surprisingly very compassionate and helpful. She's like a guide, and it's actually known that angels do guide us."

"Do you even personally know an angel other than Celine?"

"I don't Van, but there's loads of books about them. When she's calmed down a bit from this episode, you should definitely apologize to her and then talk through your problems with her. Maybe talking them through will get rid of the confusion in you."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Definitely! But maybe some other day when she's her normal self!" she walked towards the prison cell door. "Remember Van, best to stay away from her until she's calm."

She walked away, leaving him to consol himself in the darkness. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had been so stupid to take it out on her. She's an angel, she admits it, she's a completely different species but where's the bloody difference? He probably lost her as a friend and she had been the most loyal of all. She was there for everybody that was struggling to handle it all, but she was there, always helping. She even captured Raven for the Guardian Force! Why the hell would she release him? She knew him better than anyone. She was once his partner for crying out loud!

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Celine…"


	27. Chapter 27

Return of the Angels

He trudged out of the open area and into a decent cave. At first he thought it dismal and needed some kind of refurbishing to make it feel like home, but another thought neglected his first and thought it perfect. He couldn't see the back of the cave, even though the setting sun was looking inside of it. The darkness stretched and from deep within there appeared to be kind of low rumble, like a growl of some creature. He thought he wasn't alone and he narrowed his eyes into the darkness.

He ventured further inside, still seeing no wall, but he did start to go down. The cave had ended up slanted and was leading him further inside. What was he going to expect at the end of the dark tunnel? Perhaps something else that he might have come to share the same cave with! He stopped and glancing around him, nothing but darkness in his vision and he could scarcely see the walls on either side of him. The tunnel appeared to be narrowing as he walked deeper into the mountain. When it became so thin that he had to sidewalk to continue through, he began to think it was time to head back.

But he stopped when he saw a crack that had an unusual light coming from the other side. He drew closer, quite fascinated by this blue light and he squeezed himself out of the wall and into another vast open space. His eyes widened upon his discovery. The room was entirely blue with a lake running through, some spots of plantation that bore fruits and the sound of rushing water broke through his senses. At the very far back was a gushing waterfall. Its sound was loud and peaceful and that was when he begun to understand that the low rumble he heard topside was actually the waterfall beneath him.

Now this was the perfect spot to have as a home!

He walked across the distance to the running lake and as he knelt down, he looked over at the distance and discovered that there were many lakes, all connected to the waterfall. He glanced down at his reflection. The body he had snatched had been worthwhile. Black hair portrayed a handsome face with violet eyes. The dot and the seven on his cheek was quite unique, he wasn't sure what exactly it represented or what it even meant to have a tattoo or whatever the heck it was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of it.

A finger traced the pattern of the seven and he stopped and lingered on it a moment. He closed his eyes and smirked and allowed his arm to fall to his side. He scooped water into his hands and then threw and rubbed it on his temporary face. He repeated the action a few times and after he was done, he ran his arm across his forehead. The water was now disturbed and slowly and gently it returned to its still calmness. He fell back to land on his bottom, gazing endlessly at a tree near the waterfall. It looked to have a kind of shine to it and he suddenly laughed with his mind filled with memories.

Memories that only filled him with bile and hatred every time he remembered them!

He won't do anything to the tree; he had no reason to, although there was a feeling to be rid of it. But as he looked around the cave, he had a stronger feeling saying that everything was connected to that tree. Even the blue tinged walls! Now he really didn't want to destroy the beauty of his temporary home. That would have been wasteful. He closed his eyes and searched deep inside of him. He knew that within the body was the original soul that he had caged in order to control the body. But what was his name again?

He rattled his brain hard and remembered.

_Oh, Raven…_

He got no response so he decided to rattle the cage that imprisoned him.

_What?_ The boy snapped. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage.

_Let's have a little talk shall we?_

_How about get out of my body?_ Again his voice was coiled in anger like a snake preparing for attack.

_How about… no?_ He toyed. _Let's get one thing straight between us, I'm in charge, you're an onlooker. Hear the facts, get them and remember them, because I'm not saying them again._

_I don't care about your stupid rules!_ He growled. _Just release me! _

_Be careful with what you say. I can interpret that as a few things. Well two things actually. Releasing you as getting out of your body completely, which is so not happening, and the second is that I could kill you._

_That's not releasing me! _

_Killing you is releasing you, if you think about it hard enough you'll be able to understand._

He heard him growl but nothing but silence greeted him. He could only take that as Raven complying, reluctantly of course.

_Now then, you best spill everything you know._

_You want lessons? Okay, here goes. A fork is for stabbing, a spoon is to scope and a knife is to cut. _

He slapped Raven's forehead with his hand, thinking how incredibly stupid this body's soul is. The boy was out of his mind to be thinking of playing games with him now. But, he could definitely admire his courage for actually avoiding what he really wanted to talk about. Doesn't matter, sooner or later he will get all he wants, even if that means forcing it out of this boy's head. It would hurt like a bitch, but he never said he was kind or gentle from the start.

_Stop abusing my body…_

_For now, it's mine! _

_I can feel everything you do to it you know! _

_Of course I know that! That's why I hit you, you moron. _

_Shut up! _

_Don't start your temper with me, Raven._

_Then don't abuse my body! _

_I'll do what I want with your body, and that's a fact you can keep in mind as well. _Raven growled at him. _Now then, tell me of those called the Guardian Force. _

_They're a bunch of dickheads._

He laughed. _I couldn't agree with you more. But do you know anything specific about them? _

_How the fuck should I know? _

_How were they created? _

_Like I'd be able to answer that! _He scoffed.

_You don't know or you won't tell?_

_I don't know! _

_Who's in charge? _

_Don't have a clue! _

_Anyone you know in there? _

_A few, old enemies…_

_Names, _he commanded.

_Van Flyheight… _he growled from the command.

_Who's that one?_

_He has a silver organoid named Zeke. _

_Any others…?_

_I don't care about the others._

_All but that Celine girl,_ he said with a grin. Raven froze. _What do you know about her?_

_Apart from that she saved my life from a thing in the desert? Nothing…_

_You sure…?_

_Yes…_

_I can feel you're hiding something from me, Raven._

_I don't know anything of her…_

_Tell me what you _do_ know of her. _

_She saved my life twice, she kills demons and she has a gold organoid…_

_Reminding you of someone is she? _

_No…_

_I can see it in your mind! Don't lie to me, boy! _

Raven stubbornly went into silence.

_What if she is this person she reminds you of? What then…?_

_She's nothing like her…_

_Okay, we'll leave that as that, since it's such a touchy topic._

_Who are you? _

_Zariel, and trust me, my other possessions have never been able to understand me so neither will you. _

_Do you give them a chance to try? _

_Erm… nope! And I should… why? _

_You don't need anyone understanding you! You're just an asshole like every other._

With that Raven went into silence and Zariel was left with a raised eyebrow before he chuckled. He could find a lot of company with this stubborn one. They couldn't be any more alike. He opened his eyes and looked at the space he now occupied. Whereas Raven calls him an asshole, others call him a demon because of his actions. So what? He does what he does because he can. It's not exactly like he's ordered to do it; it's just all fun and games for him. But this time…? It's different, there was more to this than just fun and games. He may find everything funny, but he had a purpose behind staying in that prison, possessing this body and escaping.

But damn he shouldn't have done that to the girl. Now she might have figured him out and how he would react. She'd given him a good ass whooping when she finds him. But how the hell could have just possessed the boy like that just to do _that_ to her? That was stupid, reckless and could have nearly cost his life. Well if it hadn't been for the well chosen body of course. For some reason, she refused hurting Raven's body and he wondered why. Could it be love between the two? No, Raven appears to like some other girl instead of this one. But how the hell could he not? Celine was damn right hot!

He shook his head. He should stop thinking that. That was going to earn him bad points. Normally, bad points were good points for him, so maybe his jumbo is all messed up. Nah! As if! There's no way that could happen to him, he knew that.

He looked around him, assessed the topside with his attuned hearing and then smiled in satisfaction. He assessed the ground he sat on and then he laid out on it. He supported his head on his arm as he lay on his side and he allowed rest to catch up to him after so many years of failing to get back on the physical existence.


	28. Chapter 28

Return of the Angels

A day and many hours had passed since that incident down in the dungeon. Celine couldn't quite grasp what to make of it, apart from that it had nearly torn out her own heart. A few people had tried to approach her, tried to talk to her, but she ignored them when they all had come knocking on her door. Fiona was worried and she had been frequently visiting to make sure that she was fine. The organoids were amazing, bringing her secret dinners and reporting back to her and what they hear. She was unsure if the others knew of her connection to all organoids, but she has been able to understand them because of her race.

The alarm clock split the silence and Mai shifted from her position and towered the alarm clock with annoyance. She turned her back to it, and watched as she swung her tail and smashed it down the middle. That would be the fifth one in two days! Mai really hated those things. Maybe it was because of the obnoxious noise. Or it could be the fact that it scares her and she gets revenge on the things for it. Nodding her head with a puff of air from her nostrils, she settled herself back on the ground, all curled up in a golden organoid ball.

Celine was lying on her bed, pillow clutched to her chest and her arms and legs were wrapped around it. She was in her own ball of silence, heartache and confusion. She had been awake for hours, resisting sleep for so long that she was sure to be cranky. Her deep eyes were glazed over with an emotion unable to be placed, but it wasn't exactly anger or confusion which seemed to be her primary emotions lately. She had changed out of her battle suit and into grey short shorts and a black sleeveless tank top. The fight had been broken out of her.

Someone knocked on the door and Celine closed her eyes to ignore it. It would only be Fiona, once again trying to get inside to talk to her.

"Celine…" the worry in the girl's voice made her heart sink even more and she felt tears prick at her eyes.

How could she have been doubted like that? From Van, no less! She would have thought that it would either be Kristen or Thomas, Karl's brother. But no, it had to be one of her close companions! This was why in the imperial army she got close to no one. She reframed from making contact and she avoided all sorts of relationships. Although she was unable to ignore Storm's relationship, she had ignored all others. She had made a great deal of enemies out of it as well. It was no wonder her death was whispered amongst those she was supposed to fight with.

"Please talk to me…"

Three years of avoiding any of her friends. Three years of being believed she was dead. It now seems that it should have come true. She shouldn't have lived to survive just for this! She may be an angel, one of the more powerful ones, but that doesn't mean that she cannot grieve. She can feel emotions like any other human; she can do anything humans can do and more! She's sensitive in more ways than one. She knew what she shouldn't have done. She shouldn't have come back to her friends. She should have stayed anonymous and fought in the darkness of humanity. She wouldn't even ask for their help in the first place.

"If you're not going to open the door…" Isn't that blooming obvious by now? "Then at least hear me out." She heard Fiona take in a deep breath as she eased her racing heart. "Van didn't mean any of those things that he said. He hasn't quite gotten used to finding out that both angels and demons exist, and that you're an angel and you're trying to save the planet."

How did she know that she was trying to save the planet?

"Will you please let me in so I can talk to you?" All that greeted the blonde on the other side of the door was silence. "Well, if you ever want to talk, just come and fine me."

Her footfalls stalked away from the room and Celine buried her face in the pillow. How was she supposed to speak about her problems to a human being that didn't even know how it feels to be an angel? So many can say that speaking about problems helps, but sometimes it can make matters worse and she didn't want that. Better to bottle it up and remain silent. If there was a person she could trust in this whole damn place with a hundred percent certainty, it was the organoids and Herald. Other than that, she couldn't place so much trust in others. Not even her own former team!

"Celine, we need to talk…" the voice was from inside of the room and she lifted her head to see Herald standing there, looking out of the window.

"I don't want to talk." She replies, her voice muffled by the pillow that blocked her mouth and nose.

"Are you going to risk dwelling in this very room whilst they approach ever closer?" he asks, turning towards her to lean himself against the wall.

He was different looking now, appearing to her as his true form. His pair of wings protruded from his back and glowed in the darkness radiantly. His hair was a complete golden blonde, slightly tinged with orange, but instead of grey eyes, they were blue. He no longer looked like an old man; instead he appeared youthful, around his mid-twenties at best. But he was ancient, bypassing fifteen hundred years. He wore armour over his muscled body. Shining silver armour that shone in the darkness and a sword's handle pointing out from his back between his wings.

She looked away from him to spare herself from answering the question.

"It is my job to protect a Seraph from death, not a human girl."

She sat up and pushed the pillow away from her. "But I am just a girl!" she argued.

"That may be true, but you have our race to save. We are dependent on you because we have no choice. Our lives are in the balance, Celine; if you don't protect us then we can't protect all the worlds from annihilation."

She looked away. "Am I not to be spared from carrying such a heavy burden?"

"You do not carry it alone." He sat on her bed beside her, a hand resting on her shoulder in comfort. "I carry this burden with you, and I'm sure that I think they're risking in sending a few more to help." He saw doubt in her eyes. "One angel alone cannot take on this burden to save all the worlds. You need companions and I'm sure they understand this."

"If they did send some, will they even arrive on time to help in the battle?" she asks.

"Even if they didn't, there wouldn't be a war to fight if you give up and lose hope." He stood up and turned towards her like a military soldier. "Now then, enough of this, I think it's time to get down to business." She gazed up at him, wondering what he was up to. "It's time that we finally got down to training you."

She blinked her eyes in surprise. "Really…?"

"On one condition!" he said. "You make amends with Van, sort out this nonsense and get back to yourself. You have friends out there that are worried for you, care for you and they most certainly don't want to lose you. Just make amends with him and when you're fully up and ready, you can help others with their problems. And if you have any…" he smiled, "I'm sure you know who to go to."

She nodded, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"Now then… I probably should get back to that meeting I came out of." He gave her a look as if he was expecting trouble from his actions. A light surrounded around him and then she was suddenly yanked in under darkness. But she could make him out, and in his disguised human form. He winked at her and left through the door. A second later he poked his head around the door. "Remember what I said… If you don't make amends, then we can't start on training." He gave a big smile and then left.

She heard his footfalls moving away from the room and she smiled to herself. Her arm was nudged and she turned to face Mai, Terror and Shadow. There was that look in Shadow's eyes that when he glanced over at Mai, he narrowed them. So that's what she felt when Herald first entered unannounced. It was Shadow being protective and ready to attack him. But Mai must have intervened because he was looking at the gold organoid really pissed at her. She touched Shadow's snout and eased his anger.

"It's alright, Shadow, Herald is no threat to us."

_What are you going to do?_ Mai's voice came out as a growl.

"What I've been doing from the very beginning."

_Are you up for it?_ It came from Terror and his yellow eyes had becoming a gleaming shine since he had been with her. They were as golden as Mai's body, but his body was as emerald as her eyes.

She nodded at him. "I'm up for it. That was stupid of me, creating an episode like that. I really don't know what came over me."

_All your troubles in one! _Mai answered.

_And Raven…? What's going to be done about him?_ She looked over at Shadow. His blue eyes had dimmed by mentioning his master's name.

"I'll save him, Shadow, if it's the last thing I do."

_One problem at a time, Shadow! _Mai growled at him.

_You'd worry about your master if she was possessed._ He growled back.

_She can't ever be possessed._ Mai proudly stated.

_I said if. IF! _Shadow argued.

_Now I believe that we organoids can love after all._ Terror stated and they both glared at him.

Celine covered her mouth and hid her silent laughter.

_Come on, just look at the pair of you. Only couples fight! _

_That's not the case when Celine kicked your master's ass to Hell._ Mai growled.

_He wasn't exactly… _my_ master. I was taken away from mine._ Terror responded with a hint of sadness.

"Okay, another thing to add to my to-do-list. Save the world, get Raven back and find Terror's master. Do you think I have to write this down?" Celine said with a troubled look.

The organoids looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"What?" they continued to stare. "You know I've not grown two heads and I've definitely not gone crazy… yet."

_What's with the yet?_ Mai asked.

"When this is all over, don't you think you'd be crazy?"

_If you don't become crazy before that… _Terror added.

_Raven will be crazy after that possession._ Mai spoke out.

_Why the hell was he possessed anyway? _Shadow growled irritably.

"Because he possesses the same needs as the one who possessed him." Celine replied.

_He has the same needs as a demon! _Mai said in a singsong voice and looked at Shadow, expecting him to sprout horns and a tail. Wait he already has a tail. Where are his horns…?

"Shadow is not a demon, Mai."

_Could have fooled me!_ She said and stepped back to avoid Shadow's tackle. _Is that all you got? _She said wagging her butt to piss the black organoid off and it worked. He charged after her and she ran around the room, jumped over the bed and ran around the room again to jump over the bed again… and it went on and on.

_You sure you didn't insert a child's brain into their cores?_ Terror asked her as they watched from the sidelines.

"I didn't create Shadow, only Mai, and I'm not sure if she just… copied it from somewhere."

Suddenly Shadow landed his tackle and the pair of them fell back and with a loud crash, they fell to the floor. And then there was a smash.

"Hey!" Celine shouted and got up to inspect the damage.

Celine's flower vase was lying on the floor in pieces. She towered the organoids, a stern look on her face with her hands on her hips.

"And what do you expect to do about this?"


	29. Chapter 29

Return of the Angels

The silence was pleasant, not like hearing screams of men and woman being tortured down in that prison. Down in that thick heavy darkness is where it shall all remain, but the memories of hearing the screams from both man and woman would always be with him. The curses, the grunts of men raping the females, everything… none of it would ever be forgotten. But this silence was bliss, was all he could have dreamt for in that nightmare. But would sleep ever get to him down in that shit hole? No it wouldn't. He would always be awoken by those screams that tortured him.

_You're silent…_

_Ah, Raven, you're on talking terms with me then?_

_Nothing else to do in this prison you put me in. _

Zariel winced. Yeah he hated being imprisoned and hearing all the torture going on around him, but now that he could do it to others? It certainly didn't appeal well with him.

_Sorry about this, but I need a body and you were the perfect one._

_Why mine?_

_Because you want exactly what I want! _

_Which is what? _

_Figure it out yourself. That'll give you something to do behind those bars._

_Asshole…_ and then he went silent.

"And you talk to the asshole… hmm… yeah that works…" he said and then shook his head.

He had managed to get some rest and since the waterfall and driven him into a peaceful sleep, he had awoken with a nightmare on his brain. Yeah that really helps him with his nights. He didn't want to become sleepless again. He hated having insomnia, he suffers from it enough. His gaze was on the blue ceiling, it was like the sky in a weird way, without the clouds obstructing it. He'd love to lie down underneath and just watch the clouds float by like big white boats of cotton candy. But if he ventured out into the open, he was sure he would be captured. They were on the lookout for him, so why risk being captured when he has a re-enact of the sky above him?

"Ah, this is bollocks…" he said and sat up.

"Well, surprise, surprise. Fancy seeing you here." He turned towards the voice and glowered at the girl sitting on the rock.

"Do I even know you?" he was going to play as Raven in this little scene.

"Don't be daft, of course you know me!" She quirked an eyebrow up and then laughed. "You've actually done it. You've possessed a human being." She was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the rock in her fit. Now he wished he launched a stone at her to knock her off. "Look, Zariel, you can play me as a fool all you want, but I know who's in control of that body."

"Oh, shut up, Sin." He growled.

"If you're going to pass as human in that body," she licked her lips, "then at least use the actual voice the body belongs to."

"Fuck that!"

"Language mister!" she scolded.

"It's English bitch."

"Oh is it? I thought it was German." She rolled her eyes. "Now then, I'm going to ask and you'd better answer correctly. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gazing at the fake sky." He said and lied down on his back.

"Well, I've seen lies bigger than that, but whatever." She jumped off the rock and towered over him. She gazed up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow and then looked down at him. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his borrowed body's face. "Okay, you weren't joking, but seriously what are you doing here?"

"I've already answered that question. Now come back some other time because you've ran out of free questions."

"I'm being serious, Zariel, what are you doing _here_?"

He pushed himself off the ground, bent one knee and rested his arm on it. His gaze was fixated out in the distance. "She knew…"

"She knew what you are?" he shook his head. "She knew you had possessed the body?" his silence was answer enough. "You messed up big time and that's going to cost."

"I don't need you to lecture me and I know the consequences."

"But do you know the rules?"

"Of course I know the damn rules! Keep at a distance from her…"

"And…?"

"If I reveal all of it now it'll ruin the story." He said pointing to the off screen audience.

She huffed. "Oh shut up smart-ass." She sat on her butt beside him. "How are we going to proceed?"

"We wait…"

"In this cave?" he nodded. "Just watching the waterfall?" again he nodded. "And being completely and totally bored that eventually we'll go crazy?"

"We're going to have to do something about that…"

"Damn right, I'm not staying here if you're going to be lazy and boring."

"How many…?"

"Not enough…"

"How many?" he repeated.

"Fifteen, and like I said, not enough!" she nearly snapped at him.

"Seriously, Sin, knock off your attitude because I've already got one of those caged up."

"You're going to cage me up next?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"If you really wind me up and then it's definitely going to happen."

"So what exactly happened when you met her?"

"I lost control…"

"You lost control…?" she said questioningly and he nodded. "With what…? Anger…?"

"Lust…"

"You were going to force it on her?"

"You know I have troubles with my lust, so shut up."

"You're like an incubus, always wanting sex every day of your damn life."

"And don't forget three or four times a day."

"You're gross, seriously. You try anything like that with me and I'm going to snap your cock off."

"Thanks for the pre-warning, now if you'll excuse me, I'm thinking."

"I'd like to see how that turns out for you." He glowered at her and she put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm shutting up."

"That's not shutting up."

"If you stop talking to let me shut up, then I'll shut up."

"Bitch…"

"Asshole…"

"And another one, I guess that'll be my new name now."

_I guess everyone just agrees you are an asshole._

_Shut it you, before I make sure you're unable to speak in that prison._

_Asshole…_ although it was muttered, Zariel was able to have heard it.

There were fifteen of them, besides Sin and himself making seventeen, but that was not enough. What could fifteen do? Not much really, they would barely damage anything. He'd have to wait and see to estimate their power combined. But really, fifteen…? Was that it? He's underestimated their thinking. They're idiots. If they think that seventeen of them would be able to actually do something, they must have lost their minds already. They were old, like really, really, really old. Maybe the age has deteriorated their minds use. Well he surely couldn't rely on them if they were only sending fifteen of them, plus Sin making sixteen. Least he had the load of and knew what was happening around here. He had been on this planet for years, just waiting patiently in a torturous darkness.

He looked over at Sin. She really was sin in its purest form. She's deadly, dangerous and gorgeous, but he can mess her about as much as he wants and she won't be able to do a thing. Her hair is ebony black and it flowed down to her waist. Those emerald eyes are piercing and sharp, never really missing much when she examines things. She's a great tracker, hunter and killer. That's why she's a warrior, anything less or more and she'd be angry and displeased. She'd want someone's head on a stick if that happened.

Compared to him, she's great. He was just the… asshole of the operations. He does a lot and gets little credit. Just a lackey, commonly referred to by those that are in charge! Like he cares! It just so means that he has able to do anything and get away with it. As long as it wasn't something crazily stupid that would seriously get him into a heap load of shit. When that happens, he'd be punished twice. One by those in charge and the second by Sin! She's like his sister by looking out for him, scolding him when he's done something wrong and even making sure he's at least responsible.

"Zariel…" he realized he had been staring at her for two long. But her emerald eyes were not concerned about that. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"It will," he reassured her. "Just because the odds are against us doesn't mean anything. As long as we keep monitoring our enemy, we'll do fine."

She nodded. "Let's just do what we do best."

He nodded in agreement. "Does that include what _I_ do best?"

"No it doesn't, Zariel, no it certainly does not." She said with a smile. "But perhaps another time you can satisfy you're achy needs."

"Don't put it in my head." He said with silent growl.

She chuckled. "Alright, I'll _try_ and lay off you. Can't guarantee." She said with a cheeky grin.

He sighed. "What a bitch…"

"Yup!" she agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

Return of the Angels

_The dawn approaches,_ Mai clarified and looked over to Celine who sat crossed legged on the sands.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady and calm, silent against everything. Her mind was clear and focused, her heart had recovered from its turmoil and the tempest within her blew down to a breeze and then nothing at all. The balance within herself had been restored. Mai knew not of the details that encase her master's mysteries, but she respected privacy and she would never dig too deep where she is not wanted. They shared a life together, have become the closest of all beings, shared more than companionship with each other; they have shared their souls to one another. It was not something that could be done easily. But Celine had created her and that was enough to state of their connection.

But their relationship grew constantly.

_Mai,_ she looked over at Terror. _You're going to have to explain to us what she's doing._

She turned to face him. _She's maintaining her inner peace._

As if he could understand that one sentence he nodded and focused back on her before his eyes went out to his surroundings. He was going to protect Celine with everything he had. Shadow would always remain by Celine's side until he is able to return to Raven when he's successfully back to normal. For now, there was no disloyalty in those blue eyes of his. The black organoid was welcome amongst them as long as he wanted. Terror approved of him, had no choice at first, but he was able to understand that Shadow was just like any other organoid. Whilst Mai was not!

"I can clarify that everything is back to normal now, right?" the organoids turned towards the speaker. Herald was striding up to them and stopped short. He looked at Shadow who was looking at him distrustfully. "Ah, the protective one, and yet Celine is not your master, correct?" Shadow growled at him. "I may not be able to understand your words, but I can easily tell how organoids react."

"Don't pester him, Herald."

"Focusing for inner peace?" she nodded as she stood up, wiping the sand from her butt.

"I've spoken to Van, we've discussed what we needed to, but for now we're keeping a distance from each other. He needs to calm and I still need room to accept that even humans, friends, have problems accepting things."

"As long as you're talking to each other." he looked out to the distance. "Dawn's approaching…"

_That's what I just said! _Mai growled and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed at her and turned to face Celine with a questioning gaze. "It's because you repeated what she said." He formed an 'o' with his lips but it didn't come out as a sound.

"We best get started, first of all, have you even accepted yourself to be what you really are?" she nodded. "That's the first step done. Do you believe in yourself?" no reaction and no words, he took that as a no. "Celine, if you're struggling to believe in yourself, then everyone will lose faith."

"I do believe in myself." She was such a terrible liar. He couldn't help but smile. The only way for her to believe in herself is to give her time to practice her powers so she can feel confidence in them. Without that belief she is able to use her abilities, then it's no doubt that she's struggling in confidence. He should have started the training as soon as she was found.

"Our first step is to create light, it's a really basic ability and until you do this, you can't go any further." He could feel her confidence wavering. Creating light was only easy when in the angel form, but since she had not yet discovered her wings, she couldn't become what she truly is. So to create light in a form this weak… it's going to be really difficult. "You have to channel it through your angel form, and since you have only discovered who you really are, you're not used to coming into contact with the real you. So before even creating light, you're going to have to find who yourself."

"And if I can't?"

"Then not only will you be stuck in this disguised form for the rest of your eternal life and you will not survive the battle." He turned and walked away. "Find yourself, my little Celestial, find yourself." And then he disappeared into the base.

"Find myself…? Yeah I can do that." She sat down on the sand again and closed her eyes to go searching. But a moment later she opened them and growled in frustration. "I so cannot do this!"

_Calm, Celine, you must centre yourself. _She turned to Mai.

"And you're an angel since when?"

_I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on the wrong people._

"Sorry, Mai…" she turned her eyes towards the sand. "I shouldn't have become an angel if this is all I can do."

_That's nonsense!_ Mai growled angrily. _You've done more good than anyone else I know._

"You're my creation, Mai, there's no doubt you'd feel that way."

_Since when am I compelled to always believe that my master is correct in all she does? Is that what you programmed me to do?_ Silence greeted her words. _You see, you're placing yourself in the wrong place. You need to calm yourself and concentrate. _

Celine nodded, straightened her back and closed her eyes. She took deep slow breaths and gently released them out of her mouth. Soon, she breathed them out of her nose, recreating that silent breathing she had been doing before. Mai watched with satisfaction lighting her core and the other two organoids watching curiously. Unlike them, Mai could feel the calmness that now took place within her master. Sometimes, even her master needed scolded. One day, Mai alone will not be enough. Celine needed someone who could relate to her, but it can't be Herald all the time. Even he has something to do.

Mai's attention shifted to the skies. She sniffed the air and she instantly knew. The wind breezed through, ruffling hair and slightly disturbing the sand's dust. Clouds quickened their slow pace, passing through the sky but moving nowhere near the sun. Almost like there was a block there that was forbidding them from entering the radiant space. She swapped her attention again and focused back on Celine. The wind had picked up speed and now her hair was flying with it. The concentration was definitely there, but there seemed to be some sort of struggle. Perhaps Celine was hesitant and reluctant to rely on her more powerful self. With her current skills and abilities, she would be ready for anything humane. But she was not facing something human, she was facing something abnormal that disturbs the very air space they're in and around.

Celine was definitely concentrating as Mai had suggested, so hard in fact that something was definitely responding to her. It was faint, but Mai could definitely see it. Surrounding Celine's body like an aura was a gentle glow something that soon manifested into an even stronger glow, becoming nearly solid as a ribbon. But this was a ribbon of light that was definitely manifested from Celine's own body. She could definitely tell what this was. It was Celine's own body manifesting from deep within. It was definitely telling of the connection that Celine was trying to invoke. But the glow was flickering like a light. Attempting to connect to her own power was difficult for her.

"Oh my god…!" Celine's focused faded fast and she dropped to the ground, hitting her butt hard on the sand.

"Ouch, damn it." Celine rubbed her butt as she gathered herself to her feet. She turned towards the speaker and saw the girls. Storm, Moonbay and Fiona! "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were coming to get you," Moonbay replied but she looked up towards where Celine had been 'floating' and then looked back at her. "But that was just…"

"That was amazing!" Storm squealed, surprising the three of them.

They all looked at her as if she hit her head, hard.

"So, Celine, what exactly was you doing?"

"I was concentrating…" she replied, blinking her eyes a little confused on their actions. Since when did they ever look freaked out around Celine? Shouldn't they have expected something really strange to happen?

"On what…?" Moonbay exclaimed. "You were _glowing_ and you were _floating_ in the air!"

Celine rubbed the back of her neck and seemed to wonder on how to explain that. She couldn't tell them about Herald, so she'd have to make something up. "I was getting in tune with my abilities."

"So angels do have abilities?" Celine nodded at Moonbay. "Well, any other abilities we need to know about?"

Celine shrugged. "I don't know what abilities I have. That's why I'm concentrating, getting acquainted with them and practice on using them."

"That looks like it will be a while, because if your concentration is easily breakable… it'll take a while."

"I agree Moonbay. So what did you want to come get me for?"

"Wondering if you wanted to come to the City with us to get some new clothes." Fiona spoke up.

"Sorry, I can't, I really need to focus on getting the hang of my abilities first."

"It's the one chance in a lifetime. Who knows when you're going into battle again! Besides, you could use the time out for once. Because girl," she walks over and places her arm over her shoulder. "It's time to get some bond going on between the four of us." She grinned and looked to the organoids. "You can come for protection if you really want to."

_Damn right we are! _Moonbay could only hear Mai growl but Celine looked at her and smiled.

_She's right, Celine, you need some girl time, create friends and bonds._ Terror said, walking over and then passed. He stopped, turned and waited for the lot of them to catch up.

Celine could definitely tell that this was going to be a long day.


	31. Chapter 31

Return of the Angels

"Sin! Make me some dinner!" Zariel shouted through the cave. Something flew out from behind a rock and hit him squarely in the head. "Ouch you bitch that hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" she called back.

"When are the others getting here?"

"Not yet!"

"What are they doing?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she said as she came around the rock with two plates of food. "Next time you command me to make your food I'm going to kill you."

"Well that was bloody quick," he practically snatched the plate from her hand and dug into the food.

She sat down next to him and she ate ladylike. "Not quick enough for you," she muttered.

"This is pathetic," he said putting down the empty plate, unaware of her words. "Why the hell did we have to get a human body? Now we're troubled with having to eat in order to survive."

"To be inconspicuous," she replied still eating.

"Big word for you ain't it?"

"I'm using the exact same words that were told to me before coming here. It's an order and you best keep to obeying it," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he sprawled out on his back. "Why'd you come here and not stay with the others?"

She sighed and put the plate down. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you." He could hear the obvious lie in her voice but he didn't pressurize her. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, his mouth shut in silence and his mind wondering into a thousand questions. She must have hated the obvious silence as she broke it. "What's she like?"

"Should have stayed with the others to find out yourself." He felt her glaring at him. He turned over so his back was to her. "Everything that we've been told to expect…"

"That really isn't giving me an image."

"Her hair's golden blonde, so bright that in the sunlight it threatens to go white. Her eyes are a deep sapphire blue and the depth relates to the ocean's abyss." She could hear the smile in his voice. "She's a furious being, beautiful, everything we were told to expect and more. But she doesn't know that she's the last…"

"What?" surprise coated her voice. "How does she not know?"

"Perhaps her ancestor's spirits didn't tell her."

"What great help they were!" she said sarcastically. "We should let the others know…"

"Do you know where they are?"

"No…" she lost hope but then it surged back up. "We could go look for them… We should go right now."

He turned to face her. "And look where?" he countered.

"They're evaluating her right now, so if we find out where she is we can find them."

"Nice knowing where they are," he said glaring at her.

"If you're not even going to help us, then don't bother." She stood up, glaring down at him.

"I never said I wouldn't." He grounded his anger.

"Then stop being such an asshole!" she fumed.

He angrily jumped to his feet. "Then you stop being such a bitch and skipping out details."

Whilst they argued they failed to notice that someone had landed on a rock and sat down, watching them with dark eyes. An arm leaned on a knee; his body was stiff as if expecting a fight. A sword hilt was poking out from between his shoulder blades. He was not amused as he watched, his mouth was turned into a straight line and dissatisfaction was clearly sparking in his eyes. His dark hair piled down his face and at the back of his neck, his hands twitched to grab his sword, but he stomped down the need to fight.

"You're both very disappointing," he ground out in his deep voice.

They spun in surprise to face him.

"Shade!" Sin exclaimed in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, _brother_?" Zariel said in disgust, crossing his arms.

"Wasn't you supposed to have stayed inconspicuous, _brother_?" he said in the same amount of disgust.

"What happened, Shade?" Sin asked, hating to see them fight.

"It would have been nice to have been informed that she doesn't know she's the last." He said with a dangerous growl.

"I hadn't known until Zariel told me!"

"Mission failed, brother?" Zariel said with a smirk.

He jumped off the rock and flexed his shoulders. "Did you purposely jeopardize the mission, Zariel?" he said stalking over to him.

"Shade!" Sin said, getting in front of him to stop him from getting any closer. But he just pushed her out of the way.

"No response, Zariel?" he taunted. "You're a cocky bastard, come on, say something."

"Why don't you listen to yourself and you'll see that you're the cocky fucker."

"Least I don't lose control to lust!" he spat out.

"Least I don't lose it to anger!" Zariel spat out.

They went for each other, aiming to get a punch in, but something got in the way and with a quick and powerful push to their chests, they were sent back, flying over the ground until they hit a large rock. Sin slowly climbed to her feet, gazing at the damage from where the two had hit. She swallowed her nerves and faced the one who had intervened. He had golden blonde hair that flowed to his shoulders with bright blue eyes peering out at nothing. A sword was strapped to his back, waiting release. He was bulged in muscles, his fists clenched and his eyes swept over to the places where the two males had hit.

"What are you doing Michael?" Shade spat out as his strides were driven by power and anger as he made it over to him.

"I'd like to know what you are doing, Shade." He responded calmly as he looked into his eyes. His arm went out and his hand stopped in the middle of Zariel's chest as he had tried to approach Shade to strike him. He turned to look at Zariel. "You too, Zariel."

"We were doing nothing!" he said and turned away from looking at Michael. His eyes looked at Sin who stood there, shivering from fear. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Michael. It was obvious she knew him and his power, and she was willing to not cross it.

"It looked like a fight to me."

"That girl doesn't know she's the last." Shade told him with gritted teeth.

"I know," Michael responded calmly. He lowered his hand and carefully watched the two as they exchanged an angry look at each other.

"You know?" Shade sputtered out. "What do you mean you know?"

Michael turned to look at him. "That is why Azrael has nominated himself to speak with her alone."

"Azrael… you mean _the_ Azrael?" Michael looked at him sternly. "You left _him_ on his own?"

"He is not alone," he said narrowing his eyes. "He has those in the shadows to protect him."

"Michael, are you one of the fifteen sent?"

He turned to face Zariel. "Yes. I presume Sin has told you?" Zariel nodded and Michael looked at Sin. "What else has she told you?"

"Nothing else…"

"For Sin's sake, it had best be just that. Sin knows that she had no obligation to tell you anything." He advanced in her. Zariel stood in the way. "If you are implying that I would have done something to her…"

"I am not implying that at all, Michael. I merely wish for you to leave her out of this."

"What's the matter, little brother? You're scared for your girlfriend?" Shade said grinning.

Someone tall, dark and handsome smacked Shade on his head as he passed to stand by Michael's side. Shade rubbed the back of his head and looked at his insulter. He was an imposing man with black hair and deep dark eyes. He had muscles larger than Michael's, he was taller than Michael, and his sword hung on his back with the hilt between his shoulder blades. Another of the fifteen! He glanced at Shade with dark imposing blue eyes that flashed him a warning before he turned to Michael, grabbed his arm and spoke in his ear before he released him.

"For now, we'll let her be, Zariel. I shall speak with her about breaking a direct order." Michael told him.


	32. Chapter 32

Return of the Angels

They sat at a table, their shopping beneath their seats. Celine's mind wasn't with them, it had wandered elsewhere. Whilst the three talked together, she was insistent on keeping herself alert to any threatening dangers. Of course there was none that was piecing itself together before her, but she knew never to let down her guard, not even to create bonds. That was the purpose of this little event today with the girls. Looking back at them, Celine wondered why they hadn't even given up on her because of her negativity on creating a bond that would just leave pain between them. She knew what was coming in the future, so why couldn't they see that she didn't want to create something that would bring pain if something happened to her?

"Girls, I need some air," she stated as she stood up from the seat.

They dismissed her with nods of understanding and she moved away, leaving her shopping with them. She heard the organoids move and she shook her head at them, all but Mai of course. Shadow, Terror and Taki stayed whilst Mai walked off by her friend's side through the city. Her hair blew away from her face because of the wind and so her eyes of worry were easily revealed to see. She didn't care. Let everyone know that something was bothering her, at least maybe that way they would stay away. At least she hoped.

_Celine,_ Mai growled out.

"It's nothing Mai," she failed to reassure her organoid.

She walked down a dark street, passing by people with little care on her expression if she had bumped into them. Mai walked in her shadow, on the defensive. Celine's hands were dug deep into her jacket pockets, trying to escape the cold of the night that had slipped through. She had put her golden blonde hair inside of her woolly hat; her golden blonde fringe nearly had grown to cover half her eyes. Her side bangs slipped passed her shoulders and to her breast line where the material of her jacket had followed their shape.

She stopped walking and turned around to discover that Mai had slipped away without her noticing. She knew she didn't have to worry, Mai did this occasionally and she always found her way back to her side. But that didn't stop the worry paining her heart. She followed the path she had originally been walking, just trying to clear her head and heart. She bumped violently into somebody, muttered an apology loud enough to hear and she carried on. Her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an alleyway away from the sights of people.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you Celine," the male voice said at her thrashing.

She calmed as soon as she noticed that there was no danger in his voice, or that he had not made a move to do anything indecent.

"We have your organoid, we won't hurt her if you don't do anything stupid." It was not a threat to keep her obedience although at the same time it was.

"Who are you?"

"That can come later, Celine, we don't have time to be making ourselves familiar with each other."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Just some answers and for you to listen carefully to me," he replied.

She noticed how deep his voice was, a luring kind of sound that hinted at something warm about him. He had said we, but he was the only one to be making any sound. The others must be waiting in the shadows, to see if she was going to attack this guy. Her black vision cleared as he stepped back. He wore a black cloak around him, hiding him. She looked up to where the hood scooped his face into the shadows. She could only see piercing dark blue eyes looking down at her in a way that begged to be recognized. She didn't know this guy and something made her want to know.

"I'm listening…" she didn't feel that reluctance like she did with other people. She felt like complying with his every command, listening to everything he said to her.

"A guy named Zariel told you that you were the last," she nodded, "he's right, you know. You are the last _Seraph_."

She swallowed, feeling the heavy lump in her throat. "The others were killed, weren't they?"

"Yes…" he said reluctantly. "How much do you know about yourself?"

"I was given my past about my home planet and what rank of angel I was; I was given my real name and that's about it."

"Have you gained your wings yet?"

"No…"

"Abilities, are you trying to learn them?"

"Yes…"

"And?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not going so good, I'm losing concentration too quickly."

"Your heart is burdened; you need to allow others to carry some of it for you."

"If you're saying create some bonds…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Humans are too weak to be able to carry the burden I carry," she argued.

"I never said it had to be humans. What about Herald? Isn't he your guardian?" she looked at him with wide eyes. "Who do you think assigned him to protect and guide you?"

"Certainly not you," he shook his head in disagreement.

"Actually I did assign him the work to protect you."

"Who are you?"

"I already told you there is no time to get familiar with each other."

"Give me back my organoid, I'm leaving."

"Celine, listen to me."

"What could be so important for you to _have _to talk to me?"

"Would it be better if I told you who I am so you can trust me?"

"Depends on _who_ you are," she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm given many names, but I am Azrael, the angel of death, but you…can call me father."

XxX

She walked away, she had to. That man had just said he was her father. Well he didn't say he was her father he just told her to call it him. But it still means the same thing doesn't it? That he's her father? Her mind span with so many questions to the point she was unable to identify one from another. But what could it all mean? Azrael, the angel of death, is her father. What the hell does that make her? And why is she a Seraph and not a reaper like her father? Is her father even a reaper? Well many people call the angel of death the Grim Reaper, so he has to be him, right?

"Celine, wait…"

She sped up, her hands dug deep in her pockets, her head down, only watching the feet of people to navigate through them. She heard his quick footwork manoeuvring around the people to get to her. Soon she felt a shadow fall across her back and panic filled her body. She stopped and turned only to have her vision blurry as she was encased in really strong arms and moved. She found her back pressed against the wall, the front body of her cloaked saviour blocking her path to see who had attacked her.

"Stay here," she heard her saviour say. She looked up to see Azrael's deep blue eyes staring at her, almost as if he was checking to see if she was injured. He pushed away from her and he ran towards a black being that was pulling its extended claws out from the ground. He brought out a simple sword, without a guard, from his sleeve and stroked the blade in an arch through the air. The thing, she discovered to be a demon, was sliced in half and he towered above the body until it disappeared.

Mai's thundering heavy metal feet came and soon she saw her golden metallic body heading straight for her. When she reached her side, her nose had instantly bent down, accessing any damage. The only way to reassure the organoid she was fine was by stroking her snout, smiling gentling and speaking in a hushed voice saying she was fine. She felt Azrael's evaluating gaze upon them and she looked up to lock eyes with him. He flipped his sword around his hand, the tip bent towards the opening of the sleeve and she watched as it disappeared as he pushed it up his sleeve. Magic she had gathered, but she could now feel the presence of others in the shadows.

"I'm not here alone, Celine, there are others."

"More like you?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"No, more like _you_. They just aren't Seraphim."

"What about them in the shadows? Your protectors?"

"They're fallen, Celine, and yes they are under my rule."

"I don't trust fallen or _you_."

"Because I'm the 'Grim Reaper' as the humans put it? Or is it because I'm the angel of death?" he didn't appear to be finding this amusing at all.

"The fallen and the angel of death are evil, that's why I don't trust them or you."

"I am not evil, but I'm not good either. The fallen obey me and if they don't I exterminate them myself. Therefore they're not good or evil."

"It's not known for fallen to obey the angel of death."

"They don't usually," he said with a big grin underneath the hood. "But I forced them to work for me, it's so they don't make the mistake of attacking or targeting you. If they did, then I'd step in and kill them mercilessly."

"Why are you here?"

"Aren't you happy to see your father?"

There he said it!

"No, now why are you here?"

"To help in the battle and the restoration of the angels…"

"You're the angel of death, not life, so why are you helping?"

"Because I offered…" he growled.

"Why?" she pushed.

"Because I don't want to lose my daughter!" he nearly snapped.

Her fists clenched by her sides and her eyes narrowed at him again. "I don't need you; I've never needed you since you abandoned me here!"

"I'd rather abandon you then let you die. I still kept track of where you were on this retched planet. I knew where you were all along, but at least you weren't lost to me forever."

"Why didn't you come to get me after the loss of the angel's world?"

"The demons would have found and killed you.'

"You're stronger than they are."

"Just accept the fact that you're alive and not dead!"

"Just stay away from me," she said glaring at him. "I'm not your daughter, never was, so get that through your head. Let's go Mai."

She walked away from him and refused to look back at him even if he was calling her name. She retraced her steps and walked all the way back to her friends. They were still sitting in the same spot; they waved when they saw her and only Storm was able to see the difference in her eyes and through her fake smile when she sat down to join them. Terror, Shadow and Taki were able to tell that something had happened on her little walk for air. Celine tried to join in with their jokes, laughed when they did, but Azrael and Herald were right. She did need bonds and she didn't care if it were humans that she created them with.


	33. Chapter 33

Return of the Angels

Azrael walked through the blue cave with narrowed eyes. His strides were quick but they kept within the shadow of the cloak he wore around him. The fallen followed him like obedient dogs; their quietness reminded him of their stealth so he knew that he should be constantly accessing them in case they slipped away and did something against his liking. All of them were there behind him. They may hate obeying someone like him, but they remained loyal and it wasn't all about fear. He granted them power and titles as long as they did everything to his satisfaction.

He rounded around a rock and stalked towards the company of the angels who were sent to aid Celine in the upcoming battle. He saw Michael, talking with his brothers, discussing something that made no words to his ears until he came into hearing range. Eyes turned to him as he neared but he walked on, going through the gathering of the angels and to a rock on the other side. He turned and leaned his back against it with crossed arms, watching as his fallen moved around him and settled on all sides and on the rock.

"Azrael," Michael greeted as he turned towards him.

"Michael," he replied in acknowledgement.

"I gather something happened."

"What makes the ultimate servant of the Creator say that?"

"I can easily say you serve Him just as much as I do."

"I may be an angel, but I am not like the rest of you. I do not serve Him, I serve myself."

"What happened?"

"Mind your business, Michael. What happened was personal and at the moment, you don't need to know."

"I left you to talk to the girl so she can come join us. I noticed that since she is not with you, something has happened."

"Personal, Michael, leave it at that."

"You didn't discuss what you were supposed to have, did you?" he said narrowed his eyes.

He moved away from the rock and towered Michael with dark blue blazing eyes. "You may be in charge of _them_, but not of me. I offered to assist, I can easily abandon."

"Do not threaten me, Azrael."

"Don't appear as if you're in charge over all of us."

"Currently he is, Azrael." The tall dark haired imposing man said standing forward, reaching the same in height as Azrael. He crossed his arms. "Personal or not, it is something that might help us win her over."

Azrael laughed. "You're as cocky as ever, Gabriel."

He raised a dark eyebrow at him. "I don't see how I was being cocky towards you."

"You think that not standing up against someone far stronger than you isn't cocky?" he said with a smile. "I am the angel of death," he said seriously, "and none of you lower angels can even scratch me."

"What an over confident bastard…" someone muttered and Azrael's eyes looked over to him.

"State your name, angel!" he demanded.

"It's Zariel," he replied, straightening and looking Azrael in the eye. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Oh, shit…"

"You've seen Celine," Azrael said with a smirk. "There's no doubt that you've realized."

"Realized what exactly?" Gabriel asks.

Zariel pointed at Azrael in clear confidence with what he was about to reveal. "This guy… He's Celine's father!"

XxX

Everyone looked at Azrael with wide eyes, but the angel of death just smirked proudly. His dark blue imposing eyes were looking at Zariel, almost as if he were considering on giving the angel a reward for guessing correctly, but his eyes kept switching to his pointed finger and they narrowed. Azrael was considering if he should break his finger for being so rude by pointing at him. He considered it and stepped towards him. Zariel seemed to have understood, looked at his hand, and quickly lowered it and looked away. That borrowed body of his would definitely not be able to heal if Azrael broke something.

"When were you going to tell us this?" Michael asked with narrowed eyes.

Azrael titled his head to look at him. "I was planning on letting you all suffer to try and figure it out."

"You offered to assist us," he said turning his body to oppose Azrael. "Everything you learn or know is to be shared amongst us all."

Azrael turned to face him. "Why do you even think that I offered in the first place?"

"You didn't want to help restore the angels?" Gabriel steps up.

"I'm the angel of death, I merely keep the balance right, and this planet is going to need some major help to keep it balanced. It's going to be fucked up pretty soon, so that's one reason. My main reason is because my daughter is on this planet."

"You're going to have to leave this up to us now, Azrael."

"I don't think so, Michael."

"You betrayed us by not speaking out you have a daughter," he accused.

Azrael's eyes narrowed. "Why would that be, Michael? Don't you think I have my own personal reasons to keep some secrets away from your ears?"

"What reason do you have then, Azrael?"

"Think of it yourself!"

"Is it because you didn't want us to know that you have a Seraph as a daughter?" Azrael turned his back on him, indicating he wasn't going to confirm anything. "Or is it because we would have taken her away from you and forced her to undergo training to become a Seraph that she was born to be?"

He turned around and quickly grabbed Michael by the throat and held him in the air. Gabriel lunged for him but Azrael was quicker, stronger and smarter. He held his slim but sharp sword to his throat. Gabriel kept his eyes looked with his, two imposing dark blue eyes challenged the other but only Azrael had the advantage. The other angels made no move since their two leaders were in Azrael's, a more powerful angel, hands. Zariel stayed still, seemed to be focusing on quietening his breath so that Azrael wouldn't look at him. But he looked over at Zariel, underneath his hood which covered his face, he smirked at him. He soon looked back at Michael where his eyes frowned and his teeth were clenched.

"Are you threatening my daughter, Michael?" Azrael asked.

"I was not threatening her," he managed out through his choked throat.

"Sure seemed like it to me."

"You misunderstand, Azrael." Azrael looked over at Gabriel.

"Shut it, prick!" he snarled at him. "If you're deaf I was talking to Michael and not you!"

"Gabriel, back down," Michael told him but his younger brother refused to obey. "Gabriel now!" he commanded. Azrael watched as the dark haired angel backed away, looking like a leader against the angels behind him. "Azrael, let's not cause a scene or create trouble amongst ourselves."

"You're right, so leave my daughter out of it!"

"I have no choice but to involve her," he argued. "She's a Seraph, _our_ leader and the demons are targeting her because of her power. I don't even know if they know you're her father, if they know, it is possibly another reason why they want her so badly."

"If Lucifer gets her it will be on your head, Michael," he said and dropped the angel on his butt.

"Yes, sir," he said and rubbed his throat. Azrael took up his spot beside the rock his fallen were positioned and watched as Gabriel knelt down by his brother's side. They talked in a hushed voice but he didn't care what they talked about, as long as there was a plan to keep his daughter safe, he didn't care.

"Sire," Azrael looked to his fallen that had spoken.

"What is it Quinn?" he answers.

"I don't think it best to trust these angels."

"I have more reason to distrust you over them." He told him with narrowed eyes. "You may obey me, but that doesn't mean you don't plot behind my back to do whatever you can to break free from my bind I hold you with. That includes using my daughter against me."

"But sire, we weren't…"

"Don't say another thing Quinn. If I find any of you fallen mistreating my daughter or doing something I don't like with her, I'm going to kill you." Quinn fell into respectable silence.

"Azrael," he looked over at the female.

"What is it, Sin?"

"I think I should become acquainted with Celine, so that where there is at least an angel by her side at all times for protection."

"Shouldn't you be bringing this news to Michael?"

"She's your daughter," she countered. "Michael may be our leader in this, but you are the one that decides what happens when it comes to Celine."

"I have to agree that Sin has the right idea, even if she happened to be the angel who disobeys my orders." Michael said coming up to them with Gabriel in tow.

"There needs to be more than just Sin, but you can't possibly expect to get close to her. She refused to even think that I was her father."

"Wow, heartless, I guess someone like you deserves that since you abandoned her." Gabriel replied with crossed arms and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm blaming you for her attitude Gabriel, well you and Apollyon."

"I have nothing to do with the way she is."

"She's gets her attitude from the pair of you, brother."

"Maybe so, but she gets her stubbornness from you, brother." A male said from behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

Return of the Angels

She walked the lone hall with her all time companion, Mai. She was trailed by two other organoids, Terror and Shadow. Their metallic footsteps echoed down the hall, but she was grateful for the company, at least she wasn't alone like she used to be. A week, it has been a week since the encounter with her so called father, but it wasn't just that that caused her to be a little sullen. At first she was a little jealous that all of her friends had turned eighteen before her, but now that her birthday was a week from today, she was fretting about it. She didn't want it to happen, but she couldn't stop time, but she could at least try to avoid speaking about it.

"Celine," a female called from behind. She turned around to see Storm racing towards her with Moonbay and Fiona walking behind. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Celine's neck, embracing her into a deep hug. She released her a moment later and looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "How is my blonde haired angel today?"

"Since when was I _your_ angel?" she said with a playful smirk.

"Ever since I discovered it," she said grinning.

"Morning, Celine," Moonbay greeted as she managed to get to her.

"Good morning, Celine," Fiona said delightfully.

"Morning, girls, how's the weather?" Celine replies.

"Should you have to ask?" Moonbay asks looking like she was ready to jump right into a freezing cold shower. "It's absolutely baking outside. I think it's over a hundred degrees."

"I don't see you frying or melting like an egg yet," Celine says laughing.

"Okay, so it's not over a hundred degrees, so I exaggerated, so what? You know what I meant in the first place." Moonbay huffed and crossed her arms.

"Mind if we join you?" Fiona asks.

"The more company the better," she said smiling.

"I think we've damaged you," Moonbay says as they took up walking together with the organoids trailing behind. "Since when do you ever accept company?"

"Since a week ago with our bonding time out," she replied.

They entered the food hall where all the soldiers were eating their morning breakfast. Celine instantly noticed that their male friends were absent from their table they usually eat at, but she sat down anyway. Moonbay was speaking about something Celine wasn't registering. Something was wrong and Celine's guts were telling her that. Van was usually the first in the food hall, but there was no sign of him. Irvine, Thomas and Karl were normally here before the girls, but just like Van, they weren't here either.

"I think they're in a meeting, Celine." Fiona must have caught her looking around for them.

Moonbay was smiling at her with both her arms laid out on the table. "It's weird to not find Van first in the food hall, right?"

"Arms, Moonbay," Celine warned and the older woman instantly took them off the table. Everyone knew that Celine preferred people to use their manners, and if they didn't any other time, they had to use it at the dinner table. "Yeah, you're right, it's not right without hearing Van's loud mouth speaking around his food and then him stuffing it in his mouth."

"What's this about me?" Van said coming up and taking a seat beside Fiona.

"You being a foul mouth whilst talking with food in your mouth," Celine instantly responded and smirked when his mouth opened in false insult.

"As usual, Celine makes the most honest opinion," Irvine said sitting on Celine's right. "Hey, morning Celine! Nice to see that you care to join us for once."

"Yeah, I know I was such a cold hearted bitch before, don't know where I inherited that from."

"Glad to see that it's changed." She nodded at him with a smile.

"So I actually get to see the renowned solider, Celine." She looked to see Karl accompanying his little brother, Thomas. It was the little brother, Thomas, who spoke.

"Hi, Celine…" Karl said sitting down.

"Hi, Karl," she replied smiling. "Hi little Karl," she said to Thomas.

"It's Thomas, ma'am."

She pointed at Thomas as she addressed the older brother. "You taught him that?"

"The ma'am…?"

"No, the politeness…"

"Do I even look like someone who knows how to be that polite?"

"Yeah, you're right, you hold no such qualifications."

He sighed, "That was my fault that time."

"No denying there," Celine replied with a smirk as Karl went into silence so he couldn't get anymore torture from her.

They talked about nothing as they ate, soon they ended up finished and they were still carried on talking. Celine joined in with the conversations, adding her piece and even laughing at something she found funny. She noticed that the four organoids had gathered together behind her, conversing in their own language and she could hear them like she was hearing any normal conversation. The clock on the wall said it was nearing eleven in the morning, but she did nothing to hurry everyone along. If they were needed, people would come to get them.

And it just so happens that there was something important enough to have called them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a young male, looking no older than fourteen, said appearing at their table. He was struggling to catch breath and he looked like he had run all the way from somewhere to here.

"Get on with it boy," Karl stated.

"Something's happened at the front of the gates, Herald and Kristen expect Celine to come as well."

If Celine was being asked to come along, then something was deadly serious. She didn't need to be told twice as she was up and already out of the doors before anyone could say the words 'let's go'. Mai and the other organoids had managed to catch up with her and soon she was able to tell that her friends were behind her. Something was wrong and inside of her she could feel it. She burst through doors, anything to get outside quicker. She ran down the steps, jumping around the corners, and kept racing further and further down until she blasted out of the doors to run towards Herald and Kristen that stood within a distance from the gate.

"What's going on?"

"I'd like for you to explain that, Celine." Kristen replied, turning towards her. He wasn't blaming her for anything, he was asking for her evaluation.

"Jeez, Celine, do you go over thirty miles an hour or something?" Irvine stated as he came over, all out of breath. The others stopped short behind him, rested their hands on their knees and tried to regain their breathing. Celine felt fine from the run. She looked at them once and then out towards the gates. Something on the other side was blasting on the door, demanding attention.

"It's not in my jurisdiction," she replies as she evaluated it like she was asked.

"Well, I can say different. We've captured images of who's on the other side and I can say it's definitely in your jurisdiction."

"There are no demons on the other side," she argued.

"Something quite the opposite," Kristen said and turned towards the gates. "I tried to ask them what they wanted, but they said that they wanted to talk to you and only you."

Celine sighed. "Open the gates."

Kristen nodded, turned and shouted out the order.

"Celine, what are you doing?" Irvine turned her around by the arm. "Are you crazy?"

"They want to talk to me, so be it," she said with a glint of danger in her eyes. "If they're the opposite of the demons then I can only guess they're angels."

"What would angels be doing here?"

"Erm, perhaps to get rid of the demons…? To fight in the war against them…?"

"There are no demons on this planet. You got rid of the only one."

"There's more than one demon, Irvine. There are thousands of them and right now, in space, there are demons heading towards this planet. They want revenge for their fallen comrade and they won't stop at nothing after they've obtained it. If they like the planet, they'll do anything they want to get it."

The metal gates screeched open behind them and she turned her head to look, but Irvine brought her attention away from it. The others watched as Irvine tried to reason with her against something she knew more than him in. He was insistent that nothing good would come out of this, that there was no more demons despite what she was telling him. She couldn't believe that he was risking to think that the fight with the demons were over.

"Irvine, I don't have time to argue with you." She said and turned her back to him.

She watched as the gates opened fully and the beings on the other side walked through the gates. She immediately noticed Raven amongst the group. He was the smallest, besides some of the girls that walked through with the tall males. Two people led them through the doors. One was cloaked in black and she narrowed her eyes immediately at the sight of him appearing here. The other was a male shorter than him with golden blonde hair like hers, but his eyes, she saw as he neared, were a bright blue whereas hers were really dark. They stopped in front of the group she was with, but their eyes only looked on hers as they acknowledged her and only her.

"What are you doing here?" she addressed the one in his dark cloak.

"What does it look like to you?" he said with a hint of a smile beneath.

"I already told you a week ago, _Azrael_." Her saying his name and not 'father' pierced through his heart like a knife.

"Can your personal argument wait for another time?" the golden blonde haired male said impatiently.

Azrael laughed. "Oh silly me, do you feel left out Michael?"

"Hardly," Michael coolly replied. He turned towards Celine. "I am, Michael, the leader of the angels that has come to help you in this battle against the oncoming demons."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she replied as she crossed her arms.

Someone, a deep masculine voice, laughed from somewhere on Azrael's side of the group. "Now I know why you said she inherited her attitude from me and Gabriel. I don't regret it, brother, if only I could have taught her more than just having the same attitude." He stepped forward and stood at Azrael's side.

"I don't want her to be badly influenced by the likes of you, brother," Azrael snarled.

"Hey, I might have to disappear soon, so don't ruin my fun." The tall dark haired male said.

"Apollyon, enough," Michael said to him.

"Are you demanding me, kid?" Apollyon said to him with a narrowed look.

"I told you my big brother has a very low tolerable order acceptance, Michael." Azrael said trying to hide his laugh.

"Could you get to the point on why you're here?" Kristen demanded from them and all of the angels, beside Celine, gave him a narrowed dirty look.

"Will you look at that? A human is trying to demand _us_ angels, their saviours from their destruction." Apollyon said disgustedly as he sneered at Kristen. "Why do we have to save them?"

"You're not saving them, Apollyon, _we_ are." Azrael told him.

"If you've got a problem with the humans, then you've got a problem with me." Celine spoke up as she stepped up to confront every single angel before her.

"Easy there, who said we had any problem with you?" Apollyon told her with a raised eyebrow at her viciousness. He looked at Azrael. "She did not get _that_ from me."

"It couldn't have been from Gabriel, since he is a lot more orderly with his attitude than you are, and he's quite bad as it is." Azrael told him.

"I got it from none of you," but they acted as if she hadn't spoken.

"What about you, Azrael? You've a bad temper yourself." Michael commented.

"That's when I'm angry, she is not even angry yet."

Celine was beyond angry. She was surprised she was able to hold it in herself. But she knew that boiling rage that was lurking within. She didn't care if Azrael claimed he was her father, she was not going to believe it. Michael had the same colour of her as herself whereas the others do not. She was unsure of Azrael since he wore a cloak that concealed the whole of him. Apollyon, Gabriel and Azrael had the same eyes as her, but she was still not going to say she was related to Azrael or any of them if they happened to be related in any way.


	35. Chapter 35

Return of the Angels

"Will you just shut up!" she shouted, snapping them all to her attention. "This is the humans' planet," she confirmed with narrowed eyes. "They are entitled to be involved in this conversation. Now let me make this perfectly clear, I am not like any of you!"

"I agree with her!" a female stated as she stepped forward. Celine looked over at this angel who had hip length black hair and exotic green eyes. She hated to admit that this angel was very beautiful, but she hated to admit it more that she might get to like her as a friend.

"You dare speak out of turn, Sin?" Michael stated as he turned on her.

"You say she's our leader and yet you're not even listening to her. Besides, as she's our leader, I listen to her and not you." A smile stroked her face proudly.

"I'm in charge of you, Sin and you will be punished for speaking out of turn and challenging my authority." He stepped towards her to give her this 'punishment' her had in mind, but she stepped out of his reach and skipped over to a little behind Celine's side. He narrowed his eyes at Sin who appeared to look as if she was cowering behind the daughter of Azrael.

Celine crossed her arms. "At least someone actually hears me out amongst the lot of you."

"I hear you out!" a male shouted and stepped forward. It was Raven! But it was definitely not his voice. "Sorry for possessing this body, Celine, but it was necessary for my mission, but you found out about the possession before I could even begin it."

"Who are you?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Zariel, an angel who was ordered to protect you without you knowing I had possessed the human boy."

"Surely you don't need the body now right?" Celine asks lightening her expression.

"True enough, but…" he pointed to Michael indicting all she wanted to know.

"Are we just going to be standing out here in this retched heat or are we going to do inside?" Azrael stated, bringing everyone's attention around to him.

Someone giggled from behind Celine. "He has the same kind of mind as you, Celine." She turned around to see Storm, who looked as if she dead proud of something. Could it have been possible that Storm was able to figure out that Azrael was actually her father?

"I wonder who you are." Azrael stated as he looked at Celine's human best friend.

"I'm Storm, formerly known as Rain Showers, and I'm Celine's human best friend." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Azrael, Celine's father." Celine rolled her eyes.

"Okay enough friendliness," she said stepping in between them. "You," she said pointing at her father, "Are to stay away from my friends."

"Now that is no way to treat your father, Celine." He scolded.

"Says the father who abandoned me on this planet!" she argued back.

Someone grabbed Celine from around her waist and lifted her over some really broad and strong shoulder. She kicked out, constantly hit his back with her fists, and did everything she could just to get him to put her down. He was too sturdy and none of the abuse she put on his body registered to him. It was obvious that there were some problems between Celine and her father, but he seemed to not be taking any of it. He faced Azrael and grinned. His deep blue eyes were full of mischievousness.

"I understand that there must have been a really big reason for that, little brother, but to not say I had a niece is really bad of you."

"Oh shut it, Apollyon." Azrael replied.

"Put me down!" Celine demanded.

"To save argument, how about we say that she's like the four of us?" Apollyon said ignoring what she had said.

"Like what four?" Gabriel speaks.

"Azrael, me, you and Michael," he replies with a glint of challenge.

"Why am I involved in it?" Michael speaks slightly annoyed.

"Hey, she's your niece too." Apollyon stated as he pointed a finger at him. "Be more respectful."

"It looks as if she doesn't appreciate this sudden family reunion," Gabriel says as he pointed at the girl over Apollyon's shoulder.

"Well, duh, we kind of did just spill it all out on her."

"Are you getting soft for my daughter?" Azrael stated smugly.

"I am not!"

"Are too," he childishly puts in.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Just shut up and put me down." Celine shouted.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Gabriel says with wide eyes.

"Then why didn't you, you idiot?" Celine stated angrily. "Apollyon put me down."

"It's uncle," he stubbornly replied but didn't do as she said.

"Put me down."

"Not until you say 'Uncle, can you put me down please.'"

She grumbled under her breath and refused to speak. Storm giggled and Celine looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm beginning to love Celine's family with every minute that passes," she says to the humans behind her.

Celine sighed and wished that someone could kill her. This family stuff sucks, she thought. A week ago she found out she had a father and he was the blooming angel of death. Today she discovers the rest of her damn family. Okay no siblings or cousins as of yet, but certainly uncles. She wasn't that sure with aunts yet. Apollyon, the angel that guards hell is her uncle, Gabriel god's messenger is her uncle, and Michael god's warrior is her uncle… Does that mean that she has more uncles?

"How about we talk inside?" Kristen says seeing that Celine was becoming really annoyed.

"Splendid idea!" Azrael instantly pipes up. "This heat is fucking annoying."

"How'd you think I feel when I've got to guard the gates of hell?" Apollyon says as he joins the angel of death's side as they follow the humans in doors. The others are only a short ways behind them.

The silence would have been most appreciated by Celine right now. Instead she was greeted with idle chatter in all directions. If she lifted her head she would be able to see all the other angels following behind her 'Uncle' and 'father'. Instead she refused it and pretended she was asleep as Apollyon carried her over his shoulder. But the constant swaying was eventually going to make her feel sick. Well she felt really weird in the head since all the information about her family was swarming and still constantly building.

She knew she was not going to get used to it so soon.

She was still not over the fact that Azrael, the angel of death, is her father.

"Hey," she looked over at the male that spoke quietly to her. He was an imposing male with black hair and dark blue eyes like hers. He was still taller than her and she was slung over the shoulder of a very tall angel. She remembered him to be Gabriel, an uncle of hers. "You don't look so good."

"Why do you care?" she said and looked away from him.

"I'm your uncle, I'm supposed to care." He said with a puzzled look. "Look, I don't want to continue to spring it on you. I'm not sure how all of this is affecting you with the demons approach and all…"

"The demons I can handle," she said looking back at him. "It's this family crap that I can't."

"You were raised without a family…"

"I was abandoned!" she growled.

"With good reasons," he said narrowing his eyes. "I don't want to get angry with you and vice versa. I know that out of everyone, you'll need someone to talk to."

"And you want it to be you? Keep dreaming, I don't think I'll count on any of my _family_ so soon."

The way she had said family made him feel something in his stomach and his heart ached in pain. "Ah, yes, you have your human friends and that angel that Azrael had sent to protect you." He said clarifying it. "Shouldn't that be enough for you? At least your father sent someone to ensure your safety."

"My father should have been there, not abandon me and leave me in the care of an angel to take his place."

"Celine, it'll take you a while to adjust to everything, mainly to your family, but we really need you to lead us. You're the last Seraph and we're all counting on you to lead us to survival."

She looked away. "I don't know how…"

"You've survived on your own for a few years, you should be able to do this," he encouraged.

She shook her head. "You're wrong, I wasn't alone. I had humans with me all the time."

"Don't worry; we'll help you lead us by teaching you."


	36. Chapter 36

Return of the Angels

They arrived in the conference room that the Guardian Force used for Intel meetings and other important stuff. Well this was just as important as any other thing. Apollyon gently lowered Celine on her feet, patted her head and took up a seat at the table. She watched as everyone gathered around, the angels were really comfortable and confident as the most important ones sat at the table and the others behind them to act as guards. The humans were the ones that felt uncomfortable. It had taken them a while to find the courage to sit at the table opposite the angels.

But they were not feeling like Celine. She was lost and confused, struggling to comprehend any of it.

But she did notice that the head of the table was vacant for her. Azrael sat on the right side of the chair and Storm on the left. It was obvious that they wanted her to be seated next to someone she knew and trusted. But why did it have to be her father on the other side of her? She sighed mentally and took up the seat, beginning the meeting the moment she sat down. The air of tension was lifted as she sat down and everyone looked relieved, as if they were able to breathe better.

Kristen stood up from his seat next to Storm. "We understand enough to know that you are here to aid Celine in a battle against the approaching demons, but what we don't get is why our planet is targeted."

"It's because I'm here, Kristen." Celine replied as she crossed her arms.

"Where did that come from, Celine?" he asked with a frown. "The demons want our planet, so it's really got nothing to do with you being here."

"You're wrong, Kristen," she said looking up at him.

"How much do you know, Celine?" Michael asks her.

She looked at him and then she looked up at the black large screen that usually is always filled with colours, pictures and information. She took in the silence that bore around her with everyone expecting her to answer. She closed her eyes and reeled off all the information she knew. Who she was, what she was, where she was born, how she was born and why her significance is important to all of the angels. She reeled off the information she had off the demons. What they are, who they work for, where and how they were created and why they were created. But then it all comes to linking down to her. She was the link that kept the demons charging for destruction. With her around, they would not seek anything else but to taste her power on their fingertips.

"I know enough to understand that the only reason why they are hectic is because I exist." She looked at her father. "In truth it should not have been possible for me to have been born from angels. It has always been known to be impossible for them to breed."

"Yet you're mother and I was the first to generate life to create a perfect being," he said with a small smile.

"But you don't know how it happened. I just came into being, right?"

"That sums it up, yes," he said sadly. He turned to face everyone. "What I tell you now is only what Michael and I know. The day that Celine was born, the heaven's shook, power exploded and rippled out into space, the elements flared to life like never before, and the Creator was shaken beneath it. It was also that very same day where the Creator ordered Michael to slay Celine."

Everyone's eyes turned to Michael who looked away ashamed. Many accusing stares, many disgusted ones and many confused ones. Only Celine looked at Michael with pity, knowing what he must be going through at the moment. He's in turmoil and now he was the very pinpoint of everyone's hatred. She knew that Michael was the Creator's warrior. He would obey without hesitation but what had stayed his sword that day of her birth? Almost as if feeling that there was one person not looking at him in hatred, he lifted his head and looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

"Since when do any of you have the right to look at Michael with hatred?" Celine spoke up and Michael looked at her surprised. She looked at each important angel and the lesser ones behind with a glare. "There is obviously more to the story, he stayed his blade that day, but he did what all of you would have done in his place."

"Celine, he was going to _kill_ you!" Moonbay exclaimed as she stood up.

"Sit down, Moonbay!" Celine demanded and the woman instantly obeyed. "If anyone should be looking at him in hatred and with no trust, it should be me. My father had not yet finished the story and you're all instantly accusing Michael of doing something he hasn't even done. I am still alive. My heart is not on the other end of his blade!"

Azrael looked upon his daughter proudly and he felt quite happy that she addressed him as father and not Azrael, although she hasn't directly called it him yet. "She's right; it's not fair of the lot of you for looking at Michael with such hatred and distrustful glares. What stayed his blade that day was Michael himself. Of course I had to fight my own brother so he wouldn't kill my daughter, but the Creator's Seraphim intervened and stopped me from fighting Michael so he could finish the job. Just as he was about to plunge that blade of his through her, he stopped. Celine was staring straight at him with knowing eyes. It surprised me tremendously when he picked her up and held her so naturally in his arms. The Seraphim at first were ashamed of him for disobeying a direct order, but when they approached, they found out why he had stayed his blade."

He stopped and everyone looked at him with wide mouths. It was obvious that they wanted to know why Michael stopped his blade but it looked as if he himself didn't know. He looked at Michael with a warm smile, an encouraging gesture that was unable to be seen from underneath that cloaked his face in the shadows. Michael took a deep breath and faced everyone. He sat in between Gabriel and Apollyon and he had definitely felt that killing feeling from Apollyon. The older angel had definitely wanted to kill him.

"That day I discovered that if Celine died…so would everything else."

XxX

Everyone was looking at him as if he had lost his mind entirely. Apollyon burst out from his chair and looked down at him. "What the hell do you mean, Michael?" he demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied without looking up at him.

"Would you like to demonstrate what you're trying to explain to them?" Celine offered and he looked at her as if thanking her for the assistance.

"It'll be most appreciative, but would it be alright with your father?"

She looked at her father and gazed away as if she cared little for what he cared for. "Like I care if he's not alright with it! I asked if you wanted to demonstrate what you meant, I wasn't asking my father."

Michael smiled and stood from his seat to walk around to hers. She stood up at his approach and he was gazing around the room. He spotted a blossomed flower in a pot near the window, using his powers to bring it over to him and placed it on the table. She lifted her arm up to him and he gratefully took it and held it gently in his hand. Everyone watched their strangeness, and everyone but Azrael instantly panicked when Michael brought out a small dagger from his belt. They lunged, even Apollyon, but Azrael put up a hand and everyone stopped and just watched.

Michael pressed the tip of the blade in her wrist and immediately withdrew it. A small red dot appeared on her skin, but the reaction was not something that was expected. The flower that Michael had placed beside Celine instantly wilted. Everyone stared at it in shock, not quite comprehending what just happened. Celine rubbed the small prick with her finger and felt something warm in her finger pressed down into the wound. When she took her finger away she saw no more blood or even the small needle sized hole there.

"Sorry," Michael apologized and Celine instantly punched him in the arm. He looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…I…" he looked at the spot where the wound was but no longer there. He had hoped that looking at the wound would have helped him explain why he apologized. Her expression lightened and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, and besides, I offered for you to show them."

"Put a finger on the soil," Michael suddenly instructed and she looked at him confused. He nodded down at the plant pot and she put a finger on the soil. "Now bring the flower back to life."

"Excuse me?" she said to him.

"Bring the flower back to life, Celine." He said again.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the angel of death's daughter. I don't do life, I do death."

Michael smiled. "You're both, now do it."

"Look, there is no way that I'll be able to bring this flower back to life." Something tumbled from within her, shot across her finger and entered the pot. The soil warmed and searched for the flower bulb and instantly the flower within reacted. It shot through the soil and out of it, blossoming into a completely different flower. Before it was a simple yellow daisy, now it was more than one flower. There was a white, red and black rose opened wide and side by side. Everyone gasped when the flowers bloomed.

"You were supposed to have brought the daisy back to life, not bring three different roses growing from one bulb." Michael scolded.

"For her first lesson of learning her abilities, I'd say she did pretty well." Azrael commented.

"She did better than just well. She's a natural at this, but she needs to focus and aim at doing something simple instead of something random. Maybe the next thing she does is bringing those mechanical fighting weapons to life and then it's going to be dangerous. A simple thought from her mind and those things would be doing anything."

"What do you mean I can bring them to life?" Celine exclaimed in complete shocking outrage.

"How else do you think that Mai is able to possess emotions like a human being?" Michael asks.

"That's how she was programmed." Celine retorted.

"She wasn't programmed like a machine, Celine. Her core, or should I say her heart, has been touched by your power and made her come alive."

"There's no…way…"

"That is why you are to lead us. You are the strongest but currently you're so unstable that the demons would win the battle before they even get here."

"But I can't lead you!"

"Why not? You're the only Seraph left; you are the leader of the angels… Well besides the Creator…"

"How can I lead you when I haven't gained my winds yet?"

The room turned solidly silent. Michael looked at her with completely baffled eyes. The other angels glanced at each other with complete shock on their faces. Azrael, the only angel to have known before, whistled, playing as if he hadn't known and Apollyon hit him on the back of his head. They glared at each other and just as they were about to lunge for each other, Michael spoke, stopping them.

"What do you mean you haven't gained your wings yet?"

"I haven't gained them yet…" she said with innocent cluelessness.

"Either way we've still got to teach her how to properly use her powers." Azrael said standing up and Michael looked at him. "She'll gain her wings when she obviously thinks she's ready." He turned to his daughter. "Our Creator can't give you yours wings like he's given us ours. Only you can determine if you're ready for them. So it's obvious that you don't think you're ready for them yet."


	37. Chapter 37

Return of the Angels

The meeting ended and Celine sat alone in the empty room, just looking blankly at the table although her mind was in a wondering turmoil. She unconsciously played with her fingers, her mind absent to what her body was doing. The angels and the humans had gone to intermingle with each other, grasp each other's existence and get use to it as quickly as possible; otherwise fighting beside each other was not going to work. This was one of the things that Celine had first ordered to happen, although she was far from being ready to lead a whole army of angels.

Her mind came back to her when she heard someone sit beside her. She dared not take a look, but her curiosity won the race. She looked over to the tall male that sat there with his cloak covering his entire appearance. He was a secretive man, her father. She glanced around to the shadows in the corners of the room. There were no fallen there, so he must obviously think it safe to speak with her alone, even though she was still angry at him for abandoning her. She looked back at him and he hadn't seemed to have moved a muscle.

She turned to look back at the table dismissively. "What do you want from me?" she asks as she closes her eyes before she opens them.

"For you to tell me what's on your mind," he replies turning to face her.

She looked at him; only to see his eyes glowing from underneath that hood. They were the same dark sapphire blue eyes as hers. But his were slightly different. With others his eyes were a cold dark ocean that granted no warmth but death. But when he looks at her, the ocean in his eyes warms so much that it could boil people alive. But how much of him could she possible resemble?

The only thing to come to her mind when she's near or even looks at her father was the same question all the time. The same one that pains her aching heart! Why did he abandon her and never come back?

"You know what's on my mind," she says so quietly he barely caught her words.

He smoothed her white blonde hair behind her ear and ran his thumb over her jaw. "I'm sorry; had it been safe I would have come to collect you. But it wasn't and I couldn't risk your life so selfishly. That's why I had Herald come in a disguised form to protect you."

She closed her eyes and finally allowed those long waiting tears loose from their holds. "You have no idea how much I needed you," she says and he brings her off her seat and pulls her into his lap, embracing her into a consoling warmth as she cried against him. He smoothed her hair, allowed her to let it off her chest, allowed his daughter to show her soft side so she could cry it all out. He could feel it from within her. She had been in two minds about her parents, especially when she needed them the most. She had thought them long dead and when he turns up all of a sudden, there was no doubt of her anger towards him.

She needed this release right here in the warm embracing arms of her father.

He closed his eyes as he rested his head on hers. "I'm so sorry… I should have come; I should have been here…"

"It only matters that you're here now…" she muffled against his chest.

"It will take time for you to feel forgiveness towards me," he lifted her snivelling body away to gaze into her eyes and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I just hope that someday you can find it."

She nodded; he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We're a happy family now, right?" a male said surprising the pair of them.

"Apollyon!" Azrael scolded, gently setting his daughter on her feet and standing up to face his older brother.

"What?" he said as innocently as he could.

Celine moved towards him and kicked him hard in the shin. She watched as he picked up his leg, held it as he danced on the one keeping him upright. He was saying 'ow' repeatedly and Azrael chuckled. Soon he stopped and bent down to rub his sore shin. Celine towered him and when he looked up at her, she placed a kiss on his forehead and moved back with a smile. Azrael had his arms crossed and had raised an eyebrow, smirking, as he watched his daughter return to his side. Apollyon stood up, putting a little bit of pressure on his injured leg.

"You were too tall," she said answering the unasked question. Azrael laughs.

"Was there need to display the violence?" Apollyon asks, seeming to be more like a whine.

"Yup, you're supposed to be a badass, uncle, and imagining you not displaying a bit of violence makes me wonder if you've been switched with a female in your body."

"How'd you know I'm supposed to be this 'badass'?"

"Aren't you the angel that guards hell and kicks Lucifer's ass back in it if he escapes?" he nodded. "Therefore you're supposed to be a badass angel."

"What's Michael supposed to be then?" he asked quite eager to hear her opinion on him.

"Not such a badass since he supplies the Creator with what he needs and not what he wants. Although he is too much of a lapdog," she said in disgust.

Apollyon laughs. "I'd say that definitely sums up Michael."

"What are you talking about?" she asks him and he looks at her. "You were his lapdog once too, you know." Azrael pointed and laughed at his brother. "So were you, father, so really none of you angels can laugh about another since all of you played lapdog at least once."

"Can I ask a question, O mighty leader?" Apollyon asks. She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Is the family back together now?" she smacked her forehead at the stupidity of his question. Azrael had obviously done the same thing but he was chuckling underneath his dark hood, a hand on his forehead as if he had smacked his own as well.

"My family is a bunch of idiots," she said walking to the door. "No wonder they're getting annihilated…" she opened it and walked out just as Apollyon shouted something at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he ran after her until Azrael called out and stopped him at the door. "What little brother?"

He shook his head at him. "Give her some time alone, she still needs it."

"I don't see how you can be such a good father when you won't show her what you look like." He said with a frown.

"In due time, Apollyon, in due time." He said, patting him on the back and then walking out the room.

XxX

Celine walked straight outside, going past security and into the desert sand. She stayed near the base, but out of cameras or anyone's sight. She looked around the scenery, checking for anyone and found it empty except the sand being her company. She looked at the sky, a clear one with no clouds and only the blazing sun that not even made sweat cover her forehead in a sheen. She lifted an arm over her head so she could look at the sun without it blinding her. It was such a lovely sun. Did her planet once share this sun or was it a different sun that had warmed them?

She shifted her attention to the sand and sat down, not even feeling the scorching hotness against her exposed legs. She took off her shoes and placed them aside. She crossed her legs in a lotus style and rested her hands on her knees. She breathed in and closed her eyes, first focusing on a more perfect and steady rhythm for her to breath. It naturally came to her and she shifted out of focusing on it and then went within herself, seeking and searching for the real her that was still manifesting from its dormant cage. The real her, the one she had to get used to now more than ever because not only were her friends in danger but so were her discovered family.

XxX

Herald watched from a distance, leaning against the side of the base no longer in his human form. When Celine had issued the order for no more disguises for the angels, he had shifted out of his human disguise and exposed himself for who he truly is. Golden blonde hair slightly tinged with orange crowned his head like a halo. His radiant white wings protruded from his back and rested easily against it since he had gotten used to tucking them very close to his body to perform the disguise perfectly. His blue eyes focused intently on Celine who sat calmly on the sand. Of course everyone was completely baffled when they discovered he too was an angel.

"Herald," he turned his head to look at Azrael who walked over to him. "How does she fair?" he asks slipping to his side and gazed at his daughter. He contrasted Herald who was a brilliant being of light and he was one of the darkness.

"She seeks calmness," Herald responds. "Think she's trying to sort out her problems?" he asks him.

"I don't think that's the case anymore," Azrael states with a hidden smile. "She seeks herself," he turns and places a hand on Herald's shoulder. "Continue to keep an eye on her, Herald. She may have her family now, but she still will seek you out as well."

Herald nods as he still watches Celine. "I'll notify you if anything happens." Azrael nodded and walked away.

His falling footsteps soon vanished from his hearing and he was left in silence once more. Gradually, Celine was encased in a brilliant glow that soon brightened so much that Herald had to cover his eyes so he could adjust to the sudden brightness. As he let his arm fall to his side, he watched as she slowly lifted a few feet off of the ground. Her white blonde hair looked pure white and it fluttered around her, almost around her shoulder blades as if there were wings coming out of her back.

"It's amazing how much power she has even though she's wingless." A male stated coming to his side.

"And you are?" Herald asks wearily.

"Michael," the male responds. "One of the main fifteen sent to aid our leader in the oncoming battle."

"Herald, I'm the one that was ordered by Azrael to protect his daughter." He confirms knowing it was expected of him.

"How long have you known about her?"

"Since I was first sent to protect her, a good many years ago, she was around three when I arrived here."

"Fourteen years…" Michael stated. "Is that how long you known she was his daughter?"

"Yes, that was when Azrael gave me the order and he trusted me enough to know the secret."

"Are you a fallen?"

"No…"

"Good, because you most certainly don't have that aura of a fallen," Michael turned to face him. "So why do you obey Azrael?"

"He saved my life," he said turning his head to look at him. "I've found out why he saved me fourteen years ago…"

"He wanted you to protect his daughter…" Herald nodded even though it wasn't a question. "And now…?"

"I still will do as he orders," he replies stubbornly, knowing what Michael was trying to say. "And I will continue to protect Celine as long as I live."

"Won't be for very long," he said turning to look at Celine.

"Excuse me?" Herald says turning his whole body to face him.

Michael grinned, not a reassuring grin, but a whole out malevolent one. "I said it won't be for very long," he said and plunged a sword through him. Herald stood still in shock. He looked down at where the blade had entered him and then he looked up at Michael. "I told you it wasn't for very long." He yanked out the sword mercilessly and watched as he dropped to the ground, choking on his blood that now slowly came out of his mouth.

"Herald!" a female screamed and he turned to face Celine, who tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

He could see the rage in her eyes and he grabbed her wrists and knocked her onto her back and trapped her underneath him. She struggled against him, anger burning through her. Michael grinned evilly down at her, a sickening grin that made her flinch and look away. He turned his head to look at Herald who was watching them as he slowly died. Michael got off of her and dragged her to her feet, keeping good hold of both of her wrists. He continued to pick her up, lifting her off the ground so she had nothing to stand on. She kicked out with her feet, trying to hit him but he had long arms and her legs were too short.

"You're coming with me," he said and grinned.

"C-Celine…" Herald choked on his blood and rolled onto his stomach, trying to get up.

"Why don't you just lie still and die already? You pathetic angel," he said and kicked Herald over so he lied back on his back.

"Leave him alone!" she snapped at him and he turned to look at her.

"Aw, you care for your protector," he then laughed. "He'll die soon, slowly and torturously knowing that something bad is going to happen to you. Wow, what a horrible way to go," he said grinning still. "See ya, Herald, the one who failed to protect the almighty Azrael's daughter. Do tell him how much you failed; I'm sure his wrath is going to kill you in the end."

Herald watched as he just vanished before his eyes, taking Celine with him.

"Celine…" he muttered, tears spilled from his eyes and he closed them.


	38. Chapter 38

Return of the Angels

The humans came racing out of the building the moment they heard the scream penetrate through the air. They knew it was Celine and they definitely knew that there was distress in her voice. She had never once screamed, especially not like that in the amount of time they had come to know her. They rounded around the corner of one of the gates that led to the desert and when they made it there, the angels had already gathered together. Azrael was kneeling on the ground and Kristen stepped through to recognize Herald in his true form with a hole punctured through his stomach.

"Is he dead?" Kristen asked scared for the angel he had once hated for so long.

"Not yet, but he's close," Azrael replied. "We need to get him to a room as quick as possible." He picked up the angel and handed him over to another dark haired angel who had stepped forward to take him off his hands. "Raphael," he addresses the angel who had taken Herald. "Do what you must." Raphael nodded and stretched out his wings and took off with a few angels following behind him.

"Where's Celine?" Karl and Apollyon stated at the same time. They glanced at each other and then focused intently on Azrael.

"I don't know but Herald must know," he stated angrily with clenched fists. "We'll wait until Raphael says he's in shape to be interrogated." He started to walk back to the base. "Everyone in the conference room, now!" he demanded. "Humans, you too!"

XxX

Everyone had gathered in the conference room where Azrael took up the spot next to chair that Celine had once sat in the meeting before. Storm sat on the other side of the chair and everyone else took up the same seats as before. Everyone was silent, watching Azrael who sat in anger. His mind was thinking on his daughter, trying to find her but he came up empty. She was in a secluded place he was unable to access. He opened his dark sapphire blue eyes and anger made his ocean like eyes become like a hurricane.

"All we have at the moment is the obvious information that someone attacked Herald and kidnapped my daughter." He began. "Are there any cameras in the area where Herald was found?"

"There are no cameras that are have that area in their sights," Kristen replied.

"And why not?" Azrael said angrily, as if blaming him that they've got no more evidence.

"We didn't think that it was necessary…"

"That's right! You didn't think!" he shouted, slamming his palm on the table as he stood up. "That's where you're carelessness has now led us! Celine, our leader, has been kidnapped by god knows who and we don't know how to get her back!"

"Calm down, little brother!" Apollyon stated calmly although he was just as pissed. "The humans don't have the capacity to look too far into the future. When a problem arises, they deal with it then. They don't stop to consider consequences first." To all the humans in the conference room, they felt very insulted although it was pretty much the truth.

"What else do we know?" Apollyon stated to keep the conference going.

"Whoever kidnapped Celine knows what she is, who she is and why she's important to all of us." Gabriel replied. "Also they might know that she's your daughter, Azrael."

"Shit!" he snapped and his fist struck the table, cracking it.

"They won't be able to take her out of the dimension, so she's definitely still on this planet." A male stated, sitting near Sin. He was a black haired angel with black wings. His eyes were just as black, his muscles bulged as he kept his arms crossed and he definitely intimidated the humans.

"Shade," Azrael acknowledged. "Are you sure you're information is accurate?"

He scoffed, insulted. "I'm learning to be the angel of dimensions, of course it's accurate."

"That narrows down the search," another male next to Sin scoffed. "But we've still got an entire planet to search!"

"Oh shut it, Zariel!" Shade demanded, glaring at the angel.

Sin hit them in the face with her palms. "The pair of you shut it. You're both irritating everyone with your arguing."

"What about you Zariel? What can you tell us?" Azrael asked, looking at the near to being twin of Shade except his eyes were different. Zariel looked at him with his strangely ringed eyes of green. His eyes were definitely just as intimidating as Shade's appearance.

"She's not too far from us towards the east. She's near no cities but where she is there is a barrier located around it where I instantly lose the scent. I can't pinpoint her exact location."

"You'd be able to take us to where you lose the scent, can you?" Zariel nodded at him.

"Wouldn't she be carrying around that communication device?" Fiona speaks up and the rest of the humans look at her as if she had gone crazy. Van was talking to her a hushed voice, telling her how much that was a really bad idea.

"Hold on," Azrael stated, catching Van's attention. He looked at Fiona. "Communication device…? What is this device?"

"It's where she's able to come into contact with this base from any distance on this planet." Kristen replied. He thought for a moment. "I think Fiona may be onto something."

"Why don't you tell us…Fiona?"

She nodded. "If she's carrying it, then we'd be able to track her location from the computers, since there is a tracking device in it to ensure that if something bad happens, we can instantly go to the last location she was in."

"Excellent!" Azrael commented. "You humans aren't as stupid as I had thought. Well, bring it on the screen would you man," he said to Kristen. He did something and the big screen turned on and turned to a really difficult part where the angels instantly got confused with their technology. "Okay, what is all this?"

"This is how we're able to track her last known location," Kristen replied, still doing something that made the screen appear with a map that was zooming in on a location. A very isolated place appeared on the screen and instantly threw all the humans off. "Where the hell is that place?" Kristen demanded from anyone of the Guardian Force.

"There's a better way," a male spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned to face them, seeing a dark haired angel supported a golden blonde haired one. Herald was up and walking! His face was pale; his eyes had deep dark circles underneath them. "Herald was trying to heal himself when he received the blow to his abdomen, plus my healing and some other angels, he was able to heal even quicker." He said to explain his miraculous recovering in such a short time.

But he looked like he's been through hell and back just to stay alive.

Herald looked across the seating of the angels and his eyes widened when he spotted a familiar angel sitting there. His arm stretched out towards him, accusation on his lips. "It's him! He kidnapped Celine!" everyone turned to face the golden haired angel who looked just as confused and as surprised as everyone else. He stood from his seat, ready to demand where the hell this was coming from when Apollyon grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the table.

"Where the hell is she Michael?"

"Apollyon, he can't answer if you choke him to death!" Azrael shouted, equally as angry.

Apollyon lightened the grip around his throat, but he allowed the angel to know that he was dealing with the wrong person.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Michael managed out.

"Are you lying to me?" he narrowed his eyes. "The Creator had asked you to kill Celine when she was born. It's not surprising that you'd kidnap her too!"

"I was nowhere near Celine and I would certainly not attack a fellow angel!"

"You liar!" Herald shouted and instantly regretted it as he started coughing. "You're the one that stabbed me!" he accused.

Michael turned to look at him. "I did no such thing!"

"Herald, what happened?" Kristen asked him, trying to sort things out.

"I was watching Celine from a distance making sure she was safe," Raphael led him to the chair that Azrael pulled out, and he sat down grateful for their existence. "Azrael was the first to approach me, asking me how she was doing and before he left he told me to keep her safe. Then Michael approached me. We talked, and he had asked me some strange questions."

"What kind of questions?" Azrael asks, standing at the armchair.

"He asks how long I've known about her, and I told him ever since I first arrived here and she was three at the time." He continues. "He asks if that's how long I've known she was his daughter, I said yes and mentioned that Azrael trusted me enough with the secret. He asked if I was a fallen, I said no. He acted strange when he asked it, as if he feared the fallen."

"Why the hell would I fear the fallen?" Michael states. Herald look up to see that he was standing, but Apollyon was right next to him in case it proves that he had kidnapped her.

Herald shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know; it's just when you asked me that you seemed quite afraid of me then." Michael lifted an eyebrow up at that. "He asks why I obey Azrael, I told him that he saved my life and I know about the purpose of why he saved me. He then asks why I still obey him; I never quite gave him an answer to that question. The last thing that made me really suspicious of him was him telling me that 'it won't be for very long'."

"Won't be very long for what?" Apollyon asks.

"For me to continue to protect Celine as long as I live…"

"So that's why you were attacked…" Azrael breaks the silence. "This guy wanted you out of the way so he could get Celine. But I know Michael would never fear my fallen, so it's definitely someone else. Whoever it is has the ability to disguise oneself so that they can confuse others. Just like what happened with you. It was a ploy to get us fighting amongst ourselves and it nearly worked…" he said looking at Apollyon.

"Demons fear the fallen…" Apollyon suddenly stated, crossing his arms.

"What did you just say, Apollyon?" Azrael asks.

"I said demons fear the fallen…" he repeats but in confusion.

"You're right, too damn right. Fallen have abilities that not all angels have. Distinguishing angels from demons is one of them. That's why this 'Michael' feared you if you happened to be a fallen since you obey me."

"But demons don't know that Celine's your daughter, right?" Herald asks.

"How exactly did you introduce yourself to this 'Michael'?"

"I said my name and what my profession was in relation to Celine." He answered.

"What exact words did you say?" Azrael pushed.

"'I'm the one that was ordered by Azrael to protect his daughter.'"

"Shit!" Azrael cursed. Everyone looked at him. "Herald, you're going to hate yourself if I tell you." Herald looked at him confused. "They didn't know that she was my daughter, until you told them."

"How did I tell them?" Herald looked far beyond scared, not for his life, but for Celine.

"When you introduced yourself," Azrael replies.

"How…?" he questioned; still not quite understanding.

"You told him I ordered you to protect my daughter…" Herald's eyes widened and fear broke through the surface. Fear that was for Celine.


	39. Chapter 39

Return of the Angels

She woke up coughing. Her lungs ached, her head swam, her body was sore and she was cold. She knew she hadn't died if she could still feel. The feel of the cold floor against her warm exposed body was a blanket that didn't reassure her. The air was cold, damn and heavy that weighed down on her as if her death sentence was drawing closer. It pained her to open her eyes, so she kept them closed, just using her hearing to try and work out what was around her. There was nothing but a still silence that greeted her, and her heart bumped in panic.

She rolled onto her back, her arms were tightly secured behind her so she could feel the floor on her arms, but her arms were pressing against her back. She planted her exposed feet on the cold floor, trying to shift her arms to a more comfortable and relaxed position underneath her, but either way she tried it, it hurt her. She gritted her teeth, baring the pain and soon the feeling in her arms just disappeared altogether she knew there was going to be pain when she managed to wake her muscles up.

What had happened?

"You awake yet, my angel pet?" a male voice said just above her head. She opened her eyes and at first thought she had been blinded when she discovered that she was blindfolded. She cringed when the male above traced a finger along her jaw. "I know you're awake," she felt his breath against her face and she knew he was far too close. "You're breathing heavy," he says mockingly. "Are you uncomfortable, my pet?"

She heard shuffling as he moved, boots shifting and soon she heard him walking around her. She didn't know what was happening behind her blindfold, but she could feel his gaze boring hotly down at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to remain calm even though all the circumstances were entirely against her. More shuffling and then she felt a body press down on hers, making her suffocate under his weight and the air that suddenly turned heavier. She turned her head away just as he loomed his face close to hers.

"I smell your fear," she heard the grin in his voice.

Her legs were tied together, she discovered, but she lifted them both up and struck her knees hard, aiming for his in between and manages to hear him grunt and then thud at the side of her. She pushed her bare feet on the floor so she could roll over until she felt she was at a distance away from him. Her arm was sliced on a rock as she rolled and she sucked in the pain. She lay on her side, located the rock with her hands and used it to cut the ropes that bound her hands. She then yanked the blindfold off and cut through the ropes that bound her legs together. Just as she stood up to run, her arm was grabbed and she was yanked back against a body. Arms encased her, forcing her arms still at her sides.

"Now, now my wild angel, just calm yourself," he whispered into her ear. "I don't want you escaping now."

"Too bad," she stated and struck out with her foot and hit him for the second time in the knackers. She elbowed him so he could release her and she turned around and kicked him in the face. The moment he stumbled to the ground she ran, through the cave that was nothing more than a labyrinth to her. She hesitated at turns that split three ways and she just raced through any of them. Sometimes she ran in circles and she then took another route, hoping so badly that she could escape.

Someone tackled her to the ground and she noticed that this one was much more muscular than the last one. She kicked this new guy in the stomach and he backed off, but came back with a vengeance. She pushed herself so she could do a backwards roll to get away. She flicked her hair over her head and looked at the male. He looked human enough, but she had a different feeling, she knew he wasn't. He had black hair and burning dark eyes. This guy reminded her of an angel, but a very, very, bad one.

"Ithuriel," a familiar voice called through the maze like cave and soon appeared round a bend. The imposing male didn't turn to look at him as he stopped at his side. He looked like Michael, but he wasn't him. Michael's eyes were blue not green and his hair wasn't that dark of a blonde. This was the male who had killed Herald, not Michael! "Ah, you found my pet," he said taking a step forward when the muscled man put an arm in his path.

"I don't think so," Ithuriel said, still not looking at him. "She's not yours to be calling 'pet'. She's our master's, remember it you disrespectful cunt." Ithuriel's voice was completely different to this 'Michael's' one. His was deep, dark and dangerous, a complete repellent, but she was attracted for some strange odd reason. Well she had to admit the dangerous kind did leave her a little bit amused since she loved to completely destroy their pride and bruise their ego.

"I'm the one that found her!" he argued.

"She belongs to our master, no matter who found her, Sariel!"

Celine scoffed and they both looked at her. "Actually, I belong to no one," she said inspecting her nails before she looked at them. "If I were you, I'd remember that, you pair of disrespectful cunts!" she said imitating Ithuriel.

Ithuriel raised an eyebrow at her and the corner of his mouth quirked. Sariel seemed to have narrowed his eyes as she had used Ithuriel's phrasing of words. It was obvious that he hated Ithuriel so much that if someone were to imitate him, he'd be pissed. Score one for her. She managed to piss off one of her enemies by using one of her enemy's words against them. She'd remember the pair of them, especially the easy to become jealous one named Sariel. Well she'd rather remember Ithuriel more than Sariel. She likes the dangerous men more, especially his phrasings.

"For an angel, you've got a mouth on you." Sariel stated.

"For a male, you sure whine like a bitch," she commented and smirked as he glared at her. Ithuriel was looking amused as he crossed his arms, looking between them as they battled each other with insults.

"At least I ain't wingless!" he snapped.

"Ha! I'm gaining them soon, dipshit. I'm just sure glad that I ain't a pussy, unlike a certain someone who tries to imitate a very famous angel." He growls. "You should spit that out in the toilet, it can do some serious damage to your throat. Oh wait, better idea, do it more, that way we won't have to hear your bitchiness."

Ithuriel chuckled.

"Shut it, Ithuriel!" Sariel snapped.

"Is he always such a girl?" she asks Ithuriel who looks at her and pretty much nods as if she doesn't know the half of it.

"I am not a girl!" he shouts.

"I beg to differ! You sure whinge like one, so I really can't tell the difference." Celine told him. She points at Ithuriel. "That right there is what _I_ call a man." She looks him over, taking in his highly defined muscles with a slow caressing of her eyes. "I'd only allow someone of his calibre to touch me. Those like _you_…" she looks him over and cringes. He was definitely not Michael. Michael had so much more muscle that he did, but he wasn't as stocky as Gabriel. "You're just wastage that should be given to someone else."

Ithuriel struggles to contain his laughter. "Sariel, go to your chamber. I've been ordered to take the angel to our master."

"I'm taking her to master!" Sariel argues.

"No, you'll just end up killing her and then you'll be killed." Ithuriel said, narrowing his eyes. "Although I wouldn't mind the 'you being killed' part, but I'm not having her killed by your pathetic hands and I'll get the blame for it."

"He gets you into trouble?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm in charge of him, so if he doesn't do something right, I get punished but I deliver much worse punishment onto him afterwards."

"Ouch, I'd love to stay and watch, but I've got somewhere to be. And it's certainly not here!" she smiles and then she runs away.

"Hey!" Ithuriel calls after her and instantly gives chase.

She turns as many corners as she can, trying to get him to lose sight of her but he manages to come charging around the corner, without having to slow down, and keeps her in his sight. She was really beginning to get annoyed. She turns and runs across the wall, over his head, and runs down a new corner and again made an attempt to lose him through the maze. But it was as if he was able to see through walls, or track her scent, and manage to keep on finding her. She was not going to be able to keep this up much longer.

She turns a corner and runs down the long hallway that just continued to stretch and stretch. At least he wasn't gaining on her; instead he stuck at a specific distance as if something was making him slow down. She turns her head to look at him, but as she turns to see if there are any corners to get off of this freakish path, she nearly smacks into a door. She manoeuvres around it, but she smacked right into a body taking the pair of them down, with her on top. She felt Ithuriel stiffen as his energies turned still in the air. Her arms were grabbed as they steadied her as she tried to get up. Instead of getting up, she looks at the person who held her still.

Blazing blue eyes met dark sapphire blue.

In her eyes she was gazing into a man so gorgeous it was impossible. He had jet black hair that were portraying and amplifying the depth and blazing brightness of his blue eyes. She could tell through the structure of his face that he was by far a heavily built man in muscles. The strong grips on her arms were gentle, but she could definitely feel the manly feel to them. They were definitely hands that had wielded many weapons, but they were now holding her gently.

What he could see was something that had stolen his breath away. A female with gorgeous dark sapphire blue eyes had mysteriousness within. Her white blonde hair portrayed those eyes and made her even more innocent; despite the fact he knew there was a really deep stubbornness to her. He could feel she was a warrior, but of what he couldn't guess. When she had accidentally knocked them both to the ground, he could tell that her body was curvy in all the right places. But he couldn't look away from her eyes that had drawn him in.

"My lord, Raziel, forgive me for this," Ithuriel said bowing as the man looked over at him.

"Who is this, Ithuriel?" he asks authority, demand and even annoyance clearing in his voice.

"She is Lord Mikhail's," he replies.

"Why did my brother order you to take a girl?" Raziel asks angrily, still not letting go of her or getting up. He obviously liked feeling part of her on him.

"She's not just any girl…my lord," Ithuriel looked away from those menacing eyes that wouldn't allow him to explain why he was obeying someone that he shouldn't have.

"I shall speak with my brother," he says and gets up, gently lifting her to her feet as well. He looks into her eyes once more and brushes her hair behind an ear. "You must be the Seraph," he says, addressing her.

Ithuriel's eyes widened. "She's the Seraph that those angels have come for?"

"You did not know this, Ithuriel?" he said turning to face him. "What exactly did my brother tell you?"

"That he wanted a white blonde, sapphire eyed angel brought to him."

"For what reason…?" he says narrowing his eyes.

"He said he wanted to make her his…my lord…" had he done wrong to listen to his Master's brother?

"Call my brother to my chamber, Ithuriel, and make sure he gets the message that if he doesn't come I'll kill him." He turned, placed an arm around her shoulder and steered her away from Ithuriel who watched after them with wide eyes. "Now, Ithuriel!" he shouted over his shoulder and Celine heard him running away to go and deliver the message.


	40. Chapter 40

Return of the Angels

Azrael looked out to the distance. He could feel that his heart was tearing itself apart but his mind was overworking with plans on how to get her back once he finds out where she's being kept. Apollyon was a mess, despite his angel ranking, but he had to return to the underworld to check on the stability of the gate. His work lies down there; he wasn't involved in this battle. Someone really wanted Lucifer out of his cage and Apollyon was pretty much the only one who is strong enough to fend him off and lock him back inside. Once Lucifer's out, there's no telling that the battle was going to be immense and the angels needed to be ready.

For that they needed a leader. Currently, the highest ranking angel was Celine who's a Seraph. She was to lead them in the battle. But now she's been kidnapped by someone who had disguised himself as Michael to easily slip into the base. She hadn't even discovered a portion of her powers and she's far from discovering them all. She needed lessons, needed to gain her wings, and whilst she's imprisoned wherever she is, none of that's happening and the further away they are from winning this battle.

"My lord, Azrael," he turns away from the desert scenery to turn to see Zariel. He bows and drags a boy of seventeen forward.

"Thank you, Zariel," he said and again he bowed then left. He observed him from where he stood. Black hair filed around him and beneath them were violet eyes. At one point he had been possessed by Zariel, but now with Celine's order in place that no one was to wear disguises, the boy had become free from his clutches. It had taken him a few hours to be able to wake, and he was left down in a prison till he came to. "Name, boy!" he demanded.

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that I'll tell you?"

Azrael was able to read the history he had with his daughter. But yet he did not yet know that she had made a transformation to the person she is now. "You know my daughter, yes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he growled.

"You're not in trouble with me. I'm just asking if you know her." He said narrowing his eyes. "Her name's Celine and I'm well aware that she's not only saved you twice, but she would never harm you. Now I wonder why that is."

"I barely know Celine," he said with eyes glaring at him.

"You know her more than you seem to think you do." Azrael stalked around him, arms behind his cloaked back. "Sapphire, rings a bell, yes?"

"Don't you dare speak about her!" he threatened.

"Now, now, Raven, I can speak about my daughter as much as possible."

"Sapphire doesn't have a sister!"

"I know she doesn't, that's because she is Celine you stupid boy."

His violet eyes widened. "It can't be…"

"Of course she's alive you imbecile. You and I both know that it takes a hell of a lot more to kill her."

"I know that it takes a lot more to kill Sapphire, not Celine…"

"You don't want to admit it's her, yes?" he stopped in front of him. Their eyes locked onto each other. Violet against dark sapphire blue! Raven's eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of Celine's father. The exact replica of the girl he knew as Sapphire. "Now all the information I speak of I've dug in your mind for," Raven glared. "Oh, it's possible for me to do, since I'm not a goody two-shoes angel like the others." He said grinning. "Where was I? Oh yes, I remember. Three years ago you and Celine, aka Sapphire, made a special connection without realizing. Of course, three years later, Celine discovers it and is unable to harm you even though you were possessed by a fellow angel who was supposed to protect her and not fall for her."

"You mean, Zariel, fell in _love_ with her?" he asks.

Azrael just looked at him. "Zariel has lust issues and ones that are so strong are only because he falls hard for the girls. But this would be his first experience at falling so hard for a girl, even though she's his leader and _my_ daughter."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"You're a rebel of the new system that has joined the two armies together. Well you're just a rebel who seeks revenge against Van Flyheight, and really I can't be dealing with mortal issues. In fact I don't want to fucking know. You're a rebel I need because you know about the layout of the lands."

"Get on with it!" Raven demanded and Azrael dismissed the demand.

"I want your help on finding my daughter who's been kidnapped, it's that simple."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A simple task in exchange that I vow to make sure that you aren't sent over to hell to be tortured for eternity for the numerous deaths that has caused me to be travelling everywhere for years." Raven just looked at him blankly. "Raven, don't test me. I can send you to heaven if I think you deserved it, which I highly claim to say you don't. I could put you in hell to be tortured for eternity and rot under Lucifer's claws, but my daughter would hate me for that, but sometimes I can take that kind of sacrifice. Or perhaps I might not be able to. But I could also make your soul wander the rest of the earth in a silent torment where no one can help you, even if they can hear you."

"And you're getting at what? Scaring me to the point I shit myself?"

"Oh no, Raven, although that would be a bonus. But I can tell that you're heart skipped a beat there, right? Horrifying my job is, but I enjoy most of it." He knelt down beside Raven and loomed close to him. But still Raven could not even distinguish his appearance, only his eyes that glowed in a deep intensity. "You see, Raven, being the angel of death comes with many responsibilities and keeping the damn balance is one of them. It pisses me damn right off, just like having to run around everywhere to keep the soul cycle right."

"So Celine, sorry Sapphire, is the angel of death's, _your_, daughter?"

"It's actually Celine; Sapphire was actually a name that that bastard Prozen gave to her because of her eye colour. And yes, that does sum it up about her." Azrael looked at him. "Scared of her now?"

"She's always been infatuated with death since I've known her, so it's not really that much difference."

"She's more than death, Raven, she's everything. Her death means your death…get the picture?"

"If she dies, you'll kill me?"

Azrael laughed dryly. "No, Raven, I wouldn't, because if she dies, so does _everything else_."

XxX

Raven was given the permission to leave Azrael's presence. Why he didn't argue against the man was beyond him, but he was definitely frightening. Sapphire was alive after all; expect that her name is actually Celine. How could he have fought against it all this time? A better part of him was trying to reason with him by telling him that it was her all along, but he shut it down and kept telling himself that she was dead. Was it because he thought that she had to ask his position to die? Like she'll do that! She seemed to live to disobey him and instead give him orders.

Something tells him that he should have made it memorable between them, but then he was such an asshole. So what makes him so different now? Nothing! He was still an asshole that was focusing on revenge against Van Flyheight. He could definitely agree that something special had been created between him and Celine, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. He knew that he couldn't stand it when she just sacrificed herself to protect this planet. Before she had hated everyone on this planet and ever since being with Van and his friends, she changed for the better. Even with him she had changed a little. She had accepted him until something happened where she became so cold towards him again.

But now what? How did she feel about him now considering all he's done to her since her transformation? Just because she looked different, well she didn't look different, she just looked as if she had a glow about her that made her even more beautiful. Her hair had changed though; it had become a golden blonde that turned a white blonde in the sun. It looked as if it changed back to the whiteness before she disappeared three years ago in its radiant light. Celine was different, although not physically but in herself. Her father is the angel of death, so it obviously makes her an angel too? But he had said she was Zariel's leader? What kind of angel was she if she leads other angels?

"Raven," he looked up to see Van and glared at him. "I don't trust you either, but we've got to work together for Celine's sake."

"You've always known, haven't you?"

"I was in the same boat as you Raven, she just told us sooner than she has with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't my place to and we're enemies, so why would I tell you anything about my friends?"

"She's not just your friend!" he snapped and quickly arranged himself. "You could have told me about what happens if she dies. I nearly killed her once."

"I didn't know until recently!" Van declared with narrowed eyes.

"You're not fighting are you?" Moonbay asks as she comes over and stands beside Van. Fiona was with her and stood at her side, her red eyes focused on Raven.

"It's best not to fight, Raven. We need to stick together this time." Fiona stated to him in a calm peaceful voice.

"Who says I'm working with you?" he said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I did!" a voice chirped up happily and a hand descended on Raven's head. Suddenly he tensed underneath that hand. Van, Fiona and Moonbay looked up at Azrael that towered them as if he were a giant. He bent down to whisper into Raven's ear. "Remember what I said, Raven. You don't help me locate my daughter and I'll be sending your soul to be tortured in hell by Lucifer's claws." He straightened and his aura turned a dull happy one. "Play nice kids, I'm going to join the adults with the planning. Just interrupt us if there's any news on Celine."

He walked away, leaving the four of them to stand awkwardly in the hallway. Van refused to speak to Raven, although the pair of them seemed to have a lot of similar questions to ask each other. They were more like brothers that had been separated since birth and were only just finding each other. Moonbay and Fiona just stood beside each other; unsure on what it is they should do to make themselves useful.

"We should find the others," Moonbay states to Van who nods at her in agreement. The pair walks on ahead and Fiona looks at Raven who stood there with arms crossed and a face set like thunder.

"Are you coming, Raven?" she asks him and he turns to look at her.

"Why are you so nice?" he asks, eyes slightly narrowing.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about!" she says with a smile, dismissing his compliment although he didn't make it sound like one. He walks with her after Moonbay and Van, who took glances back to make sure that Fiona was alright since she was walking next to him. "I'm not sure about what to call it, but I can tell there's a connection between the pair of you." She suddenly says.

"Between what pair?" he asks, not looking at her but glaring at Van's back.

"You and Celine," she says, smiling at him with curiosity in her red eyes. He remains silent as they walk. "I can tell she cares about you," she speaks, looking up in front and taking glances at him to see his reactions to what she tells him. "Mentioning your name makes her become really angry, and usually she only shows that much emotion when she really cares."

"Hm…"

"You care about her too," she continues. "You react in the same way. Hearing her name, although it's not the one you're used to yet, makes you feel a mix of emotions. Anger's one of them." Her voice turns into sympathy. "You thought she had died three years ago." He looks at her as if her voice was betraying her because she sounded as if she was about to cry, although she was trying not to appear like she was. "I thought the same too, until we saw her again. I was so angry with her for just disappearing and making me believe she was dead." She turned to look at him. "You should tell her how you feel about her when you see her again."

"I don't feel anything for her!" he denied and kept walking, silence building up between them.

But the pair of them knew different. Raven was just stamping down on his feelings to hide them. He didn't want anyone to know how he feels and that's where Celine was always able to know. That was why she was always able to get to him so much because she knew what he was feeling.


	41. Chapter 41

Return of the Angels

She hadn't a clue where she was brought to, but she gathered it was his 'chamber', as he had put it earlier to Ithuriel. It looked like a bedroom with the stuff that was in it. The bed they sat on was covered in black, the carpet was a rich red, the wooden wardrobe and desk were a dark oak, and the curtains that were closed over the windows were black allowing in no light. Candles were lit on the walls lighting the room in a gentle glow. But she could gather it to be something else. Whatever this place was, she knew it was not gentle like how these candles were making it appear. But since this male 'Raziel' already declared that he knew what she was, she couldn't fake or hide it. Although she had no intention to from the start!

It's strange how one can expect things from others. She had expected that all of them knew what she was, but only he knew of her. Ithuriel looked so surprised that he suddenly feared her. Would it be the same for the others? Does Sariel now know that he had been messing around with a Seraph? Or would Ithuriel keep it to himself to spare himself the trouble of having to tell his underling? She didn't care. She didn't know these people and all she could think about was escape.

She felt the bed move as he sat up. Since bringing her here, she stayed at a distance from him and sat at the very edge, extremely wary of him. All she knew that he was an enemy in her opinion. But all he ever tried to do with her is coax her to trust him. He gently and harmlessly grabbed her chin and turned her head till she faced him, their eyes locking onto each other for the second time. He looked so gentle yet dangerous, so charming yet dark, and so loving yet so evil.

"You need rest," he spoke gently to her, coaxing her like a wild animal that dared not approach.

"I don't need it," she replies stubbornly.

His eyes barely narrowed. "You're fighting me," he declares.

Before she could even respond someone walks into the room with the barest of knocks. She and Raziel turn to look at who disturbs them, but no anger blossomed from the male beside her. Instead it came from the male that had entered the room. He looked like Raziel with black hair to his shoulders but with disturbing blue eyes that made her turn her head away from him. She looked at the curtains, not willing to look at _either_ male.

"Mikhail," Raziel says without any warmth. So this was his little brother?

"What are you doing with _her_, Raziel?" he points at Celine.

"Actually it should be me asking a very similar question," he responds and Mikhail turns silent, his arm fell to his side. "What are you doing ordering _my_ men to capture her?"

"I'm only doing what you've told me to do!" he snaps, disturbing the peace that was in the room.

"I only informed you to find yourself a girl to reproduce with. Not a _Seraph_!"

"She's not a seraph," Mikhail says disbelievingly. He looks at Celine who refuses to look at either of them. "She's an angel but wingless, she can't be a seraph. Well _the_ Seraph."

"But she is, Mikhail, and you are not worthy of someone of such status," he bluntly says, barely blinking his blazing eyes.

"Oh and you are?" he spat out angrily.

"Did I say that?" he says standing up. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me, little brother, but I never once declared that I was worthy of a seraph." He walks around his brother, appearing as the predator of the two. "Tell me, what exactly inspired you to go after her in particular?"

"Are you blind, brother? Have you _looked_ at her?"

"I have and she's the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. But that's not what inspired you to take her."

"Alright fine, it's because she's powerful."

"There are many female angels that have power." He stopped in front of him. "You wanted her just so you could stop me from having her once I found her, right?" he narrowed his eyes, daring his brother too deny it. Mikhail made no noise to confirm what his brother already knew. "If you dare go against me again, Mikhail, I'm sure you know what will happen. You know the consequences; it's no different even if you are my brother."

Knowing that he was being dismissed, Mikhail left the room, reframing from slamming the door. Raziel continued to look at the door even after his brother had left. He cursed on behalf of his brother's dimwittedness and looked back at Celine who still refused to look at him. He walked over to her, lifted her chin so that she faced him. Gentleness took control of his eyes again and in his form. He sat beside her, moving her head so she still looked at him. He released her chin, put an arm around her shoulder and moved her till she rested on him. A silent consol because he knew that deep within she was scared and lonely. It was also his only way to apologize to her for what happened between him and his brother just now.

She pushed away, defiance and stubbornness clearly in her confused blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to apologize for what happened between my brother and me," he replies, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"There's always saying it," she narrowed her eyes and stood up and moved away from him. "I have no need to be here, so let me go back to my friends."

He stood and swept over the distance, standing beside her but reframed from touching her because of her sudden distantness. He was about to say something and decided against it. He moved towards a window and without touching them the curtain opened. It was not individual curtains but a whole one! She watched as two windows were revealed on each side of the door that looked connected to them. Light poured in through the glass and the candles were blown out when he opened the door to step out onto the balcony.

She frowned as he avoided saying something since her declaration of wanting to leave. She hadn't come here by will to stay by his side. Her loyalty lays with her friends, not some stranger whose brother had ordered his men to kidnap her. Knowing that standing there would not get her any closer to getting an answer from him, she walked out the doors and stood at a distance from him, observing the view that he found rather distracting. She wouldn't be able to get out unless he gave her an answer, because this was his little cave labyrinth and only by instruct from him, or him himself, would she be able to find her way out.

"I could let you go…"

"But?" she presses.

"But I won't!" he says turning towards her, dismissing the scenery that held little attraction.

"And why not?" she says narrowing her eyes.

He touches her face and she flinches, stepping away from him to avoid his touch. "Because I won't," he replies. "I don't see what concern it is of yours to know why I won't let you leave."

"It is my concern since you're keeping me captive here!"

"You make a valid point, but I see it is of no concern for me to tell you."

She clenches her fists at her side, narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was willing to display her anger but instead she moved towards the far end of the balcony and peered out at the scenery she was sure was fake. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, calming her raging anger within. She would not allow him to get to her, and why was something as small as that getting to her anyway? She placed her hands on the cold balcony, balancing herself against the gentle breeze that felt just as real as the scenery looked.

He watched her with unmoving eyes at the way she seemed so calm, although he had definitely felt her anger spike a short while ago. The peace of the angels was affecting her to becoming tamed whereas he knew she was wild and ferocious. He debated whether he should do something about that, but he forced down the urge to see how powerful she was. If she displayed her power, it could be possible that she might wipe him out unexpectedly. But he could agree on one thing. She was like no angel he has ever seen before.

He moves towards her, standing just a little behind her and observed the side of her neck that was exposed because of the gentle wind that blew it softly behind her. She must have known that he was directly behind her as he watched her body go rigid. She made a move where it was obvious she was going to move away from him. He stopped her by putting a hand out onto the balcony, trapping her against himself and the curve of the balcony. Her head was turned so she could look at his arm, either in hatred, as if she wants to put it on fire or in confusion, he didn't know.

"Let me make a valid point to you," he said stepping closer to her so she could feel his breath on her ear. "Even if I allowed you to go, you'd never make it out without me or my men escorting you."

"Someone will come for me," she said, watching him through the corner of her eye.

"I don't doubt that, but…" he brushed her hair out of the way, exposing her neck and one of her lovely eyes to him. "I'll be waiting for when they do."

"What do you plan on doing with me?" her eyes had turned solid.

"What every man want to do with you," he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist and she completely stiffens. He rests his chin on her head and looks at the scenery with her. "Of course, I'm not going to be like that, I don't think."

"I don't trust your words," she said with anger. He dare keep her captive and become so intimate with her?

He chuckled and she felt it vibrate through her being. "I have no doubt of that. But, sweet Celine, I don't need your trust to do what I want."


	42. Chapter 42

Return of the Angels

Azrael pushed the conference room doors open and stepped inside. This time he had no choice but to take up the desk where the leader was supposed to sit. For this operation of retrieving their leader, his daughter, he was the leader. He looked around at everyone. Apollyon sat to his right, then Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and the other important angels whose names he hadn't begun to learn. The last three on the list of angels at the table were Shade, Zariel and Sin. Sin was the angel who had spoke out a really good plan, but was unable to perform it.

On his left were the humans, where Raven took up the spot next to him. He could see the boy's discomfort. He was conversing with the angels amongst his enemies. Azrael could see the distrust and the hatred in some of the humans faces as they looked at Raven. But there was also confusion with why he was even included in this meeting. But then again, not all of his discomfort was because of his fellow species, it was because he was sitting next to the girl's father and with the experience of Azrael confronting him, it was most likely he was probably wishing he was back inside the cage of when Zariel possessed him.

"Why the hell is Raven involved in this?" Kristen demanded, in complete disagreement with the boy's presence.

"Because I demanded him to be here," Azrael replied, glancing darkly at the human.

"Azrael, he's our enemy and should not be involved in our fellow comrades…" he tried to argue but Azrael was hearing none of it.

"You're whining, human," he said disgustedly. "_I _demanded him to be here. That is all you need to know about the subject."

"Yes, sir," he said and looked down at the table.

"How is the location of that communication device coming along?" he asks Fiona.

"We've not pinpointed an exact location yet, Azrael, but I believe we're getting close." She replies, hope shining in her red eyes.

"I hope so too." He turns to the others. "What about the team to retrieve her, Van?"

"We're still training, preparing ourselves for when it happens."

"And you're fighting machines?"

"Our zoids are being equipped with better equipment and soon we'll be doing some test runs."

Azrael nodded, quite pleased with the progress report. "And what of the angels? What's being done?"

"We're training also, Azrael," Michael speaks up as he was the only one that dared to. Seeing Azrael's expression, he confirms what he was asking. "No, we're not interacting with the humans…"

"Why not? We need to cooperate together and not just for this particular mission, but for the ones afterwards as well." He looks at all the angels and then at all the humans. He scoffs when he realized why none of them were working together. "Get a grip, the lot of you!" he snaps. "You either work together or get fucking lost. My daughter does not need this bullshit from any of you, especially when she may need you!"

"This isn't all about Celine," an unidentified male spoke out and Azrael looked at him with a death glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Azrael states as he tried not to do anything too rashly.

"My name is Fred, sir, and I believe that the lot of you are going overboard with this Celine character. All I know is that she's made up since I've not even seen her…" Azrael suddenly had him by the throat.

"Well then, _Fred_, are you going to call me, Celine's father a liar? I watched as her mother gave birth to her. But since she was my daughter, she died giving birth to her," he squeezed the man's throat. "How'd you think that makes me feel where you say that she doesn't exist when I watched my daughter be born?"

"Azrael, please, don't kill another one of my men. They're hard to replace," Kristen says, stepping up just a little behind Azrael. He still didn't let up on choking the male. "Azrael…" but he knew that no human was able to calm this angel. He was willing to kill him dead from where he stood holding Fred up in the air.

"Azrael," Michael speaks slowly, getting up from his chair, ready to take action if he needed to. "Killing the humans was not part of the deal. We're supposed to be helping each other for them to stay alive on this planet."

"Yeah, well why isn't that happening?" Azrael demands as he turns his head towards the angel. "Why is all this shit placed on either me or my daughter? Why the fuck do these pathetic humans think that she doesn't exist since they haven't seen her around?"

"I know you're upset, Azrael, put seriously, calm down. What would your daughter think?"

"Don't you dare slap that crap at me now!" but he opened his hand and just let the human drop to the ground. He looked down at Fred, his deep sapphire blue eyes burning with hatred. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I really do rip your heart out." Fred clambered to his feet and raced out of the room. Fear vibrating off of him in waves. He turned to Michael, who was definitely not like everyone as he stood up to him, but not against him.

"Sit down, Michael," Azrael suddenly stated, turned around to walk back to his seat.

"Are you calm enough to continue running this meeting?" he asks, still standing in the same spot.

"Yes, yes, now sit down!" Michael hides his smile and returns to his seat. He watches Azrael, who clearly had calmed quickly, and he sat there as if waiting for any news that might be good news for him. "Is there anything else that needs to be reported to me?"

Silence cloaked the room and Michael was able to distinguish that there was something on the humans' minds, but they wouldn't say anything. Not with what they had just witnessed for when one guy pissed him off. Michael frowned at them but none of them saw his disapproval on his face, although it was clearly written there. How are they going to trust and fight alongside each other when they hold information back? They feared Azrael, that's understandable, especially after what they've just witnessed. But it doesn't stop them from working together with the other angels, does it?

"Since there's nothing, you're all dismissed," he spoke out, looking out of the window in front of him.

The others filed out the room, spilling all around him like fleeing animals that had been caged against their liking. He noticed Michael through the corner of his eye. He remained seated; eyes closed in calm concentration, and waited until the door closed behind the last person before he turned his head to look at the cloaked angel. Azrael kept his attention focused forward, pretending that Michael was none of his concern, but there was something unsaid and Michael was not going to let it slide without at first confronting him.

"Do you realize that the humans are hiding something, Azrael?" Michael asks, remaining in his seat, two seats away.

"Yes, Michael, I've realized," he confirms.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What else can I do? Torture it out of them?" he turns to look at Michael. "Celine would not appreciate me being stone cold towards the humans she wishes to protect above all others."

"It is because she's lived amongst them most of her life that she's like that isn't it?" Azrael nods. "Without a mother or father, or even a single one of her own people, to live alongside her to teach her who she is and what she's capable of… She thinks like a human, relying on those weapons and not their own strength."

"Our own strength is our weapons, Michael. We use swords as well, what difference lies between the angels and humans?" Michael remained silent. "Not many at all. Whereas we do not kill our own like these humans, we are still no different to them. Others may argue with me about them, but I'm the sorry fucker who has to clean up all the mess that's been left after every battle." Of course, the mess that Azrael was talking about were the souls. "Doesn't matter what world I've got to go to, I'm the only angel of death that is stuck with the fucking job."

"Don't you tire of it?"

"Occasionally, but I do love my work most of the time, even if I don't get paid for it. Wait, I get paid for it in souls." He lifts his feet up onto the table. The sun hit his foot and turned it into a skeletal one. He flexes his toes and Michael watches in disgust. "My aching feet take me everywhere; don't you think I need a holiday?"

"I could say you do," he turns his nose up in disgust at the way they smell. "But you'll need to disinfect them in bleach first."

"They do not smell," he says quite insulted. Michael looked at him, holding his nose. "Do they?" he nods honestly. Azrael picks up one of his feet and sniffs it, launching it away from his face and waving a hand in front of his face like a fan. "You're quite right, that is vile. Ha! I'm the angel of death and I worry about cleanliness."

"No wonder you wear the cloak, it seems to hide the smell quite well."

"I look like a fucking skeleton in any light, besides very dim candle lights, it's no wonder I wear the cloak. People would freak and fear me more. Ah, but I do love to give a good scare sometimes."

"Why doesn't Celine look like a skeleton?"

"She takes after her mother, she has powers like mine, it's just unlocking them." He whistles. "She'll be a badass angel of death. Remind me to teach her when all of this crap is over."

"I don't think I will." Azrael just looks at him. "We need a leader and she is our leader. I don't want her to become a skeleton on us and then going around wielding a scythe and decapitating people."

"Oh, I can really imagine that," he says smiling underneath his hood.

"So why can't you take holidays?" Azrael looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Hello? Did you not hear a single thing I just said? I'm the only sorry fucker who's got the job as I'm the _only_ angel of death. I can't get a break because souls pile up every fucking day."

"Aren't souls piling up now?"

"I've left some fallen to deal with the souls until I come back, _then_ I can sort them out and get back to fucking work."

"Why'd you stop?" Michael nearly slapped himself. "Of course, I should already know. Your daughter's in danger and you'll drop everything just to protect her."

Azrael claps. "One day, remind me to reward you."

"You're getting a little cocky, Azrael."

"Don't I deserve to after what's happening to the only member of my family?" he lowers his feet to the ground. "What I should really be doing is destroying this planet until I find her and then tear the ones responsible apart with my own hands. But I won't since Celine would be really pissed at me for destroying the humans' home. And I really don't want to be losing my daughter after I've only just got her back."

"You've had back for a few days."

"What's a few days compared to the many years I've spent waiting to bring her home?"

"Your home is probably in a dismal place."

"I was on about with the rest of you angels. Like hell I'd bring her to a place that would only make her the most miserable person I know. She deserves much better than that and the only place I can think of is with you blasted angels."

"Nice to know you think highly of us for the place we live in."

"If the Creator does anything to her, or orders anything to do with her, I'll be smashing his face through and you best not stop me, Michael." They locked eyes in serious combat. "She may be a Seraph like her mother was, but she is one that was born and not created. She is the _only_ living angel that doesn't have to obey the Creator's orders. She decides people's fates and her own. She is not a puppet like the rest of you."

"We are not puppets that are used like weapons…"

"Oh, you are in my eyes." He narrows his eyes. "I was once used like it as well, but I chose this job because it got me away from all of it. My job has me too busy to deal with his orders."

Michael scrapes his chair back and stands. "I understand the hidden meaning, Azrael. When this is all over and we're back at home, you want me to protect her from the Creator." Azrael makes no reply. "I'll do all I can to make sure nothing happens to her. As she's our only leader in the angel ranks, I'm sure the Creator will do nothing to her." Azrael gives him a look of disbelief. "I will protect her if it happens to come to the case if he does try something. We, _He_, needs her much more than anyone is willing to admit.

"I hope you can keep to your word, Michael. Because if I find out that you've not done what you've just said you would," he turns to face him with the most deadly of looks. "I swear on my bones that I will hunt you down without rest or sleep until I have exterminated you."


	43. Chapter 43

Return of the Angels

She tugged at the chains that tied her to the bed. The metal cuffs around her wrists were large and clamped tight. She had barely any chain to wander the room. All she could manage was to walk to the end of the bed, and only end up coming up to a stop that yanks her arm behind her if she tries to take another step. Sometimes she believes that the chains had magic around them as sometimes she has been tucked back and forced to land on the floor. She had located where the chains were coming from. Just above the bed headboard, there were two holes that the chains were coming out of; it also seemed as if there was a mechanism inside that either allowed her to walk a long or short distance.

"E-excuse me…m-ma'am…" she swung around, getting into an offensive stance until she looked upon a scared out of her mind servant girl. She stepped back when she had swivelled around in a stance of attack, but seeing Celine lighten her expression, she lost a little of her fear. But not all of it disappeared. She had long blue hair to her mid-back and she wore a cute blue maid outfit. Her eyes were brown, gentle and full of fear. Celine knew this was a human, forced to obey the creep, and she felt like consoling the girl. Suddenly Celine was yanked to the ground by the chain. She braced herself with her arms and glared at the two holes in the wall.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the girl said as she raced over to her side. Celine watched out of the corner of her eyes as the girl knelt beside her. She lifted herself till she was sitting and yanked the chains, defiance clearly in her eyes. The girl reached out a hand, not quite touching her. "M-ma'am…?"

Celine turned to look at her. "He sent you in here, didn't he?"

"He, ma'am…?"

"That guy that runs this place…!"

"Master Raziel…?" saying his name on her lips made her tremble. So that was why her fear was not going away. She feared Raziel!

"You don't have to use that word around me," Celine stated to her, using an encouraging smile.

"But if he finds out…" she looks around the room as if expecting someone or something to be listening in. "…I'll be punished…" she said in a hushed voice as she turned back to face her.

"If he does anything to you, I'll hurt him!"

"But he's dangerous, ma'am," despite her words that were against her words, her eyes held a sudden shine of hope.

"I'm a soldier from the Guardian Force," Celine says proudly. "When I get out of these," she lifts up her hands and rattles the chains to emphasize her point, "he'll wish that he never messed with me."

"The Guardian Force…?" her hope blossomed even further. "I've heard so much about them. I've dreamt to become like the females in there, to be so smart, so beautiful and able to fight so well." Celine smiles as she reveals how much she idolises those from the Guardian Force. "Do you know the beautiful new girl named Celine?" she asks with such idolism in her face.

"Yeah, I know her," she says, smiling a small smile. If she told the girl that she was Celine, some of that hope would falter, she couldn't have that. "She's an angel, you know."

"A…angel…? A real life angel…?" Celine nodded. "She's got powers, wings and a halo?"

This girl dreams big about angels. But not all of them were as kind as books make them out to be. "Angels don't have halos, well not the ones I've seen. Celine, she's wingless at the moment, but she's definitely getting closer to gaining them. She's got powers too and she'd discover them as well."

"I heard she was an Imperial soldier before she found out that she was an angel."

"She was, but thanks to her current friends, she was able to see the light and hope. She's made a huge turnaround and now she's working for the peace for this planet."

"I hear she's the reason why the demons are even attacking this planet."

Celine's heart saddened at hearing such hopelessness. "She'll defeat them," she says encouragingly. "She swears that on her life."

"What is this?" they both turn to see the male that had entered. Raziel stood there with his arms crossed and his blazing blue eyes looking at the girl with hatred. "Marie, I gave you a specific order to prepare her for bed, and she still remains in her battle outfit." He moves forward. "For your disobedience, you'll be punished accordingly." He goes to grab her, but Celine beats him to it. Grabbing her wrist and forcing her behind her, she stands up against Raziel with her eyes narrowed into a glare. He looks down at Celine, his blazing blue eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"I believe you've got me and your stupid chain to blame for that." She says with venom in her voice.

He glances to the wall where he chains remained still. "It seems that it has a liking to you." He turns to her and grabs her chin and she gritted her teeth. "Just like I do," he grins at her, but soon pain distorted his features as she stamps hard on his foot and he instantly releases her.

"Sorry buddy, but I've already got plans with someone else," she says glaring down at him. She watches as he stands up, pain forgotten and composure returned. "You do anything to her when she's done absolutely nothing wrong, I'll be beating you so hard that you'd wish you'd have released me the other day."

He looks behind her at Marie, eyes narrowed and she shrinks in fear. He returns his eyes to her. "Seems like you've made a friend in your little prison… So be it, I won't punish her this time. If I find her doing something wrong, I will punish her." He turns and swiftly walks to the door. He turns as the door opens up for him. "I'll be back within the hour, so she best be prepared for bed by the time I get back," with that he walks out, leaving the pair alone to their own torturing silence of fear or anger.

"I could just rip out his throat and feed it to a dog to chew on!" Celine gritted angrily, turning around to face Marie. Her composure had returned, but her fear had increased. "Oh, dear," she walks over to Marie and embraces her into her warmth. She was smaller than her by many inches. She only reached an inch below her shoulder. "I won't let him do anything to you, I promise."

"It's not always possible to stop him from doing everything. Eventually he'll punish me…" she stepped away and wiped her tears with her wrists.

"So what about this preparing me for bed business?"

"It's exactly as it means, ma'am…" she says, a little more confidently.

"I can already guess that he's going to punish you if he doesn't get done," she sighed. "Let's get this over with."

XxX

Celine had finished in the bath, taking up forty-five minutes. She came out refreshed and actually feeling much better in herself knowing that she was clean. Her long hair felt like silk again and Marie loved the feel of it between her fingers a she played around with the strands. She sat in a towel, her wrists once again bound by the chains that only had opened for her to bathe, but the moment she entered she was strapped in them again. Marie was brushing through her hair with the brush, going at it with a slow pace.

The clock on the desk suddenly chimed in a gentle warning melody and Marie froze. She exchanged a look with Celine through the mirror, panic within her eyes. They only had five minutes before Raziel was expected to come back. Standing up from the stool, Celine nodded at her, her mind in turmoil of what was going to happen to the pair of them. Marie came back with a bundle of clothing in her arms that Celine looked at with a raised eyebrow. She took the straps and allowed the material to flow down into a lovely see through dress tainted with red.

"There is no way I'm wearing that…" Celine said stepping back away from it. Marie looked at the clock with wide eyes. Celine watched as she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at Celine, pleading for help. The nightgown was definitely one where Marie knew that no girl wanted to wear in front of Raziel. "As long as I'm wearing _something_ underneath…" she says to her.

"Bras and pants…anything more and I'll be…" she didn't finish the sentence, knowing that her new friend, although her master's prisoner, already knew. Celine nodded again and Marie instantly went somewhere and came back with black and red laced bras and pants. Celine groaned, but nevertheless allowed her to dress her in the material.

XxX

Celine was fidgeting with the dress's frilly strap when Raziel came through the door a few minutes later. Marie had left once she had done what she was ordered to do. She fumbled with a strand of her hair around her finger, biting her lip, trying her hardest not to groan at the exposing outfit. She even hated what she had to wear underneath it. The undergarments were too sexy for her tastes. What were his plans with her tonight? Surely he was not doing a 'no touching' strict policy. With his men perhaps yes, but with himself, probably not.

"Don't you look…ravishing…" he said standing behind her, his nose sniffing at her hair.

She watched him from the mirror and she saw that he was watching her with his blazing blue eyes. His hands travelled down her arms and then circled around her waist. She swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched a fist by her side. The chain slightly tugged her arm in warning. She couldn't stand watching him as he watched her so she turned her head away, refusing so hard to not look at him again. The more she seemed to look at him the more anger blooms within.

He chuckles, a glorious sound that made something within her stumble. "You're embarrassed," he said next to her ear. "How cute…"

"You best not punish her…" she threatens.

"It's like you've said, she's done nothing wrong to warrant punishment. Unless there's something you're hiding from me, sweet Celine."

"What I'm hiding is a death note that I'm waiting to hang over your head."

"Haven't you already put it there?" he asks.

"What use would that be? If I'm the only one to know about it and I'm chained in your stupid bedroom…"

"I do think it's about time I were to give you punishment for your threats." She looked at him through the mirror, her sapphire blue eyes narrowed darkly. "I do hate to have to do this to someone so beautiful, but if I allow you to say whatever you want and do whatever you want, then my authority is going to be challenged." He unwraps himself from her and steps back. "Don't say I didn't give you fair warning."

"You haven't given me fair warning!" she growled. She spun around to face him. "This is your first one!"

"I do need to keep my reputation amongst my workers…" he watches as the chain snaps open and falls to her feet. She looks at him proudly but she doesn't understand what was going on. Something coils around her waist, around her wrists and ankles and snatches her up into the air. "Just so you know these particular tentacles love angels so much that some have known to die through them. But I've no doubt someone as powerful as you will survive it."

"What is this?"

"My dear, this is what I'd call punishment to someone like you." He grins at her and she glares. "Besides, it'll break you in until I decide if I want to _add_ something to the mix."

She was about to say something when he spoke first.

"It's nothing to do with pain… Well in truth it has it in the mix if you don't like that sort of thing, but then again, I think I'll quite enjoy myself through this particular punishment." He grins. "Marie went through the same thing, but you see, she had a _gentler_ one, nothing like this one that's going to deal with you."


	44. Chapter 44

Return of the Angels

***Hidden scene***

_Gentler one…?_

What creature was she dealing with? Something that was full of tentacles she supposed with the ones that held her around her wrists, waist and ankles. She looked down at Raziel, his eyes were sparkling. His little show was about to start and he was getting excited about it. She tried to move an arm, tried to bring it in to her chest, but the strength of this damn tentacle was too much for her to outmatch. What the fuck was holding her? No amount of strength she applied, she just couldn't break through this hold that held her.

Raziel laughs from below. "Let's just say it's a crossbred creature," he said, obviously reading her expression. "Between a human and an alien, I'd say." He shrugged his shoulders as if he really didn't have a clue.

"What kind of sick twisted bastard would even come up with that combination?" she growled.

"Me I suppose," he said grinning. "I brought the alien here and it crossbred with a human. Its alien parent is dead, so it's human one too, and this child is a splendid species. Not as splendid as you, I assure you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Demanding to be released is not going to happen, sweet Celine. Like you, he's very stubborn and once he has an adorable angel in his tentacles, he'll never let go until he's done what he wants."

She was thrown onto the bed, her limbs free. Rolling onto her side she picked herself up. Her eyes were instantly darting around for those tentacles. When she spotted them up in the air, ready to bind her again, she scrambled towards the edge of the bed, away from them. She bumbled into something solid behind her and she froze. The tainted red dress had rode up her thighs, but still it was a very useless material as it showed the sexy attire she wore underneath. She quickly turned her head and saw what was behind. A white haired, pale skinned, exposed chest boy was looking down at her with a grin she didn't like. It was promising something vile. But it was also obvious that he thought she was harmless, until she kicked him in the face, sending him onto his back.

She ran on the bed and jumped off of the bottom. She dodged the tentacles that went for her, still making her way towards the door. She was nearly able to touch the wood when she felt Raziel's familiar arms going around her. He was hushing in her ear, steering her backwards towards the bed. She struggled in his hold, but his grip was just as tight as those tentacles, unbreakable. She could get no footing, only to move backwards with him. She was frightened, scared, she knew she could do nothing when the odds were completely against her. But there was no way in hell she was just going to let them do this to her.

"_Raziel,"_ his voice was wonderful to hear, seduction perfectly made although he was talking normally. He was like an incubus with how alluring he can be, but he was part alien and she didn't want to go anywhere near the freak.

"What's the matter, Legion?"

"_She's powerful…"_ it sounded as if he licked his lips and it made Celine hot between her legs. Was he part incubus and not human?

Raziel laughed. "She certainly is." He threw her onto the bed, easy to grab. "She should be a challenge, even for you. You might most definitely like it."

"_A seraph?" _he questioned with a smirk on his lips as he didn't advance nor move away from Celine.

He was ready to die for handsome, this Legion, but she didn't like the evil twist to his smirk. She edged away from them as they talked, hoping that they were too deep in the conversation to notice her. But something blocked off her escape route as she felt something as solid as a wall against her back. She looked behind her to see that it was a wall of tentacles, so thick that they looked like they could turn into arms and legs. Her eyes widened with shock and fear. Did they also know her every move? She looked before her and instantly moved back against the wall of tentacles. Legion was right up in her face.

"_You can't escape for I always know," _he spoke in a way that didn't make her doubt his words.

"I did say he was something, didn't I?" Raziel said, laughing as he enjoyed Celine being intimidated. But he didn't look too happy that Legion appeared to be taking a really huge liking for her either.

"You may always know, but you don't know what I'll do next," she said and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

This time she couldn't dodge all of the tentacles that went to grab her. One of them managed to wrap around her wrist and yank her back onto the bed as she had tried to make for the door. When Legion came back to the bed, eyes narrowed as he grew tired of the game, Celine knew he was completely pissed. It didn't look as if he was just going to wait or play around with her anymore. His blue eyes were not a gentle blue, but a vicious one of a stormy sea. She tried to kick out at him again, but his tentacles grabbed them and kept them still on the bed as she thrashed around, trying to escape.

"_You shouldn't have struggled,"_ he told her, standing at the edge of the bed with muscled arms crossed over his chest.

She didn't know why she shouldn't have struggled until she found out exactly why. Two tentacles roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed, until she felt like crying out. They felt like they were going to pop, but they soon released their tension and started to caress. Maybe it was because Legion had become really angry with her. She couldn't count on that, not when she was being sexually assaulted by a half breed alien with tentacles. She felt something probe at her entrance between her legs. She clamped her legs shut and the thing she discovered was another tentacle.

She was _not_ going to be raped by tentacles!

The caress on her breasts grew rougher, and her desperation to get away increased. The feeling was horrible and she felt like she was definitely going to be bathing in acid when this was all finished with. Something, like hands, grabbed her thighs and forced her legs open. Opening her eyes she looked into Legion's stormy blue ones. He was between her legs, holding them open. He only let them go when two tentacles replaced his hands. She felt a finger probe at her entrance, although there was the thong's strap in the way, and still she managed to feel herself become wet beneath his teasing finger.

"_She has excellent responses,"_ he stated out of nowhere.

"Get her to moan, Legion!" Raziel commanded and Legion looked over at him with a smirk. "Just so you know your tentacles are only repulsive to her…"

Legion laughed a laugh that made her become even wetter. _"You want me to personally fuck her?" _

"It doesn't look like I'll get the reaction I want from her if your tentacles do it."

"_You ordered me only to use my tentacles," _he said with a frown.

"I'm giving you a new command, Legion, now do it!" he was frustrated, Celine could see. He was straining himself. It looked more like he was getting pleasured and not her.

Legion's smirk widened as if he had waited for that order ever since seeing her. He turned his attention back to her, her breathing was heavy, but her defiance was still there. His tentacles had stopped caressing her breasts; instead they had ripped the dress, bra and thongs off from her body, exposing her nakedly to both his and Raziel's viewing pleasure. Legion groaned, his cock pulsed with need, and instead of fulfilling its desire, he went back to teasing her with his finger, no longer with something obscuring the way.

The impact was doubled since it was exposed to him. She gasped, arched into his finger, but soon tried to wriggle away from him. The tentacles kept her grounded; only provided as a bind. One of Legion's rough hands cupped her breasts and roughly toyed with them. Unlike the tentacles, his touch provided something that made her close her eyes and involuntary arch into him. A gasp escaped her throat again and he caught it with his mouth before it completely vanished. His tongue toyed inside of her mouth; she refused to flow along with his game. His hand started moulding her breast, his finger started to stroke more quickly, as he slipped his tongue out of her mouth to lick his lips.

He moved his lips to her ear. _"Beg, for it, seraph. Beg me to give it to you. Beg me to fuck you." _

By this point every other female would have instantly melted to his words and would have shouted it in desire. But not Celine, she was too tough to be swayed. She gritted her teeth, looked at him squarely in the eyes and spat at him. Raziel looked on with a smirk, as if reframing from saying 'I told you so'. Legion wiped away the spit and licked it from his hand instead of wiping it on the bed. She looked at him with disgust in her eyes and he just grinned wider. Instead of kissing her as he had first thought to completely make her disgusted in him; he took up one of her breasts into his mouth, playing with the nipple with his tongue.

She nearly moaned, but not quite. With her arms and legs bound, she could only allow him to do this to her, although she was trying to fight it. But it was near impossible when his teeth scraped over her nipple, causing a gasp to erupt from her throat. It startled her and she felt wet on her thighs between her legs. Knowing what it had done to her, he nipped at her nipple, causing a moan loud enough that ignited a desperate need within Legion and Raziel. For the first time, both of the males have been aching in need over a female.

Legion slipped his other hand between her legs again and felt the heat and the wetness. He stroked her cleft again, causing her to gasp and arch against him. The sensations were becoming stronger and even harder to resist within her. How much torture are they going to give her? Not knowing what Legion had planned, he eased in a very skilful finger, easing going around her barrier as his finger wasn't thick enough to break it. There was no pain, thankfully for her at the moment, but it changed as he begun to pump his finger in and out of her, going faster and harder until Legion felt his body moving to the rhythm. He unlatched his mouth from her breast, stopped needy her other one and pulled out his fingers from inside of her.

He was breathing heavily and so was she, even Raziel was struggling to breath and hold on as he watched them. Legion reached underneath her, grabbed her by the butt and hoisted her into the air. Her feet remained touching the bed; but the rest of her had risen up from the bed by an inch. A tentacle replaced his hand, with its thickness it was able to support her entire weight without having to circle around her whole body to keep her in the air. Legion could easily place his legs on either side of her in this new position, as his exposed cock was ready to thrust straight into her.

At the same time, his too thick and long of a cock entered her breaking through her barrier, just as one of his tentacles thrust up her butt. A scream of pain was her immediate response to the two intrusions, but no sound could make it out of her mouth as his mouth clamped over hers. His tongue indulged in her sweet hot mouth. His eyes were closed, thrusting deeper, faster and harder, not seeming to be able to find the perfect spot he could hit repeatedly. He broke the kiss, the pain had completely gone by this point, but defiance still rode in her eyes as pleasure was the second to be recognized. He knew she didn't like it or want it, but she couldn't deny how good he felt inside of her.

It took fifteen minutes of rough sex before she arched into him, a sheer sign that he had hit the sweet spot. He searched and located it and kept hitting and hitting until his release came at an unexpected explosion.

"_Oh, shit…!" _he rode with it, until he felt the very last go out into her. The one from inside of her butt came out all wet and he took himself out of his. His cock was still engorged, still ready to be pounding into her again.

He looked at her and although defiance was in her eyes, she was broken. The tentacles understood this and released her, and she stayed on the bed, in an exhausted heap. Legion picked her up, gently and relocated her cleft above his cock, before pushing her down on him. He groaned from behind her, held her wrists as he begun to pump into her again, getting harder, faster and deeper, exploring another depth to her. The first time she couldn't take him all in, because he didn't want to try and see if it split her, but this time, she was taking the lot of him in. The thickness was so thick that she gasped as pain enclosed around her again.

He rode out the release again, still keeping his fast thrusts, until he felt the last of it leave him. He was becoming incredibly excited about fucking her all night long if he wanted, but he knew that eventually he was going to wear himself dry with her. She was nothing like the other females he had fucked to oblivion. They had died from his fucks, but Celine, she was so strong she was holding out against him. He was so amazed that he wanted much more than just a simple fuck with her. Too bad he obeyed Raziel; otherwise he would kill the bastard just to have her.

He brought out his cock, just as Raziel caught his attention. He was ready to join in and Legion was already ready to go again. Raziel was naked as he came over, his cock thick and ready, but it was still not as large as Legion's. Legion was part alien, so of course his was going to be larger. Together, they entered her. Legion took her through the back and Raziel through her cunt. Together they both brought out a new gasp from Celine and together, as if done so many times before, they both fucked her so hard, faster and deep that Celine had slowly become to retract into herself.

Legion grasped her breasts and played with them as he continued to thrust inside of her. Raziel was kissing her so roughly that she had thought that her lips wouldn't even be there after they were finished with her. Raziel had finished his release far before Legion and he was exhausted. He lay asleep on the bed as he continued to fuck Celine in many positions, not finding it enough until the dawn broke through the night. He finished his final release and held her in his arms as he shifted into his sleep. His tentacles were still moving, alive as if they had their own will, protecting Legion and the girl in his arms if there happens to be a threat.


	45. Chapter 45

Return of the Angels

Raven sits at the edge of the tower that overlooks the desert. The merciless sun was beating down quite harshly, but thankfully there was a forgiving breeze that drifted through a reduced the heat. Although Raven cared little on how hot it was, he was surprisingly thankful for the cold breeze that rode through the desert. His black hair bowed in the breeze, allowing the wind to stroke across the back of his neck. His arms leaned on his legs as his hands dangled between them.

One mission, one very important mission, decided his fate. It hung over his head like a sign of death. Whenever he saw Azrael he believed that the man was ready to chop off his head at any minute. He did not doubt the man's words when he said he would have him tortured by Lucifer's hands for all eternity. How much had he pissed off the angel of death? Because he seemed absolutely furious when he met him for the first time! Raven blamed it on his foolish daughter for being kidnapped so easily.

He couldn't get over what he has heard. Celine was Sapphire and he didn't even recognize her when she had saved him! She was different, her hair had no longer been white it had been golden blonde. Her eyes were the exact same, but he still refused to believe it was her back then. He had heard she sacrificed herself to save this planet from destruction, so it was obvious that he thought it wasn't her. He had believed she was dead. Not alive! It wasn't his fault if he didn't recognize her.

"Hey, Raven…" he lifted his head to look up at Van who stood beside him.

He turned his head to look out at the scenery. "What do you want, Van?"

Van sat down beside him with a sigh. "It's difficult right?"

"What are you talking about?" it was obvious that Raven still didn't like him.

Van looks at him and their eyes locked into battle. "That she's still alive after what we heard three years ago."

"I guess our informants were wrong."

"I don't think they were wrong, Raven," Van turned to look out at the scenery.

"Now what are you blabbering?"

"I think she might have died, but was reborn as who she is now."

"I don't even know who she is."

"Azrael didn't tell you her name's Celine?"

"Of course he told me! I didn't know when I first saw her a while ago."

"Are you both playing nice?" Irvine said and knelt down and slapped a hand on their shoulders.

"Why does everyone keep asking that when Raven and I are together?" Van asks looking at Irvine.

"It's because you two are supposed to be rivals and at each other's throats… That's why, Van." He replies.

"Van could never be my rival. He's weak, just like you and your zoid." Raven says smirking.

"Weak…? Why you little…" Van immediately stops Irvine from attacking Raven.

"Easy, Irvine…"

"Let me go Van! I'm going to teach this little brat a lesson!"

"If only Celine could see the three of you now," Moonbay states as she giggles.

Irvine stops dead and falls to the floor as Van lets go of him. "Van you bastard…"

"Moonbay… what are you doing here?" Van asks. Raven was looking at her, wondering exactly the same thing. Irvine gets up from the ground and too seems to be silently asking that question to himself.

"Azrael's called another meeting," she says sadly. "You're not going to like what's gone off."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't say… But Van…" Van stops from running off ahead. Irvine and Raven were standing, ready to head towards the conference room as well. "He's absolutely fuming, be very cautious around him…" Raven gulped down the nerves in his throat. It appears that he wasn't the only one as Irvine and Van had done the same. They did not like it when Azrael was going into one of his fits. Everyone knew the danger when he does and it was something that they don't want to experience.

XxX

They arrive in the conference room and they were instantly able to feel the anger that was radiating off of Azrael in waves. Azrael didn't turn to look at them as they walked to their seats. Raven sucked in his fear and sat down beside Azrael. Those dark blue eyes looked down at Raven, almost as if he were blaming the boy for what he knew now. Violet eyes felt malevolent ones focus on him intensely and he refused to look up to meet those dangerous eyes. All the humans could see Raven's discomfort, but they all could agree amongst themselves that he was brave to actually sit beside Azrael in his state.

"What's happened?" Kristen speaks up. Somebody had to since Azrael did not look like he was ready to talk although he had called this conference together in the first place. Azrael looked his way, dark eyes blazing wildly with the need of death and destruction.

Azrael scoffed but his hand by his side was itching to be grabbing something or someone around the throat. Kristen looked at his hand, thinking that Azrael meant it for him, but Azrael sat down in his seat, arms crossed. "I've seen my daughter…"

"That's good news!" Kristen declares but it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Would you find it good news to learn that if your daughter has been savagely raped to the point she's no longer in her state of mind?" he says with a glare.

Kristen eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's. Their eyes looked at Azrael in complete sympathy, only Michael didn't. He had already seen the video that her kidnappers had sent and he was disgusted. To think that was his niece he had seen in such a horrific state. The other angels were not pleased; they were more infuriated than anything else. Their kidnapped leader has been seen through the eyes of her father, their current leader, and he was peeved beyond unreasonable doubt.

Raped was one of the things that everyone had not been expecting. How had she been raped? And how did he know that she had been?

"I'm not going to show you the video if it makes you certain how I know she was raped," he said with narrowed eyes. "I don't wish to see something so disturbing that involves my daughter again."

That didn't exactly answer anyone's question, but they refused to say anything more on the topic. Michael evaluated the humans with speculating eyes. He had once hoped for something more from them. They lie to each other, they cause destruction amongst each other, they fight and they murder their own species with their very own hands. What does Celine in these humans? Sure she had grown up amongst them, but does that really explain why she has a powerful love and adoration of them?

"There's something on your minds," Michael breaks the silence and everyone turns to look at him. All the humans looked confused, and so did the rest of the angels, but not Azrael, he knew what Michael was on about. Instead the angel of death looked at the humans with the same pondering question in his eyes as in Michael's mind. Kristen went to say something but Michael held up a hand and stopped him. "You don't need to make an excuse to avoid it, because I'm not the only one who's noticed." He nodded his head at Azrael and the others turned to look at him, noticing that his attention was on them.

"But there's nothing on our minds," Kirsten says, trying to bypass what they waiting to hear.

"Humans are so predictable, aren't they?" Azrael says, so calm that it scared everyone, including Michael. "They always lie to give themselves an excuse, but with angels it doesn't work. Although only Michael and I have noticed…" he looked at the others and they looked away in shame. "It's impossible to fool us."

"I noticed!" Apollyon said waving his hand in the air like a child. Azrael looked at his older brother with a slight frown. "Yes, I know, a serious situation and I'm being a kid. Would you look at yourself in the mirror sometime? You're too grumpy to be an old man, although you've lived thousands and thousands of years, but that's not the point…"

"In case you haven't noticed, brother, I'm a walking skeleton and there's no change in my appearance no matter how much time goes by." The humans looked at Azrael in shock, fear, disgust and confusion. He looks at the humans whose faces show that they did not believe he's a skeleton. He uncrossed his arms and slipped one of his sleeves down to show his bony hand. The humans looked at it in complete and utter fear. He moved his fingers, clenched and unclenched them, and kept turning it over. "For living over thousands of years, my bones are still as white as Michael's wings."

"You scrub every day do you, brother?" Apollyon grins.

"Well I am not letting myself rot that's for sure."

"Aw, is it because you'd stink and you'd repel your souls?" he says showing bright white teeth.

Azrael pushes him off his chair and watches as he nearly lands on his face. Stifling his laughter, Azrael turns back to the others all serious. Apollyon sat back at the table and pushed his brother on the arm. It didn't do good as he barely moved from the push. They exchanged a look, brotherly warmth of some sort, but Azrael soon smirked at his brother. Apollyon felt it and grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. They focused on the rest of the gathering, who were still curious as to what else they know about Celine.

"Despite Celine's little incident which will not be held over her head," he said with a warning look to everyone. "She appears to be in capable hands. But that won't stop me from trying to locate her to get her back." He looks over to the humans. "Fiona, how far till I get some input about that device…thingy?"

"It's taking longer than normal; Azrael, but we should have some information very soon." She replies.

He nods and then looks at Raven, who nearly flinches from the sudden attention shifting to him. "What about you Raven? What are you doing that's making yourself useful to help Celine?"

"You're asking my help because I know the layout of the lands because I'm a rebel. I'm not of use until there is a close approximation of where she's being kept." He replies; disbelieving Azrael who thinks that he should be doing that would be helpful. How can he help when there is nothing to go on?

"Keep your head on, Raven; you're still useful until I no longer need you." Azrael says petting his head with his skeletal hand. Raven cringes at the feel of his bony hand on his head. It felt even weirder when he moved his hand across his head instead of just keeping it in one position. "I'm sure the rest of you know what you need to be doing," he said dismissively. "But you stay here, Raven. We're going to be looking on the maps together whilst we're waiting for those results of the communication device."

Raven gulps as the others already begin to pile out of the doors.


	46. Chapter 46

Return of the Angels

Celine was lying on her side, facing nothing and looking completely out of it. Her eyes were so dull they looked soulless. Her wrists were tied in chains binding her to the wall from where the holes were found. Recently she has only been found on the bed, seeming as something within her has broken, and she was completely obedient although it wasn't her intention. Two weeks ago she had been raped without remorse and it has broken something within her, causing her to retract back inside of herself and allowed a shell to live in her place.

Marie had often enough came in to inspect her. But lately, she hasn't been in to do that. Instead a totally different maid has been her replacement. Her hair was black, tied up into two buns on her head with blue eyes. She took no notice of Celine's condition whereas Marie had done. When Marie had discovered Celine's condition, she had cried and swore to her that she would get her out of this mess. A few days afterwards, Marie had done something Celine would have done if the situation was reversed. She had bombarded Raziel with fists, shouting and cursing at him. That was why she has not yet been in to see Celine, because she was somewhere else being tortured out of her mind.

The black haired maid was currently cleaning the rest of the room, her blue eyes nervously glancing over at Celine's still form. Sometimes she would go over to inspect if she was dead, out of fear that Raziel would punish her for it. Always sighing in relief at what she found, she continued to clean, quite content. She was just about finishing up when her attention quickly shifted over to Celine. She had shifted position onto her other side. The chains had rattled, startling the maid. She placed a hand firmly over her beating heart and breathed a sigh.

"How is she, Marina?" she jumped at his voice.

She turned to face him, her eyes wide as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "My Lord, Raziel…" she took a deep breath. "You startled me."

He quirked an eyebrow, amused. He looked over at Celine, a smirk stretching across his lips before he headed over to her. Seeming to be soulless or not, it didn't stop her from flinching whenever he went to touch her. He sat down beside her, her eyes not looking at him but slightly trembling in fear, but she didn't move away. He touched her cheek in a gentle caress, meaning he was not going to harm her. He was pleased with her well cared for condition in which his servants have provided. But he was not as quite as amused with them as he had been with Marie, but she had been sent down to be tortured for her actions against him.

Serves the servant right for believing she had the right to hit him.

He brushed a few fleeing strands away, exposing her gorgeous face to him. "I wish I hadn't had to do that to you," he whispered into her ear and shivers ran down her spine. "Not only did I _have_ to punish you for challenging my authority here, but you were far too tempting."

"My Lord…" he turns to face the maid, slightly narrowing his eyes as he sees her disgust in Celine. He knew she was one of the few maids that had a crush on him. But he was not pleased with any of them. Their looks were glorious, but he didn't have the heart to even speak face blushing words to them.

"Leave us," he commands and she bows. She produces a last hateful glare at Celine before she walks out. Raziel did not miss the look for one second. He looks back over at Celine and soothes her hair. He takes up a spot next to her, lying on his side, facing her with a loving smile. He plays with a strand on his finger, his eyes never once leaving her face. She didn't look up at him; she remained immobile at his side, her body stiff knowing that this was something that was not wanted.

Someone burst through the door, grabbed him and threw him violently away. He crashed through the wall and landed hard into the one behind it. Someone else ran into the room soon after. A female, with mid-back length blue hair, was instantly by her side and unlocked the chains from around her wrists. Brown eyes bent down to look into soulless blue. Her eyes softened and turned so gentle that the blue eyes looked at her as if she knew she remembered her from somewhere. With her rape two weeks ago, Celine's new form did not compute to anything, also meaning that her memory was just as poor.

"Marie…" a gentle male voice said and appeared. "Oh shit, you weren't kidding."

"Chaos, we don't have time…" she replies, her voice hoarse as pain burned her. He nodded at her and picked her up. He instantly ran out the room, keeping Marie in front of him. He glanced at Raziel, glared and growled at his unconscious form, before taking off into a run behind the little girl. She raced through the compound, him following her with each step. No one intervened as there was no one in the hallways they had entered. These were the servants' routes and those that are obviously not the servants never came through these halls.

She pushed through a door and kept it open as he raced into the room. She closed and locked it, hoping it would buy them some time, before she headed down the new hall, guiding Chaos through the maze with the girl in his arms. He kept glancing down at her, checking to see if she was alright, but no pain administered on her face, only those blank eyes were looking up at him. There was no fear like there had been when she was with Raziel Instead there something else not quite forming in her eyes.

She pushed open another room, slammed the door closed behind him and raced through the spacious room. She was instantly knocked back into a wall, blood slowly travelling down her chin to fall onto the floor in droplets. She fell to the ground, slowly picking herself up to look at her attacker. Raziel stood on the opposite side of her, blazing blue eyes fuelled with anger. He had awoken and located them so quickly that it caused Chaos to frown. Someone had helped him. Someone with healing attributes and the other with tracking abilities… So who were those that dared interfere?

"Now, now, did you really think you'll be able to escape?" he said, grinning a malevolent grin. His eyes washed over Marie's form, disgust soon appeared on his face in a sneer. "Obviously you were not tortured enough, Marie."

Chaos gently placed Celine down against a wall. He stepped up, clapped loudly that it echoed through the room, before he crossed his arms the moment he had Raziel's attention. He stood feet apart with a malevolent grin of his own. His dark eyes twinkling in search for a very good fight! "For the great Lord to actually need help to regain consciousness and to locate us… I think some of your pride and power has been knocked down a few pegs."

"Chaos," he snarled angrily. "I never did trust you, you bastard."

Chaos laughed sinisterly. "I thought you knew that the moment one of your men recruited me. That _is_ why you locked me in prison, isn't it?" Raziel growled. "You know, I've been itching to get my hands blooded in a fight with you the moment you personally threw me in that pathetic cell you made me call home for a time."

"For now, Chaos, we're not going to fight," Raziel said grinning. He nodded at something behind Chaos and he knew the moment when he heard the few thuds that touched ground behind him. Raziel had brought backup! The coward!

He swung around and immediately landed a punch to one of the men's jaw. He went down, jaw broken, but not out cold like Chaos had planned. He dodged a fatal sword attack before he swiped the sword out his hand and grabbed it for his own use. He brought it down on the smaller, a lot weaker, male then himself. He was cut in half and he looked down at him. Not quite pleased or displeased. It seemed like an eternity ago when he looked away from the body to start striking them down again.

Meanwhile, Raziel advanced on Marie; he kicked her against the wall. She fell to the ground and he kicked her over so she was lying on her back. She didn't scream like he had hoped she would have, but he didn't give another chance to either. He stomped his foot down on her chest, making air strike out of her lungs and more blood to come out of her mouth. Pain drove through her, it lanced at the spot underneath his foot, but she still looked at him with defiant, angry eyes.

"You shouldn't have become friends with Celine," he said unhappily.

_Celine…?_ She thought, wanting to glance at her friend but dared not. Besides she was too short of breath to even speak. She only watched Raziel with hatred in her eyes, her chest struggling to move as she breathed with his foot still on her chest. Chaos was busy fighting off those men, who were definitely losing against him but not without getting at least one or two strikes against him as well. Raziel pressed harder on her chest, forcing her attention back to him as it had slipped over to Chaos.

"You best me paying attention to me, Marie." He removed his foot and knelt down beside her. He grabbed her throat, forcing her attention on him and so that she would not move away from it either. "She didn't tell you, did she?" he said smirking. He had read her earlier expression and she felt pain pang inside of her heart. "What a terrible friend she was, wasn't she?" he said with fake sympathy. In fact the pair of them knew that he was enjoying it.

Marie forced her eyes to stay open, forced herself to believe that she had a reason for not telling her. But she had been beside her for so long. She had seen pain in her expression when she had brought up the name to her. She had idolised her so much… Suddenly Marie knew why. She wouldn't tell her because she would have lost hope in getting out of here. Celine had thought of her to such an extent, it was completely the opposite of what Raziel thinks. Celine was thinking on their relationship, but mostly of her hope and faith in her idol and not because she was idolized in the first place. That was why she didn't tell her. Marie couldn't be more grateful to her.

She would have allow tears of joy and happiness to flow down her cheeks but Raziel would belief that his plan to bring sadness to her would have worked. But wouldn't that give her a point because she was crying out of joy and happiness? She wouldn't dare cry in front of him. His evilness made her toughen up. But with Celine's soft side, it made a different impression. Marie had felt like falling into her arms and crying.

"There, there, Marie." He said stroking her cheek as if consoling her. "I'll always be here for you."

"No, you'd rather kill me." She managed out.

"Oh, you're right, I would very much rather kill you. You see," he said bushing her hair behind her ear, "you really should have steered clear of making that connection with her. Because now, I'm going to have to merciless torture you to death."


	47. Chapter 47

Return of the Angels

Celine was stuck within herself, reflecting back on what had happened two weeks ago with her capture and after that where she was raped. She knew she had gone back within herself, leaving behind an empty shell that worked automatically like a puppet on a string. The only problem was that she couldn't bring herself out of it. She can struggle as much as she could, but nothing would come out of it. She couldn't even watch what was going on, despite it being her body. She felt like she was possessed in some sort of way, but it was worse…much worse.

Marie, something had happened to Marie. She didn't know what but she had that feeling deep down within her. Sometimes she thought she could hear the female's voice shouting out for her, for her help, but she could never make it out before it suddenly disappears until it comes again. She'd try to focus on the voice and her hearing would become muffled, as if her ears were swallowed with water. She couldn't get a feel to anything, not a single touch, besides the cold shivers that pass through her now and again. That was the only time she knew who was touching her.

_Try not to use your natural senses all the time, sweet Celine…_

The same voice from before. It was no longer a scary voice in the back of her mind, one that had first shrieked out danger because it was unfamiliar to her at first. But in the end, Celine still hadn't a clue whoever it was, but she knew that whoever it was, was guiding her. She'd close her eyes, calming her panicking state, and try to focus yet again, but not with her natural senses. But she'd always give up, finding it absolutely impossible.

_You are not even trying, Celine!_ The voice scolded, just like all the other times too. Sometimes it felt like someone had slapped her on the back of her head with the way pain slightly thumped there. If she ever met this person, she swore she would not do anything wrong to be scolded like she is now. _What are you?_

A question that was not referring to who she is but to what she is. Meaning her species… This was the first time this voice had said something different, in a voice not so pleased with her. So it wasn't her own conscience that had been speaking to her all this time, it had been someone else. Another thump to the back of her head! She reacted by touching the spot where she had been struck. Apart from, she didn't know if she had done that because she couldn't feel and she didn't know if she could even move. She could most certainly picture it though.

_I asked you a question, young lady._

_What are you? My mother…?_

_As a matter of fact…_

Now Celine had meant that to be sarcastic, so she hadn't expected this person to say anything along the lines. Sure the person had been scolding her like a mother would do to a child being naughty or having done something wrong… Doesn't that mean the same thing? Oh well, but either way, Celine had not been expecting the answer and she was shocked to the point she couldn't speak. First discovering her father and uncles, but so far no aunts, and now her…mother? It was expected of Celine for her heart to instantly clamp up and suspicion to settle in.

But during the time that she's been reunited with her father, he had not once spoken of her mother to her. Not any time that she could recall.

_It's a painful subject with your father about me_, the woman clarified and Celine thought she could feel someone soothing her hair and gently caressing the skin on her cheek. _Originally, I am supposed to be dead, still am in fact. The reason I am talking to you now, my child, is that the moment you were about to lose sight of who you are, your power intervened and awakened a memory of me. Celine, why are you losing sight of yourself? You were almost there…_

_I don't know what to do…_

A consoling touch embraced her as if her mother, still invisible to her sight, was hugging her. _Yes, I know what has happened to you. You can become stronger from this. You are not able to conceive a child with a demon… Well apparently angels weren't supposed to conceive at all but here you are… But I know you are not with child. The power within your body expelled that vile man's seed, even if he's a fallen and not a demon. _

_A fallen…? _Silence filled the space. _Father rules the fallen…_

She laughs; the sound was such a gentle melody to Celine's ears. _Ah yes, Azrael had made big plans to achieve that goal. I'm glad that he was able to complete it. At least this way he doesn't have to continuously deal with souls daily. He'll have some help… At least I hope. _

_But if fallen are the ones that have done this to me…_

_You're father will not be happy at all once he finds out. _Serious coated her voice. _You do know that he will tear this planet apart if he cannot find you. _Celine felt herself nodding, knowing it to be the truth. _He can't bear to lose you, not now. Nor would I, but I cannot be with you forever. Soon this communication will be brought to an end._

_How do I find myself? _

_You already know, my sweet._ Although she couldn't see her smile, she could certainly feel it in the atmosphere that was between and around them. It was a dark isolated space, but she wasn't isolated. Her mother was here beside her, only because she had nearly lost sight of herself. A gentle touch felt somewhere around her beating heart. A touch that felt like it went through her instead of touching her physical body. _The answer is within your heart…_ silence blossomed in the air, as if she was thinking of what else she could say to her daughter. But it was almost as if she was calculating something. _Do not forget this, Celine. Any answer you require, just look to yourself and you'll find it._

Everything changed. The warmth turned into a shivering cold, her presence left behind an emptiness that chocked Celine's heart and silence had descended so rapidly it was like death had suddenly sprung up and captured her. She suffocated within the middle of that darkness, not sure if she was standing on anything or if she was just floating in the middle of nowhere. All she knew is that she could feel nothing but hear only her thoughts. Her mother had been speaking to her in her mind, not aloud like she had first thought. Nothing could register to her ears, but within her mind it was as if it was being typed to her, spoken in a voice not computerized. It was strange at the same time comforting. Not only had she spoken to her mother, although only because of her power intervening because she was losing sight of herself, but she was able to grasp a quick image of her.

A scream ripped through the darkness like lightning through a cloud. Not knowing if her eyes were opened or closed, she kept alert to see if that strange blue lightning would fork across the darkness again, sending a rippling scream through its mast like thunder booming in the air. It streaked through again, flashing blue and soon another scream rippled through the space like thunder. Soon she was able to hear sound, identifying them as voices just as quick, but was unable to capture the words. They appeared like colourful rippling waves on a screen, but she was in the dead centre of it.

These words soon were able to be made out, a conversation, but where one sounded as if they were suffering. The other sounded satisfactory, as if they had won a prize. Celine was only hearing parts of a conversation, but she definitely understood a male voice to a female's. The one who was suffering sounded female, familiar, friendly, but was absolutely loathing this male she was talking to. This male had similar thoughts about the female in his tone of voice. He hated her, loathed her to a high extent he would wish painful torture on the poor female. But so far, he was satisfied with something that Celine couldn't yet grasp.

She was in the same place as them if she was able to hear this, but why was she not doing anything to stop this male from torturing the female?

Shaking her head, Celine knew why. It was because she had completely sheltered herself within her own body that she was useless to even help herself. But now she knew better. She could help herself but she didn't want to at first, until her mother appeared. Now she knew that she couldn't just sit back and feel sorry for herself. It was selfish, stupid and above all, pathetic. It wasn't her, it was human and she's not human. Although she has known fourteen years of her life to be human, she knew for three years that she was not one. She has been fighting her opposition as being who she really is. Not some human that has no chance against them.

"I am an angel…" she declared to herself, slowly and surely the feeling within her was growing hotter and more confident. "I am a Seraph and I will lead the angels to victory against the demons…" confident as she may appear, Celine hadn't a clue on how she was going to start training the others to be ready for the battle. She huffed and sighed, but she was not going to give up. She can use this time wisely whilst she has it. She will make up a plan that will make it safe for both humans and angels to work alongside each other to defend this planet from the demon's hands.

The female screamed, ripples after ripples of pain alerted a sense deep within her. Something was uncoiling, reacting in a way that didn't feel positive. Anger surged up, deep, bright and hot to the point it nearly burned her and a brilliant white flame appeared in her hand. She stared at the sudden flame, amazed by its white pureness. But she found out from within the flame who had been screaming and for what reasons. Marie was in trouble! A whole heap of it with Raziel!

"Marie…" she whispered, her heart ached in pain for the girl. She wanted to save her. She had been the only human from this place to have ever showed her care. How could she even repay the girl for her kindness? Another scream rippled through and sent her body to crunch up in pain as if she was receiving it instead. The flame continued to dance in her palm, but it was now admitting something that was luring her towards its centre. "Marie…" she whispered again, before her mind became absorbed into the hotness of the flame.

_It's time…_


	48. Chapter 48

Return of the Angels

The atmosphere had suddenly shifted violently, but all were so oblivious to it, it was like they didn't care if something happened to them. Celine remained still against the wall, but the power that was escaping her was not. Her eyes dropped closed, as if sleep had captured her and dragged her down. Chaos was too busy fighting at the ones who were attacking him, and Raziel was too busy torturing Marie that he didn't know what he had just done the moment that Celine heard her scream penetrate through to her.

Marie's screams carried on through to her, echoing as if they were in a dark cave. It stroked through Celine's being, playing and heightening that flame within. Anger boomed from it like a wave, threatening to collapse the whole place down to rubble just to make that girl's voice to stop screaming so painfully. Still no one paid attention, even if that flame was flaring up around her body, threatening to go up in flames. It wasn't a harmful flame to Celine, but to others, it was just like any other flame that would eat away at the flesh until there was nothing left. This flame could not be put out, besides from the hand of its castor.

Her eyes opened, revealing those deep menacing purple eyes from way back. This time they were slightly different as they had an even darker purple swirling amongst the rest of the purple. She first moved her arms, seeing if they were working in her control again. She lifted her hands to her face and flexed her fingers, watching as they moved nicely to her control. She stretched all her limbs as much as possible before she stood up, her hair moving around her in an invisible wind generated by her own power.

She first looked at Chaos and her newly found purples eyes narrowed at what she was seeing. She immediately recognized that the guys attacking him were fallen, although she didn't know Chaos, she was able to read his name out of his head as that was his information was stored. She walked over, discovering herself to be barefooted again, feeling the stone against her feet. Although the floor was cold to the touch, anger warmth the air and her body, so she could only feel warmth whenever she walked. She reached Chaos, acknowledging him as an ally without him knowing that she was even there. She looked at the enemy, glared at them and when she took one more step, they were flung away as if they had hit her shield that repelled them so powerfully.

Chaos stopped attacking in mid-attack, his blade poised in the air. He brought his leg in, lowered his arm, but suddenly remembered that there was someone else with him. He quickly turned around and those dark eyes of his looked at her. He was a fallen too, but not like the ones he had been fighting. His eyes widened as he saw her purple eyed in front of him. Those eyes were so dark with anger that he thought he could see flames within them. Her face was not sneered up in anger at him, no anger within her eyes was directed at him, and so he knew that she viewed him as an ally.

She looked away from him, those eyes turning their attention onto something or someone else. His dark eyes swept across the room until he landed on Raziel who still tortured the young girl. Now he knew where her attention had transferred to. He looked at Celine, her face was a mask, viewing nothing but her eyes were the windows to her soul. The windows to her feelings, and he could easily see that her anger was directed at the man. He looked back at Raziel and instantly knew what she planned on doing.

She was going to do exactly what Raziel was doing to Marie.

She was going to torture the bastard to death!

"If I were you, Raziel, I'd quit now," Chaos speaks up, his voice echoing in the room. He walks over with Celine at some distance from his side. Clearly she viewed him as no threat if she felt comfortable to stand at that distance from him.

Raziel turned around after he had stopped himself from stomping down at Marie. He glared darkly at Chaos, looked behind him and saw his men completely destroyed on the other side of the room. Doubt cloaked his blazing blue eyes and he turned back to Chaos, only to manage seeing Celine in the corner of his eyes. He looked over at her, those purple eyes focused intently on him with such anger that he had never seen such a high level of it before. He could see the dark purple moving within her eyes, like water, only purple.

Chaos crossed his arms, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You are seriously screwed, man." Raziel looked at him harshly.

"What did you do to her?" he said, pointing at Celine.

"You mean what _you_ did to her?" Chaos replies, his smirk faltering for how he was being blamed for what Celine was now.

"I've done absolutely nothing…" he begins and a sweat drop appeared at the side of his head when Celine stepped towards him.

"I can list a few things that you've done wrong, _Raziel_," she speaks in her normal melodic voice. Chaos found it very gentle, relaxing and angelic to listen to. But of course, it was just as deadly, like a siren. She was not in the mood to be any of those three things he listed. She was pissed and she wanted blood spilt. Raziel's blood mainly. "Two weeks ago you and that _thing_ raped me, you've not only tortured Marie once, but twice, and you dare make her scream that you made me result to this."

"Result to what? Only your eyes have changed…"

"More than that, Raziel… Far more than that!" she replies, eyes narrowing to a point her pupils looked like they were slits. Suddenly a smirk crossing over on her face and she shook her head in disbelief. "Actually, if you hadn't done that, Raziel, I would have never gotten like this." She lifted up a hand that suddenly blazed white, tinged blue. "I would have never have been gained my wings."

Raziel laughs, in such disbelief that it was clearly obvious. "You've not gained your wings," he says wiping his eyes that had leaked water. She frowns at him. "If you had, they'd be out."

"Perhaps you don't deserve to see them," she says and takes another step towards him. He towered her by a few inches, but that didn't stop her from being intimidating to him. Chaos took a step back, knowing his place before this angel, although she wasn't facing him. Raziel reaches out to touch her but a millimetre from her body he was zapped and it stung so badly he retracted and took a few steps back. She titled her head to a side. "Is that it? You're just going to try and reach out to grab me?" he looks at her. "You really think I'll just go back to being that useless cowardly puppet I was before?"

His mouth opened and then closed.

"You've changed me, Raziel. I'm far stronger than before and I'm no longer how I used to be." She pushed him, hard and he was sent flying into the wall near Marie. "That is just a small sample of my strength, Raziel," she said narrowing her eyes. She looked back at Chaos and pointed to Marie and he understood the message and picked her up to carry her away from what was happening. She looked back at the fallen who raped her. "I'd love to torture you to death like how you threatened Marie, but I've got far more important things to do." She moved up to him and placed a hand to his chest. "Goodbye, Raziel," she says looking into his eyes and the flame from within her crawled along her up and over him, burning him from the flesh to his bones and from there, destroying his organs so that everything of him was flamed and ash.

She looked down at the fallen's ash. She didn't care. He was evil and needed to be exterminated.

"Celine!" a female cried out. She turned to see Marie only a blur as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Chaos had healed her, as confirmed by him as he nodded. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said crying and sniffling. "I got so worried… I tried to break the bonds that bound me and tried to get to you, but I couldn't. I tried so hard, I really did, but I couldn't get to you." She pulled away, her tears still crawling down her face.

Celine wiped away her tears, her purple eyes focusing to see if there was any permanent physical damage. Marie was gazing into her eyes, wide eyed herself at what she was seeing.

"Celine…y-you're eyes… They're purple!"

Celine looked up into her brown eyes. "I know," she replies calmly. A small smile graced her lips. "But it is okay, I'm sure this is just something that goes with my power as an angel." There was no need to hide it any longer. She knew her name and she already knew she was an angel as she had told her, faking she was not Celine at the time. Celine's smile faltered as she knew that it had hurt the girl for her lies. "I'm sorry for not telling you…"

Marie shook her head, dismissing her apology. "I know why you did it; you don't need to explain to me."

Celine looked at her with those purples eyes swirling. "What do you mean?"

"Well you were thinking about me, weren't you? That I'd lose hope if I found out you were Celine because you were captured by these guys."

Celine nodded, understanding where she was going with it. What was the point in lying when the girl already knew? There was no chance in avoiding things no longer, not when people were already beginning to understand the way she thinks. Was she so predictable or just careless? Either way it no longer mattered. The more people that know about her, the better, well she thinks at least. Fighting this war would be beneficial to the humans if they were involved in it as well. And that was what had happened; they were now involved and would have to fight beside the angels.

"Let's leave this place, Marie. It's giving me the creeps…" she looks around the room and over to Raziel's ashes. They would remain there for all time, with no wind or anything else being able to move it away. It would be as if his soul remains with his remains. She could feel the haunting presence as if he was still there, but she knew it not to be true. If she could see souls, she couldn't see his. Did the fallen even have souls to begin with? She didn't know but she didn't want to find out either.

With Chaos following behind, they walked out of the place, no longer fearing if anyone was going to stop them. Celine's eyes remained purple until they stepped out into the sun. Those dark sapphire depths shone through and Marie smiled blissfully when she saw them. Chaos seemed to have become relieved as his shoulders no longer looked bunched up with stress.


	49. Chapter 49

Return of the Angels

She walked through the gates of the Guardian Force and was instantly bombarded by hugs from very worried females. Storm was the last to give a hug so powerful that Celine thought she might break her in half. When she stepped back, there were tears in her blue eyes, ones that threatened Celine's heart to break. She had been hurt at her disappearance, so badly that she must have been crying herself to sleep every night to try and avoid from thinking negatively about what might be happening to her. Celine smoothed her friend's hair behind her ear and looked at her with a powerful friendship love that kept them connected together for so many years.

"Do you need to worry about little old me?" Celine says and Storm released a laugh that wasn't humorous, but it did hold a hell of a lot of relief. As if passing a test she hadn't known she had to pass, Celine was crushed into another hug with Storm. Her usual gentle hands were tight around her, refusing to allow her to go away again. Through it, Celine could tell that Storm was scared for her, like usual. There is never a change for her, even when she had the name Rain she was just the same worrywart friend as she is now. But Celine didn't want it to change. Storm was fine just the way she is.

"Do I get to hug my girl anytime soon?" a male voice said and Storm released her, stepped back as she wiped her tears. Celine looked to Azrael, the same eyes as her looked down at her with such relief that it reviled Storm's. Celine smiled gently and wrapped herself in his embrace. His long black sleeves flowed around her as he hugged her to him. "It's so good to have you back." He said giving her a little squeeze.

"You need to pack on some weight, you're all bones," she said jokingly. She was supposed to not have known that her father was only bones, but as he looked at her now, she wasn't afraid of him for what she's found out. Instead she looked as if she was pleased to find that she could have easily guessed it, since she's heard that the angel of death was all bones from the beginning.

"Oh come on, Celine, I'm bone," he said, spreading his arms and his bones clashed against each other at his movements. The others behind him cringed at the sound, still not getting used to the fact that he wasn't exactly with skin. Celine laughed joyously; especially since her friends were disgusted at the fact her father was nothing more than simple bone. "I've been skinned and gutted, I'm just a walking skeleton," which increased the humans further disgust.

"That's still no excuse," she says with laughter still ready to flow from her.

Azrael placed an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the building with everyone following behind them. They talked, randomly, avoiding what had happened back in her holding place. Celine's wound was still fresh and sore, if it were to be poked at; it would increase and probably become infected. Although she carried no physical wounds, she did carry ones of the heart, mind and soul. She looked unaffected, but in truth, deep within, she was incredibly affected and she didn't know how to react other than to pretend she was outwardly fine to everyone else.

Azrael could easily see through what she was putting off. He knew not to go poking around in something that was far too fresh to discuss. Others were considering it as they walked behind them, but he would look back at them with glare of his deep blue eyes, instantly shutting their mouths and their minds. He was not going to tolerate anyone that wished for her to experience the same pain again. They wanted information on what happened; well they are going to have to wait until she's ready to speak it without having to fall back within and fear everything around her.

Azrael stopped just shy at the door. He turned to the others. "I'm taking Celine to her room so she can rest peacefully. She will have no disturbance, you hear me?" no one made a sound but they merely nodded their heads in understanding. He steered her through the compound, away from the others that watched as they walked away. Azrael refused to say something and Celine was able to see this from his stern expression. He wasn't happy with something and it concerned her.

"Father…" he looked down at her, knowing the question her eyes were asking.

He shook his head. "Do not fret, Celine. You need your rest and I don't want everyone to bombard you with questions when you're wounds are still far too fresh." Understanding that he merely wished for her wellbeing, she left it alone and allowed him to direct her through the base and to her room. He stopped before the door, his mind completely uneasy and his heart in welling confusing. Celine looks at him with confusion of her own, wondering what was getting to him, despite he was supposed to be the calmest of the angels…apparently.

He shook his head dismissing whatever he was conversing with himself. But Celine would not let it pass so easily. In truth she has not known her father to ever be so confused like this before.

"Father… What's the matter?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Celine, child."

"I can't believe that for an instant. If there is a problem among my own species, I am the first to be notified." Her seriousness faltered. "But I'm not asking you as a fellow angel. I'm asking you as your daughter."

"My heart is confused with my responsibilities as an angel of death and as a father," his eyes close and he is shrouded in darkness until he opens them again. "All I am supposed to do is focus on harvest souls, but I've had a daughter for seventeen years, and although I've done nothing with you, my heart is confused as to which is the most important."

Celine smiles, "you know which is the most important, father."

"I am not abandoning you to do my duty," he says with a frown.

"Your duty is much more important than me. If you do not keep to harvesting souls, the world will be overridden in them and soon it would be the world of the dead and not the living. Without you, there is no cycle of life, and nothing can be reborn."

"You make me sound like a saint, when others view me as a bad guy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're both, because you make yourself out to be the bad guy, but some people do recognize you to be what you truly are."

He laughed. "You must be really exhausted if you're making me out to be a saint."

She glowered at him, hands on her hips. "I never said you were a saint, but I did say you're a good guy _and_ a bad guy."

"I can't be both," he said grinning an unseen grin.

"Ha!" she exploded disbelieving. "That is hilarious, the angel of death is neither good nor bad and that is fact."

He closed his mouth as he had tried to argue against it, but knew that he could not. That was fact as she had said so. It was the complete undying truth about the angel of death. He was indeed neither good nor bad. He blames others for pinpointing him in a particular direction, especially when he was mainly pointed in the evil category. He only did his job and kept the cycle of life going. Yada, yada, yada! Not his fault that the role exists. If anyone were to blame it would be the creator since he is the one that appointed the position in the first place.

Azrael was just about to open the door when Celine's words stopped him. "I heard mother's voice…" she hadn't wanted to say a single word about it, but she felt compelled to tell him. He turned around to face her and she only knew this because she felt his gaze upon her. She didn't meet his eyes as if ashamed for bringing up such a subject, as if it had been forbidden to have been spoken of.

His bony fingers touched her check, declaring it safe to talk about it, but still no words passed from her lips as she looked up at him, a tear falling down her cheek. No words came out of his mouth; instead he silently consoled her with just a touch from his skin scraped bones. Closing her eyes she leaned into his touch, content enough to release her silent tears that had welled within her heart since she no longer had contact with her mother's gentle, warm and loving voice. One quick glimpse of what her mother looked like was not enough for her. She wanted her to be beside her, but she was gone forever, with just that simple image forever in her heart.

"She stopped me from losing sight of who I am," she clarifies, opening her eyes to look up at him. "She's glad that you've obtained your goal of the fallen… But it was some of the fallen that had captured me and…" she looked away, unable to finish the sentence. Bringing up that particular memory was painful. Azrael pulled her into his embrace, a consolation of his own in a way. She understood and hugged him back, consoling each other. "I miss her so much," she said against his shoulder, her tears falling.

"We all miss her," he responds, hugging her tighter. If Azrael could shed tears, Celine would gather that he would be now. Since he was just one of bones, he probably would not be able to cry. But when they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, she swears she could see the nearly unnoticeable tears that seemed to glow against the darkness that clouded his bony face. "Get some rest Celine," he says soothing her hair at the side of her face.

She hugged him tightly before she disappeared into the darkness of her room. Azrael remained outside, watching until she closed the door on him. She leaned against its back, feeling her father still standing on the other side. Closing her eyes, her heart felt empty as he eventually walked away, pain vibrating through each step. The angel of death was not heartless, today it had been proven. She pushed away from the door and shuffled her feet on the ground towards her bed. As soon as she reached it, she fell against the cover and brought her pillow to her face, weeping into it.

The organoids were already in the room, and they watched with dismay at Celine's actions. Pain slammed into Mai's core as she looked upon her master's weeping form. Terror and Shadow swapped looks at each other, unsure on what they should do. Mai, instinctively, knew what should be done. She walked over to her master and gently nudged her arm, offering reassurance in silent words. She looked up from the pillow, face tear stained and she latched her arms around Mai's neck and wept against her as she took up the offer.

Knowing that this was all she needed, she shifted so she lay on the bed so Celine could curl herself beside her and weep, knowing she was safe embracing arms that were willing to console her at any given time.


	50. Chapter 50

Return of the Angels

She walked down the steps that led into the prison cells and came across the same wooden desk that was set at the side. Sitting behind it was the tall man, appearing to be a giant more than anything else. Jerry, a gentle giant more like. He was busy bent over a piece of paper, a pen in his hand, but he appeared to be stuck on something. His finger scratched the top of his head and it dawned on her that he was weak in some areas; he probably fights better than he does on paperwork. She walks over and looks at what is asked of him to complete.

"What would you do if someone gave you a direct command?" she asks him and he looks up at her, surprise and relief flooded into his eyes. She smiles at him but nods down at the paper, indicating what she was speaking of.

"I would immediately obey the command," he said, paper forgotten as he puts down his pen and threads his fingers together.

"Relating to informing someone on problems, who would you go to?"

"I would go to either an officer higher than myself in my own area, or I would report immediately to my superior officer."

"I said 'on problems'," she tells him and he widens his eyes before clearing his throat and answering.

"I would report immediately to my superior officer…"

"What if they are problems that are incredibly important?"

"I would report to my superior officer and then report to the officer in charge of the operation."

She nods, agreeing. "Good; you see, it's not so hard when it's broken down."

He nods, smiling. "Thanks, Celine, and welcome back. It feels quite strange not having you visit."

"I'm kind of getting tired of being underground. I might be doing something about it soon." Jerry couldn't quite read what was on her face, but he dismissed it, knowing that it was something that was too soon to be spoken about. Instead her face immediately changed, becoming a happier and lighter one. "I'm sure you know on who I'm visiting today."

"You know he's back down here?" Jerry asks, surprised. There was something he was definitely avoiding on saying.

She nodded at him. "I'm sure there's no problem with that." She saw something within his eyes and she blinked, her face slightly frowning. She knew alright and she definitely didn't like what she found. She shook her head to herself as he was avoiding her gaze. She turned and made way for the dark tunnel outlined by the burning flames on either side of the entrance. She grabbed a spare unlit torch from the table near the entrance and was about ready to lit it with one of those already burning ones when Jerry appeared by her side, grabbing her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Celine, but I've been ordered not to let you see him."

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "He's no longer a threat to me anymore, Jerry."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but orders and orders…"

"And my orders top theirs," she said shifting her features to a frown. "So whoever has ordered you, let me make this clear, _I_ am in charge here. If they don't like it then I'll let this world be destroyed." Jerry released her and took a step back, finding her words menacing. "You may not even want to know how much I've had to change Jerry, how much I've had to sacrifice," her words were harsh, bitter and completely in charge. "Don't ask me to sacrifice anything else," she said softer.

"What happened for you to change so much?" he asks, unable to catch his tongue before the words were out.

"The same thing that everyone has been wondering," she replies, a little but too harshly. She sighed, softening the impact of her words on him, but it didn't work. She looked at him, softer, not so firm and his features completely sagged as if just a mere look got him to understand. Her tears stung her eyes again and she tried to force them down. "I don't want to go down that memory again…"

"I'm sorry, I-I-I… I didn't mean for you to cry…" he tried to calm her, and although her tears slightly fell, she shook her head at him.

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have done that to make you feel so guilty, but I couldn't quite stop them this time…" she wiped them away with a wrist. "But please don't stop me, Jerry. I may not know how to be a proper leader to run a large army, but I'm learning…honest."

He seemed unsure on what he should do. "I-I'll let you through…" but he still felt like he was going to be punished for disobeying a direct order from someone really important.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly; completely different to how she was a minute ago. As if all the strength within her had been drained! "If something happens to you about allowing me to see him, tell them _I_ said to let me through. If they still have a problem, send them to me and I'll deal with it. I won't let you take the fall for what I have asked you to do for me." He nodded in understanding and walked back over to his desk. Celine looked at him sadly, as if she had lost a friend. "Jerry," he looked at her. "I'm sorry…" he smiled a forgiving smile and waved her through, but first he threw the keys at her, allowing her permission to do more than just look on through bars. She caught them and smiled at him, nodded in thanks before she lit the torch and walked down the long dark path.

It was just like all the other times. So dark and forbidding that she kept thinking that there was a hidden evil down here. She could no longer hear the torturous cries of souls, but she could see them within their representative cells. This time there was more of them, bound into them by chains, conversing with each other. New generation prisoners, old ones, ancient ones…all of them here, were talking. From all around her, at her approach, they stopped talking and turned towards her, so many eyes following her ascent into the darkness.

She stopped at a particular cell that was all too familiar to her by now. Through the bars, the torch lit inside, where a living male laid on his side with his back facing her. The souls behind her hovered within their cells trying to peer into the one that she was looking into. Those that were on either side of the one she was looking into, peering at the boy. Some held onto the bars, watching him intently, and others just kept their distance but remained on watch. His black hair fell to the makeshift bed and his whole body was covered in that one piece suit. The thin blanket was draped over him from his shoulders down, and he remained wearing his shoes.

"What do you want?" he spoke out without having to turn to face her. But she doubted he knew who it was that was standing there at the bars to his cell. So instead she remained silent, waiting to hear who he thought his visitor was. "I don't want to talk, Van, so just leave me alone already."

"Oh, so it's Van that I need to talk with then?" she stated, crossing her arms and a makeshift smirk displayed on her face.

He was quick to sitting up and turning to face her, but that surprise looked as if it had been planted there ever since she spoke. Those violet eyes of his widened upon the sight of her and he struggled to keep his mouth closed instead of hanging open. She could pretty much see herself through his eyes. Golden blonde hair floating around her from wind that wasn't even there and dark ocean depth sapphire blue eyes peering out at him. Cockiness written on her features alongside the smirk that was there. How could she not be proud of herself?

"What the hell?" her smirk faltered as it was replaced with a raised eyebrow. "When I last saw you, your hair was white blonde, not golden…"

Indeed that had occurred to her as well. It doesn't remain one colour; instead it keeps going from golden to white blonde. She would always shrug her shoulders at it though. What was the point on dwelling on it? Besides, he was the only one to have pointed it out at the moment, but that still doesn't mean that others haven't noticed it. Besides, it made her more mysterious to what she really is. Besides, if there was one thing she liked the most in this world, it would be teasing Raven to no end.

"Ah but when you first met me in the desert it was golden," she said, her smirk no longer returning.

"Actually the first time I met you, it was white blonde and you were a damn right rebellious Imperial soldier," he replies, walking up to the bars. He towered her, naturally. She was only, what, five foot three maybe four? He was like five foot six or seven now. She smirked at the memory before she lifted her head up so she could see into his eyes.

"You know about me now?" she asks, no longer desperate for him to realize it was her, Sapphire, from three years ago.

"Yeah…" he replies, hands grabbing the bars. "Sorry…"

"For what?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Not recognizing you," he says with a raised eyebrow.

She kicked his shin through the bar and he held in his pain. She crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Don't apologize you idiot, I never asked you to."

"Oh, so I need to _ask_ to say sorry now?" he says, smirking, as he regained his height.

"Yeah, you do," she said smirking as well. "You're on my leash now, boy."

Raven chuckled. "You know, we'll always see to that won't we?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" she asks, confidence quickly overriding through her system.

"You bet it is," he says, getting all fired up.

"Step back," she says and he obediently obeys by stepping all the way back until he's sitting on the bed. She tilts her head before she hides her laughter. She produces the keys and opens the door with one before she walks inside, closing it but not locking it. She walks over and sits beside him, trusting that he won't bolt for the door like he might have normally done. Instead, he was obedient and remained seated, looking at her as she looked at the floor. A smile may grace her features, but he could tell that she was thinking back to when something had happened between her and Zariel, when he was in control of Raven's body.

"You're not thinking on that time I was possessed, are you?"

She looks at him. "Shouldn't I?"

"No," he replies, looking at her. "You and I both know that you knew it wasn't me."

"Are you sure about that?" she challenged, moving her head a bit as she produces that little evil but cute smile of hers.

"Definitely," he replies, moving a little closer to her. His hand ran through a part of her hair in delicate movements, as if coaxing a little child. He was so absorbed into the task that he didn't know that he continued to talk. "Heard you were an angel, the angels' leader, and you're the angel of death's daughter… I wasn't sure what I should believe, so I kept thinking you were dead, until your father told me that you are Sapphire…" he stopped, as if realizing what he was doing.

She looked away and her hair slipped out of his fingers. She moved her feet backwards and forwards in the motion of a swing. Her hands gripped tightly onto his makeshift bed and slowly she was devoured into sadness. Everything came at her in one fell swoop. She closed her eyes, trying to deal with it all at once, but she knew it was impossible as a headache brewed. Her dealings with the Imperial army and Raven three years ago, everything that happened afterwards, the fight with Rafael, what she did for three years when she isolated herself away from the rest of the world, and now with the current dealings with the demons that were soon to be here.

She breathed in deeply and released it, unsure on how she could speak to Raven whilst keeping it as light and understandable as possible so he wouldn't have to flip out. She remembered his hot but quick to flare temper. She had dealt with it before, but it had only made her own flare. She didn't need that, she needed control over her temper if she was going to lead a large army that has a vast amount of numbers she wouldn't be able to calculate without having to use her own or another's gift to find out the answer.

If she told Raven what she planned to do in this war…

…He was so going to kill her himself…


	51. Chapter 51

Return of the Angels

Her innocence caught him off guard at the moment. Someone so dangerous, so powerful and a brilliant leader looked nothing more than a vulnerable girl who was unable to tell an embarrassing secret about herself. Her eyes had closed off to all that was around her, her golden blonde hair seemed to emit a gentle glow, breaking through this darkness that was casted around them. The torch she held had been placed into the holster on the wall, lighting the room dimly. He could still make out her beautiful features through a light so small.

He could tell that she was avoiding telling him on something, but he definitely doubted it was her feelings towards him. Of that subject, he hadn't a clue on what she felt. Her heart was just as mysterious as the rest of her. But she was so breathtakingly beautiful that he didn't care how much she kept to herself, as long as he could always remain by her side. Feeling this closeness to her right now was a comforting feeling in his heart despite her troubled one. Although talking to her when he was a prisoner, _her_ prisoner, it still felt so right to him to be beside her.

He hated to see her so troubled, with a look so dismal that it could make sadness settled within a heart beat into one's heart. Whatever she was hiding, he'd prefer to hear her talk about it, instead of keeping it tucked in within herself and causing such distress to show clearly on her face. It didn't suit her, he thought to himself. She looked so much better smiling, appearing happier and brighter than the sun and the moon. Day or night, she deserved nothing but happiness. Not where she was going to go into battle any day now.

"I wish you'd talk about your problems instead of hiding them," he finally spoke, causing her to look at him with wide shocked eyes.

Her features altered into a small smile, but it wasn't big or bright enough to reach those drowning eyes of hers. "And you want me to talk them out with you?" she teased, although he could easily see through it to her deep sadness within.

"If it helps to get it off your chest…" he replies, startling her yet again. He had changed so much towards her that she couldn't begin to comprehend what was happening between them now. Normally they could never have a conversation like this without either one of them flipping off the handle at the other.

She shook her head. "I don't want others involved…" she stands up and goes to walk out, when he stood up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further. She looked back at him; her deep blue eyes sparkled with tears at the corners. She was pained with something so difficult she couldn't bear it alone. Not once has he seen tears within her eyes, and it was so distressing that he felt something within his heart nearly snap. Without knowing what he was doing, he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly to him. Consoling her within the only knowledge he knew how to. It was still difficult for him; he wasn't used to such contact with anyone before.

Once her silent tears stopped, she gently pulled herself away and faced him, eye to eye. "Why are you doing this, Raven?"

"Haven't you ever stopped to consider others feelings for you?" he questions in a soft voice, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She still looked at him confused. She wasn't sure where he was going with this. "You can hold it all in as much as you want, but you can't hide it from those that love you forever."

"If I get them involved, I could lose them forever, and I can't handle that," she said, her voice straining as tears threatened to break through again.

"What if we lose you?" her eyes slightly widened. "What if we can't handle that?"

"Raven…I-I don't know…" and she truly didn't. He could see the honesty within her eyes, at the way the words formed on her lips, at the way she tightly held his hand, trying to get him to understand that she had no choice but to bear this burden alone. Something within the way she seemed to want to stretch out to him made him come to understand that she was feeling the same way as him. But yet, as they stand there, talking and looking at each other, they were getting further and further away from ever telling it to the other. He knew she loved him, but was it possible that she didn't know he loved her?

"Celine…" he brushed her hair out of her face again, gently hushing her to calm down. She was panicking, her heart beating faster and faster, all because of the negative possibilities she was seeing as the demons arrived. "We'll fight them together," he said, but she didn't seem to have heard him. He grabbed her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him in the eye. "We'll fight them together, okay?" he searched her eyes for any clue if she was fighting the decision to involve then, and he was able to see it. But something must have snapped and finally allowed her to accept the help.

She nodded her head slightly, barely noticeable if he hadn't felt it with his hands that still remained cupping her face. "Alright, Raven, you win this time." She was slightly breathless, as if she had run a marathon. A question had been plaguing her and he could see the fight within her eyes on whether or not to ask it. "Why are you down here again?"

He smiled, couldn't help but to laugh afterwards. She looked offended, insulted, as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed in fury. He calmed, but only slightly as he still had to control his laughter. "Sorry, it was kind of irresistible." Her eyes turned into a glare, demanding an answer. "After all that I've done since I've come back, do you really think they wouldn't throw me back in here?"

Innocence took complete control of her entirely again. "Well…no… You helped us, well tried to help, and they should have allowed you to walk freely around the base, but not outside."

"So I'm still to be a prisoner of the Guardian Force?"

"Of course, you're not forgiven that much to be allowed to go free completely," she says as if he actually thought her stupid.

"There's always a catch with you," he said with laughter on his voice. "You may give a fair trial in the end, but you always have a _catch_."

She nodded, proudly, her eyes beaming with pride. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"It's one of the many things that I love about you," he said before he cupped her face and kissed her.

Celine couldn't exactly compute on what was happening even after Raven had pulled back with only an inch distance between their mouths. Her eyes were wide with shock, her lips slightly parted from the kiss, and her heart was beating thunderously against her chest. Those violet eyes were warm with love, his features were soft with it too, and his hands were gentle against her face. She lifted a hand to her mouth innocently, gingerly touching them, before she looked back up at Raven, still in shock from what he had done.

He placed his forehead against hers and heat rose in her body and it took all her self control to shove it back down before it turned her cheeks into a brilliant red mess. His hands moved from her face and held her elbows as her hands rested at the crease of his arms. Their eyes remained locked and she was searching his eyes, wondering if any of this was an act that might throw her off guard so he could escape. Instead she found no trickery of such within, just complete and undying love that stroked through her being like a wild flame.

"I've been a complete ass before…" he said, his breath slightly uneven.

A smile broke across her features and a small, but cute laugh, came through. "You think?"

"Do you think I can make up for it?" sincerity had dissolved her resolve of fighting this and she nodded. A smile broke across his features, gratefulness shining deeply within his eyes, but his love for her outshone it like the sun outshining the stars. He placed a hand on her hip and bent closer to her, teasing her by going slowly making her went to tiptoe and force their lips together, but he slammed his lips onto hers before the thought could enter her head again. All thoughts dissolved from her brain and all she could think about was him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his, forcing the kiss to go even deeper. Raven stole the chance before it was too late and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring every inch he could find. Her eyes had closed, taking his tongue into his mouth and allowing the fire within her to slowly start to evolve into something more hot and vicious with need. She broke away, breathing heavily, before something permanent could happen. Raven, although flustered with desire, understood that it was definitely not the time and place to be going further. She was still recovering from something that made his blood boil in agonising hatred.

"I'm sure I don't need to prove how much I love you, right?" he asks, watching as Celine collected herself together.

She blinked her beautiful eyes at him, red stained her cheeks and a smile graced her lips. It was a smile that was demonic as it tempted him to kiss them again. She slowly placed her arms on his shoulders, connecting her hands together at the back, looking as if she was going to dance with him. "It's not just about kisses to prove one's love, Raven."

"Sex?" she laughs at him and shakes her head.

"It's also about telling them as well. Regular females would become very distressed if they aren't told."

"You're not a regular female, Celine," he said smiling devilishly.

"No, I'm most certainly not." She said happily. "I'm also your boss!" she grinned and moved her lips to his ear. "So you best be a good boy and you won't be punished."

A shiver passed down his spine in a good tingly way. She was pressed against him so she immediately felt it when it poked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed when his cheeks turned the darkest of reds. "If you're not careful, I'll be switching the roles." His voice was serious she realised and she stepped back away from him, a smirk playing at her lips. He understood a challenge when he saw one and she was definitely challenging. She was gorgeous, too gorgeous that kissing her again was nearly irresistible. But she had announced a silent challenge and he was definitely going to win it.

She walked out the cell and stood before him, the bars separating them. Her smile had faded from happiness to one collected with sadness. He walked over to the bars, his arms going through the gaps and cupping her face. He made her look at him and he smiled a soft but sad smile at her. They knew he had to remain in the cell and she was going to do everything she could to get him out of there. He no longer deserved to be in a cell, well he did, but he didn't at the same time. Van has been speaking with him recently, which also means that he has forgiven him as well.

"I'll be back, Raven, and I'll make sure something is done about this." She smiled at him, although he didn't care as long as he could be with her.

"Don't be away for too long," he said to her as if he was whispering.

She kissed his hand, her other hand locking the cell, and they shared a sad goodbye before she walked back through the dark tunnel, torch left within the cell so Raven could see until she had disappeared into the darkness. He was already missing her, his heart longed for her, his ears wanted to hear her voice again. But his mind and lips remembered the feel of her lips against his. He could wait, for as long as it took until she's back in his arms again.


	52. Chapter 52

Return of the Angels

She slammed the doors of Kristen's office open.

"Why is he in a cell?" she demands, reframing from slamming her hands on his desk. He looked up from his paperwork, his eyes not narrowed at her question, quite surprised in fact that he was wondering why she was even asking it. Instead, he shook his head at himself, and Celine waited patiently for him to answer, although her patient was running very thin.

"You're here to do something about it?" he asks, folding his arms on the desk without breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes," she replies no anger or annoyance in her voice but her body was rigid with it.

"Then do something about it!" he replies, and she lifts an eyebrow in question. Kristen was not being clear with her. He must have seen the question on her face for him to reply to it. "You're the leader, Celine," was all he replied.

"I'm the leader of the angels," she argues, still not quite sure what he was getting at.

"Not anymore," he replies, standing. Seriousness was completely on his face as he addressed her, arms behind his back. "You're the leader of the humans as well, of the Guardian Force."

"Hold on," she breaths in deeply. "Are you trying to say that I'm in complete charge of _everything_?"

"Yes," he replies, as if responding to his superior officer's questions. "You were recuperating, as I'll put it for now, and we had a meeting, discussing our leader. I had expected someone to think of your name immediately, but no one had, so I spoke your name out. Everyone agreed, and I've already signed the paperwork, handing my role over to you. The Emperor and the Queen both have a copy stating to them who the new leader is."

"Why did no one come to me for this?"

"Because you would have said no, and then we'll be completely useless in surviving this war."

"So you're quite happy to assume of me, is that it?" she demands, quite infuriated with the lot of them for not talking to her about the decision.

"Sorry, Celine, we weren't thinking…"

"No, you most certainly weren't…" she sighed and turned her back to him, pacing the room. Many thoughts occurred to her and she finally settled on one before she looked back at him. "Fine, I'll do it, only because the decision's already been made and I can't do squat about it anyway. Next time you tell me before you go ahead with your decisions, agreed?"

"Agreed," he replies. Inside he was very happy that she hadn't caused too much of a stink about it. She had accepted it after some thinking, but she had been right. It would have been nice if someone had gone and told her that they were deciding to make her to the leader of the humans. Not only has her responsibility doubled, but so would her heartache if something terrible were to happen in this war. He definitely hadn't been thinking straight. Because she's powerful, skilful and able to accomplish anything, did that really make it alright to assume that she wouldn't be affected if something would have happened in the war?

It was very ungrateful of him.

She nodded, happy with what she heard and she left him to his work. The corridors were bustling more than usual. Angels were conversing with the humans, discovering new things every day, just like the humans were. Interaction…it's just what Celine had ordered before. Nodding with what she was hearing, and not all about the upcoming battle, she moved away, expecting to sort out this prison problem once and for all. Now, who would be in charge of the prisons, other than herself? She wasn't sure what the guy's name was, but it was time to become acquainted with one another.

The room was guarded, just like she had expected it to be. But something tells her that the guards immediately knew who they were dealing with as they didn't stop her from just barging into the room without a knock or an invitation. The man behind the desk was indeed very muscular, very intent on doing his job as he was writing on some paper. Upon hearing the door closed, his pencil stopped moving but carried on a moment later. He didn't look up to see who it was, nor did he speak, demanding to know who had dared disturb him.

Noting that he must have finished with the document, he filed it in a folder and left it atop his desk. He leaned back in his chair as his green eyes looked at her. Amusement or scorn, she couldn't decide, but he said nothing about her, didn't even look as if he would even start this conversation. But already she disapproved of him. Most likely he'll have to prove his worth to her before he could even get an acknowledgement nod from her. But it must have been the same thoughts for him as well. His eyes raked her body, an approving expression before it turned back into the one she couldn't decide was amusement or scorn.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, only letting his mouth move.

"What else would I have come to you for?"

"Ah, about the prisons…! As I've told everyone else that has come in here asking, I'm not going to even think about your opinion on what should happen."

She slammed her palms on the table, making his eyes widened, and his heart to pick up beat and a slight ounce of fear to flash into his eyes before it vanished. The guards from outside came through the door, an unhappy expression on their faces. She turned to face them, her hands not moving from the desk. She gave them a look, but they didn't move, looking at the man behind the desk for instructions. Obviously they didn't know who they were dealing with after all.

"Gentlemen, could you please escort this young lady outside," he says to them, not even the slightest bit interested in who she is.

She straightens to her full height and gives them a proper glare. "If I were you, I'd wait outside until I'm done talking to him."

"Sorry, ma'am, orders are orders," the men standing on her right said. He had brown hair and eyes and the other had blonde hair and black eyes. They couldn't do a thing to her, but she could to them.

"Well I'm ordering you to stand down, if you know what's good for you."

"Threatening my men is not going to go unpunished. I'll be seeing to that." The man behind the desk says threateningly.

She turned on him. "You do that and you'll be seeing what the insides of a cell looks like," she threatened.

He narrowed his eyes at her and he stood up to his height way above six foot. He was tall and large as Jerry; those smouldering eyes could suffocate anyone with a look, but not her. "Listen to me, little girl, you don't know who the hell you're dealing with!"

"Then who am I addressing?" she says, narrowing her eyes in a vicious stare down with the giant imposing man.

"Blackwell, James Blackwell," he replies, opening his mouth into a large dangerous grin. "Trust me, girl, but I'm not at all kind to anyone, even pretty females like yourself."

"Don't be threatening her like that, brother," a male spoke darkly from the open doorway.

"Jeremiah, what are you doing here and not guarding the prisons?" James demanded with harshness in his voice.

_So that's why he reminded me of Jerry. They're brothers!_ Celine thought as she watched Jerry walk into the room, easily towering the two men that guarded the door. They didn't even need to point their swords at him, knowing it would do no good. He walked over to the desk and dropped some paper on the desk. Celine smiled as she recognized it was that paperwork that he had been assigned to complete.

"To hand this back," he said, harshness coated his voice thickly. "So what's this about threatening Celine?" he crossed his arms and moved his legs apart, appearing like the more dangerous imposing brother. But his brother James had the same dark profile as Jerry. He had crossed his larger muscled arms and took the same stance as Jerry. Jerry, a gentle giant to Celine was completely the opposite with his brother. James appeared to dislike his brother, but underneath those rough eyes was the emotion of love. James cared for his brother, but his job comes first.

"Go back to guarding the prisoner, foolish little brother. I deal with the complaints and such," he waved his hand, dismissing him but Jerry didn't move.

"Well you're certainly not dealing with my complaints. You don't even want to hear them." Celine argued, her eyes unnoticeably taking up a slightly purple tint.

"Whatever happens with these prisons are the business of mine and my superior commander's. Not some golden haired…" Jerry took a threatening move forward, stopping his brother from saying that nasty word he was about to use.

Celine reframed from laughing at him. "But that's the thing," she said crossing her arms with a smirk tugging at her mouth. "I_ am_ your superior commander." Jerry looked at her surprised. "I personally found out myself from Kristen when I went to see him."

James exploded out into laughter. "So you're the angel that's leading us?" he found it so amusing he was laughing again.

Celine closed off her eyes. Not angry but not happy either. He wanted proof on who she claimed to be, she'd show him proof. She hadn't done this part at all, so she definitely needed to practice. Ever since that time when she had been captured, she hadn't used her angel powers since. She focused, concentrated, on the energy stored within her. She felt the heat rise up, accepting her touch, wanting her to make use of it. She happily responded by stroking these heat with the gentle touch of her mind. She was not going to use it to kill, only to prove to somebody not to underestimate another person.

When she opened her eyes, James had backed into the wall, the guards had nearly run out of the room and Jerry looked at her with his mouth opened wide with absolute amazement. Celine's eyes hadn't taken on the purple from before; instead both of her eyes were half way between purple and blue, indicating that she was not using her powers for fighting means, only just to prove to somebody the truth. She released a gentle sigh, quite happy that she was able to do something correctly for once. She looked at Jerry and smiled at him as he had smiled at her. She looked back to James.

"S-six…? You have six wings?"

_Wings…?_ She thought. She looked at the wall, and because the light was angled, it made it possible for Celine to see that six wings had sprouted from her back. Instead of being outstretched, they were tucked against her back as if they had been like that since she was born. She'll need to test out her ability with them, and perhaps look in the mirror to see what they looked like. But she was so happy that she could barely keep the reign over her emotions. She finally had them. She had earned her wings.

"James," she speaks in a gentle but firm voice.

"Yes!" he said, immediately at attention.

"I want the prisons underneath closed down, only to be used for extremely dangerous criminals."

He nodded, sitting at his desk and writing down the order. "What about the prisoner that is already down there?"

"Raven…?" she asks, confirming that is the one he was talking about. He nodded; quite earnest to see what she has to say about him. "You know him well, don't you?"

He blinked his dark eyes, quite surprised at her question. "Yes, ma'am…" he looked at the others, before looking down at the desk, as if ashamed that he did know him. "I was an imperial soldier with him, ma'am."

"There's no shame in knowing him," she said with a smile and he looked up at her. "His imprisonment is done, he'll remain monitored and watched in the base and can only go outside of the base as long as there is three people with him to ensure he doesn't do anything wrong." Although she definitely knew that he wouldn't do anything wrong anymore. She watched as he was writing this all down. He seemed quite happy with what she was saying to him. "Jerry is relieved from guarding the prisons…"

Jerry looked at her, shocked but extremely happy. She looked over at him and smiled.

"When a dangerous criminal appears, who shall guard it then?"

"Don't you worry, James, I know perfectly well on who can do that for me." The smile on her face told him it was definitely the right people for the job. "I'll speak with them soon enough, to see if they are up for the position. You'll be their superior officer, but if you do something to them and I find out about it, you'll be wishing that you had never met me this very day." He gulped down his nerves at the threat. He nodded in understanding. "If you have any more inquiries, come look for me and I'll immediately discuss it with you."

He nodded quite content with the list. "What's going to happen with the chain of commands?"

The question slightly threw her off guard, but she stood her ground and knew immediately what to say. "I'll be sorting them out once I am given the chance to."

He nods. "I'll expect a meeting for them whenever you're ready." He stands up, ready to see them out. "I'm sorry for my rude behaviour."

"No need for apologies, I really should have stated who I was." She turned around to him when she walked out the door. The guards stood on either side of the door now, Jerry stood behind her and James in front. "If you have any personal problems, you can come straight to me; don't worry about the chain of commands until I give any new orders. For now, obey the chain as it is, just know that I'm the new leader and you'll do fine."

"I'll see to it that Raven is released from his prison cell immediately."

"Oh, you don't have to do that now." She says smiling. "You can leave him there until tomorrow where his room should be sorted for him. Or you can be a good pal and let him out."

"Raven and I, sort of, had a fight when we last split. It's most likely he'll hit me, so I'll wait until tomorrow."

"I'll be your backup, I'm sure he won't do anything to you then."

They waved goodbye and Celine walked away with Jerry beside her. The prisons were sorted and she was quite happy with that. But now, she needed to check on the rest of the Guardian Force, see if it is the way she had wanted it. She needed to do a lot of changes and she only just managed to get one bit of it done. Can she change it all before the battle commences? Or would it really be just a waste of time? Ah, who knows, she'll get to that point when she needs to.


	53. Chapter 53

Return of the Angels

The morning broke through the horizon, but Celine was already up, watching as it rose. She woke as the sky had begun to lighten, stars fading and lighting bringing day to the land. The sands would heat up from the intense sun but the winds would shift and bring coolness. She had viewed the human's world all of her life, until three years ago she discovered the truth about herself. Her sapphire eyes were looking outside of the atmosphere, deep into space, where not too far away from planet Zi, the demons waited for the perfect moment to strike down like meteorites. They would bring death to all living existence on this planet, and that was the reason why the other angels had come here. They were to assist Celine in the war and to obey her as she is the leading angel.

With everything finally turning into a clear picture, Celine was becoming more and more confident that they will win the war against the demons. Angels and humans were coexisting peacefully beside each other, helping one another to prepare for this battle. Those that were not used to a mass killing, the angels were dealing with them, hardening them up for battle, showing them pictures and doing everything they could so that they wouldn't freeze at the most crucial moments. For the rest, it was just making them stronger so that they were at a level where others wouldn't be worrisome about them. That would mainly point at Celine as she is the one that cares mostly about the humans' lives. Angels, she cared for too, but not as deeply as the humans.

She grew around humans, known herself to be one until a few years ago where an accident occurred, so it was no wonder why she held them more deeply in her heart than the angels in which she originates from.

"You're not the only one who wishes to not do this," came the voice from the side of her. It wasn't her father. That she was sure of. It was a deeper voice, one just as serious, one that had his own share of wars in his time.

"Uncle Apollyon," she greeted without turning to face him. Accepting her family as if she knew them all her life, she was still very unsure if she should get close to them or not. She was mysterious to the humans, but her family, all the angels, were a mystery to her. She was one of them and she even mystified herself. Then there was the one question that would have to be answered right at the end of the battle, if they survive it.

Would she stay with the humans, or would she return with the angels?

"It doesn't matter how many times we fight them in the end, what matters are the lives that are saved from the battle."

"I know, uncle," she replies, closing her eyes and allowing the breeze to travel through her hair and behind her. She opens her eyes again to see dawn's burning sky. "But we need to win this battle, for more than just saving the humans."

"For our deceased one's justice," he spoke, not questioning it, but knowing what else that she was going to add to that list. He placed a large man hand on the top of her head. "You definitely think like an angel, Celine. But careful not to let yourself become too personal in this battle. It'll affect you in the wrong way."

He walked away before she could ask what he meant. Apollyon was a difficult uncle to begin to understand, but he meant well. She could understand that he was definitely not used to having family contact or being an uncle, considering she is the first to be born. He loved her, but with his job it was hard to hold love in his heart when he needed no emotions to fight and keep Lucifer in his personalized hell. She felt no anger towards him, felt no sorrow, nothing, just happiness that he had the chance to come here to be beside her in the short time that he could. Soon he would have to return to hell, to check to see that Lucifer still remained bound to hell.

She looked up out into space again, practically seeing those demon meteorites haunting the planet. Her eyes narrowed. The quicker the battle was done with the better, but not everyone was ready for it. Just a little more time, she'd keep telling herself. She'll be fully prepared soon and so would the rest of the two armies that were ready to back her up. She was the leader of both of the armies and until she was personally attacked by the opposite, she would not go on the front lines. She made that promise clear to everyone, she vowed to steer clear from the battle until it came to the base of the Guardian Force. Until then, she would remain on the watchers bench, getting angry and frustrated as she watches the fight go on.

"Your personal assistants are ready and waiting for your command, Celine," she turned to face the silver haired blue eyed female. Imperial soldier once before, now a Guardian Force soldier! Formally recognized as Rain Showers but now her alias is Storm. A very good friend from years back, but not as far back of a history like hers with Fiona. Back then, she knew Rafael too. With that resolved between the two, they got along harmoniously, becoming closer and closer friends like nothing before. But Storm would always be closer to her heart as they shared all kinds of times together.

Moonbay and Fiona were standing behind her, smiles on their faces. These were her three assistants; she ordered it to be so. They were not her bodyguards like May and Ray had been once before. No, now those two were being the security of all of the prisons, a job in which they would be perfect for, just like assassinations. Her bodyguards were others, angels, her father and three of her uncle's. Apollyon, Michael and Gabriel were the selected uncles that were going to be protecting her. She didn't mind the choice, what she did mind is being a caged animal that is unable to do anything but watch uselessly.

"I'm going down to the prisons," she says walking past them. "You're welcome to tag along if you wish, but we'll be picking someone up along the way."

"Fine by me," Storm says happily and runs off after her. Fiona and Moonbay just continue smiling and follow.

They were happy she was back with them, really happy, but they hadn't had a chance to speak to her like they had before. Maybe it was because she was the leader of two different species that she was too busy to have any social time. Or it might be because she doesn't want to talk to them. No, if Celine had a problem with someone, she was quite happy to make it known that she had a problem with them. Celine did not have a problem with anyone. She wasn't a quiet person like that, unless it was something too important to speak about, or if she was far too embarrassed.

"Celine," Moonbay spoke up, but regretted it, although she had her undivided attention. They stood there; loitering in the hall, with her knowing sapphire blue eyes waiting patiently for her to speak. "Sorry, it's nothing…never mind."

"I understand that you need to speak about something, Moonbay. I've known for a long time, but I was waiting for you to approach me instead of me approaching you."

"I'm sorry, it's…its really stupid," she said trying to turn the subject away, but Celine was not easy to shake off.

"You and I both know that it is important to you."

"It's not nearly as important as attending meetings as a leader for two different species." Something within Moonbay's voice immediately made Celine smile a knowing smile. She now knew what had been plaguing her friend's mind. Moonbay had hated it that she had no time to spend with them, to be friends and socialize together. She hated it that there was a war coming along and that none of them were really close friends like how she had hoped them to be.

"Moonbay, listen to me. Other than my meetings which happens four times a week, and with checking the training schedules and all the other things between human and angels, I do have time to spare with my friends if they need me." Celine tells her with sadness within her eyes. She had hated having to ignore her friend's feelings as she tried to protect the world.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that," she looked down at the ground, as if guilty.

"Don't apologize, Moonbay. We're friends; we shouldn't need to be feeling guilty if we tell each other how we feel. Even if you're completely annoyed and pissed at me, I don't care as long as you tell me."

Moonbay nodded.

"What about you Fiona, anything you need to get off your chest?" she asks.

"You know, it really does help," Storm says as she chews an apple that appeared out of nowhere. "I've shouted at her, cursed at her, and said all these things and she just sat down with a calm and smiling expression as she waited my ranting out. Well this was like three years ago when she suddenly appeared after we all thought her dead from that explosion."

Fiona looked at little puzzled. "Where'd you get the apple from?"

Everyone laughs. "Don't worry about it, Fiona…" Celine said still trying to hold her laughter.


	54. Chapter 54

Return of the Angels

They walked through the halls, towards the office where James would be stationed as the officer in charge of what happens with the prisons. The guards immediately recognized her and nodded her through. They looked at those accompanying her and looked as if they were going to say something, but reframed. Celine entered the room with her friends following behind her and James looked up at the same moment the door opened. He looked at the three behind her, looking as if he knew too, which she didn't doubt, but he was confused on Storm who stood there smiling as if she had every right to be by Celine's side.

He looked back at Celine. "I was just finishing up," she nods at him and he quickly focused back on the work in front of him. Signing the bottom of the sheet, he placed it on a stack and stood from his seat. He towered everyone easily and Storm's smile widened whereas Fiona's and Moonbay's eyes widened. He wasn't used to standing up as he would always be found sitting behind his desk. He looked a little awkward with the two girls staring at him because he was extremely tall.

"Girls," Celine said without having to look behind her. "Staring is rude you know."

"Sorry," they replied, looking away from giant James.

"It shouldn't be me that you apologize to," she said, gently smiling.

"It's okay, Celine, it gets a little bit uncomfortable when I'm not used to standing around other people."

"It's only because you tower everyone like a turret," she says to him. They walked out with the girls tailing behind as James and Celine continue to talk.

"That's precisely why. I have to take the smallest steps so you can keep up with me."

Celine gently laughs. "It's because we're too short, James. There's nothing wrong with you, don't ever think there is."

The girls didn't know why Celine was going down to the prisons today. Obviously they may have gathered that is something to do with whoever was down there. They hadn't visited the prisons like Van and she had been doing lately. James knew why they were going down there; the guards didn't know either but they were trailing behind as they were supposed to be guarding James and not the room he works in. Storm was just a bubbling smiling female that looked as if she was going to skip any time soon. Fiona and Moonbay walked normally, as if they had business to attend to, Celine and James walked the same way but they had business to attend to. The guards business was just protecting James.

Celine looked up at James. He was focusing forward, worry lining his mid-twenties faces. James knew Raven and he was worried about the reunion. That was the reason why she was accompanying him down there. If she was there, Raven was sure to behave. He still didn't get along with Van, although they've been talking when Van visits him. Celine was still unsure on his patterns although she seemed to be the closest person to him, the only one that could even get close to him in the first place. She was slightly worried about what could happen.

She placed a reassuring hand on James' arm. "Don't worry, James, if something happens, just remember I'm right beside you."

He looked down at her and nodded. They went single file down the stairs towards the prisons. The light down below barely stretched when they walked into the open area. Candle flames were dimly lighting the room, barely stretching the darkness away. Jerry was already standing at the opening that led to the cells with a torch lit in his hand. He was looking their way, as if he had expected them any minute. He greeted Celine with a smile and nodded at his brother and the others. He still hadn't forgiven his brother for threatening Celine.

He led the way down the empty cells to the one that had a person within. Jerry rattled the keys, jerking him awake. He delayed waking up by slowly stretching. Celine felt like giving him a big slap round the back of his head, but shook her head instead.

"Don't you have something better to do than treat me like a dog?" he speaks, quite agitated.

"Oh shut up before I punish you, you self-absorbed idiot," Celine said with a smile on her face.

He looks behind and his face appeared in the dim light of Jerry's torch. His violet eyes were sparkling as he looked at her; a small smile graced his lips. "I used to be self-absorbed, remember?" he walked over to the bars, looking down into her amazing eyes.

"Can you kick everyone's ass in the Guardian Force?" she asks, a smirk still toying on her face.

"Yes," he replies with his own smirk.

"You're still self-absorbed in your abilities. Obviously you've forgotten that I've kicked your ass a few times," she says and steps back away from the door as Jerry moved the keys to open it. "Get your ass out of that cell before I change my mind."

The moment the door swung open, Raven stepped out and kicked the door closed behind him. He crossed his arms and smirked at her, as if demanding her to tell him if that was better. She smirked at him and lightly punched his arm, reframing from laughing at him. He still looked self-absorbed as he stood in the dim candle light. Storm had pushed through the crowd by now and was just looking at the two as if she knew what was going on between them. Celine noticed her through the corner of her eyes and instantly knew she was not going to hear the last of it.

"Someone wants to meet you, Raven," Celine suddenly speaks and steps back as James steps up. She stood at his side, leaning against the bars and watched as Raven's features completely changed. He remembered him, he definitely remembered him. She didn't know what had happened between the two but whatever it was, she was glad that she was down here to be support for James.

Raven's hands clenched, Celine immediately noticed the action although the others hadn't. Possibly James knew what Raven had done because his features had hardened as he looked up at James. Maybe she should step in between them, but she knew that would not sort out anything. If they went into a fist fight with each other, then she'll definitely step in. Until then, she'll watch from the sidelines. The others must have noticed the tension in the air as it looked as if they were holding their breath.

"James…" Raven spoke with an emotionless voice.

"Raven…" he responded, guilt in his voice. "What happened between us back then, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it, James," he said narrowing his eyes. James widened his eyes, knowing that Raven was going to live on hating him.

"Now hold it, Raven…" Celine spoke, intervening. She had watched Raven's hand tighten more into a fist and she knew it was going to get ugly. She placed a hand on his chest and felt some muscles drop. "Listen to him," she advised. "Just hear him out before you dismiss and then attack him."

"Fine…" he said but didn't unclench his fists.

"I tried to help you get out of that path you were walking down on Raven," James begins.

"By trying to get me to go against Prozen?" he interrupted disbelieving.

"Raven," Celine warned calmly.

"Prozen was turning you into a monster," James stated, determined to get him to hear him out. "And since you chose him, it had worked, until Celine came into your life." Raven slightly narrowed his eyes. "You can ask anybody here if you don't believe me. Think on how many people you merciless murdered without a second thought of what Prozen was asking you. You became his puppet, one that had strings attached and he was directing your every movement without having to be question about it."

"I don't need to ask at all," he said narrowing his eyes even more.

"But Raven, you're not seeing the picture…"

"I already know what Prozen has turned me into, James," he lightened his expression and looked down at Celine who still stood between the two. James looked at him surprised. "I know because of Celine. Like you said, I had become a monster until Celine came into my life." Celine smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, I was wrong to still resent you for what happened that day, I was stupid and completely under Prozen's thumb that I thought he was doing all the right things. But I know he's no angel anymore. He's a demon and I'm glad that he's been dealt with."

"Then what are you so upset about?" James asks him and Raven looks up at him.

"I'm still upset about what Celine's done," Celine bit her lip and looked elsewhere. "She shouldn't have gone to sacrifice her life to defeat that demon Rafael." He looked down at her as if scolding her with his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Now she knows differently, don't you?"

"If I have the chance to see you ever become worried, I'll take it."

He tapped her nose and she stuck her tongue out at him and stifled her laughter when he raised an eyebrow at her. Everyone was looking at them, minus Storm, as if they had grown a second head. Celine looked as if she didn't care. She looked at her friends with a smile and Raven moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked comfortable as he did it, and Celine titled her head back to look up at him with her sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Shall we show him his room?" Storm speaks up, gaining Celine's attention. She nodded and as she moved out of Raven's arms, she grabbed his hand as a replacement and pulled him along after her.


	55. Chapter 55

Return of the Angels

She pulled him into a room that had light pouring in through the window. The fresh breeze was pouring in through its opening, cooling the temperature of the room. It was plain with a single bed, a desk, a bedside table and a wardrobe. The bed was covered in grey sheets, the walls were white and the rest of the furniture was polished wood. Celine watched his expression with a small smile, at first he looked completely appalled at the room because it was so plain, but the next moment it lightened into a ghostly smile.

"It's plain for the moment, Raven," she speaks, gaining his undivided attention. "But once you've settled in, you can do whatever to the place. But if you mess it up, you clean it."

"I know I'm still a prisoner here," he responds, his voice had a dry edge to it. He didn't like the idea of still being a prisoner, but Celine didn't like it either. His eyes identified the sadness within her eyes when he mentioned the word. She was the one to have decided to keep him prisoner and yet she felt guilty for doing it.

"I may have had a choice Raven, but I couldn't let you go…" her eyes looked away, shame and guilt replaced her former happiness.

He titled her chin to face him. "I know you had to, Celine. I'm dangerous and not trusted to be out in the big wide world alone. So, it's more like I'm being babysat to see if my behaviour has improved. Besides, if I had a choice on staying or leaving, I would have chosen to stay."

"There's nothing in the Guardian Force that you like," she said as if she was protesting the idea.

"I can name one thing. Not only is she the leader of the angels, but she's my boss," he grins and she gives a small smile.

"Could you do this where you've not got an audience," James spoke from behind them and Celine struggled to hold her laughter as Raven turned around to glare at him. Hatred for him forgotten, Raven just didn't like what he said. "Would you like it if I was speaking mushy stuff with my girlfriend?"

"You don't have a girlfriend," Raven declared.

"I might have," he said a little too proudly although everyone knew he hadn't. "Well would you?"

"If you speak mushy love stuff with your girlfriend in front of me, I'll see to it that you'll remember only to do that behind closed doors."

"See! If you don't like listening to it, then you shouldn't do it in front of others." James declared happily.

Celine placed a hand on Raven's arm. "He's right Raven," he turned around to face her. "We should respect them and keep it to our own privacy."

He nodded and rested an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to himself. In turn she wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him to her. Storm was smiling at the pair of them, happy that Celine finally has someone. It was the same with Raven. He finally had someone that would appreciate him and Celine was the best choice. Besides, their fate was to be together the moment they met. Storm could have easily told Celine who she was meant to be with the whole entire time. But there was the matter that Celine would have rejected it.

She was so glad that she's grown up since then.

Everyone turned to walk away, knowing that they were no longer needed. However, Storm remained in the same place, a question written clear on the planes of her face.

"Is Raven considering of joining the Guardian Force?" she suddenly asked that it took everyone by surprise.

Celine looked up at Raven. "That's something he has to decide and then it'll have to be taken up in the conference room."

"Would you want to join us?" Storm asks him directly.

He blinked his violet eyes, considering the question very thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if I do want to join…" he looked down at Celine, the only purpose he had to stay in the base. "I'll think it through," he said with a voice of promise. She nodded in understanding and looked back at her friends, who in turn nodded and soon left, leaving the pair of them standing alone in Raven's bedroom. "You're tired," he observed and she looked at him, ready to protest. "I'm not going to listen to your arguing, so just lie down and get some sleep."

"Raven…"

He cut her off by kissing her and slowly he led her towards the bed. When she sat on it, he pulled away and smiled. "Sleep, Celine," he ordered and sat on the edge of the bed. She glared at him as he gently pushed her till her head rested on the pillow. He stood up and pulled the quilt over her and took his place on the edge again. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but were only seconds. She sighed and did as she was ordered for once. She closed her eyes and took deep slow breaths, eventually finding a place for sleep.

XxX

She jolted awake as moonlight poured in through the open curtains. The wind was cold as it climbed in through the opening in the window. She looked out the window, seeing the full moon peeking through. She climbed out of the bed. She still wore her clothes from the day, which coexisted of a loose orange t-shirt that had a yellow smiley face on it and black leggings. She looked down at the other occupant of the bed. Raven was fast asleep and he was none the wiser of her absence.

She quietly slipped out the bedroom and raced towards her bedroom. She swapped her clothes for her battle suit. The one piece was still as difficult to get into as always. She pulled her hair out and allowed it to fly around her as it lowered to her back. She slipped on her long boots and exited the room. Mai and Terror were absent from her room, just like Shadow had been absent from Raven's. Frowning to herself she quietly but quickly made her way out of the base to stand on one of the watch towers that overlooked the desert.

She found the organoids there.

Mai turned to greet her with a gentle growl before she looked back out. Her emerald eyes were looking up towards the sky, just like Terror's gold ones, Shadow's blue ones, Taki's turquoise ones and Zeke's red ones. Celine took her spot in the middle, approaching as leader out of the six. She rested her hands on the tower's rail and stretched her neck so her eyes could look up deep into space. No, not into space anymore! She was looking into the outer atmosphere were the demon meteorites were on the move again.

They were heading towards them!

She could only estimate that they would only have about three hours before they would hit. She frowned before she closed off her eyes and concentrated. She needed to send out a wave that would prolong their landing. She needed to buy them some more time. Her power responded to her and she felt it as it shook the tower, working its way to the ground like lightning, before the wave rippled through the ground before it shot up with incredible speed towards the outer atmosphere. Spreading wide like an invisible net, it caught the meteorites, slowing their speed drastically.

_Celine…_ Mai spoke and Celine opened her eyes to look at her. Celine's body was shivering. _Be careful, you're not quite used to using your powers._

Celine nodded. "I know, Mai, but it's the only way…"

Mai grunted an understanding and then her head turned to look behind them. Celine turned to look what had caught her sudden attention. Everyone was awake and making their way towards the tower, but they stopped as Celine jumped down. Some called out in panic just as Celine landed lightly on her feet and started her way towards the others. The organoids jumped down and came up to halt behind her. The angels did not stay to one side declaring that they were of different species as they had done before. No, this time they were amongst the humans, accepting them and slowly becoming one of the existences on this planet.

"We felt your power, Celine. What's going on?" her father asked her, taking lead for the others.

"Look up to the outer atmosphere, tell me what you see," she instructed.

As told, everyone, including the humans, looked up to the sky. Whereas the humans could see nothing and a frown stretched on their faces, the angels could see and their eyes widened with what they discovered. They all came to an attention back at Celine who stood there with a frown on her face. A clear disliking was settled, one that was not going to be taken away so soon.

"They're on the move," Azrael stated. "And you slowed their descent," she nodded at him.

"The demons are moving again," she confirmed to the humans who were clueless. "I've had to summon some of my power to slow their descent to buy us enough time to get ready for the attack."

"How much time are we talking here?" Kristen asked as he stepped forward.

"By dawn, they'll have landed, but I'll say around ten they'll have assembled and starting their way towards us."

"That leaves us plenty of time," Kristen states happily.

"Not enough time!" Celine growls angrily and her eyes flashed purple. Kristen backed away, knowing when she was close to losing her temper. "I hope the lot of you had enough rest because we don't have time for any."

"What are we to do?" Apollyon asks his niece, bringing her back to attention.

"Prepare for attack! Ready all the weapons, secure the perimeter, have teams in their zoids ready for the attack. Angels, you're to assist in securing the perimeter and attacking from the sky when I give the order. Kristen, inform the Queen and the Emperor and get everyone to the underground facility for protection until I say otherwise."

Kristen saluted and was running off back inside.

"What are the lot of you standing around for?" she shouted all leader on their asses now.

Everyone was moving, some ran into the zoid compound, others went inside the building to gather the weapons. Her three assistants stood behind her with Celine's guards. Azrael, Apollyon, Michael and Gabriel were prepared to battle for their lives to protect Celine. The organoids stood in front of Celine, their eyes fixated on the sky. Celine looked up, her eyes narrowed and her power was ready for some destruction. She was not going to run away from this. This was her battle, her fight, and she was going to win this with everyone else. If she had to sacrifice herself, then so be it. She may not like that option, but it does have to be thought of.

"Celine," she turned around to face Raven. "I'm going on the front line with Van and the others."

"No, Raven…"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to be cowering away, I want to do this, I want to protect you." He took her face in between his hands. His violet eyes were searching her sapphire ones and just like hers were searching his. "I'll always and will forever love you." He kissed her deeply and pulled away. Celine hugged him tightly, tears falling, but she released him from her hold. Raven's a warrior; she couldn't and wouldn't keep him caged. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he smiled a sad smile.

"I love you too, Raven."

His smile brightened and she watched with a pained heart as he ran towards the zoid compound with Shadow following him. She wouldn't call out to him although her heart was. He wanted to fight; it was because he was a warrior, just like she was. But she was their leader and she couldn't put herself on the front lines too soon. They needed her to operate the attack from the back. For now, she could do nothing but watch as they fought. She trained them, the angels had trained them, they all were synchronized and knew what to do.

All she could do is hope.


	56. Chapter 56

Return of the Angels

Raven prepared his zoid for battle alongside the others. Celine could do nothing but to watch with sadness within her sapphire blue eyes. Azrael stood by her side with an arm wrapped around her in comfort. He knew what she was feeling; he had been exposed to the same kind of feelings before. Appearing as their commander and leader, Celine felt none of it despite how she outwardly appeared to everyone. She felt more like a vulnerable girl that had endangered this planet and her friends.

There was nothing but guilt within her heart.

Well plus the love she felt towards everyone in different amounts of waves. She loved her father, she loved her uncles, she loved her friends and she loved Raven. All of them were different types of loves, all with very powerful waves that wouldn't cease to crash against her heart, as if slowly cracking glass that was already ready to shatter. All she could do was hope that they live through this battle.

Azrael's hand tightened around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed a sigh to push through. She looked up at her father who was looking out to the humans that were being helped by the angels. She watched his deep sapphire eyes work through his own conclusions. He was the angel of death; wouldn't that be a bad omen when considering a fight? Besides, wouldn't he know who lives and who dies? But she was his daughter; she would be able to know what he knew. If she didn't know, she wasn't sure if her father knew either.

"Celine," she looked over at a dark haired angel she had yet to figure out his name. "My little niece is really beautiful," he said with a smile.

Azrael laughed. "You can say that again, Raphael." Celine stiffened at hearing the name. Azrael's hand tightened on her shoulder, keeping her in place. "He's not who you think he is, Celine. He's the angel Raphael, not the demon you destroyed three years ago."

"I'm still confused with that bastard?" he ruffled his dark hair. "You can't see the difference between me and that freak with no muscles?"

Celine suddenly laughed through the way _he_ compared himself to the demon version of him. "You've definitely got an issue with pride."

"See, little brother, I told you that you had problems with your pride," Azrael stated happily.

"I have not got problems with my pride," he denied.

Celine crossed her arms as amusement danced in her eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Uncle Raphael." Raphael's mouth hung open. "You don't have to be surprised. By comparing yourself through muscle build with the demon Rafael, it's clear that you have pride in your form and you're disgusted in how you could be compared to something not so muscular."

Raphael looked at Azrael. "You sure she's your daughter?"

"Why? What's the matter Raphael?" Azrael replies with a smirk.

"She's too smart…"

"Well I could always show you that I can easily break your pride by defeating you in a fight right here and now." She says examining her nails as if it was a really easy challenge that didn't require her attention to win.

"She's definitely your daughter," he suddenly states after a few minutes of silence causing those around that had heard the conversation from the start to laugh.

"Whatever made you doubt it before?" Azrael said with a smile on his skeletal skull. Obviously no one could see him smiling, but they probably could feel it in the atmosphere.

"Your daughter actually uses her brain whereas you just take action."

Celine laughs, surprising the pair of them. "Yeah, okay, I admit to using my brain more than my father…" he looked at her offended. "But I'm more like my father than you think. You see, I love to take action before I think things through."

"Great… That really ruins our plans to follow a good plan of action," Raphael said with a look of surrender.

Celine walked over to him and kicked him in the shin. "Get a grip on yourself!" she commanded, all commander on him. "I never said that is what I'll do with this battle." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that I need a plan for this and I do actually have one. I'm not a complete dunce like some people."

"Sorry…" he said and looked away, guilt on his face.

"What I'm mainly pissed at you for, uncle, is that you had the look of surrender on your face. That is one thing I will not tolerate from anyone. Especially my uncle who is supposed to be burning with pride and not this…weakness…" she said 'weakness' with a look of disgust on her face. "How's Herald doing?"

He looked up at her surprised. "How did you know…?" she just gave him a look. "He's doing better; he still needs some rest before he can be fully operating again."

"I know you're the angel of healing, so please don't look so surprised. I may be new to all of this, but I'm a Seraph and it's my duty to know about the angel ranks, especially the people in my army." She had a small smile. "I will do all I can to ensure that no one here dies today. The only ones that will be annihilated are those blasted demons."

"She's definitely an angel. She speaks like one of us." Raphael states to her father as he places a hand on her head.

She swatted his hand away. "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

Raphael blinks his eyes in confusion down at her. "Do what?"

"Put their hand on my head as if I'm some kind of puppy or little kid," she stated with anger in her voice. It was a bit childish of her to be the way she is, but she couldn't help but feel as if they were treating her more like a kid instead of an adult, their leader. She was seventeen for Christ sakes, she was old enough to look after herself and she's been looking after herself since before she was ten years old. Yeah, okay, it's nice to have someone who cares, but too much can be a pain in the butt for her and she doesn't need it.

"You don't feel like we're treating you like a kid, do you?" her father read her mind and she looked at him as if he were completely stupid to the fact. He nodded at Raphael who took his hand off her head; instead he bent down, picked her up in a bear crushing hug. Azrael was laughing. "Raphael, that might be a little over the top."

"Uncle, please put me down before I humiliate you right now." Raphael instantly put her down. She smiled at him. "I know I'm family, and I also know that you care a hell of a lot for me, but you have to understand that right now I need to be treated as your leader, not some vulnerable child that you think may need protecting. Even before I became ten years old, I was fighting and defending myself on this planet. So you need to understand that I don't need protection all of the time."

Azrael looked at her proudly. "We understand, sweetheart, more than you can imagine." He bent down to her level and his bony hand touched her cheek. "But never forget that when you're scared, frightened, afraid, you can always call on us to be by your side."

"You know I will father," she said with a smile and kissed him on his cheek. "For an overdue bastard that's all bone, you smell…clean."

Azrael smiles in the shadows of his hood. "Glad you approve," he said noticing the smile on her face.

"I'm going to go and check on the others," she states, her eyes stern with authority. "Go about your duties you have been assigned, and Raphael, please keep Herald out of this fight."

He nodded. "I won't let him fight in his current condition. It will take him a lot of time to recover."

Nodding in approval at him, she nodded her head in farewell at the others and proceeded towards those that were going out on the front lines. Van, Irvine and Thomas were the three human leaders that would lead them to battle. The three angels at their sides were Israel, Ithuriel and Jovial. Raven was just an underling in this battle and since he was not yet part of the Guardian Force, he would not be appointed as a leader until he does become one of the Force. Celine had hopes that he would join, not because she was there, but because he would have changed for the good.

"Celine," Van said upon noticing her approach.

"Hey, Van," she acknowledges and stood with her arms behind her back. Irvine and Thomas walk over to stand beside Van and the three angels that were leading the others into battle stood behind each of the three humans. "How are preparations?"

Understanding that Celine came over not on a whim as a friend but as his commander, he stood at attention and saluted. "Everything is going in accordance to the plans."

"Is everyone working together?"

"I'm amazed at how well they are working together, actually," he replied but turned to face the others that still remained preparing for battle. Celine joined him and stood to his side, observing the men working hard and together. The angels were helping the humans were heavy stuff the moment they noticed that they were struggling, but they still helped carry other stuff that she saw were too light for them. "I think it's because we have an excellent leader…" he looked at her and saw her eyes were saddened. "What's the matter?"

"This war shouldn't happen…" she spoke, more to herself than anyone else.

"We know, Celine, but we will fight in it," Van replied but she didn't seem to have heard.

"It's my fault… It's because I'm here…" she looked up to the atmosphere and saw the fireballs in the sky descending towards them. "Dawn approaches…" she turned to look at Van. "We need to be a bit quicker, Van. We don't have a lot of time."

Irvine placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Don't you worry about a thing, Celine, we'll win this. This has nothing to do with you being on this planet, even if it is. That is not an answer we expect to hear from our leader."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Irvine," she turned to look at Raven who strolled over with Shadow following. Upon noticing Celine's golden haired beauty, Shadow's eyes brightened in happiness and he raced over with his tail wagging like mad and he pulled her into a deep hug she happily, with laughter, hugged him back. Shadow released her and she was scooped into a deep warming hug and a kiss on the lips by Raven. "Don't ever think that this is your entire fault, you idiot," he whispered into her ear.

He released her a moment later and stood by her side. When she turned back to the others, they were all smiling. "What?"

"He's not our leader is he?" Irvine said, almost losing his smile.

"Just because we're going out it doesn't mean he's in charge," she replied to him. She looked at Raven as she crossed her arms. A smirk played at her lips as she watched his reaction. He was faking to be offended by her words, but she could see the laughter behind his eyes. "Anyways," she said getting serious. "I came to see how everything is working out for everyone. I need to be getting to the conference room to keep track on their location and how far we've got until they get here."

Raven places a hand on her shoulder. "Go, we'll take care of things here." She smiled at him and falls into his embrace that he welcomed her to. "I'll always love you, Celine. Always remember that."

"I will always remember it," she says looking up at him. He released her and she steps away from him. "I wish you all the best of luck and that I will be watching over you and praying of our victory. Just one thing I request of you," they all looked at her as she grew deadly serious. "Don't any of you dare die."


	57. Chapter 57

Return of the Angels

She was seated in the conference room keeping an eye out on the atmosphere where the demons drew ever closer. Her father, her three uncles and her three friends who were her assistants were also seated in there with her. Kristen has yet to come as he is the next leader of the humans, just like Azrael is the next leader of the angels. Her father was on the right of her, with her three uncles sitting beside him in order of their power status. Kristen was supposed to sit on her left, with the three girls sitting next to him. Raphael was stationed behind the lot of them on his own table with his own men sitting beside him. He was not in the fight as he was in charge of the healing staff, both angels and humans.

Kristen stormed into the room whilst he was breathing heavy. "Sorry for the lateness, Celine…" she watched as he sat down next to her. Her eyes were serious but she wasn't too overly concerned at his lateness.

"We're all knee deep in work, Kristen, it's fine," she replies as she looks up at the monitor again. "Have you got someone sitting in your spot to take care of the paperwork as you deal with the important stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says, trying to slow his breathing. "Anything yet?" he asks and looks up at the monitor.

"They appear to have slowed on their own, Kristen. It seems that they want to give us enough time to prepare for war so they can have a challenge." No one needed to look at her to know that she was angry. She was being challenged in the most clearest of ways and it wasn't a surprise that her pride was being challenged. She was exactly like all her uncles, her father and the other angels she didn't know if she had any relations with yet.

"Why would they want to do that when they want this planet?" he asks, stupidly. But he deserves an answer, just like anyone else.

"They want to test me, Kristen. That's all it is. A test… For me…"

"What happens if you don't pass it?"

"Probably they'll destroy every living organism on this planet and then take over it."

"What if you do pass it?"

Silence coated the room. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She opened her eyes to look at the table. "I don't know, Kristen. I don't know the foul creatures' plans."

"We could just as easily call you foul creatures," a male spoke and Celine had immediately gotten up, her hands slammed onto the table and her eyes were blazing with hatred. "Now, now, Celine, if I were you, I'd calm down before something happens." He appeared as mist, an illusion, nothing more than a simple projection that was made to talk but not to fight. He had white hair framing his deep red eyes that looked as if it could destroy everything with a look. Pure evil was written within those eyes.

"Lucifer," she said angrily. "What do you want?"

He laughed at her. "You're a clever girl, Celine, I'm sure you can figure out why I sent my army out here." She clenched her fists, knowing he was toying with her. She knew why. She had said it all along. He was after her, he only wanted her, but now that his demons are involved, no bargaining would be able to stop the greedy sinning bastards. "Why don't you speak your thoughts aloud, Celine?"

She crossed her arms, appearing angry but she was actually chuffed. "You want me to speak my thoughts aloud?" he smirked, showing his answer. "What I'm thinking is that you're a dirty, perverted, bastard that finds it rather amusing to have one of those tentacle things and a corrupted fallen to rape someone."

He laughed again. "You think that's bad? You think that's the best that can be done to you?" he disappeared and appeared right before her, right in her face. "I can do something far more than what they've done to you, far more pleasuring too…" he looked ready to kiss her as his eyes wondered to her mouth, but when he stepped back, his eyes were roaming her entire body and it took all her might and pride to not cringe before him.

Azrael moved, as if to grab him. Lucifer got away from his grip, as if it were possible that he could be touched. He stood in front of Celine, guarding her not just because she was his leader, but because she was his daughter. Lucifer observed Azrael with a scrutinizing gaze that looked as if it could penetrate through his body and look at Celine. But Azrael was as real as anything else. He may be a skeleton, but he was just as real as any other. He wore a cloak to conceal what he looked like from everyone else.

"Aw, daddy going to protect you, Celine?" he mocked.

"Aw, your demons going to protect you, Lucifer?" she mocked as she came around from her father's protective body. He growled at her. "If you don't want to look like a weakling, come and fight yourself, you coward."

"You're a naughty girl, Celine. Has no one ever told you not play with fire? It is very dangerous. It can scar you, mark you, and it can kill you."

"Oh, that's nothing. I've dealt with people far more dangerous than a coward like you." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm an angel, a full pledged Seraph, and I deal with fire just as much as you do. Just as much as any of the others angels does. So that little adage doesn't work with me."

"My army will deal with your army and when it comes to it, I'll deal with you personally, Celine."

He misted out as if he was nothing but a hologram that was made by their imaginations. But with them being as worked up as they are, it was definitely not a hologram that they had just dealt with. It was the real deal, Lucifer as a projection for a little chat. If he's aim was to fire them up and make the completely blinded by hatred for him, he had almost succeeded. Anger, yes he had won with that, but they were not blind with hatred.

Celine looked out to the sky again and saw that the demons speed had increased. She sat down in her seat and brought up the communication between all squadrons. "The demons are going to land within five minutes. Prepare yourselves, immediately!"

Five intense minutes had easily slipped passed them all, but the blast that happened when they struck the ground seemed to have taken forever before the blinding light diminished and all the dust settled. Celine brought up their landing site on screen and she saw as the dark shapes gathered together and begun making their way towards the base. The camera that was able to pick up the scene was connected to a sky zoid that circled the area. The moment the zoid backed up in order to catch the scene of all the demon army, it had retreated.

Everyone's eyes in the conference room were wide as Celine had stilled the image on the screen with the entire army filling up the screen, but it exceed the limitation of the screen, but they knew the numbers that were against them. There must have been about a thousand or more of them. There wasn't even that many of them to exceed over three hundred. Lucifer was going all out in this war. He must be determined to test her abilities if he sent so much. But the others, they would not be able to live through this much. She needed to give them a head's start before the fight really began.

She pressed a button and the countdown appeared on the screen. The computer was reading it out as it went down.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

The ground where the demons were had been struck with a large missile that sent them up in a large explosion. Now this would not kill all of them but a good majority. At least Celine hoped so. She waited as the camera got its focus back and there was around seven hundred of them now. It was not the amount she had been hoping to go against. It was still too many for the others. But now she would have to wait it out and just hope that things went well. The others would be going into the battle of their lives and she just hoped that they would come out of it alive.

"It's all we can do for now, Celine," Michael told her, guilt within his voice.

He's a warrior, just like she, and he wanted nothing more than to be on the front lines as well. He was feeling the exact same way as she was. But she was a leader and Michael was a very strong angel that needed to keep her safe. So the both of them were suffering in their own silent way… But a few of Celine's loved ones were out there on the battle field. Her friends, her new boyfriend, the lot of them were fighting and they would be risking their lives against an army that they knew not of their numbers.

"Everyone, listen to me…" she said as she turned on the button that allowed her to be heard inside the zoids. "There are around seven hundred of the demons, I've killed off as many as three hundred, but that's all I can do to help for now."

"Thanks Celine, that would have been a lot of pressure for us," Van replies.

"Yeah, knowing their numbers is a major help," Irvine said next, chuffed to know that he had a big battle on his hands.

"Leave it to us, Celine. We'll not let these creeps get through," Thomas stated, more than ready to get this fight going.

"We'll destroy them to the point they won't ever dare come at us again." The moment she heard Raven's voice, she felt tears stab at her eyes.

"I believe in you guys, and after this is finished with, I'll treat you to a really big celebration," she said, wiping away the tears that had already begun to leak.

"That'll be amazing, Celine." Van said and Celine thought she could hear his stomach rumbling.

"Van, Raven, although you have Zeke and Shadow, but I've assigned Taki and Terror to give extra support to the pair of you. Since you are already compatible with organoids, I could only have the two of you assigned with them. Their power is far greater and others would not be able to handle it. Raven you've got Terror to deal with, so be sure to treat him well and he'll treat you well back."

"You got it," Raven replied with a voice that sounded as if he were smiling.

"Van, keep an eye out for Raven. I don't want him doing anything stupid or brave."

Van laughed as Raven appeared to be insulted. "I'll keep an eye on him for you, Celine, don't you worry." The pair of them ignored Raven's refusal of being babysat, especially by Van. "I could ask Irvine to watch you," Van warned.

"Actually I think having Irvine to watch over my shoulder would be better than you," Raven replied to his warning.

"Okay, I won't ask Irvine to watch you. It'll be me, just to annoy you buddy." Van responded and laughed as Raven cursed him from all angles.


	58. Chapter 58

Return of the Angels

The battle had commenced. Those inside of the conference room were silently watching with hope tangled around their hearts. There was nothing left that could be done and Celine wanted to watch to see what would happen. Through watching the battle she would be able to determine the demons power, their capability of fighting, and seeing what they know. She wasn't sure how'd she see what they know, but all their battle strategies would become obvious to her as long as she paid attention to the way they moved, fought, defended and countered. There was nothing left for her to do until she was desperately needed.

"Celine, I'm going to prepare the infirmary for the injured," she turned her head so she could see Raphael standing with his men of both angels and humans.

She nodded at him. "If I need you, I'll contact you." He nodded and with the silent dismissal, he walked out the room with the others following behind.

"Girls," she said turning her attention to her three assistants. "Is there anything that requires your attention?"

"Doctor D wanted to see the three of us for something the moment we've finished up here," Moonbay stated in confirmation.

"Go to him," she gave with a voice of command and the three nodded and soon took their leave. "Gabriel, Michael, Apollyon, what about you?"

"I was going to check on those giving us the information in the date control room," Gabriel confirmed.

"I have the duty of checking the reserve fighters," Michael spoke.

"My business really should wait, but I really do need to check to see if Lucifer is still in his hell hold," Apollyon stated crossing his arms with a scowl appearing on his face.

"See to it," she told them and they nodded, each vanished in their own way. Gabriel and Michael disappeared through the door whereas Apollyon disappeared in flames. This told her he had returned to hell to see to that he was still within the gates of hell. "What about you father?" She looked at him as he was silent. "I know you need to check on the fallen watching those souls. I know you don't trust them after finding out one of them had gone behind your back without knowing."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" he says, not convinced that he should leave her alone.

"I'll be fine. The base is securely guarded by angels, turrets and humans. None of the demons should be able to get through without them being detected."

He didn't look convinced. "I still don't trust this since he made an appearance…"

"He won't come, he's reserving his power for a more better cause." She turned her attention to the monitor. "This is just the beginning. He's aiming to weaken us before he sends out the real army. This is just a test and not just for me…for all of us."

"I hope you're right about the security of the base and I hope you're wrong about this being just a test." He closed his eyes and looked at his daughter with pained sapphire blue eyes. "I'll be back as quick as I can." He brought her into a deep embrace, stroking her head in console, although it was he who needed it more at the moment. "I just don't want to lose you, Celine."

"I know, father, just like I don't want to lose you or anyone else either."

They pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. "You really do look like her, you know," he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Except the eyes, they came from me," he said with a small but chuffed laugh.

"Go, father, you're needed…" she said to him and he kissed her forehead. The moment he disappeared into darkness which soon dissolved and brightened the room, she mourned his disappearance. Tears stroked down her cheeks and she suffered alone in silence. Alone as she had wanted by dismissing them all to do their own jobs, but she couldn't ignore the presence in the room that could have flattened the others without a single thought. She wiped away her tears and sat like a leader full of pride.

"I know you're here so you can come on out," she spoke to the air, but she knew it was more than just air.

Lucifer appeared like mist, this time he sat on the table away from her. Instead of looking like a projection only there for talking, Celine knew he was the real deal. Something must have happened in hell for Apollyon to not have returned to kick him back inside the gates. She frowned at him and observed his white skin framed by his white hair and brightened by his red eyes. He was very muscular, just like all the other angels happened to be. Not one of them happened to be thin and lacking muscles. They were all tall, built like monsters, with cold harsh blue eyes that varied in colours. But not all of their eyes were blue though. Not all of them.

"I'm surprised that you're the only one who noticed I was actually _here_," he spoke, his red eyes gazing around the room, examining for something. He must have felt satisfied as he looked to her, his eyes quite contempt.

"What did you do to Apollyon?" she asks without taking her serious deep sapphire blue eyes off him.

"What makes you say I've done something to him?"

"He's not here," she stated, indicating that they were the only two in the room.

"Like I said, you're clever, a little _too_ clever." He landed on the ground and started to walk towards her, but he hit something that stopped his progression. He smirks, impressed even more. "Far more clever than the other Seraphim… _You_ actually place a shield around yourself from those that you do not trust. Did you trust my projection?"

"Why waste power against something that can't harm me?" she questioned.

"That is true enough, but who's to say that I couldn't have done something with my projection?"

"I know you could have, but I knew you wouldn't. You don't want to risk me exposing my power too soon in your little game."

Their eyes turned into a lockdown, trying to see who would be the first to break under the others harsh and intense gaze. Celine refused to back down and it must have been the same for Lucifer too. It was definitely true that he has the stubbornness of an angel. But being compared to an angel is nothing when he is now the enemy of them. The challenge within his eyes is completely different to the challenges she had to endure. His would be far worse than anything she's ever faced. He was the culprit behind her past's hardship. He was the reason that demon Rafael had wanted to kill her. It was all because of him that she had to force her life around to become the way she is now. But it was because of him that she was able to experience all the things she has experienced.

"You're a difficult one, Celine, even in trying to track you."

"I was never hiding," she said crossing her arms.

He chuckles. "I doubt you were. I can easily tell that someone like you would never run away from your enemies."

She smirks. "You sound as if you know me quite well."

"I'm one of your uncles, so it's no doubt that I do know a lot about you. I'm the only one who cared to keep an eye on you."

"I highly doubt you're the only one who cared. The others didn't know apart from my father."

"You think I'm bad, but you're father is by far the worst."

"Because he's the angel of death…? You can't buy me with that when I already know about my father's reasons behind what he does. He's neutral, he keeps the balance, but you break it."

"I see that you have a high disliking for me…"

"Damn right!" she stands up from her seat. "I have very good reasons to hate you, _Uncle!_"

"I'm sure you do," he looks behind him to the monitor. "Looks like you're friends are getting crushed."

"No they're not," she replied, smiling. "I have high hope for them and my love will keep them alive until the moment I die."

He looks back at her. "That can be arranged…" his voice was deadly and serious, almost as if he was actually going to do it.

But Celine knew different. "You wouldn't do that, like I said, it would ruin your game too quickly."

"Too true," he agreed. "But where do we go from here if we're not going to battle?"

"How about you return to hell where you belong?" she suggested with a powerful glare that made him actually seem to consider it.

But instead of seeming to take the hint and getting lost like she wanted, he chuckled and looked at her with a face of amusement and not resentment. "You know, out of all my family, I really like you. You never cease to amaze me." He moved forward, passing through her shield and grabbing her chin between his fingers. "Despite being my family, you're just very tempting to do anything to. You're far too innocent to be part of the family; you're too powerful, and mostly you appear to be from a different sort of angels than the rest of us."

"Maybe because I have more feelings, more heart and more soul than the rest of you?"

"You were _born_; you're not exactly like any of us at all. That's why we're all willing to do whatever we want with you. It's because you were born an angel instead of created to be the perfect creation. Instead you were born the perfect creation." He seemed to scowl at her for the exact same reason. "That's why I want to kill you personally."

"You only want to see what abilities I have since I'm different," she said a little bit too hatefully on the word 'differently'.

"You didn't want to be different, did you?" he says, noticing the way she sounded the word differently to the rest.

"It's really not that difficult to notice you know." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He in turn narrowed his eyes at her. "For now, I'll be waiting out there, ready for my moment to fight you."

Without a word from Celine, he vanished like mist; just the same way his projection had disappeared. She frowned at where he had stood. She touched her face from where his fingers had grabbed her. How had he gotten through her shield so easily? He must be more powerful than she had originally thought, possibly more powerful than she is. He resented her because she was different, because she was born instead of created. Possibly she had more abilities that he has, more that would make her more powerful. She didn't know what exact abilities she had herself, but she'll soon discover them. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to finding out what her abilities were, but she'll have to get used them soon.


	59. Chapter 59

Return of the Angels

She pressed buttons on the control pad and brought up the image of her friends fighting on par with the demons. So far no casualties on either side but that would change soon enough. She was not going to personally intervene, no she wouldn't step in either way, she'll let her friends handle this. She trusted them, prayed for them and she gave her best wishes and hopes to them. There was no reason that they'd let her down without giving a very good fight first. Her human friends are stubborn, incredibly stubborn, just like she is. But they weren't angels like she is. They had a right for existence just like everyone else. It's just she was the one to realize this before any other of her species could.

Whilst she sat and watched them fight, she knew that something was coming for her. It wasn't Lucifer, no he's waiting for the perfect moment to step into this fight. It's someone different, someone who obvious held that meaning to fight her from the beginning. This one edged closer and her mind was able to detect his presence within the base. He had slipped through security so easily that it looked like there is a breach, but she knew there is not. He's powerful, more so than the ones on the battlefield.

With one last look at the monitor, she exited the room and walked the halls in clear confidence of herself.

She made her way towards the prisons, the ones that were now emptied and closed up. She opened the door with the push of her mind and walked down the steps that only had enough room for people to walk single file. She obviously closed the door behind her to keep her and him inside as they fought. She knew it was going to be a battle because she could sense it within the air. She took the last step and entered the spacious place where the head of the prisons would be seen to be sitting and spending his time.

But Jerry no longer worked these prisons. As Celine had become the leader of both angels and humans she had made that one of the priorities on her list as she talked to Jerry's older brother, James, who ran the prisons above all. Instead she had made these prisons to be those that were the real dangerous criminals and until these are identified, these prisons are to be closed until further notice from her.

But why want to battle here of all places?

It never mattered where one battles as long as there is an outcome and a winner, both sides are fine with it. It's certain that at least one of the sides will be completely disappointed, saddened and would have lost the battle, but there is always a winner in the end. Celine intends that winner to be her. She cannot afford for her to lose the battle, not now when everyone needs her. And of course Lucifer wanted to personally fight her.

She couldn't possibly let him down since she was kind of looking forward to that battle.

She walked straight through the corridor that had cells on either side of her. Darkness crowded around her on all sides but she wasn't disturbed by it like she had been before. She could still see the souls that were left over from the place. They were cowering in corners, knowing there was a massive fight above their heads, but because of what else was down there with them. Looking at her hope was shining within their eyes but there was a darkness that easily told Celine that she had come to the right place. The demon down here was disturbing these peaceful ghosts.

She stood firm, confident and as if she was ready to blaze bright like the fourth of July.

"I know you're here, you might as well come out," she called out into the darkness.

She was greeted back with silence, but it soon was disturbed in the most horrid of ways when a piercing manic laughter drove through, scaring the souls as they shrank even more in their corners. Her sapphire blue eyes didn't waver from the darkness in front of her. She may not know where he was going to come from, but she would certainly uphold her shield she had placed around her before she went down into the darkness. She waited him out, expecting him to come any moment, but she realized that he was waiting for her to go to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" she said, smirking with pride. "It doesn't matter where you are; I can still light up this whole room even from the entrance."

"You are doing the wrong thing by giving me the opportunity of attacking you." His voice came from deep within the darkness. It almost seemed to appear that he was the darkness itself, but she wouldn't buy such a pathetic illusion.

She smirked, chuffed. "You may have power status on your side, but your attempts on illusion are absolutely despicable from someone like you. If you're not good at it, don't do it at all."

"You're definitely their leader," she could hear pride in his voice. As if he had just captured a really being catch. But she was not someone that could be captured and kept prisoner. She had proven that when she was Raziel. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared into the darkness, ready to let her light pour through the darkness in case she became too impatient.

But just as soon as she was about to let herself use her power to brighten the room, he stepped out of the darkness, but only to be highlighted by it. Celine narrowed her eyes and summoned a small amount of power, which brightened the room in a blinding white light. The souls looked on with awe as if Celine would be able to take them to that special place that they've been hoping to go for a long time. The demon reacted different. He hissed and stepped into the darkness to hide away from the light. It scraped his feet, but she felt better now that there was light.

She could see his eyes blazing bright, his hair was shrouded in the shadows and she was able to make out his skin being white although he covered himself within his protection. It wouldn't protect him for long, not when she had her way with him by completely obliterating his existence right here in this prison where no one was any the wiser. The only ones that would know her little secret would the souls who would be delighted to have this demon's existence away from them. So killing him would not affect them in the slightest, apart from to feel delighted as his existence would no longer torment them.

"You're here to fight me, not to talk to me," she said, finish their conversation before it escalated into something more.

"Your right in all senses, but is it wrong for a little demon like me to get some information out of our enemies before they die?" he sounded as if he was smirking quite profoundly.

"Do you really think that I'll just gladly hand the information over to you?" she stated, anger within her voice. She was sure she had ended this conversation and yet he was still talking to her. "This is your last chance before I make the first move."

It appeared that he didn't want to miss taking the first move. He raced out of the darkness and struck down at her with a sword she wasn't able to recognize. She jumped back to avoid the sword and she kicked out at him, sending him flying down the corridor, back into the suffocating darkness. She's got to fight him; she can't avoid not killing him. She's killed other demons, he is no different. It couldn't possibly be because Lucifer visited her himself, could it? She was still a little shaken from that experience, but she didn't feel different. She was not going to let a little experience with the ruler of these demons get to her.

He was her uncle, who didn't care on relationships; all he wanted was to have a taste of her.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you hope to kill me," Celine scolded as if she found it highly pathetic that he was this weak. "You're not the strongest of the army, are you?"

"If I am?" he growls out in agitation.

"Then I'll end this quickly. I won't fight someone who's this weak," she stated and focused her powers and instantly went into the core of her being. Within a second she was hovering above the ground with her six white wings gently flapping to keep her afloat. Her light extended to the point the whole room was lit. No one escaped her light as it tore through the darkness. The souls around looked on with more awe, their hands reaching out to touch her, to be taken to that place where they are anointed to the right place.

Something extended in her hand and became a solid object a moment later. She looked down and saw that a sword had appeared out of the light. The blade shimmered a faint blue against her white. She lifted her head and looked at the demon that coward away from her true form. Her wings flapped more and she neared him. She moved her arm and then plunged it straight through him. She heard his screams ripple through the air. The souls coward, covering their ears from the sound, but their eyes remained on her avenging form.

She was serving justice for her fallen comrades. Her eyes blazed against her white form that was wrapped within her heavenly light. She turned, her sword shattered and turned back into the light again, and she looked onto the nearest souls. Her solid firm eyes softened and she looked at them with sadness.

"Do not worry, someone will see to you all soon enough," she stated and her light retreated back inside of her and her wings disappeared again.

She fell to the floor, exhaustion got her chest breathing heavily and her eyes felt ready to collapse so she could sleep. She wasn't used to going into that form yet. She moved so she could lean against the cell bars and she closed her eyes, taking breaths so she could regain her breathing. The souls moved over to her, looking at her with worry, hoping she was doing okay. Someone touched her shoulder and she looked at her and smiled before she embraced the sleep that welcomed her.

She felt grateful for the sleep as she desperately needed it.


	60. Chapter 60

Return of the Angels

When she woke it was because of the sound she had heard. Her eyes were only greeted by the darkness, but she could see the crowded souls as if they were a light source themselves that floated through this darkness. Her body still felt exhaustion, but her mind and heart were into the fight that she needed to do in order to rest peacefully at night. She scouted the darkness for anything that may suggest what had awoken her but all she could see is darkness and the souls. There isn't even a black outline indicating that there is someone else with her.

Looking at the souls she wondered what they've been doing whilst she was sleeping down there in their presence. Could they have been protecting her body as she rested? It certainly seems like it as they crowded close to each other around her. They were a blanket of a warming reassurance that filled her heart to the brim. The souls had hope that Celine and the others would win the battle. She could feel it as a warm blanket around her. But there's doubt within her heart, which she was glad that these spirits could not feel it.

In a way, they were losing. Celine knew this in her heart. It's not just about physically winning a battle; it's also about something within. This was how she's able to discuss with herself the difference in winning a battle. After this battle, whether she wins or losing against Lucifer, something within her would have lost something. Whether or not she's able to identify it, she couldn't tell. But maybe that would come when it gets there. For now she needed to focus on winning this battle instead of focusing on these negative thoughts that clutter her mind.

She stood up and the souls slowly drifted away to allow her some space. She wiped down the dust that had settled on her and looked around the darkness. What sound had awoken her? She closed her eyes and breathed, keeping her heart steady. She needn't be afraid of what's not visible. The souls didn't look frightened like they had been before but something didn't feel right. So if the souls couldn't feel it, then whoever was hiding only wanted her to know that he/she was there.

"I'm not going to be waiting down here all day just for you to come out," she shouted into the stillness.

Nothing answered or moved besides the souls. They looked at her nervously and then around their surroundings, aware that there was something with them, but unable to pinpoint where. They still couldn't feel what washed around the room despite there now being fear on their faces. She turned and headed for the stairs. The souls remained behind, knowing that what she was doing was saving them from seeing another fight.

She could not reduce these souls innocence anymore than she already has. Making them witness her fighting mercilessly is torture itself. She was not going to put them through all of that again.

She walked up the stone steps and knocked open the door. Whatever had been down in that prison with her and followed after her. She could feel the full malevolency of it now. Nothing like anything she had behold before. This was beyond anything she's felt and if she was going to fight it, she better get rid of her fear before it kills her.

Fighting inside a constricted building was not going to help either. She knew that when fighting this thing, she would need a space so large because of all the destruction this one would create.

She felt its suffocating hands around her throat and she turned and glared. In turn she felt the pressure move off of her throat and away. Whoever it was is hiding within this darkness that is absorbing all the light. She smirked suddenly getting an idea. If this person was a little afraid of her glaring, how much fear would it be in when she releases her true form?

She turned and started to walk through the building, aiming to go outside. The thing followed behind her like a lost puppy. Understanding that it didn't know where it was going, it followed. She banged open all the doors in her path, determined to get out and finish the battle. Not the ones that her friends were fighting, but the one between her and Lucifer. It was that battle she was determined to finish.

She banged open the last door and jumped over the balcony and onto the ground. The walls of the base enclosed her, like outside was off limits. But she didn't need to feel confined no longer. With her true self finally discovered, there were no limitations for her. She ran a little bit until she felt she was about in the centre of the base before she turned around.

Waiting on top of the stairs, looking down at her, was the darkness that had been following. A creature, a demon, cloaked itself within. This creature was born on destruction, always bringing it in its wake. She could feel its menacing gaze upon her like a glare. Even without having to fight or evaluate it, she could easily tell that this demon would be much tougher than any she has faced.

She frowned before her eyes turned into a glare. How best to defeat this opponent in front of her? Should she just let go and destroy it with her true form? Or should she just accept the challenge and enjoy the fight? No, she cannot do that. She needed strength to fight Lucifer. Using her true form will weaken her, and she would need rest. But allowing it to give a fight back is out of the question too.

She needed to destroy it without getting weakened.

"You seek a way to destroy me without getting weak," his voice slithered through the air and she shuddered. "It is pointless. Fighting me will only end up weakening you."

She took a deep breath and then released it. There's no avoiding it. She would have to weaken herself fighting him. She knew he was not going to let her pass without fighting him before the big boss. But then again, there might be others wanting to fight her before she has the chance to fight the big boss.

"Very well," she said more to herself. "I'll fight you and anyone else that comes in my way. I'll destroy you and finish Lucifer myself!"

He chuckled, a sound she was sure she didn't want to hear again. She would need to discard every emotion she possessed in order to stop acting human. Acting human around inhuman beings would get her killed. She could not afford to die. Everyone needs her. This planet needs her. She does not have time to be dying at any time soon.

He sprang from his perch and she avoided him by dodging to the side. She rolled into a crouch and evaluated her opponent more closely. He's hidden in darkness, trying to put his opponents off by them not making any contact with his body. That darkness is nothing more than a cover. There's only one way that she would be able to rip that darkness apart.

She closed her eyes and without even having to concentrate she felt the change already happen. Her human body melted away, replacing her with her divine form. Her wings beat against the air gently, barely giving any wind or movement. She opened her eyes and knew that they had gone purple. Purple meaning what, she doesn't understand yet. But she'd have to find a way to uncover it.

"This is your end, demon," she said and clenched her hand.

She felt the familiar form of light shaping. Then she felt the whole weight of the sword that had formed from her celestial light. She flapped her wings and dived, going straight for the kill. She lifted her sword and sliced straight through, flying straight into the air. She didn't go beyond the boundaries of the wall, trying not to let her friends see her in this form. She could not afford distracting them just yet.

She settled onto the ground and her wings tucked against her back. She looked up to the sky that looked too bright from the light that surrounded her. It was like a barrier that made nothing impure to touch her. She felt the ground underneath her bare feet. It felt good, calming even. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind that blew. She felt it stroke her exposed skin and pulled through her hair. It called to her, begging for her to come and fly with it.

She could not give in to temptation. If she did, then what would happen to her friends?

Worry over her friends shoved away the calling of the wind. She opened her eyes and seriousness clouded over the carefree she just had. She clenched her fists. Her human feelings hadn't gotten away from her yet. She was glad. She wanted her human emotions to remain with her. She did not want to become as impassive as the rest of her family is. She would not be able to indulge in anything that her friends would be. She smiled at the member of all of her friends.

How she loved them so much.

They became everything to her. Her world, her family, her memory and her heart! Without them she would have been nothing. She was grateful that she had gotten away from Prozen at that time and decided to join them. But Raven… What about him? He is much more to her than anyone else could ever be. She had a place for him everywhere. Her memory and heart will always remember him. But her dreams will carry him around forever.

If she had to leave, she would not want to.

If the all Creator ordered her home…would she go?

She looked up at the sky again before she closed her eyes and returned to her human form. For now, she's part of the humans with access to her true power, her true being. She belonged to this planet, not to theirs. Not now. She looked over to the wall, the one thing obscuring her view of the battle that raged on the other side.

For now she could not intervene. She trusted her friends to defeat those outside. She couldn't intervene unless it was absolutely dire. She sighed, boredom taking over her once again. Whilst she waited for another fight, what could she do besides twiddle her thumbs?

"No matter what I do, you keep overcoming all that I send at you."

She calmly turned to face Lucifer. She knew he had come as she felt the disturbing power change the atmosphere. It was a way to let her know that he had come for her. Perhaps not to fight but to get that taste of her like he had wanted. She was not going to let him doing anything he wanted to her. She has the power to stop him and she will use it to stop him.

He sat on the metal railing on the top of the building. It was where the conference room is held. All the way up there and she can still hear and see him clearly? How much had she changed?

This time she knew that he was in his real form. He was nothing like his projection. He was gorgeous, like nothing ever behold before. He looked a few years older than her but must be in his mid-twenties. He's lived for thousands of years and he looks just like a youth. He's her Uncle?

"Hmm, it looks like your human body is adjusting to your angel form." He pushed away from the railing and landed on the ground with his hands in his pockets. "Soon you will be nothing more than an angel. You will no longer have your human body to hide yourself."

"I'm surprised that all you want to do is talk instead of fighting for dominance of this world." She replies and just stands still as he walks closer to her. She stayed still even though he came too close for her liking.

"You are my niece after all. Why would I not want to talk to you?"

"Why would you want to have a taste of me?" she crossed her arms protectively.

"Why not…?" he replies with a shrug. "You're powerful, you're strong than any other angel and together we can create something by far more superior than anything, including God himself."

"Although I'm your niece…?"

"Keeping the angel genes runs in the family, although in truth, you were not supposed to have been born at all." He looks at her in dead seriousness. "All the more reason to test to see if you can produce offspring."

"The only thing that we'll do together, _uncle_, is fight."


	61. Chapter 61

Return of the Angels

"If a fight is all you want, dear niece, then I'll give it to you afterwards."

Celine narrowed her eyes and jumped away from him. The distance she created, she didn't feel it was far enough. The only way she could ever feel free from his perversion, is if she were to destroy him. But out of all, how on earth did he manage to escape hell?

"I don't think so, Lucifer." His eyes narrowed at her. "You already know that if you defeat me, I'll be powerless and defenceless to stop you from doing whatever you want." A smile graced his handsome features as he thought about it. "But if I win the battle, then there'll be nothing but your ashes in my hand."

"You do bring good points to all kinds of conversations, don't you, my dear?"

"If only it were words that would get you to leave forever," she growled.

"Ah, you really are as feisty as Azrael, aren't you? But what really gets me wondering is who he fucked to produce you. Was it an angel or a human? Are you half or full? Those are the sorts of questions that I ask myself ever since I learned of your existence."

Celine narrowed her eyes at him. "You're quick to judge people aren't you?"

"Judge people?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "How else do you get kids, Celine?"

"Are we going to fight or not?" Celine demanded, changing the subject. She hated talking like this to him. It sounded civil and yet he was far from being civil.

He chuckled at her. "Impatience isn't good for a leader, Celine."

But her impatience is the only thing that would make this go away faster. She didn't want to stall fighting him. It had to be done now or never.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she lunged. He blocked with his own sword and saw that she was wielding one of light. His eyes widened. She wasn't in her celestial form and yet she was wielding a sword of light! He pushed her back and just as she regained her footing on the ground, he lunged at her. She blocked his sword and struggled against the strength he used.

"Seeming as you want to fight more than have a normal talk with your uncle, let's get down to business." She pushed him away from her. "Don't forget about what you said. If I win, I'll be able to take what I want."

"Uncle, you're disgusting," she snapped disgustedly.

They both charged at each other, their swords colliding, metal on metal. Celine jumped way from him as he pushed his sword away and took a swing at her. She focused her energy on her hand and shot a white fire ball at him. Dodging, he produced a demon fire ball and threw it at her. She swung her sword in a graceful arch and cut the ball clean it two.

She realised it as they continued to strike at each other. They were getting nowhere. They were equally matched. No matter how many fire balls she threw at him, he managed to dodge and counterattack with his own. No matter how many times she swung at him with her sword of light, he always dodged it with his own. Creating it from his celestial light that had been damaged ever since he turned to the dark side. She just couldn't see any chance of winning like this.

Not willing to be distracted, she focused upon her celestial form within her as she continued to fight on par with him. Each strike managed to thump something within her. It was similar to an instinct but wasn't at the same time. Each strike became more powerful, each one leading to something she hadn't yet explored. Each step that made her venture deeper inside of herself, it caused something of hers to be sacrificed in the process. She didn't know what was being sacrificed, but she will come to terms with this later. Right now all that mattered was defeating Lucifer.

She finally saw the struggle on Lucifer's face, the sweat that ran down his face. He knew she was growing stronger without being in her celestial form. But he couldn't understand how or what she was doing to get stronger. Frowning, he shoved her back with a kick to the chest, sending her flying across the base into the wall. The impact made a crater around her body. She coughed up blood and it trickled down her chin. She pushed herself away from the wall and then covered her eyes as a dark light burned brightly.

"I've grown tired of these games, Celine."

"It's only games because you can't get a scratch on me!" Celine shouted at him but didn't uncover her eyes. The light still blinded her and she didn't want to risk looking in case it prevented the chance for her to win this battle.

The light subsided and she uncovered her eyes. She immediately brought her sword up to point it straight at him. He stood there wearing his black armour with spikes growing out from the shoulders. His two wings were as black as night and they were foreboding, dangerous and promised unimaginable torture. He held his black sword in his right arm, his strongest.

"It doesn't matter any longer. All I have to do is defeat you and I will have won this battle."

"Don't think I'll allow that easily," Celine said defiantly. "Don't forget that no matter how weak I am, I will always fight against you."

"So be it. I will just have to break your fighting spirit then won't I?"

He lunged without even her knowing it. Her eyes widened as he struck and forced her through the wall. She rolled on the sand and stopped with dust flying around her. She struggled to get onto her knees and she coughed up blood. She gripped her sword tighter, relieved when she found it still there.

She felt the sand underneath her hands. Sand…? She looked down with wide eyes. She's outside the base? She looked out over to the battle, hoping that they hadn't noticed her.

"I'm growing impatient with you, Celine."

Lucifer kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying across the desert. She didn't understand how far he had kicked her, but she was sent flying and struck a zoid, knocking it over. Looking around she noticed that the battle had halted. Apollyon landed next to her and helped her to her feet. She felt sick to her stomach and heaved. She collapsed onto the ground and coughed up more blood. Just how hard did he kick her?

"Celine, are you alright?" Michael and Gabriel landed on the ground with a furious Azrael on trail.

"The bastard kicked me!" Celine said angrily. "I'm going to pulverise his ass for that."

"I'd love to see you try, little niece." She looked up into the sky and saw that Lucifer was up there. His wings beat gently, his sword in his hand, and his red eyes bore down at her.

"You're asking for me to kill you, aren't you?" Celine shouted up to him. She was surprised that the demons hadn't taken advantage of the situation and attacked. But since she was Lucifer's prey, they probably wouldn't do anything that would upset him. Meaning that since she is among them, they wouldn't do anything unless ordered!

"Come and get me," he taunted.

Celine closed her eyes and focused on the inner peace within. Her celestial form reached out and responded.

Everyone covered their eyes as her light exploded out of her body, burning more brightly than anything ever before. Those near her were basked in peace, crowded by a light so gorgeous that they felt relief. The demons nearby however reacted differently. They screeched and tried to escape, but the light enveloped them in its glow and burned them to nothing.

Celine came out of the light, holding a sword which burned more brightly than anything before. The flames acted wildly as it licked all around the shape of the sword. The handle too was licked in the flames, covered her hand in it as if in protection. A white dress flowed around her to her ankles. She wore gold wrist cuffs, a gold armband on her left bicep, a golden necklace with a ruby sun, and two white moon earrings. Her hair had become white, purer than before and her eyes were a mix of those sapphire blue and purple. Almost acting like a pulsating life force.

She uncurled her wings and the six of them spanned out over a large mast of space. All six of them were glowing with power, golden tips pulsated, and thin golden lines patterned her wings, almost as if attaching the power from the body to the wings. All of her wings, the white parts and gold parts, glittered as if they had been glittered.

There was sounds of awe, amazement and awestruck from all around her. The remaining demons reacted differently. They shrieked at the sight of her, as if she was their tormentor in hell. But she was too pure for that to be. The demons resented angels so much as they could kill them and vice versa. With the power that was flowing from Celine, there was no misunderstanding of why the demons were afraid.

"Be prepared, uncle, you're time has run out!"

She flapped her wings, ascending to just hovering above the ground. She flapped them harder and zoomed at such a speed towards him that he barely had the time to bring up his sword in order to defend against her on coming one. Everyone, demon, angel and human alike or looked up and watched the battle. Their speeds were impossible to determine as they made a large ruckus in the sky. Their eyes couldn't follow their movements.

Celine flapped away from him, creating a distance. Lucifer looked at her strangely, but she could see that he was exhausted. The constant strain of having to fight under such power he didn't understand to the fullest was wearing him out. Her surveying bluish purple eyes of dark intent were watching Lucifer's movements without an ounce stating that she was even exhausted.

"I thought my time had run out," he mocked.

Celine's eyes narrowed and a shiver ran down Lucifer's spine. What on earth had he gotten himself into now?

"It has," she said and cocked her head to a side. She brought up her sword high above her head and it glowed. The light brightened until flames ran down the length, becoming even longer. On the other side the flames lengthened and curved. She swept it in an arch and the flames ran all the way back to her hand, showing that a large scythe, twice the size of her body replaced the sword. Lucifer's eyes examined the length of it. The flames suddenly ran across the length of it and slowly sunk into the scythe, turning the scythe into one looking like it was made from larva.

"Are you prepared, uncle?" the fire within the scythe brightened and flickered like the life thing, only contained.

He smirked. "Let's see what you've got, little niece."

Once again everyone could only watch, mesmerised. Celine's speed had increased and this time Lucifer was struggling to keep up with her. They could see the light from the flames within the scythe as she struck. The rapid session that the strikes appeared caught everyone unawares. Azrael was proud of his daughter. Apollyon couldn't be happier. Michael and Gabriel couldn't believe their eyes. The others could do nothing but watch with wide eyes at her.

There was a sudden bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. Screams followed, making the other curious, but the light only increased in its blinding intensity, almost as if it were warning them not to open their eyes yet. The shrieks died down, the lightly slowly receded, and Celine gently flowed down to the ground. The scythe had blood on it but it looked as if the fire within was absorbing it, as if it were eating it. Azrael almost laughed as he looked at his precious daughter.

"Now that you've destroyed Lucifer, how the hell am I going to be doing my job?" Apollyon asked her with amusement.

"He's not dead," she clarified. "Merely just sent back to where he belongs."

"Looks like I'll be guarding his hell again." Apollyon sighed.

"You may not agree, but we need him."

"What why?" Van asked as he joined the group.

"To keep the balance," she replied. "We need both the light and the darkness otherwise chaos will plunge this world. Then you'll be suffering far more than being under the reign of Lucifer, although it seems impossible considering his method of ruling."

"Well let's celebrate, all the demons are gone," Irvine said coming over.

Looking around the desert, Irvine was right. No demons tainted the ground with their foul black bodies. Celine looked back to the others; her eyes still a blazing dark blue with purple. She sighed and released her body from her celestial form. It withdrew back into her with a brilliant white light and she stood there in her one piece, belly revealing, battle suit. Her hair had turned golden blonde and her eyes returned to their deep sapphire blue eyes that she is famous for.

Raven came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of her head and she leaned against him. She could feel it now. The thing she had to sacrifice. She had to sacrifice more of her human side that before. But her emotions for Raven and her friends had become deeper, stronger, and burning more powerfully than before.

"I'll join you in the celebration later; right now I'm going to need some rest."

Everyone looked at her and nodded with uncertain understanding. They watched her make her way back over to Raven's zoids and then towards the base. Celine must be exhausted, but she was obviously not showing it. The others smiled at her strength to stay strong in front of them. They approved of her being the leader, but what they didn't approve of was the fact that she hides her true feelings from them when it would be better if she just told them how she felt. But they knew Celine by now. Celine's stubborn and prefers to remain to herself.

But they had a feeling Raven would change all of that.

**Author's note:** And this is the end of it :P sorry if it appears that it's a bit hurried but in truth, I couldn't really think of any other chapters for it so I thought that I'd end it on this one. I do like doing the story of those that love reading it, but I've ran out of ideas for Return of the Angels. However, if anyone wants a continuation, just message me and I may consider making a third part to it.


End file.
